


La Bella y la Bestia

by Coco_c



Series: Shingeki no Once upon a time... [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I ship Levi and Mikasa so sue me, Shingeki no Once upon a time, Shingeki no Érase una vez..., la bella y la bestia, rivamika
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 74,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/pseuds/Coco_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Érase una vez un joven y brillante abogado, Levi (a quien llamaban “La bestia”); un hombre ácido, directo y pragmático, quien por castigo o bendición tiene que trabajar con la hermosa, obsesiva y demasiado brillante para su propio bien Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa cree que él no es más que un idiota obsesivo y la única razon por la que trabaja bajo sus órdenes es para ayudar a Eren. Levi no ve en ella más que un bonito rostro (un perturbador y bonito rostro). En el proceso, ambos aprenderán que hay mucho más sobre el otro de lo que jamás hubieran imaginado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Érase una vez... Mi (próximamente diagnosticada por un psiquiatra) obsesión con Mikasa y Levi dice que "La Bella y la Bestia" describe perfectamente su relación. Primer fic oficialmente publicado más para quitarme la espinita que por otra causa.
> 
> Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Lo único mío es mi imaginación y los futuros problemas mentales que pueda generarme. Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan pertenece a Isayama Hajime.

Familia

* * *

 

 

Érase una vez tres amigos que vivían en el pequeño pueblo de Shiganshina, Eren, Armin y Mikasa; aunque no era hermanos, siempre se consideraron una familia. Eren era un joven independiente, obstinado, con metas muy claras, y aunque amaba a sus amigos, no tenía problemas en alejarse de ellos. Armin, era dulce, inteligente y perceptivo; no solo era quien los mantenía juntos, sus planes e ideas los ayudaron, durante el paso de los años, a salir adelante. La tercera, la ilustre protagonista de esta historia, era Mikasa; una joven callada, decidida, terca, hermosa y demasiado brillante para su propio bien.

Eren y Armin se conocían de toda la vida; Mikasa, llegó a sus vidas tiempo después. Cuando era una niña, sus padres fueron asesinados y el Dr. Jaeger, que había sido amigo de su familia, la tomó bajo su tutela. Fue entonces que conoció a Eren.

El cambio en su vida fue muy difícil para la pequeña Mikasa. Las primeras noches en casa de los Jaeger, lloró en silencio junto al fuego de la chimenea, y cuando dormía, la imagen de sus padres asesinados la atormentaba. Se volvió normal que no durmiera; permanecía siempre calladita, sentada junto al fuego. Carla, la esposa del Dr. Jaeger, se encariñó con la pequeña desde que llegó a su casa; sin importar cuanto lo intentaba, no conseguía acercarse a Mikasa y romper el muro que la niña había construido a su alrededor. EL Dr. Jaeger se preocupó por su salud y ante el fracaso que también él tuvo en sus intentos por hablar con ella, decidió medicarla para que lograra dormir. El resultado fue mucho peor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Mikasa dormía, pero era evidente que las pesadillas no disminuían, y siempre terminaba despertando asustada y gritando.

Y regresaba junto a la chimenea, abrazando sus rodillas y con los ojos en blanco.

Fue Eren quien logró que Mikasa rompiera su silencio y se adaptara poco a poco a su nueva vida. Una noche, de las peores que tuvo la niña desde la muerte de sus padres, Eren se sentó a su lado y tomó con cariño sus manos; fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba helada. A pesar del calor de la hoguera en la que se refugiaba, sus manos parecían témpanos de hielo; ya fuera por el frío, por el miedo, o por la soledad que sentía. Eren la envolvió con su bufanda favorita y se quedó a su lado, tomando su mano, hasta que la niña cerró los ojos y logró dormir en calma.

Muchas noches se repitió la escena, creándose un lazo muy fuerte entre ambos. A donde iba Eren lo seguía la niña y él nunca se quejó. Los padres de Eren estaban sorprendidos, su hijo era todo menos un niño sociable o fácil de tratar, pero con Mikasa era diferente; a ella la esperaba y aunque no le gustaba que ella le ganara en sus juegos, siempre la trataba con un enorme cariño y consideración. Claro que desde ese entonces las diferencias en sus caracteres los enfrentaban y no era raro que discutieran por pequeñeces; pero al terminar el día, Eren se aseguraba que Mikasa nunca tuviera frío. El rostro de la niña se iluminaba cuando Eren estaba cerca y a pesar de ser reservada y evitar los peligros, todo cambiaba si Eren estaba de por medio. Mikasa se volvía impulsiva y lo protegía con tanto esmero, que incluso el testarudo Eren, se daba cuenta.

A Armin lo conoció poco después, si a Eren lo seguía por todas partes, con Armin se quedaba quieta escuchándolo hablar con absoluta admiración. Al rubio y más pequeño niño, al principio lo cohibía la presencia de Mikasa, pero era fácil hablar con ella. Además, Mikasa, sabía defenderse y no solo era muy fuerte, sino que tenía una naturaleza protectora que la hacía pelear con los niños que solían molestar o maltratar a Armin. Eren y Mikasa eran sus defensores oficiales y en más de una ocasión terminaron con el rostro lleno de moretones.

En muy poco tiempo, los tres, se volvieron inseparables.

Durante poco más de un año Mikasa vivió con los Jaeger, sintiéndose, otra vez, parte de una familia; pero la tragedia volvió a golpear a su puerta.

Una noche, al regresar de un viaje a la playa, un conductor ebrio chocó de frente contra el carro en que viajaban. El Dr. Jaeger murió en el lugar y durante un par de días, Carla luchó por su vida en el hospital. Sus últimas palabras fueron para la pequeña Mikasa, a quien le pidió que cuidara de Eren, sin importar lo testarudo que pudiera ser, y que siempre estuvieran juntos. Esa noche fue Mikasa quien abrazó a Eren para quitarle el frío; las palabras de Carla se habían grabado en el corazón de la niña y mientras acariciaba el cabello de Eren y lo veía dormir, le prometió cuidar de él y nunca dejarlo solo. Ella estaba tan asustada como Eren, pero a diferencia de él, ella no estaba enojada, no podía; fue la segunda vez que perdió a su familia y todo lo que le quedaba era el terco niño que dormía recostado en su falda.

Todo dolía menos, si Eren estaba con ella.

Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con la figura de Armin, tímido y con los ojos llorosos no se animaba a acercarse a ellos. Mikasa extendió su mano y lo llamó a su lado; esa fue la primera noche que ambos velaron el sueño de Eren. Él también era huérfano y parecía entender mejor que ellos dos lo que ocurría. Ella se recostó despacio en los hombros de Armin y se dio cuenta que también lo tenía a él y que aunque era más pequeño y débil, la hacía sentir segura.

Poco después Eren y Mikasa fueron a vivir con el abuelo de Armin y nunca más habrían de separarse.

A Eren la muerte de sus padres lo volvió aún más irascible, perdía la paciencia por cualquier detalle y solía enfadarse con Armin y Mikasa. Armin sacaba alguno de los libros de su abuelo y le mostraba imágenes del mundo y poco a poco el pequeño se tranquilizaba, por lo menos en el exterior. La vida con el abuelo de Armin era apacible, a pesar de los problemas propios de educar a tres adolescentes. Mikasa era más callada de lo necesario, Eren en cambio parecía un torbellino, y Armin siempre estaba leyendo. Mikasa, se volcó por completo en Eren, velar por su seguridad y asegurarse que no se metiera en problemas parecía ser la única motivación de su vida. Dos veces perdió a su familia y se aferraba con uñas y dientes a las personas que le quedaban.

A los dieciséis años Eren se obsesionó con averiguar más sobre la muerte de sus padres y cuando supo que el hombre que había causado el accidente nunca estuvo en prisión, tomó la decisión de hacer algo para que ninguna otra familia pasara por lo que pasó la suya. Ninguno tuvo tan claro su futuro como él, sabía que iba a ser abogado y que iba a trabajar en la fiscalía.

La educación de Eren y Mikasa estuvo asegurada por un fideicomiso que heredaron los Ackerman a su hija y por un seguro que dejaron los padres de Eren. En el caso de Armin y Mikasa, ingresar a la universidad no representó ningún problema; ambos tenían las mejores calificaciones de su escuela. Eren, en cambio tuvo que esforzarse mucho ese último año, pero no solo lo logró, sino que lo hizo con excelencia.

A nadie sorprendió que, aun cuando Mikasa hubiera podido asistir a la universidad más prestigiosa con una beca que lo incluía todo, se decidiera a asistir a la misma que eligió Eren. Tampoco fue extraño que Armin hiciera lo mismo, o que al graduarse, los tres decidieran ingresar a la escuela de derecho. Para Eren era el único camino a seguir, mientras que Armin se dejó seducir por los sueños de Eren y los hizo suyos. Mikasa, pudo elegir cualquier carrera, pero su empeño en mantenerse al lado de Eren fue lo que la hizo decidirse. No era que no le gustara, podría decirse que Mikasa era buena en todo lo que hacía, pero su motivación y la de sus amigos era diferente; para ella lo más importante era su familia y estar siempre junto a Eren y Armin.

Su vida adulta no era fácil, tuvieron que afrontar momentos muy complicados, como cuando ingresaron al abuelo de Armin a una residencia para adultos mayores. Por fortuna, encontraron en la ciudad, una que se ajustaba a sus necesidades y eso los mantenía cerca de él. En un inicio Armin insinuó que quizá debería regresar a Shiganshina a cuidar de su abuelo, pero en cuanto vio que Eren y Mikasa comenzaron a hacer planes para abandonar sus estudios y regresar con él, consideró otras opciones. Con lo delicado de la salud del Sr. Arlert, y tomando en cuenta que ya fuera en el pueblo o en la ciudad necesitaban trabajar y estudiar, la residencia fue la mejor opción posible. Además, el anciano los visitaba con frecuencia y ellos pasaban sus ratos libres en su compañía.

A pesar que tanto Mikasa como Armin tenían beca, y que tenían el dinero del fideicomiso y del seguro, las cuentas por pagar se acumulaban. Las becas cubrían el pago de la universidad y nada más, y la ciudad resultaba un reto para sus finanzas, las que como cosa usual, estaban a punto de la crisis. Los tres, además de estudiar tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo o empleos ocasionales. Trabajaron como meseros, baristas, niñeros, recepcionistas, cajeros y acomodadores en un cine; Mikasa incluso fue instructora de defensa personal en un gimnasio.

No solo la economía era complicada, la convivencia no siempre era ideal. Eren tenía un temperamento volátil, parecía que estaba siempre molesto, en particular con Mikasa. No era raro escucharlo decir que ella ni era su madre, ni él un niño pequeño. Mikasa se aferraba a él y su testarudez llegaba a cegarla, eso lo empeoraba todo. Por suerte estaba Armin. Aunque para todos Eren podía considerarse lo más importante para la joven, quien mejor la conocía y con quien compartía sus miedos, sueños y pensamientos era Armin.

Por fortuna, y pesar de lo poco sociables que eran los tres, en la universidad hicieron nuevas amistades; eso ayudó a equilibrar la balanza. Desde el primer día Sasha se hizo inseparable a Mikasa, aun y cuando la callada joven pareció no darse cuenta. La energética y sonriente joven, siempre estaba a su lado y la reclamaba en todos los trabajos en equipo que hacían; incluso acomodaba sus clases para tener las mismas que Mikasa.  Annie, era la novia de Eren; ellos tenían una relación por demás complicada y Mikasa no ocultaba lo poco que le agradaba su presencia. Su noviazgo fue una sorpresa y causó muchos problemas entre los tres, aunque de algunos, Eren, no llegó a enterarse.

También estaba Connie, que siempre estaba gastándoles bromas; Jean, cuyo interés romántico en Mikasa era tan notorio como la Muralla China; Historia, la joven y dulce chiquilla por quien todos parecían tener cierta debilidad; e Ymir, de carácter un tanto peculiar, pero por quien Mikasa sentía especial afecto. Su grupo de amigos no era el más amplio, pero resultaba suficiente; además, todos estudiaban derecho y se graduarían en la misma generación.

Ese semestre, todos tomaban Derecho Bursátil y sería gracias a la clase del Dr. Smith que todo habría de cambiar en el pequeño mundo de Mikasa Ackerman.

Erwin Smith era un exitoso abogado, socio fundador de una de las más prestigiosas firmas de abogados en la ciudad, _Smith &Zoe_, una firma privada que tomaba los casos menos tradicionales que pudieran haber; se decía que era necesario estar medio loco para trabajar con ellos. La clase del profesor Smith era un reto, y para muchos uno de los filtros de la carrera; todos pasaban por su clase, pero pocos aprobaban.

El profesor Smith, organizaba un pequeño juego en su clase; para él todos sus alumnos eran peones en un juego que muy pocos lograban comprender. Quienes obtenían las mejores calificaciones en el primer período tenían la oportunidad de convertirse en practicantes en su firma, lo que implicaba participar en casos importantes, y les daba la oportunidad de poner algo interesante en sus CV. Además, la paga era mayor a la que podían aspirar en cualquier otra parte sin haberse graduado. También estaba la posibilidad de ser seleccionado como un asociado de primer año y trabajar en _Smith &Zoe_ una vez que se graduaban. Mikasa estaba muy consciente de la oportunidad que tenía, y con el aumento en la renta del departamento que compartían, se tomaba aun más en serio su clase.

No es que ella no lo hiciera de costumbre; por lo general Mikasa se enfocaría en lo que tenía que hacer y lo haría parecer como la cosa más natural del mundo. Por lo general Mikasa era la primera de su grupo. Sus profesores siempre reconocían su trabajo y sus compañeros admitían sin problema que era la mejor de su generación. Quizá la joven no lo admitía abiertamente, pero estaba acostumbrada al reconocimiento y lo veía como algo natural. Nunca lo vio como un problema, porque nada de lo que tenía era gratis. Mikasa siempre se esforzaba en sus clases y trabajos, así que el reconocimiento que recibía resultaba natural, y hasta justo; por lo mismo no le sorprendió el interés que mostró en ella Erwin Smith. Como todos, ella había escuchado los rumores sobre su profesor, pero a pesar que Mikasa tenía sobrada confianza en sus habilidades intelectuales y físicas, nunca reparaba en sus atractivos físicos y no creía que fuera particularmente bonita, a pesar de la atención que solía recibir de sus compañeros. Además,  a diferencia de Sasha, no estaba infatuada con el atractivo profesor, su interés era ser la mejor y obtener la pasantía.

Eren, en cambio no tenía un verdadero interés en esa clase, más allá de aprobar. A él no le interesaba la práctica privada, él quería ser fiscal y cualquier cosa no relacionada con el derecho penal le fastidiaba. Ese semestre todo su dedicación estaba en otra clase. Tenían una clase de derecho penal con Dott Pixis, un fiscal general retirado que cada año enviaba a los mejores estudiantes como practicantes a la fiscalía. Ese era el verdadero interés de Eren, entrar por fin a la práctica que necesitaba y acercarse a su meta.

Todo debería haber funcionado según lo esperado, Mikasa y Armin tendrían ofertas de ambos profesores. Eren, era más que probable que iniciaría prácticas en la fiscalía; o eso es lo que suponían todos, Smith y Pixis incluidos. Desde el primer día de clases fue obvio quienes destacaban y cuáles eran sus cualidades, pero la vida tiene su propia forma de imponerse y nadie podía imaginar todo lo que habría de ocurrir por una simple discusión durante la asignación de una tarea de la clase del profesor Smith.


	2. Todo se complica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren se ve envuelto, en un grave problema de la firma en la que trabaja Levi Ackerman, pero ¿quién es Levi?... Mikasa habla con Levi por primera vez en términos no muy cordiales. Mikasa y Levi están por conocerse y esa primera conversación parece una premonición.

Levi Ackerman era un hombre de hábitos establecidos, sentido del humor peculiar, pocos amigos y una manía por el orden y la limpieza que rayaba en lo clínico. Su rutina era la misma desde hacía cinco años; invariablemente se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana, iba al gimnasio dos horas al día, regresaba a su casa para asearse y a las 9 en punto entraba en su oficina. Para ese momento, en su escritorio no debía haber más que su computadora encendida y una taza de té preparada a la perfección. Era usual escuchar, “Mierda, ¿a esto llamas té?”, poco antes de tirarlo a la basura y pedirle a uno de sus asistentes que volviera a prepararlo.

No se molestaba en aprenderse los nombres de sus secretarias, ninguna duraba lo suficiente. Algo similar ocurría con sus asistentes; él era el mayor dolor de cabeza de Recursos Humanos. Hasta ese momento solo un joven permaneció el tiempo necesario para que se molestara en recordar su nombre. Bertolt era un tipo alto y nervioso, pero muy eficiente. El joven sudaba mucho y tartamudear un poco cuando estaba nervioso, lo que ocurría casi a diario. Es decir, durante cualquier momento en que hablaba con su jefe. Levi era muy estricto, pero era obvio el aprecio que sentía por Bert. Aun así, resultaba sádico el placer que le proporcionaba poner nervioso a su asistente.

Levi trabajaba _Smith &Zoe_ hacía ocho años y desde hacía seis era uno de los cinco socios principales. Lo reclutó el mismo Erwin Smith de quien no solo había sido discípulo, sino que lo consideraba uno de sus principales –y pocos– amigos. Convencerlo de integrarse a la firma fue un verdadero reto para Erwin, el abogado que para ese entonces trabajaba por su cuenta, se negó en múltiples ocasiones. Un día se quedaron charlando hasta muy tarde y Levi por fin accedió a trabajar con él; mucho se rumoraba sobre las supuestas condiciones a las que había accedido el socio mayoritario, sin embargo, en todos los años de existencia de la firma nunca hubo un socio más disciplinado y dedicado que Levi.

La firma estaba dividida en una serie de unidades a cargo de los hombres y mujeres de confianza de Erwin y Hanji. Levi era la cabeza de un equipo especial cuyo trabajo implicaba lo que ellos llamaban “limpieza”. Cuando una compañía iba a entrar a la bolsa, a venderse, o a asociarse con otra, él y su equipo se encargaban de limpiar todos los problemas legales que pudieran existir o salir a flote.

A lo largo de los años, el trabajo que realizaba y su temperamento le ganaron el mote de la Bestia. No era un trabajo fácil, tampoco romántico, lo que le venía perfecto. Aunque de baja estatura, con bolsas y ojeras permanentes, y siempre con el ceño fruncido, podía considerársele un tipo atractivo con físico musculoso y bien definido. Pero su fama no se debía a sus atractivos, o la falta de ellos, sino por la manera en la que arrinconaba a sus contrapartes; no se tocaba el corazón para destrozar a sus contrincantes, era despiadado en su trabajo y actuaba siempre con sutil elegancia, como si de un animal se tratase. El equipo de Levi se encargaba de resolver problemas fuera de la corte, negociando y convenciendo con sus mejores argumentos a las partes involucradas. Se había hecho un nombre que causaba escalofríos y su vida entera estaba volcada a su trabajo.

Hasta hacía cinco años su vida fue muy diferente; cinco años atrás estaba comprometido y enamorado. De haber salido todo como lo tenía planeado, estaría casado; pero sus obsesiones, su pasado, su incapacidad de entregarse por completo, lo distanciaron poco a poco de Petra. Petra trabajó con él desde que entró a la firma de Erwin; pocos meses después de conocerse se comprometieron, para sorpresa de todos. A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, había un algo alrededor de ellos que hacía evidente para todos que eran el uno para el otro. Petra tenía mucha paciencia con él y hacía hasta lo imposible por estar a su lado, Levi se veía siempre contento a su lado. Tenían una relación envidiable y Levi se acostumbró a la tranquilidad y dulzura de la joven.

Si bien era cierto que vivían un romance idílico, también era verdad lo dicen de los problemas en el paraíso y los de ellos no tardaron en aparecer. Levi no tenía un carácter fácil de llevar; a pesar de sus intentos nunca supo como abrirse a su prometida, además, nada parecía más importante que su trabajo. Cada vez que un caso importante llegaba a sus manos, todo pasaba a un segundo plano. Hanji solía decirle que él estaba casado con la firma y que la dulce niña de ojos miel era la amante que esperaba que tuviera un momento libre para ella. A todo eso se sumaba el equipaje emocional que cargaba desde su infancia.

Luego de la muerte de su madre, lo acogió su tío. Kenny Ackerman no era un mal tipo, o al menos no era tan mal tipo, pero en sus propias palabras, no era material de padre. Un día, Levi se fue de casa de Kenny y comenzó a vivir por su cuenta, en compañía de Isabel y Farlan, a quienes consideraba como sus propios hermanos. Las carencias emocionales lo marcaron y el desapego al que se acostumbró, hacían casi imposible que dejara que alguien, que no fuera el mismo o sus hermanos, se hiciera un hueco en su vida. Igual de innegable era su amor por Petra; desapego emocional o no, ella se coló en su corazón y él no tuvo más remedio que amarla.

Sabía que tenía que hacerla su prioridad, y aunque lo intentaba el resultado no era el que ella esperaba. Todo tiene un límite y un buen día, Petra se cansó. Era normal que compromisos de último minuto y casos que demandaban horas extra de su tiempo lo hicieran cancelar los planes con su prometida. Petra intentó estar a su lado, intentó comprender su necesidad de estar solo, su adicción al trabajo, sus ambiciones, su incapacidad de hablar de su vida, el poco interés que aparentaba por ella. Lo intentó durante un par de años hasta que un día armó su maleta y se fue. Ese día Levi encontró sus llaves, el anillo de compromiso y una carta en la que le decía que ya no podía más con su egoísmo y que él era incapaz de amarla a ella o a otra mujer.

 

> _“… me cansé de esperarte, de buscarte, de ser yo quien estaba siempre ahí para ti sin que me tomaras en cuenta. Tu trabajo es más importante que yo, cualquier cosa es más importante que yo. Sí, el pasado está y estará siempre presente, pero tú vives de él, amas tu soledad y amargura más de lo que puedes llegar a amar a otro ser humano. Durante mucho tiempo creí que el problema era yo y que había algo mal conmigo; debe haberlo por haber estado tanto tiempo al lado de alguien que es incapaz de amarme, incapaz de amarse a sí mismo o a cualquier persona. No puedo seguir aguantando esta farsa, no quiero, ni puedo permitirte que me hagas más daño. No te odio, no podría odiarte, pero no puedo amarte, amarte me lastima…”_

 

Levi leyó la carta hasta memorizarla, hasta que cada palabra se grabó en su mente; la leyó hasta hacerse daño. La amargura de la que lo acusaba se volvió aún más fuerte. Se encerró en su trabajo y se ganó un apelativo que describía a un hombre cada día más parecido a las palabras de Petra. Levi le daba la razón y se convenció de su incapacidad de amar. Sus relaciones se volvieron frías y superficiales. No era capaz de abrir su vida a nadie más, en parte porque se sentía herido, en parte porque sabía que lo dicho por Petra era cierto, y en parte porque aun la amaba. Por esas mismas fechas el desfile de secretarias y asistentes empeoró, sus niveles de exigencia eran tan elevados que pocos le seguían el ritmo; su humor tan amargo que los que le seguían el ritmo a su trabajo, no podían seguírselo a su carácter. De no haber sido por sus resultados incuestionables, Erwin habría puesto en duda la decisión de convertirlo en socio.

Levi vivía para la firma y era usual que se quedara hasta muy tarde trabajando. También era usual que tuviera mucho trabajo, los expedientes y la búsqueda de soluciones parecían su adicción; de no ser por el té, probablemente lo habrían sido. Trabajar a su lado era un reto, pero era también muy satisfactorio.

Ese día era uno en el que su compañía era difícil de sobrellevar, más de lo usual; el pobre Bertolt estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso y antes de las diez de la mañana ya había despedido a otra secretaria. Tenía un caso complicado a la vista, una fusión de dos grandes empresas y ambas requerían más de magia que de limpieza. Por si fuera poco, Hanji acababa de terminar una deposición en la que invirtió meses y estaba tan feliz que decidió remodelar y se daba a la tarea de interrumpirlo cada tres segundos. Además, al regresar de una reunión y descubrió que su automóvil tenía una abolladura, una nota con un número de teléfono estaba pegada en su parabrisas, por fortuna, Erwin evitó que llamara mientras no estuviera más tranquilo.

¡Y Erwin! Al brillante y rubio abogado se le ocurrió pedirle que le ayudara con la selección de sus practicantes. Levi le había dado largas a la petición de su jefe; escudándose en que aun algunos estudiantes aun no entregaban lo que se les había encomendado y en que él estaba demasiado ocupado. Nanaba, una de las jóvenes promesas que Erwin apadrinaba, seleccionó a los mejores y esos eran los que Levi debía revisar, al menos cuando ella se los llevara. Erwin había asignado a sus estudiantes casos cerrados que había llevado la firma. Para eso se les entregó expedientes que no incluían datos confidenciales, o de identificación. Los jóvenes debían identificar cualquier posible problema, plantear soluciones, sugerir evidencias y antecedentes que permitieran solucionarlos; además debían determinar el curso de acción para su salida al mercado bursátil. Los dos últimos estudiantes se presentaron en el transcurso del día a entregar sus trabajos. Una joven alta, pecosa y con cara de fastidio; y un tipo de ojos verdes que veía con obstinación el reloj.

Poco después de las nueve de la noche, Nanaba, entró a la oficina de Levi con expresión preocupada. Uno de los estudiantes, en lugar de tener en su poder uno de los expedientes que usaba Erwin en su clase, quién sabe por qué motivo, terminó con uno de los casos activos de la firma. El expediente tenía datos confidenciales y según parecía, faltaban algunos documentos.

“¿Estás segura?” Levi se llevó la mano al rostro, cubriendo su boca, pensativo, mientras ella asentía. Su rostro permaneció inmutable, cualquiera que no lo conociera habría dicho que no le daba importancia a lo ocurrido. “Llama a cualquiera que aún esté trabajando, necesitamos buscar todos los expedientes del caso y revisar papel por papel hasta estar seguros que nada está traspapelado. Deja el expediente, voy a revisarlo.”

No era cualquier expediente, era uno que pertenecía al caso que llevaba su equipo. Esos papeles deberían estar en el archivo de la firma, donde a él le constaba que su equipo los había dejado. Lo peor era que al hacer la relación con el expediente electrónico, los documentos faltantes correspondían a informes que deberían presentar antes las autoridades que supervisaban la fusión de las dos empresas. Levi semejaba una olla a presión en ese momento, si los papeles no aparecían esa misma semana las cosas iban a pintar muy negras en la firma. La semana siguiente tenían que presentar documentos originales o afrontar una multa por el incumplimiento. Él mismo revisó esos papeles cuando presentaron la solicitud a la Superintendencia Antimonopolios y “coincidentemente” esa misma tarde les hicieron el requerimiento para presentar la documentación. No era un requerimiento rutinario en la etapa en la que se encontraban, antes de solicitar de manera formal la fusión, aunque tampoco era inusual. Reclinado frente a la ventana, las cosas parecían aun más sospechosas.

Esos papeles tenían que aparecer porque él no creía en las coincidencias.

Llamó a Erd, su mano derecha, le ordenó regresar a la oficina y llamar a todo el equipo. Si habían desaparecido documentos confidenciales, y tenían una filtración, debía tener respuestas antes de llamar a Erwin. Luego llamó a Bertolt, “Trae tu trasero de regreso a la oficina… ahora mismo,” fue lo único que le dijo y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que el asistente apareciera con café y comida para todos. El tono en la voz de Levi le dijo que algo pasaba y que esa noche iba a ser muy larga. Cuando Bert regresó, Levi le pidió que revisara la lista de personas que hubieran tenido acceso a los expedientes, que identificara a quién repartió los expedientes y le consiguiera las firmas de reserva y confidencialidad que firmaron los estudiantes; también, que le llevara todos los expedientes que los estudiantes hubieran utilizado, quizá aunque había un error, los papeles solo estaban fuera de lugar.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana, cuando Nanaba le llevó los expedientes que habían entregado; uno en particular llamó su atención, _Mikasa Ackerman_ … Se concentró en los documentos, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse con ese nombre.

 

**

 

A las seis de la mañana sonó el teléfono de Erwin Smith. La esbelta figura que dormía a su lado y la razón por la que no contestó cuando lo llamaron de la oficina por la noche, es estiró para tomarlo y se mordió el labio coqueta, antes de pasarlo. De no haber aparecido en la pantalla el nombre de Levi, se hubiera dejado llevar por las manos que reclamaban su atención. Era poco usual recibir una llamada suya a esa hora, a menos que algo estuviera ocurriendo.

“¿Qué carajos haces que no contestas?” La voz de Levi era la de siempre, profunda y sin sobresaltos, pero si alguien lo conocía era Erwin, y sin duda alguna algo estaba mal.

Hizo un gesto a la guapa mujer que besaba su cuello y se levantó, renuente, de la cama. Sus cejas se acomodaron en un ángulo inquisidor y contesto con la calma que lo caracterizaba.

“¿Qué ocurre?”

“Ven a la oficina, tenemos un problema.”

“¿Qué problema?”

“No te lo puedo explicar por teléfono, pero tiene que ver con un expediente que no debería haber terminado en manos de tus mocosos.”

“¿Qué tan serio?”

“Tanto como para que me importe un carajo interrumpirte y te esté llamando a esta hora. ¿Tú me dirás?”

“Voy para allá.”

 

Cuando llegó, Hanji hablaba con Levi. En su vida, Erwin Smith, siempre midió la gravedad de los problemas a partir de la reacción de Hange; su excentricidad competía solo con su forma de afrontarlos. La seria expresión que cubría a la siempre efusiva Hanji, le dejaba en claro que el tema era mucho más grave de lo que había imaginado. La reacción de Erwin fue mucho más explosiva que la de Levi, lo que también evidenciaba que algo malo ocurría. El socio principal de la firma nunca levantaba la voz, sus habilidades para manejar las situaciones más extremas con calma y diplomacia, eran la clave de su éxito. Pero lo que ocurría, no solo lo había tomado por sorpresa sino que ponía en peligro a la firma; por si fuera poco, se vinculaba con sus clases en la universidad, y ese era uno de sus puntos débiles.

Erwin quería respuestas y soluciones, además de un culpable en el que descargar la ira que se le acumulaba.

En orden de prioridades, lo primero que el tema se mantuviera entre ellos. No tuvo que decir mucho, el equipo de Levi eran los únicos involucrados, además de Hanji, Moblit, Nanaba y Mike y no podía salir de ese círculo de confianza. Lo siguiente era encontrar los papeles desaparecidos. Mucho más importante aún, controlar los posibles daños que pudieran surgir a consecuencia.

Durante toda la noche el equipo de Levi revisó cada rincón de la oficina, todos los expedientes se sometieron a un detallado escrutinio y por la mañana revisaban todo por segunda vez. Hanji repasaba con Nanaba un listado con nombres; el semblante de Erwin era sombrío, nunca había ocurrido algo similar en su firma. No era solo que se hubieran mezclado documentos, lo que ya era imperdonable, era que luego de mucho revisar Levi le confirmó que esos documentos tenían que entregarse en unos días. Durante la mañana iba a pedir una prórroga, pero la multa iba a ser un hecho si no encontraban los papeles para ese entonces, no podían evadirla multa. No podían desentenderse de su responsabilidad frente al cliente, lo que quería decir que a ellos iba a corresponder el pago.

La firma estaba en una situación muy delicada. Accidente o no, no podía repetirse y para eso, tenían que averiguar cómo y por qué el expediente llegó a manos del estudiante.

 “Eren…” Hanji tenía un archivo con los datos del joven, el convenio de confidencialidad que firmó y la descripción de los papeles que se le entregaron. “… Jaeger fue el estudiante que trajo el expediente.”.

“Lo conozco, es uno de mis estudiantes, uno que no tiene particular interés en mi clase.” Erwin tomó las hojas que le extendía Hanji y parecía leer la situación entre líneas. “¿Cómo fueron a parar documentos confidenciales en los expedientes de los estudiantes? ¿Quién los entregó?”

“Eso es lo extraño, el registro de entregas no tiene nombre, pero en el listado de documentos que el mocoso recibió son otros los papeles que se detallan”. Levi personalmente revisó cada expediente de los estudiantes y todos parecían en orden, excepto por el de Eren Jaeger.

“No me gusta nada lo que está pasando. Estoy de acuerdo con Levi, que hayan enviado el petitorio ayer, justo cuando los estudiantes entregaban los expedientes y que esos papeles estén involucrados, es demasiada coincidencia.”

“Yo no creo que sea coincidencia.” Cuando Levi habló, Erwin estaba de espaldas viendo por la ventana.

Erwin Smith estaba molesto, pero no dejó que su mal humor nublara su juicio. Temprano al enterarse de lo ocurrido dejó salir la cólera que sentía, pero a esas alturas del día lo que necesitaba era pensar con la cabeza fría y eso estaba haciendo. Todos en la sala de juntas estaban esperando por lo que Erwin tuviera que decir. El caso era uno de los más importantes que llevaban y él quería respuestas y soluciones. Erwin y Hanji estuvieron reunidos durante largo rato antes de convocar a la junta y a consecuencia del tema obvio, acordaron la implementación de nuevas medidas de seguridad para evitar futuros “accidentes”. En la sala de juntas estaba su gente de confianza, el equipo que formaron los primeros años, antes que la firma creciera y los “nuevos” fueran la mayoría.

“¿Quién creen que es el enemigo?” Todos lo veían en silencio, era obvio que compartían sus sospechas y que pensaban que debía haber alguien trabajando desde adentro. Erwin continuó hablando con ellos del mismo tema, pero no siguió por esa línea.

“¿Qué vamos a hacer con tu mocoso?”

“…Eren Jaeger.” Hanji interrumpió a Levi.

“Como se llame. ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver?”

“Todos tenemos alguna responsabilidad, empezando por mi porque es mi alumno, además porque no debió salir nunca de la oficina ningún…”

“Eso no responde mi pregunta.”

Levi y Erwin tenía formas muy diferentes de afrontar este tipo de problemas, para el primero los rodeos entre ellos eran una pérdida de tiempo, mientras que para Erwin todo era parte del análisis de coyuntura que era su vida.

Erwin guardó silencio un minuto antes de contestar lo que Levi le preguntaba. “Él firmó asegurando que se le entregaron documentos que no eran los mismos que regresó”.

Por la forma en la que Erwin vio a Mike, era obvio que ya había pensado en lo mismo. El más alto de los abogados guardaba silencio, ocupado en la revisión de los informes que Erwin había pedido de las autorizaciones al sistema. Pero fue él quien propuso hablar con Eren Jaeger cuanto antes para, al menos, saber su versión del asunto. Mike no había estado en la ciudad en los últimos días y regresó justo para encontrarse con la confusión creada en la firma por el expediente.

Fue Levi, quien pidió a Bert que los comunicara con el estudiante.

El teléfono en altavoz sonó un par de veces antes que se escucharan voces y música al fondo.

“… _Sasha, deja el pastel en paz… Es su cumpleaños, claro que va a comer…_ ” Una voz de mujer atendió pero parecía hablar con alguien y los dejó en espera; se escucharon pasos y el ruido disminuyó. “Teléfono de Eren Jaeger, ¿quién…?”

“Con Eren Jaeger.” Levi estaba molesto, cansado y con demasiada hambre como para los formalismos por lo que su tono resultó cortante incluso para sus socios.

“¿Quién llama?” La voz de la mujer cobró un tono de impaciencia.

“Pon a Jaeger al teléfono.”

“Wow… Alguien olvidó tomar sus medicamentos. No sé quién seas, pero no te haría daño tomar clases de buenos modales. Eren no está.” La voz del otro lado de la línea, colgó el teléfono antes que Levi pudiera responder.

A pesar del ambiente de preocupación y enojo que los rodeaba, la perplejidad de Levi y la frescura e impertinencia de la mujer que le colgó, fueron demasiado para Hanji y Mike, que no contuvieron la risa. Erwin veía casi con condescendencia a Levi, para luego decir que él mismo iba a enviarle un correo para que se presentara a primera hora del día siguiente.


	3. Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin y Mikasa han notado que Eren actúa de manera extraña, pero no logran hablar con él. Sasha accidentalmente encuentra una pista. Mikasa por fin conoce a Levi y las cosas pintan tan mal como podrían.

Los días que siguieron a la extraña llamada que recibió Mikasa fueron aún más raros. En ese momento la joven no ligaba la llamada con el extraño comportamiento de Eren. En el fondo creía que el aura gris que parecía rodearlo tenía más que ver con sus continuos problemas con Annie o las discusiones con Jean. Mikasa y Armin comenzaron a sospechar que algo andaba mal una mañana mientras desayunaban. Armin había tenido gripe y Mikasa preparaba los _waffles_ que le gustaban. Los _waffles_ que preparaba Mikasa eran una tradición entre ellos; a veces incluso hacían el papel de pasteles de cumpleaños, cuando la economía no era la mejor, lo que no era raro.

Mikasa se levantó muy temprano para ir a correr y al regresar llevó con ella mantequilla y jengibre. Se bañó y se encontró con Armin en la cocina. El departamento, aunque de tres habitaciones, era pequeño; las habitaciones eran réplicas exactas, con espacio suficiente para una cama y un escritorio. Un pequeño cuarto que usaban para guardar la ropa de invierno y los blancos; un baño que era podía considerarse amplio, si se comparaba con el resto del lugar. Había un pequeño balcón en el que solían pasar las noches en que no hacía demasiado frío. La sala y la cocina estaban divididas por una barra que hacía las veces de mesa de comedor. La cocina era un lugar diminuto pero funcional; Armin se encargó que fuera así.

La cocina era el centro de sus actividades, la barra servía más para estudiar que sus propios escritorios; por lo mismo era el lugar en que se encontraba la computadora portátil que compartían, y la _tablet_ que la renovación del contrato del Internet les dejó. Aunque por el trabajo y las clases estaban siempre ocupados, era normal que cenaran los tres, además, los domingos solían pasar el día juntos. Por la mañana desayunaban, luego limpiaban el lugar; por la tarde veían alguna película o salían a caminar al parque. Sasha terminaba por unírseles, y no era raro que en la noche el resto del grupo apareciera con pizza u otra cosa.

Esa mañana, Mikasa quería mimar a un convaleciente Armin y a un cada día más estresado Eren. Al llegar a la cocina colocó su mano en la frente de Armin y frunció el ceño.

“Deberías descansar un poco más. Anoche aún tenías fiebre.”

“¿Es jengibre?” Mikasa asintió y le ordenó sentarse; la sonrisa en el rostro de Armin era todo lo que necesitó para ponerse a trabajar.

“¿Eren aún está durmiendo?”

“Si, anoche llegó muy tarde. Pero seguro que con el olor se despierta.”

Mikasa preparaba la mezcla y Armin se esforzaba con las bananas para caramelizarlas.                                         

“Armin, es mucha azúcar.”

“Solo un poco.”

“Luego es imposible comérselo.”

“A Eren le gusta con mucho caramelo”. Mikasa sonrió derrotada, Armin siempre jugaba bien sus cartas.

El olor del jengibre inundaba el departamento y ellos dos charlaban con familiaridad y complicidad mientras cocinaban. Eren nunca era de los que madrugaban por voluntad propia; por “madrugada” podía entenderse cualquier hora antes de las nueve de la mañana. Así que era normal que Mikasa y Armin prepararan el desayuno juntos, para luego encontrarse con la hambrienta sonrisa de Eren cuando terminaban. Mikasa amaba los desayunos de los domingos, la conversación interminable de Armin, la sonrisa de Eren, la eterna discusión para no lavar los platos. Nada en el mundo se comparaba con la paz que sentía cada domingo, porque sin importar lo mal que hubiera ido la semana, los problemas que tuvieran o si tenían algún malentendido, se solucionaba ese día. Y si no podía solucionarse, al menos hacían una pausa. Ambos esperaron la llegada del domingo con la firme convicción que lo que sea que tuviera a Eren de mal humor, iba a hacer pausa y él terminaría por contarles lo que ocurría. Eso era lo que pasaba siempre; eso ocurrió la primera vez que terminó con Annie.

“¿Has hablado con Eren?”

“Lo he visto muy poco esta semana… Quizá tenga mucho trabajo.”

“Tampoco yo he podido hablar con él. Llegó tarde para su propia fiesta de cumpleaños y no sé si vio el mensaje que le dejé de la llamada que le hicieron.”

“¿La del tipo que te puso de mal humor?”

“Ni me lo recuerdes”. Por la forma en la que Mikasa sostenía el cuchillo, Armin decidió no volver a mencionarlo. “¿Crees que otra vez que tenga problemas con Annie?”.

“No sé…”. Armin removió su café y guardó silencio.

“Perdón.”

“No importa. Ya te lo he dicho, no me molesta”. Mikasa guardó silencio y sirvió otra ración de bananas caramelizadas en el plato de Armin. El joven se quedó un rato pensativo, luego, como si recordara algo fijó los ojos en ella e igual que quien quita un bandita con mucho cuidado, le preguntó algo que le inquietaba. “Mikasa… ¿Jean y tu…?”

Mikasa fijó sus ojos en los de Armin, parecían inexpresivos pero Armin leía en ellos como en sus libros. La mirada de Mikasa no guardaba ningún secreto para él. Sabía que desde que se conocieron Jean se fue haciendo un huequito en la vida de Mikasa. Desde luego no era como el que Eren (nadie tenía un lugar como el de Eren), o el que él mismo tenía; tampoco como el de Sasha, pero era obvio que Mikasa le guardaba cariño y se preocupaba por Jean. Todo comenzó una noche de estudios en casa de Jean; todos estaban dormidos, excepto ellos dos. Jean se armó de valor y tomó la mano de la joven. Ella actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero dejó su mano entre las de él. Armin fue el único en saberlo y aunque no podía considerarse gran cosa, conociendo a Mikasa o sabiendo cuán importante era ella para Jean, era _gran cosa_. También sabía que Eren jamás iba a estar de acuerdo, lo que equivalía a que Mikasa no iba a darse una oportunidad con Jean; a menos que se enamorara de él, y ese no era el caso. Eso había sido todo, hasta la fiesta del cumpleaños de Eren.

“Fue un beso… nada más”. El leve rojo en sus mejillas competía con el de su eterna bufanda.

“Para Jean, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo siempre va a ser mucho y lo sabes.”

“Armin…”

El joven se preguntaba si para Mikasa un beso podía ser solo un beso. También se preguntaba qué tanto tenía que ver que en los últimos tiempos la relación entre Mikasa y Eren fuera muy tensa, con que hubiera dejado que Jean la besara. Mikasa adoraba a Eren, eso lo sabían todos los que los conocían, desde que era una niña había sido así y siempre iba a ser así, pero los dos eran tan tercos, tan cabezotas que terminaban poniendo de nervios al otro. Mikasa lo sobreprotegía y Eren solía ser desconsiderado con ella; Mikasa le perdonaba todo y a Eren le encolerizaba que nunca se molestara con él. Pero siempre arreglaban sus problemas, o así fue hasta que Mikasa no pudo quedarse callada con los problemas que suponía su relación con Annie y lo mucho que Eren le aguantaba a su novia.

Desde entonces todo iba de mal en peor.

Eren no soportaba que nadie se metiera en su vida, aunque todos sabían que siempre opinaba sobre la de Mikasa y sobre lo mucho que le molestaba que Jean se acercara a ella. Con ningún otro hombre pasaba lo mismo, ningún otro pretendiente lo había puesto de tan mal humor. En el fondo todos sabían que para Eren nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para Mikasa. Armin apreciaba a Jean, pero no se engañaba a sí mismo, tampoco él creía que hubiera alguien que la mereciera. La idea misma de alguien más compitiendo por el cariño de la joven le causaba muchos conflictos internos. Mikasa y Eren eran su familia, pero Eren siempre se alejaba, y Mikasa siempre estaba ahí. A pesar de eso no quería ser injusto, sabía que a veces él mismo necesitaba su propio espacio, sabía que no podía ser egoísta con ella. Estaba seguro que Mikasa siempre iba a estar ahí para él y él quería corresponderle y ser justo con ella.

“Deberías darle una oportunidad. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no sales con alguien?”. Mikasa lo veía a los ojos, con esa expresión tan suya que la volvía intimidante. “No me veas así, estoy hablando en serio. La mitad de los tipos que conocemos quiere algo contigo. No te digo que salgas con todos, pero deberías pensar más en ti…”

“Estás igual que Sasha. Claro que ella solo habla de sexo.”

“Y tiene razón. Deberías acostarte con alguien”. La mirada de Armin evidenciaba que para él era el razonamiento más lógico.

“¡Armin Arlert!” El leve rojizo de sus mejillas dio paso a un profundo escarlata y Mikasa veía con incredulidad a Armin. Si bien era cierto que siempre fue el primero en saber todo sobre ella, incluida la primera vez que tuvo sexo, no era usual que Armin diera ese tipo de consejos. “Te prohíbo que vuelvas a juntarte con Sasha sin supervisión adulta. ¡Esa mujer es peligrosa! Además, lo mismo podría decirte yo.”

“Te apuesto a que yo he tenido una vida sexual más activa que la tuya, y eso debería decirte mucho”.

“¡Come tus _waffles_!”

Durante un momento guardaron silencio, ella sonreía aunque seguía sonrojada y Armin parecía sumergido en sus mediataciones.

“No le des esperanzas inútiles a Jean… y no bajes la guardia cuando esté cerca. Él te quiere en serio.”

“Armin…”

“Mikasa…”

Nadie, ni siquiera Eren, podía hablar con Mikasa de la misma manera. Ella confiaba en Armin más que cualquier otra persona y aunque testaruda por naturaleza, él siempre lograba hacerla entender. Eren no comprendía cómo lo lograba, y en más una ocasión recurrió a Armin para que lo ayudara a convencer a Mikasa. Ella guardaba silencio, pensando, meditando cada cosa que hubiera ocurrido con Jean y al final la expresión en sus ojos, como siempre, le daba la razón a Armin.

“Lo prometo, pero, ¿podemos cambiar de tema?”

“¿Vas a pensar en lo que te dije?”

“Voy a pensarlo… solo y solo si llegó a conocer a alguien interesante como para pensarlo.”

“Es un trato.”

“Ahora come tus _waffles._ ”

“¿De qué trato hablan?” Eren parecía listo para salir a la calle y a ninguno de sus amigos les pasó desapercibido las ojeras, ni la preocupación en su rostro.

“Le decía a Mikasa que debería salir más, conocer a alguien y pensar más en ella”. Armin sirvió un plato para Eren, pero su amigo se veía ausente. Aun así, al escucharlo, Eren frunció el entrecejo.

“Deberías hacerlo Miks. Pero no el cara-de-caballo de Jean.” Tomó una manzana y no reparó en que Armin le extendía el plato. “No sé a qué hora voy a regresar. Los veo luego”.

“¿Eren, no vas a comer? Son _waffles._ ”

“Estoy viendo qué son Mikasa, no necesito intérprete.” El tono en su voz era áspero. “… es solo… perdón, pero tengo mucho qué hacer.”

Salió del departamento sin volver a verlos. El silencio en que dejó resultaba pesado y ellos se veían intentando entender qué acaba de ocurrir. Eren nunca pasaba de los _waffles_ , así se los llevara para comer en el camino. Desde que eran niños nunca antes lo vieron ignorar su comida favorita, ni actuar de esa manera; mucho menos un domingo por la mañana. Mikasa se sentó a comer pero le costaba digerir cada bocado, por fortuna Armin retomó la conversación que al cabo de unos momentos recayó en Eren.

Ambos repasaron lo ocurrido en los últimos días; algo debería haber ocasionado el cambio de humor en Eren. Estaban cerca los exámenes de medio término y eso sin duda lo estresaba, pero  los exámenes despertaban un apetito voraz en él. Su cumpleaños había sido el jueves anterior, y si bien llegó tarde a su propia fiesta no se veía de mal humor. Annie solía ser la fuente de sus cambios repentinos de ánimo, sin embargo, el jueves llegó con él y no parecía que se hubieran retrasado pelando, todo lo contrario. El viernes salió a primera hora y luego no fue a clases; el sábado había pasado lo mismo. Mikasa recordaba haberlo visto al teléfono constantemente desde el viernes, y desde entonces se veía nervioso, pero asumió que discutía con Annie… Siempre discutía con Annie, así que no vio ninguna señal de alarma.

No encontraron la respuesta que buscaban y decidieron dejar el tema, a regañadientes. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer y prefirieron distraerse con la limpieza del lugar.

Por la tarde Sasha, Ymir e Historia aparecieron con cervezas y pizza. Mikasa y Armin hacían lo posible por pensar en cualquier cosa y disfrutar la compañía, pero algo andaba mal. No sabían qué era, pero era evidente que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Los tres se conocían de tal forma que ningún gesto les pasaba desapercibido y esa mañana Eren tenía el rostro descompuesto por mucho que se esforzara en aparentar lo contrario. Los dos vieron por enésima ocasión el reloj en la pared de la cocina; era muy tarde y Eren no regresaba.

Ymir jugaba con un muy distraído Armin a los dardos, mientras Historia y Sasha interrogaban a Mikasa sobre Jean. Mikasa daba los toques finales al trabajo en equipo que las tres acababan de terminar y si no estaba interesada en el principio de la nación más favorecida y la interpretación que daba el _International Centre for Settlement of Investment Disputes_ , menos lo estaría con Jean y el interrogatorio al que la sometían.

“¿Entonces te besó o no?”

“…”

“¡Mikasa! No me puedes dejar morir con la curiosidad.” Sasha hacía pucheros mientras terminaba otra rebanada de pizza.

“Historia, revisa por favor la sentencia Maffezini vs. España. Nos faltan los argumentos cierre”. Historia tomó la computadora y revisaba lo que Mikasa le pidió, sin perder detalle del interrogatorio que continuaban infructuosamente. Mikasa tomaba una cerveza e ignoraba a Sasha.

“Apollo 11, aquí base espacial Houston.” Sasha estaba frente a ella, pero Mikasa no la veía aunque de cuando en cuando respondía de manera mecánica, sin saber qué le preguntaba. Sasha decidió probar su teoría. “… Entonces Historia besó a Connie frente a Ymir y terminaron los tres en la cama.”

Ymir la vio con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que Mikasa solo dijo “Okay”, lo mismo que venía diciendo a cada pregunta de Sasha.

“Luego el profesor Smith dijo que si hacíamos un striptease nos exentaba. Pero tú tenías que hacerle un baile privado”.

“Ah, Okay… ¿Qué?”

“¿Qué hizo ahora Eren?” Historia preguntó, abandonando los retoques al ensayo y viendo con curiosidad a Mikasa.

“¿Qué tiene que ver Eren en todo esto? ¿Y qué dijiste que tenemos que hacer para exentar la clase del profesor Smith?”

Sasha puso los ojos en blanco y respondió a las preguntas de su amiga en orden de sus propias prioridades. “Mikasa, primero y más importante, por mucho que me duela decirlo no podemos hacerle un striptease al profesor Smith. Exentar sería irrelevante si pudiera ponerle las manos encima a ese hombre.” Incluso Ymir asintió desde la sala. “Segundo, Eren siempre tiene que ver cuando estás así de tensa.”

Mikasa veía cómo todos, incluso Armin, asentían.

“Es solo que Eren está actuando raro.” Respondió por fin a media voz.

“Eren siempre actúa raro.” Ymir se había acercado por una cerveza y no pudo evitar señalar lo evidente.

“Más de lo normal, quiero decir.” Mikasa intentaba poner orden a sus ideas e hizo un breve pausa. “Desde la fiesta… o después de la fiesta comenzó a actuar raro. Está todo el tiempo con cara de preocupación, se va muy temprano en la mañana y regresa en la madrugada; está de mal humor, casi no come…”

“Seguro, seguro son problemas con Annie.” Ymir e Historia asintieron, dándole la razón a los que dijo Sasha.

Sasha siempre apostaba por la fecha en la que Eren y Annie iban a volver a terminar.

“No creo que sea cosa de Annie.” El que habló fue Armin,que cansado de escuchar desde la sala, se movió al breve espacio que compartían las  mujeres. Ya Mikasa había compartido con Armin esa idea, y él estaba seguro que no iba por ahí el tema.

Eren actuaba distinto cuando discutía con Annie.

Sasha se sentó frente a la computadora y terminaba las correcciones al ensayo en el que estuvieron trabajando, mientras los demás hacían sus suposiciones sobre lo que le ocurría a Eren. Claro que lo hizo porque Mikasa se lo pidió, pero toda su atención estaba puesta en la conversación; igual sabía que Mikasa iba a revisar el ensayo hasta que quedara perfecto. Sasha estaba por enviar el trabajo por correo cuando algo llamó su atención.

“Mikasa, ¿quién es Levi Ackerman?”

“¿Quién…?”

“Levi Ackerman… la bandeja de entrada de Eren tiene muchos correos enviados por él.”

“¡Sasha qué haces revisando el correo de Eren!” Mikasa y Armin se acercaron a Sasha con más curiosidad que enojo, hablando al mismo tiempo.

“Iba a enviarnos el trabajo por correo… el de Eren está abierto… y me dio curiosidad. Pero no me has respondido, ¿quién es Levi Ackerman?”

“No tengo ni la menor idea. ¡Sal de su correo!”

“Las fechas de los correos coinciden con los días en los que Eren comenzó a actuar de manera extraña, abogada.” Sasha amaba poder señalar las cosas como si estuviera a mitad de la corte en pleno juicio. “La forma más fácil de saber qué demonios le pasa a Eren es leerlos, ¿no creen?”

“¡Sasha! No es correcto.” La voz de Mikasa resonó con autoridad y Sasha casi dio un salto en respuesta, aunque algo en los ojos de su amiga indicaba que también ella sentía curiosidad; aunque nunca iba admitirlo.

“Sasha tiene razón.” Armin dio vuelta a la computadora y veía la bandeja de entrada, sus palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para Mikasa. “No digo que los abramos, pero el primer correo es del viernes, y justo antes del suyo hay un correo del profesor Smith, en la madrugada del mismo viernes. Además, el correo de Levi Ackerman es ‘@sz’, el mismo que el del profesor… todos los de _Smith &Zoe_. Y no son los únicos, hay uno que solo dice hange@sz”.

“¿El profesor Smith?” Sasha preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

“Puede ser solo una coincidencia, o puede que sea algo más. ¿Mikasa, tú qué crees?”

La joven a la que le había hecho la pregunta estaba leyendo los encabezados de los correos, evitando abrirlos.

“Eren llevó su trabajo el jueves a las oficinas del profesor Smith.” Mikasa veía el buzón del correo de Eren, la mayoría de los correos habían sido enviados por Levi Ackerman… _Quien quiera que sea ese tipo_ … “No es necesario abrir el correo, ¿ves las primeras líneas de los correos?”

“El correo que envió el profesor Smith, dice URGENTE con todo y mayúsculas, y la verdad no creo que él envíe cualquier correo con ese asunto.”

Mikasa se veía cada vez más preocupada y lo que Armin acababa de decirle solo lo empeoraba.

“Eren va a matarnos si se entera que vimos su correo.” Mikasa dijo sin mucha intención y sus ojos seguían fijos en la pantalla.

“Es probable.” Si Mikasa tenía dudas, la voz de Armin dejó en evidencia que a él le ocurría lo mismo.

“Claro que podemos culpar a Sasha. Ella fue quién lo abrió.” La aludida se atragantó con la manzana que se estaba comiendo y dedico a Mikasa un gracioso reproche. “Armin, mira el último correo, lo que se alcanza a leer.”

“¿Mañana a las 10 de la mañana en el decanato?”

 

**

 

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche y ambos se dieron cuenta de la hora a la que regresó Eren. Mikasa quería hablar con él, pero acordó con Armin esperar y es lo que estaba haciendo. Quizá no fuera nada, quería pensar que lo más grave podía ser era que hubiera reprobado, o que su mal carácter lo hubiera metido en alguna riña. Los lunes a las 9 de la mañana tenía la clase con el profesor Smith y les sorprendió no verlo, casi tanto como que minutos después de iniciada la clase una extraña y enérgica mujer dijera que ella se iba a encargar de la clase ese día. Poco después de las 9:30 llamaron a Mikasa y Armin para que se presentaran a la oficina de la Decano. Los hicieron esperar en una sala que conecta con el decanato y les pidieron que guardaran silencio. Armin esperaba ver pasar a Eren y sentarse con ellos, pero la expresión de Mikasa llamó su atención. Alguien dejó abierta la puerta y alcanzaron a escuchar de boca de la misma Decano algo que podía sonar como una advertencia.

“… Espero que comprenda que puede ser expulsado de la Universidad por Deshonestidad Académica, Sr. Jaeger.”

Fue todo lo que supieron y por mucho que preguntaron la secretaria se limitó a decir que ya los iban a llamar y ahí se enterarían de lo que pasaba. Los quince minutos que siguieron fuera interminables; los dos esperaban que la puerta se abriera una segunda vez, pero no pasó. Al cabo de los quince minutos los hicieron pasar y les preguntaron sobre los expedientes de la clase del profesor Smith. Todos habían ido el mismo día y de acuerdo con el registro, a la misma hora, lo que no era de extrañar porque fueron juntos al salir de clase. Mikasa y Armin firmaron la recepción de sus expedientes antes y después que Eren.

En el lugar, además de la Decano y los dos vice-decanos, se encontraba Erwin Smith y el profesor Pixis. Mikasa y Armin se miraron de reojo, estando el Profesor Pixis presente las cosas no podían pintar bien para Eren. No cuando el hombre tenía fama de no recomendar estudiantes que hubieran tenido algún conflicto disciplinario. Además, estaba sentado junto al profesor Smith un tipo a quien Mikasa no conocía, de estatura baja, con una expresión que iba del fastidio a la indiferencia.

Por un instante, los ojos del hombre se fijaron en los de Mikasa, que pretendía verlo con disimulo. La mirada del extraño era intensa, pero la joven la mantuvo sin esfuerzo; al menos hasta que él movió los ojo en una nueva dirección.

Armin estaba sentado junto a Mikasa y podía palpar la creciente tensión en la joven. Mikasa no le quitaba la vista a Eren; se veía enojo, desesperación, molestia y miedo en los ojos de Eren y que el profesor Pixis estuviera presente no ayudaba en nada. Les explicaron en términos generales que se informó a la universidad de un problema que involucraba a Eren y la firma del profesor Smith. La explicación fue muy general, pero quedaba claro que a Eren lo acusaban de haber obtenido información confidencial de un caso de la firma _Smith &Zoe_ y haberla vendido.

“Señorita…” La Decano revisó el expediente. “Señorita Ackerman, de acuerdo con una de sus compañeras, usted revisó los expedientes que se les entregaron al Sr. Jaeger, al Sr. Arlert y a usted misma en las oficias de profesor Smith. ¿Nos podría explicar el contenido de los mismos?  ¿Cómo pudo el Sr. Jaeger recibir unos y entregar otros completamente distintos?”

“¿Cuál es la naturaleza de este _procedimiento_ , Decano?” La pregunta de Mikasa estaba cargada de arrogancia y a nadie en la sala le pasó desapercibido.

“¿Disculpe?” La Decano dudó un segundo y aunque quiso aparentar, era obvio que no se esperaba el cuestionamiento de la estudiante.

La mirada desafiante de Mikasa atraía la atención de todos y ella habló fuerte y claro. “El reglamento establece otro tipo de procedimiento en caso de sospecha de D.A. No estamos ante el Consejo Disciplinario y tampoco se ha señalado las reglas mínimas para evaluar el _problema_. La verdad no creo que se encuentren en el Reglamento esta situación.”

“¡Señorita Ackerman! ¿No sería más fácil responder lo que se le pregunta?” La voz de la mujer tembló con coraje y Mikasa se acomodó en su asiento.

“No” Mikasa respondió con una seguridad que sorprendió a los presentes, solo Armin sabía cuánto escondían sus palabras y las verdaderas razones detrás de su estado de ánimo. Eren la veía entre molesto, aliviado y orgulloso, ella lo vio y retomó lo que quería decir. “Tampoco Eren debería estar respondiendo nada. Las acusaciones que se hacen son más graves que la D.A. y debería tener asesoría legal. Sera acaso que asustarlo es una forma más efectiva de solucionar un error que es evidente cometieron otros.”

“Señorita Ackerman, debo recordarle que es alumna de esta universidad y por lo mismo debe respeto a las autoridades. Por el momento el único que está bajo escrutinio es Eren Jaeger, pero su actitud podría indicar que usted esconde algo.”

“Decano Munsell, no es necesario amenazar a la Srita. Ackerman. Ella tiene razón en mucho de lo que dice.” La voz de Erwin era firme pero diplomática. “Como ya le hemos dicho, es un asunto de mi firma y preferimos tratarlo en privado.”

“Profesor Smith, el punto que olvida es que son nuestros estudiantes y hay una queja formal que no podemos ignorar, es necesario imponer disciplina.”

“Tse. Es solo mi opinión, pero me parece que hay formas más efectivas de disciplina. En lugar de un sermón prefiero sentar un precedente. Para usted es un estudiante, para nosotros no es más que un mocoso insignificante. Este procedimiento es verdaderamente patético, para nuestra firma la confidencialidad de nuestros clientes es lo más importante y como se dará cuenta, no podemos darnos el lujo de compartir información confidencial con nadie, su universidad incluida. Por el mocoso no se preocupe, desde hace unos días es parte de _Smith &Zoe_ como mi esclavo personal, así que como ve es un asunto que no compete a nadie más que a nosotros.”

“Señor Ackerman, ¿si me permite…?” En cuanto la Decano dijo el nombre del hombre con quien hablaba, Mikasa y Armin compartieron una muy significativa mirada.

“No está entendiendo, no estamos negociando. Ya bastante ha hecho con hablar de temas que no le corresponden. El caso está en mis manos, lo mismo con cualquier dato que se vincule. Si una sola palabra se repite, la demanda que voy a interponer en contra suya y de la universidad va a dejarla estreñida un año completo.” Levi habló en un tono neutro, la voz baja pero firme. Luego llamó a Eren. “Jaeger, muévete, no tengo todo el día.”

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Eren lo siguió fuera de la oficina, veía de reojo a Mikasa y Armin mientras Levi tiraba a sus manos un portafolio y un abrigo; las cosas se cayeron y la sangre se congeló en las vena de Mikasa al ver la forma en la que el hombrecillo trataba a Eren. Ninguno de ellos entendía a qué se refirió Levi cuando dijo que Eren que iba a trabajar para él. Ese no era el plan, eso no era lo que Eren quería. Mikasa tenía una expresión sombría. _¿Esclavo personal?... ¿Quién demonios se ha creído ese enano?…_ Todo en Levi Ackerman le resultaba detestable, ese algo en su voz que la ponía de mal humor, la forma en la que le habló a Eren, lo que dijo sobre el joven frente al profesor Pixis…

Mikasa Ackerman era una mujer de pasiones extremas; de la misma manera que su amor por Eren era incondicional, el odio que le despertaba cualquiera que lo tratara mal no tenía límites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domingo de waffles, Mikasa y Armin ;)


	4. No es un placer conocerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finalmente les explica el problema en el que está metido y Armin piensa en posibles soluciones; en la familia de Mikasa encuentran la clave. Erwin y Levi negocian con Hange. Por fin Levi y Mikasa se encuentran frente a frente.

Armin y Mikasa estaban sentados en la sala uno al lado del otro, frente a ellos se encontraba Eren. Eran las 2 de la mañana y Armin preparó café; era evidente que la charla iba para largo. Mikasa estaba callada, en cuanto Eren llegó intentó averiguar qué pasaba pero él soltó un enfático, “Ahora no Mikasa”. Entró a su habitación y salió una hora después, bañado y con ropa más cómoda. Y ahí estaban, sentados, mientras Eren intentaba explicar lo ocurrido.

“¿Pero por qué te acusan a ti?”

“Es el expediente con el que yo trabajé… ¡Ah! No sé cómo fue a parar a mis manos, pero les juro que no he hecho nada malo.”

“Por supuesto que no.” Mikasa tomó las manos del joven entre las suyas, ninguno de ellos dudaba de él. “A nosotros no tienes que jurarnos nada. No se trata de eso, Eren… Además…”

“Además nada, Mikasa.” Eren interrumpió a Mikasa con tanta determinación que la joven se quedó callada un momento.

“No. Eren, yo debí haber revisado esos expediente.”

“Debimos revisarlos todos. Pero eso no cambia lo que está ocurriendo Mikasa. Culparnos por esto no ayuda en nada a Eren.” Armin habló con firmeza; él ya había hablado con ella sobre el tema. El día que les entregaron los expedientes, Mikasa estaba revisándolos cuando Eren y Annie comenzaron a discutir; Mikasa perdió la compostura y cerró los expedientes molesta por la situación. “Pudo ser cualquiera de nosotros, tomamos los expedientes los tres, ninguno de nosotros puso atención a lo que hacía hasta que llegamos al departamento.” Mikasa, cabeza dura como siempre, no aceptaba la lógica de Armin y se sentía responsable por lo que ocurría. “… Si vamos a buscar culpables, yo fui quien los repartió.”

“¡Armin!”

“¡Mikasa!”

Eren no pudo evitar sonreír, era una sonrisa triste, pero desde la primera reunión que tuvo con el Profesor Smith sentía menos pesados sus hombros. Les explicó lo que él sabía, que hubo algún problema con los expedientes, y que el expediente por el que Eren firmó no era el mismo que entregó una semana después. El problema es que ese expediente era de un caso activo, la fusión de dos empresas, y cuando lo regresó se dieron cuenta que contenía documentos confidenciales y algunos estaban incompletos. Desde el viernes por la mañana estuvo en las oficinas del _Smith &Zoe_ explicando, esperando, volviendo a explicar y a esperar; por eso el domingo no se quedó a desayunar. El fin de semana había sido una locura, las autoridades que supervisaban la fusión solicitaron información original, parte de los documentos desaparecidos. No tenían tiempo para hacer una compulsa, así que iban a sancionar a la empresa que representaba _Smith &Zoe_. Para evitar contratiempos, la firma del profesor Smith pagó la totalidad la multa. De haberse abierto una investigación la situación pudo haber sido mucho peor, con posibles consecuencias penales para el mismo Eren.

Ese mismo domingo, la Decano se puso en contacto con ellos; el profesor Smith se sorprendió al recibir una llamada de la Universidad, más aún porque el tema se estaba manejando con absoluta confidencialidad. Según les dijeron, uno de los estudiantes estaba acusado de vender información confidencial. Esa noche fue interminable para Eren; él les hubiera querido contar ese mismo día todo lo que estaba pasando, pero firmó un acuerdo de confidencialidad que le prohibía hablar sobre el tema. Verlos en la oficina de la Decano y saber que podían acusarlos a ellos fue más de lo que podía manejar. No pudo ocultar su temor, más cuando Mikasa se rehusó a ser parte del procedimiento.

“Lo que no entiendo es quién es el gnomo arrogante y… ¿Por qué te estaba gritando? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto y por qué dijo que eras su esclavo?”

“¿Levi? Es un socio del profesor Smith. Él fue quien tuvo la idea de contratarme en la firma para que la Universidad no pudiera intervenir. También fue su idea la de pagar la multa para evitar un problema mayor. El Profesor Smith no estaba muy seguro, pero luego hablaron con Hange y Mike, otros dos socios, poco antes de la reunión con la Decano. Créanme que yo mismo no alcanzo a entender lo que está pasando. Yo no tomé los papeles, no sé cómo se enteró la Universidad, ni porqué se interesaron tanto. De no haber sido por la idea de Levi, quién sabe qué habría ocurrido.” Eren estaba frustrado, con su cara escondida entre las manos intentaba controlar un par de lágrimas.

“¿Eren? ¿Tú eres responsable del pago de esa multa?” Armin leía entre líneas y sumando a lo ocurrido por la mañana, tenía una idea bastante clara del problema.

“Sí.”

“¿Cuánto dinero es?”

“No importa.”

“Eren, no es el momento para guardarte las cosas. ¿Cuánto?”

“Más dinero del que puedo pagar.” Sacó de su mochila una serie de papeles firmados por él. Eren se comprometió a responder por parte de las consecuencias de la pérdida de los documentos.

Armin y Mikasa revisaron cada documento; al ver la cantidad, él se puso pálido mientras que los ojos de ella se abrieron con preocupación. Considerando su reacción y siendo Mikasa… Mikasa, era evidente que la situación era alarmante. Mikasa tomó la computadora y organizó un presupuesto en el que incluyó cualquier ingreso que tuvieran los tres. Al principio Eren se opuso, insistiendo en que era su problema y que él se haría cargo de las consecuencias. Mikasa lo calló con un golpe en la cabeza y Armin le recordó que ellos era una familia, que trabajaban en equipo. Así como Eren no los dejaría solos si alguno de ellos tuviera un problema, ni él, ni Mikasa iban a dejarlo solo. Cuando el joven se puso terco, Armin le recordó que los tres pagaban los gastos del abuelo, a pesar que él se había opuesto en un inicio; eso logró por fin callarlo.

Pasaron prácticamente toda la noche entendiendo la situación. Eren se había comprometido a trabajar para _Smith &Zoe_ como asistente mientras estuviera estudiando, de su salario se iba a ir descontando la multa pagada por la firma. Iba a trabajar bajo las órdenes directas de Levi Ackerman, y una vez que tuviera su título se integraría como asociado. Las condiciones, aunque complejas, pudieron haber sido ser peores. Cualquier otro estudiante se habría emocionado ante la oportunidad, el equipo de Levi Ackerman era la élite dentro de la firma; sin duda era una oportunidad invaluable para aprender. Los inconvenientes eran dos, uno más grande que el otro; primero, si Eren tenía que trabajar para _Smith &Zoe_ al graduarse, no iba a poder ingresar a la Fiscalía. Además, si su salario iba a cubrir la deuda, ellos iban a tener un ingreso menos. La situación no podía ser más complicada, los tres trabajaban para cubrir los gastos de todos y sus finanzas eran bastante apretadas.

“¡No es justo! Ellos son los que debieron tener cuidado con los expedientes. Ahora se les hace fácil que tú seas el que pague todo y te comprometas con ellos, sin posibilidad de hacer lo que quieres; aún y cuando no es tu culpa.”

 “Mi firma y mi nombre están por todos lados Mikasa. Aunque yo no haya hecho nada, es mi responsabilidad.” Mikasa se levantó indignada y dejó que el aire que se colaba por el balcón la calmara.

“Eren, ¿estás seguro que es la única opción? A ti no te interesa la práctica privada.” Armin se ajustó sus lentes, intentando leer algo que no estaba escrito en los papeles.

“¿Qué otra opción tengo, Armin? Mientras tenga que pagar todo ese dinero, entrar a la fiscalía no está en mi futuro.”

Casi a las cuatro de la mañana terminaron de armar su presupuesto. Mikasa iba a regresar a dar clases de defensa personal, y tanto ella como Armin iban a doblar sus turnos en el café en el que trabajaban. Las prácticas en la clínica jurídica iban a tener que posponerse. Eren se opuso, renegó y se puso terco, pero una vez que Armin y Mikasa tomaban una decisión no había fuerza humana que los hiciera cambiar de opinión. Armin estaba decido a encontrar una opción que les permitiera pagar sin que Eren renunciara a sus aspiraciones en la fiscalía. Eren se retiró a dormir un par de horas, tenía que pasar a las siete de la mañana a la tintorería por los trajes de Levi y luego llevarlos a su departamento. Mikasa y Armin no fueron a dormir, ella estaba demasiado ofuscada para dormir y Armin siguió revisando los papeles firmados por Eren.

“Ese maldito enano va a pagar todo lo que le está haciendo a Eren.”

“Mikasa, enojarte ayuda en nada. Además, si escuchas lo que dijo Eren, gracias a Levi Ackerman las cosas no son tan malas como podrían ser.”

“¿Estás bromeando? Le están quitando sus sueños, y todo porque son una empresa irresponsable que no tiene control de sus documentos. ¿Por qué no comienzan con ellos mismos?”

Armin hubiera querido calmarla, pero nada era capaz de calmar a Mikasa Ackerman después de haber visto a Eren con los ojos llenos de lágrimas; lo único, quizá, hubiera sido arrancarle la cabeza a quien ella consideraba responsable. Mikasa esperó en su habitación a que amaneciera, necesitaba liberar la furia que sentía y no se le ocurría mejor manera que desquitarse en el gimnasio. Antes de salir del departamento preparó el desayuno para Eren y Armin, su impotencia ante el problema de Eren la hacía sentir que de alguna manera hacía algo por ellos. No fue una comida extraordinaria, en un vaso colocó yogurt, frutas, y trocitos de galletas; además exprimió naranjas y les dejó jugo con zanahorias. Mikasa no era la mejor cocinera, pero le ponía tanto cariño a las cosas que preparaba para ellos, que no era relevante que su comida casi nunca implicaba cocción o que no fuera complicada. Cualquier otro día preparar comida para Eren y Armin la habría calmado, pero esa vez no fue el caso.

Llegó al gimnasio antes que abriera; Reiner no se sorprendió al verla tan temprano, era normal que llegara a entrenar a primera hora. Lo que no era normal era ver que el rostro de la joven –por lo general inexpresivo– reflejara tanta ira. Eso sí lo sorprendió, aunque no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando el puño de la joven abrió un agujero en una bolsa de arena.

 

**

 

En el otro lado de la ciudad, Levi estaba llegando a su gimnasio cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda; revisó sus alrededores seguro que un ninja estaba a punto de atacarlo. Su sesión no fue la de siempre, estaba distraído, la semana completa había sido complicada. Llegó a su oficina y lo primero que notó fue que su té no estaba listo y que papeles que deberían haberse archivado aun estaban en su escritorio.

“¡Bertolt!”

Al pobre Bert casi le da un infarto al escuchar que lo llamaba, tenía el té en las manos y por poco termina tirándolo sobre sí mismo. Bertolt le explicó a Eren sus funciones, pero las cosas no salieron como se suponía y Levi estaba de mal humor. De haber tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, hubiera agregado a Eren a la interminable lista de secretarias y asistentes que despedía. Como no era una opción, compensaba su molestia acumulando el trabajo que el pobre joven debía hacer y regresándole el 90% de lo que hacía. En el fondo, aunque quizá no tan en el fondo, la vena sádica de Levi disfrutaba la expresión nerviosa y el pánico en los ojos de Eren cada vez que lo llamaba a su oficina.

 _Smith &Zoe_ representaba a _Sinna Enterprises_ , una compañía multinacional que además del manejo de bienes raíces se encargaba de la construcción de rascacielos, muros fronterizos y el manejo de empresas de comunicación. Era justo _Sinna Enterprises_ el cliente cuya información estaba en el expediente de Eren. La multinacional estaba en proceso de adquisición de _Stohess Railroad & Cía_; poco después que Eren entrara a trabajar para Levi, participó en una reunión con ésta compañía. Era una reunión de emergencia porque el día anterior se filtró en los medios que las empresas se iban a fusionar. La fusión se había manejado como un secreto y todo apuntaba a que la fuente de la información eran los papeles del famoso expediente y Levi debía evitar mayores consecuencias. A Levi la reunión lo tenía de mal humor, por la filtración y porque la empresa estaba llena de problemas legales. Además, la firma de abogados que los representaba era _Balto/Dok y Asociados_ y tratar con ellos era una de las cosas que más lo disgustaba; sus prácticas no se caracterizaban por ser las más éticas, lo que le habría dado igual a Levi de no ser porque los trucos sucios que utilizaban solo complicaban más su trabajo. Y por si eso fuera poco, Erwin y Nile Dock siempre estaban compitiendo y Levi no era fanático de quedar atrapado a la mitad de sus estratagemas.

A Eren la reunión se le hizo interminable, discutieron durante horas sin avanzar. Él tuvo que revisar papeles que no entendía, salir a buscar la comida para Levi y su equipo, preparar café, té y correr al archivo cada vez que Erd se lo indicaba. De no haber sido porque Bert se la pasó explicándole y diciéndole qué hacer, no habría terminado el día. Las siguientes semanas tuvieron la misma tónica. Eren lo intentaba, pero la cantidad de trabajo lo superaba; moverse por la ciudad para llevar papeles, preparar cincuenta veces el té de su jefe y ver cómo lo tiraba a la basura con solo verlo, buscar informes, preparar reportes que nunca satisfacían las exigencias de Levi, ir por trajes a la tintorería, llevarlos a su departamento, asistir a reunión tras reunión, revisar documentos, correr a la universidad, estudiar o intentarlo, dormir un par de horas por la noche y repetir la misma rutina al día siguiente. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Armin y la creciente furia de Mikasa.

Levi no se quejaba de las intenciones del joven, pero no pasaba lo mismo con sus resultados. Estaba acostumbrado a que todo marchara a la perfección y no tenía tiempo para adiestrar a ningún asistente. De no haber sido su idea contratar a Eren, lo habría despedido el primer día. Dos semanas después del inicio de su experimento las cosas no estaban funcionando, no porque el joven fuera incapaz, pero Erwin tenía razón, el derecho corporativo no le interesaba. Claro que sus funciones no dependían de su conocimiento del derecho, sino de hacer las tareas que Levi le asignaba, de la manera que a Levi le gustaban, y hasta la fecha esa era una misión imposible.

Ese día tuvieron otra improductiva reunión con Nile Dock y séquito, y su paciencia era inexistente. Esperaba llegar a su departamento, prepararse un té y olvidar por un momento la existencia del mundo entero, al menos iba a intentarlo. Erd, Auruo y Gunther intentaron llevarlo a un bar para que se distrajera, pero quería terminar el informe que estaba preparando.

“¡Leeeeeevi! Acompáñame a cenar.” La cabeza de Hanji en la puerta de su oficina prosiguió a sus palabras.

“No.” Fue lo único que dijo Levi, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

“No es una pregunta. Tú necesitas comer, yo necesito comer. Los dos salimos ganando”. Hanji estaba moviendo cosas de la impecable oficina de Levi. Él fingía no verla porque en cuanto hicieran contacto visual nada iba a callarla.

“Que te lleve Moblit, yo estoy ocupado.”

“Mi mejor mitad está ocupado con los Titanes y va a llegar muy tarde a la casa. Así que mi compañía es toda tuya.”

“¡Soy tan afortunado!”

“Ahórrate las ironías. No vas a librarte de mí por más que lo intentes.”

Hanji tenía razón, para Levi nunca era fácil librarse de ella. Su relación era peculiar, amistad disfrazada de frialdad, al menos de parte de él; ella tenía absoluta debilidad por él y su vida privada. Así fue desde que se conocieron, y era usual que ella se tomara libertades con él que nadie más hubiera osado. Moblit estaba acostumbrado a que su ‘novia/prometida/jefa/pareja’ se autoinvitara a la vida de Levi y a su departamento. Con dificultad otra persona entendería a Hanji como paciente y atento Moblit; Levi lo consideraba un santo. Y ahí estaba ella, jugando con su mini aspiradora usb, moviendo la esfera kinética en su escritorio y ojeando los expedientes con los que él estaba trabajando.

“¿Y tú, no tienes nada qué hacer?”

“Ir a cenar contigo.”

Mientras Hange intentaba cerrarle la laptop e ignoraba las miradas asesinas de Levi, Eren se despidió y Levi le asignó medio millón de tareas para primera hora del día siguiente.

“Se bueno con el pobre niño.” Hanji había tomado la causa de Eren como algo personal y siempre lo estaba defendiendo, sobre todo cuando se enteró que de niño había pertenecido al equipo infantil de los Titanes.

“Hange, métete en tus propios asuntos.”

“Tus asuntos son mis asuntos.”

Levi iba a contestarle, cuando Erwin asomó la cabeza en la oficina. Levi puso los ojos en blanco, su oficina parecía el centro de reunión social de la firma y los socios titulares siempre eran los culpables. Al final terminó cediendo y fue a cenar con ellos, era más fácil que aguantarlos sin comida ni bebida. Terminaron, como siempre, en el restaurante de la familia de Moblit. La conversación era monopolizada por Hange, mientras que Erwin y Levi escuchaban sus interminables historias sobre los Titanes. Los Titanes eran el equipo de basquetbol que representaba Hanji y que, en opinión de todos y ella misma, eran su obsesión. Levi intentó cambiar la conversación y Hanji lo tomó como permiso para hablar de su vida privada.

“Moblit tiene una amiga maravillosa, deberíamos ir los cuatro a cenar. Los seis, si Erwin decide invitar a alguna de sus, cómo las llamas… ¿Alumnas? ¿Asistentes? Podríamos ir en una triple cita.”

“Muy graciosa Hanji.” Erwin tenía fama de ser el principal trasgresor de las reglas contra la fraternización en su oficina. “Quién necesita ayuda con su inexistente vida romántica es Levi.”

“¿Por qué no se meten los dos en sus asuntos y me dejan en paz? Ya bastante tengo aguantándolos en la oficina. ¿Dónde está Mike? Es el único medianamente tolerable de ustedes.”

“Con Nanaba, por supuesto… y no cambies el tema. Levi, necesitas conseguirte una novia. Tu mal humor se resuelve con sexo y cariñitos.”

Decir que Levi puso los ojos en blanco sería una obviedad, siempre que Hanji estaba presente los ojos de Levi permanecían en blanco. El tema favorito de Hanji, después de los Titanes y Moblit, era la vida privada de Levi, su vida romántica, y la sexual mucho más. Hanji siempre organizaba citas a ciegas para Levi, la gran mayoría de ellas sin que él lo supiera. Ella no desistía en organizarle la vida romántica a Erwin también, aunque ninguno le hacía mucho caso. Fue ella quien estuvo detrás de la infame relación de Nifa y Erwin, y fue ella quien convenció a Levi para que invitara a salir a Petra. Aunque considerando el resultado de ambas relaciones, no podía decirse que fuera la mejor casamentera. Erwin no aceptaba que ella se involucrara en su vida romántica, pero amaba complotar a su lado para que Levi abandonara el aislamiento voluntario en el que vivía; en su caso, sin embargo, no tenía como meta verlo casado, ni se asumía como el padrino de los hijos imaginarios de su mejor amigo.

“Erwin, deberías presentarle a Levi una de tus estudiantes… No de tus estudiantes, estudiantes. Pero si una a la que solo le des clases.” La expresión de Hange era invaluable, y Erwin puso los ojos en blanco, pero escuchaba atento. “El otro día vimos en el campus a una belleza de cabello negro y ojos tan expresivos como los de él, con un cuerpo que quita el hipo. Tú tienes que conocerla porque está en tu clase. Lo hubieras visto, casi choca contra la puerta de la cafetería cuando la vio. Siempre y cuando tu no le hayas echado el ojo…”

Levi tenía muy claro de quién hablaba Hange, aunque aparentaba no tener idea.

El día que se reunieron con la Decano de la Universidad vio dos veces a la misma joven; la primera en la cafetería, la segunda vez en la reunión con la Decano. Levi estaba seguro que la joven no llamó tanto su atención; que él no se fijó en el negro azabache de su cabello, o en la intensidad de sus ojos, o en la manera que el pantalón blanco se ajustaba a cada centímetro de sus piernas, ni en el contraste de su bufanda roja con el perfecto crema de su piel. Por supuesto no que no reparó en el cereza de sus labios, ni la manera que acariciaba con ellos la pajilla de la bebida que tomaba la primera vez que sus ojos la encontraron. Mientras Hange hablaba, él se repetía que no se había fijado en la joven y que tampoco la recordaba sin esforzarse; aunque no comprendía por qué necesitaba repetírselo con repetidamente.

Al llegar a su departamento recibió otra llamada de Hanji para confirmarle que el fin de semana estaba invitado a cenar en su casa; en su idioma quería decir que estaba organizando una cena para que él conociera a una mujer. Luego le llamó Isabel, escucharla hablar con tanta alegría, de cualquier tema siempre lo ponía de buen humor, aunque Isabel tenía la facultad de agotarlo con ese exceso de energía que la caracterizaba. Era muy tarde cuando Levi logró dormir, el cansancio del día se desvaneció durante la noche y al día siguiente estaba de muy buen humor. La mañana transcurrió con tanta calma como era posible; ese día Eren tenía clases por la mañana, así que iba a llegar hasta mediodía a trabajar.

“Leeevi. ¿Has visto a Erwin? Está de muy mal humor.” Hanji llegó como un huracán a la oficina de Levi y casi tumba a Bert en el proceso.

“¿Qué hiciste?”

“¡Yo! Cómo se te ocurre, yo jamás lo pongo de mal humor… tan temprano en el día. Hoy publicó el listado de los estudiantes con las mejores calificaciones…”

“¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? A menos que me digas que el inútil de Jaeger se volvió a meter en problemas, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con los practicantes de Erwin.”

“No seas aguafiestas. Tienes que ver su cara y el ángulo de sus cejas. Sus dos estudiantes con mejores calificaciones le dijeron que no les interesa hacer prácticas aquí. Nadie le dice que no a Erwin Smith, como tu mejor que nadie sabe. Sus estudiantes hacen fila para entrar. Y tal parece que justo esos dos son los que Erwin tenía en la mira para que se quedaran trabajando aquí.”

Los estudiantes que se negaron fueron Mikasa y Armin.

Al terminar la clase, Nanaba publicó el listado de los estudiantes con mejores calificaciones. Mikasa se levantó de su asiento e iba a salir del salón cuando Sasha la detuvo, preguntándole por qué no revisaba el listado ya que era un hecho que su nombre estaba ahí. Erwin la vio moverse y estaba muy cerca cuando la joven soltó un escueto, “ _A mi esa firma no me interesa, además, tengo mejores ofertas_.” La joven pasó al lado de su profesor sin volver a verlo siquiera. Armin estaba de pie escuchando a Jean decirle que él también estaba en el listado, dudó un segundo, tomó sus cosas y siguió a Mikasa; aunque él no se veía tan convencido como ella. Nanaba los alcanzó y Mikasa le confirmó que no les interesaba. A Erwin la noticia lo puso de mal humor, nunca antes un estudiante rechazó la oportunidad de trabajar en su firma. Todo empeoró cuando Eren intentó mediar y justificar a sus amigos comentándole que ambos habían recibido una oferta de la firma de Nile Dok. No solo ellos, los mejores estudiantes de su clase recibieron la misma oferta por parte de Dok.

Erwin estaba en su oficina intentando terminar un reporte y controlar su molestia, sus clases eran uno de los puntos que más satisfacían su ego; pero no era lo único que le molestaba. El primer día de clases reparó en el nombre de una de sus estudiantes, Mikasa Ackerman. Y no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema y a las consecuencias para sus planes.

Los Ackerman fueron una de las familias fundadoras, muchos años atrás tuvieron mucho poder, pero entraron en conflicto con los Reiss y eso marcó el fin de una era. Los Ackerman fueron, además, una familia numerosa, dividida en muchas ramas; cuando la familia Ackerman cayó en desgracia se vendió gran parte de los bienes que tenían, además poco a poco se fue reduciendo el número de miembros. Las participaciones que tenían en diversas empresas se fueron consolidando en un fideicomiso, el Legado Ackerman. El fideicomiso tenía pequeñas participaciones en muchas empresas, dos de ella eran de interés particular para Erwin, la primera tenía que ver con comunicaciones y transporte, y la segunda con patentes. El padre de Erwin se interesó en la historia de la ciudad y en la historia de los Ackerman, así fue como Erwin conoció a Levi, y así fue como decidieron invertir juntos en la recuperación de todas las partes en que se dividió el Legado Ackerman. Pero no eran los únicos interesados, Nile Dok estaba detrás de la adquisición de partes del Legado, en especial de las que adquirieron los Reiss; para lo que se asoció con Kenny Ackerman, el tío de Levi.

Hasta donde el papá de Erwin averiguó, de la familia original, de los primeros Ackerman, quedaban solo dos ramas; una se mantuvo en la ciudad, Levy y Kenny eran los miembros restantes. La otra rama se desplazó a la provincia y se sabía muy poco de ellos; eso hasta que en el listado de alumnos un nombre llamó la atención de Erwin. Moblit investigó a la joven y le confirmó que era la última descendiente de esa rama de la familia, además, el padre de Mikasa le heredó una parte del Legado Ackerman. No le extrañaba el interés de Nile, estaba seguro que él buscaba a cualquiera que estuviera vinculado con el Legado. Tenía que actuar rápido así que fue a la oficina de Levi.

“Supongo que Hanji ya te contó.”

“Sí.” Levi, se recostó en su silla y Erwin se acomodó frente a él. “¿Nile ya hizo algún movimiento?”

“Según Nanaba, le ofreció trabajo en su firma.”

“Era de esperarse. ¿Sabes por qué rechazó tu oferta?”

“Eren Jaeger.”

“¿El mocoso?”

“Parece que es su novia y está molesta con nosotros.”

“Es una estupidez, le estamos salvando el trasero a ese idiota. En fin, supongo que deberíamos hacerle una oferta.”

“Yo también lo creo. Pero no estoy seguro de qué porcentaje tiene, así que primero debemos reunirnos con ella.”

 

**

 

Cuando Mikasa recibió la llamada de Nanaba, estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina, comiéndose un sándwich; Armin estaba terminando una tarea. La mirada que cruzaron fue por demás significativa. Llegaron a _Smith &Zoe_ poco después de la comida y estaban sentados en la recepción cuando Eren los vio; ninguno se fijó en que Levi y Gunther estaban cerca de ellos; los dos hombres escucharon fuerte y claro su conversación.

 “¿Estás bien? ¿Ese arrogante enano esclavista sigue amargándote la vida?”

“¡Shhh! Mikasa, pueden oírte.”

“¡Qué me escuche! Si es que en el subsuelo en el que vive se filtra el sonido.”

Eren la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la sala de juntas. A Levi el comentario de la joven no le afectó, estaba acostumbrado a cosas peores, pero se daba cuenta que negociar con ella no iba a ser cosa fácil.

Mikasa no tenía el ánimo para tratar con nadie de esa firma y Armin se pasó media mañana calmándola, explicándole lo que tenían que hacer y solo confiaba en que las cosas fueran como él pensaba. La joven entró a la oficina de Erwin y se encontró de frente con Levi, lo vio de reojo; la furia en sus ojos hubiera congelado a otros, pero no a Levi. Erwin intentó suavizar las cosas con Mikasa, le preguntó por sus estudios, evitando el tema de la mañana; ella lo escuchaba con expresión inerte.

“Disculpe profesor, puedo preguntar qué necesita de mí.”

El fastidio en su voz era evidente. Erwin le dedicó una de sus mejores y más profesionales sonrisas sin obtener el resultado que esperaba; estaba poco acostumbrado a un público femenino tan poco cooperativo con él.

“Permítame le explico Mikasa, lo que queremos es hacerle una propuesta de negocios.”

Mikasa se acomodó en la silla y colocó los brazos sobre el escritorio.

“¿El Legado Ackerman?” Erwin encorvó ligeramente las cejas y Levi, sentado atrás de ella, casi podría decirse que sonrió. “¿Qué otro negocio podría hacer conmigo después de todo?”

“El Legado Ackerman, es cierto. Tengo entendido que usted es una de las herederas y por lo mismo tiene participación en el Legado, a nosotros nos interesa adquirir su parte.”

“Profesor, parece que no le han dado toda la información. Mi papá si me heredó parte del legado, pero no está en mi propiedad, al menos no aun.”

“¿Cómo que no aun?”. Levi no pudo evitar preguntar. Aunque era evidente que ella preferiría prenderse fuego a hablar con él.

“Como le decía, _Profesor_ , si tengo una parte del legado, que tampoco es muy grande. Pero no puedo disponer de ella porque mi papá creó un fondo para cubrir mis gastos educativos que está amarrado a esa participación y va a seguir amarrado hasta que yo cumpla 25 años; el próximo año. Por eso no puedo venderla.” Mikasa hizo una pausa, pensando sus palabras y observando a Erwin. “Si me disculpa un momento, tengo que consultar algo. Regreso en un momento con una oferta para usted.”

Erwin volvió a ver a Levi como preguntándole qué pasaba, y se encontró con una expresión de hastío. Levi veía su reloj y evitaba pensar en lo mucho que lo intrigaba Mikasa. Minutos después, Hanji entró en la oficina escoltando a Armin; el pobre estaba incómodo e intentaba soltar el brazo que lo aprisionaba, tras ellos entró Mikasa.

“Erwin, te presentó a mis clientes.”

“¿Tus qué?” Las cejas de Erwin tomaron un ángulo que solo Hanji era capaz de lograr.

“Mis clientes. Falta Eren, pero Levi lo mandó a que le lustrara los zapatos, así que no puede estar presente.”

“Cuatro-ojos, ¿de qué estás hablando?”

“Eren Jaeger, Armin…”

“Arlert.”

“Eso, Armin Arlert y la encantadora Mikasa Ackerman son mis clientes.” Hanji hizo énfasis en el nombre de Mikasa viendo a Levi con tanta intención que resultaba evidente. Pero Mikasa estaba demasiado ocupada observando a Erwin como para notarlo, lo que Levi agradeció. “Como te decía, mis clientes tienen una oferta que hacerte.”

“Hange habla de una vez, deja tus preámbulos de mierda para otro día.”

“Levi ten paciencia. A ustedes les interesa la participación que ellos tienen en el Legado Ackerman...”

“Que tiene la Srita. Ackerman.”

“Lo tenemos los tres Profesor, lo que sea que se negocie conmigo se negocia con los tres.”

“Como les decía, mis clientes tienen una participación en el Legado y a ustedes les interesa. Como Mikasa les ha informado, ella no puede disponer aún de la parte que le corresponde. Sin embargo, está dispuesta a hacer una cesión de derechos para que ustedes se vuelvan sus titulares cuando ella cumpla 25 años.” Armin les extendió un documento con la información sobre la participación de Mikasa.

“Algo me dice que esto no se trata de dinero. ¿Qué es lo que quieren a cambio?”

“La cancelación de la deuda que tiene Eren con _Smith &Zoe_ y la liberación de su contrato de prestación de servicios.” La voz de Hange dejó el tono juguetón y adquirió el matiz profesional que usaba cuando tocaba temas que o admitían debate.

“Hange, por mucho que nos interese, el monto de su participación es mucho menor que la deuda. Además, es a futuro. Preferiríamos pagar en efectivo.”

“A ellos el dinero no les interesa. Pero estamos conscientes que la deuda es muy grande. Por eso el Sr. Arlert ha preparado una contraoferta.”

Armin y Mikasa habían pensado en todas las posibles formas de ayudar a Eren y organizaron toda la información de sus finanzas. Después de su charla con Eren decidieron vender tanto la casa del abuelo de Armin y que estaba a su nombre, como la parte que le correspondía a Mikasa del Legado Ackerman. Así fue como se enteraron que tanto Nile Dok, como el profesor Smith estaban comprando todas las participaciones del Legado que aún circulaban. También fue así como Armin planeó esa reunión, pero necesitaban que fueran ellos los que se acercaran a Mikasa. La oportunidad perfecta surgió el día anterior, cuando Nile Dok se puso en contacto con ambos. Aun así, sumando tanto la venta de la casa como la sesión, faltaba dinero para cubrir la deuda; ahí es donde Armin confiaba en sus habilidades de negociación y en Hanji Zoe. La conoció de cuando ella cubría las clases de Erwin; ante la falta de respuestas decidió pedirle consejo a Hanji y ahí estaban. Erwin le pasó los papeles a Levi para que tomara una decisión.

“Esto sigue sin cubrir la deuda, Hange.”

“Antes que decidan algo Levi, escuchen lo que Armin tiene que decirles.”

“… Us… mmm… Ustedes para cubrir la deuda de Eren firmaron un contrato a un plazo muy largo, para que con el trabajo que él realice aquí se vaya pagando. Nosotros les ofrecemos un cambio, dos por uno. Mikasa y yo  tenemos las calificaciones más altas en la clase del profesor Smith. Nosotros estamos dispuestos a trabajar para _Smith &Zoe_ bajo los mismos términos de Eren, por el tiempo que resulte necesario, a cambio que liberen a Eren de su contrato.”

“Se tienen en muy alta estima.” Erwin sopesaba cada una de sus palabras, sin dejar de pensar en lo que les ofrecían.

“Tse, por qué no puede hacerse responsable el mocoso por sus propios errores; no se trata solo del dinero.” Mikasa se levantó impaciente y tomó sus cosas y vio con tanta frialdad a Levi que la habitación bajó un par de grados la temperatura que Hanji sintió escalofríos.

“Usted conoce nuestros resultados _Profesor_ , y sí, me tengo en mucha estima. Usted sabe muy bien que soy brillante, más que el resto de la clase. Si no están interesados, perfecto. Estoy segura que Nile Dok si lo está.”

Armin y Mikasa salieron de la oficina ante la mirada atónita de Erwin, la displicencia de Levi y la creciente emoción de Hanji.

“Cuatro-ojos de mierda, ¿qué demonios fue esto?”

“Hange, ¿cómo vas a representar sus intereses contra los de _Smith &Zoe_?”

“Vamos por partes, _Smith &Zoe_ no está detrás de las compras del Legado, son ustedes dos, así que no hay ningún conflicto de intereses. Armin pidió mi consejo y se lo di. Si quieren que ustedes cedan, tienen que negociar todos los términos en paquete: el dinero, la cesión y el contrato de Eren. Además, la deuda de Eren si es una deuda de _Smith &Zoe_, por lo que la liberación del contrato si me interesa. Podemos esperar años para que se pague o podemos aceptar el dinero que ofrecen, más que el que ustedes van a pagarles por la cesión de su participación en el Legado, e incorporar dos nuevos y brillantes asistentes que van asumir lo que resta, en lugar de uno; en un plazo más corto”.

“¿Y NileDok?”

“Esa fue idea de Armin, igual que la de trabajar aquí, porque Mikasa preferiría incinerarse que estar cerca del ‘esclavista’… sus palabras, no las mías. Esa niña es fuego puro, me ha dejado la piel de gallina.Yo hablé con ella hasta hoy, no tienes una idea lo difícil que fue convencerla y asegurarle que no trabajaría cerca del ‘topo negrero’, sus palabras, no las mías. ¡Y Armin! Erwin, por qué no me dijiste que tenías a Maquiavelo en tu clase. Pero es que además, ¿ustedes qué tanto están pensando? Los tres sabemos que van a aceptar; el dichoso legado los obsesiona tanto como a mí los Titanes. Además, Erwin primero se corta un brazo a dejar que Nile se salga con la suya. Y lo de expediente ya lo hemos hablado y nadie cree que sea culpa de ese chiquillo tan adorable.”

 

**

 

Cuándo Hanji salió a buscarlos se encontró una escena que no esperaba. Eren acababa de enterarse de lo que estaban haciendo y estaba histérico.

“Les dije que éste era mi problema, no de ustedes. No tenían ningún derecho a venir y hacer nada a mis espaldas.”

“Eren, escucha por favor.”

“Escucha nada. Mikasa esto es cosa tuya. ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de meterte en mi vida?”

“Eren…”

“¡No, Mikasa! Van a ir a decirles que no hay trato. Ustedes no pueden vender la casa. ¿Armin por qué dejas que las ideas de Mikasa te contagien?”

“Eren cálmate. No son ideas de Mikasa y tampoco son tus problemas, es un problema de los tres y lo vamos a resolver entre los tres.”

Armin se sentó a explicarle una vez más a Eren que iban a salir de ese problema los tres, que a la casa nunca iban y que el mantenimiento era demasiado alto, que ceder la parte de Mikasa en el Legado no iba a afectarle porque iba a hacerse efectivo hasta que se graduara de la universidad. Poco a poco Eren iba calmándose; aunque molesto porque no lo consultaron con él, lo conmovía  con lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo. Mikasa los dejó solos para que hablaran y se reunió con Hanji quien le explicó los puntos acordados con Erwin y Levi.

“Pero, ¿por qué incluyeron mi trabajo en el acuerdo? No puedo solo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes se hacen cargo de todo.”

“Eren, tenía que ser lo antes posible. Mikasa habló con el profesor Pixis, él nos ofreció enviarnos a la fiscalía; le dijo que tú fuiste su primera opción, pero si estabas trabajando aquí, y siendo tan irregular la forma en la que entraste, no tenía más opción que descartar tu nombre. Mikasa le aseguró a Pixis que no hay nada irregular y que tú puedes irte de _Smith &Zoe_ cuando lo decidas, porque no has hecho nada cuestionable. ¿Sabes que la han buscado de muchas firmas? Pero a Mikasa no le importa otra cosa que no sea ayudarte. La única opción que tenemos para que puedas entrar a la fiscalía con la recomendación de Pixis es que negociemos todo como un paquete. Yo sé que  no te gusta depender de nadie, menos de la ayuda de Mikasa, pero, ¿puedes intentar ser menos terco y ver el panoramacomleto?”

“Ella debió hablar conmigo primero. Debió respetar mis decisiones.”

“Eren, deja de ser tan obstinado. Tú tienes tus sueños y quedándote aquí durante muchos años, no vas a lograrlos. Y sabes que nada va a convencer a Mikasa de hacerse a un lado si puede ayudarte; tampoco a mí.”

Poco después Eren y Armin se reunieron con Hange y Mikasa para luego entrar a la oficina de Erwin.

“¿Es que acaso estaban todos metidos en el baño con diarrea? No tenemos todo el día.”

“Tomen asiento por favor. Me tomé la libertad de pedir que prepararan los documentos. Si gustan revisarlos y firmarlos, podemos dar por concluido este negocio.”

Mikasa, Armin y Hanji revisaron los contratos que iban a firmar. Tras un largo rato en el que se hicieron un par de modificaciones, se acordó que Levi y Erwin iban a adquirir en cesión los derechos de Mikasa sobre el Legado Ackerman, que la cesión era a futuro y que no podía negociarse con nadie más. Levi y Erwin pagarían a _Smith &Zoe_ una parte de la deuda que tenía Eren, mientras que Armin y Eren entregarían otra parte, y el restante se deduciría de los salarios de Mikasa y Armin. Mikasa y Armin iban a entrar como asistentes del despacho y una vez concluidos sus estudios, se incorporarían como asociados. Y por último se dejó sin efecto el contrato firmado por Eren, dando por terminado su contrato laboral; sus labores se darían por concluidas al finalizar la semana.

Los únicos que se veían felices al terminar de firmar todos los papeles eran Erwin y Hanji. Eren estaba callado, casi tanto como Mikasa, Armin seguía haciendo cuentas mentales para determinar cómo iba a sobrevivir cada mes. La expresión en el rostro de Levi no demostraba interés en el tema. 

La semana concluyó sin sobresaltos; Eren se reunió con el profesor Pixis que le confirmó que él era su principal candidato para enviar a la fiscalía, lo que pasaría la siguiente semana. Las cosas entre el trío no se desenvolvieron con calma. Mikasa y Eren parecían cada vez más distantes; Eren le agradeció su ayuda pero de manera fría, antes que una nueva discusión por Annie estallara entre ellos. Mikasa continuó llegando al gimnasio antes que abrieran. Mikasa y Armin renunciaron al café en el que trabajaban, y el lunes al salir de clases se presentaron a _Smith &Zoe_ para su primer día de trabajo.

Hanji se reunió con ellos para asignarles sus áreas de trabajo. Armin iba a trabajar para ella y justo cuando iba a decirle a Mikasa sus funciones, entró Levi con expresión casi sádica. Armin lo saludó nervioso y dijo con timidez, “Es un placer conocerlo”;  Levi solo asintió. Luego se dirigió a Mikasa, le extendió la mano y soltó un simple.

“Levi Ackerman, tu esclavista.”

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y Hanji podría haber jurado que escuchó un trueno o una explosión. Mikasa estrechó la mano de Levi y tragó en seco, su rostro refleja tanta ira como era posible.

“Mikasa Ackerman.”

En el aire se leía un no articulado pero evidente, _No es un placer conocerte_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente Levi y Mikasa pertenecen a la misma familia, pero provienen de ramas lejanas ;) No hay parentesco.  
> El Legado Ackerman es algo así como la herencia que dejó la familia Ackerman y el papá de Mikasa le heredó una parte.


	5. A toda acción...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las primeras semanas trabajando juntos son un reto para Mikasa. Afortunadamente siempre puede contar con sus amigos. Bert está de su lado y su jefe siempre está frente a ella. Levi pone a prueba su paciencia y una pequeña victoria le da paso a su primera derrota. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Mikasa recordaría las primeras semanas trabajando como asistente de Levi como unas de las peores semanas de su vida. En el momento en que le dio la mano, la sonrisa en su rostro y el aire de superioridad que lo envolvió, le hicieron saber que todo iba a ir de mal en peor. Después de hacerle saber que iba a trabajar directamente bajo sus órdenes, Levi pareció olvidar su existencia y la dejó en compañía de Bertolt, Haniji y sus pensamientos. No iba a reclamar nada, no iba a darle el gusto; menos cuando Hange comentó que Levi estaba esperando que pusiera el grito en el cielo.

Fueron semanas de cambios. Mikasa retomó sus clases de defensa personal un par de horas a la semana y Armin regresó a las tutorías. Eren comenzó a trabajar en la fiscalía, además pidió al dueño del café en que solían trabajar que le diera turnos en la noche. Hasta donde sabían, su relación con Annie seguía siendo complicada, así que algunas cosas seguían igual que siempre. Pero eso distrajo al joven, de manera que los problemas entre ambos eran menos notorios; aunque ninguno hizo un verdadero intento por arreglar sus problemas.  Mikasa estaba cansada, molesta, distraída y se sentía culpable. Sin importar todas las veces que Armin le insistió en que era inútil buscar culpables, o todas las veces que intentó relajar el ambiente, ella se repetía que debió revisar los expedientes, que de haberlo nada estaría pasando.

Su primer día como asistente de Levi era un recuerdo borroso; la furia que tuvo que contener al enterarse que iba a trabajar para él la ofuscó durante el resto de la jornada. Lo que si recordaba con claridad eran las miradas de condescendencia, simpatía y pena que le dedicaron al enterarse que era la nueva asistente de Levi. Uno de los socios preguntó si valía la pena presentarla, considerando que era poco probable que llegara a una semana. Armin se fijó en las miradas que le dirigían a su amiga cada vez que se mencionaba su apellido. Para alivio de Mikasa, Levi tenía reuniones fuera de la oficina y no regresó en el resto del día; pero si dejó un millón de indicaciones para Bert y “la nueva”.

Su escritorio estaba al lado del otro asistente y frente a la oficina de su jefe.

Almenos no podía quejarse de las instalaciones; _Smith &Zoe_ se ubicaba en tres pisos de uno de los edificios históricos de la ciudad. Con amplias columnas, espacios abiertos y tecnología de punta. Aunque a Mikasa lo que la hizo sonreír fue la maravillosa cantina repleta de frutas, galletas, bocadillos y bebidas, que se encontraba en las áreas comunes; para uso de los empleados. Con lo ajustado de su presupuesto, saber que podía comer alguna cosa en la oficina fue sin duda una buena noticia. Armin se encontraba en el mismo piso, cerca de las oficinas de Hange y el profesor Smith; en el piso de abajo estaban Jean, Ymir, Historia, Sasha y Connie.

“No es tan malo como parece.”

Mikasa estaba distraída viendo por la ventana y no había reparado en Bert. “¿Quién?”

“El jefe.”

“Si tu lo dices.”

El tipo tenía un rostro agradable y era muy alto, de esos que es imposible que pasen desapercibidos, aunque resultaba evidente que era justo lo que quería. Por lo que le informaron, Levi tenía dos asistentes; antes, su puesto era para una secretaria, pero considerando que sus funciones eran más de asistente personal, se había hecho el cambio. Bert era el primer asistente y en la oficina lo llamaban “uno” y a todos los que ocupaban el puesto de Mikasa, “dos”; él se encargaba de la agenda, de coordinar reuniones, hacer cambios, además, todos los informes y memos que su jefe entregaba pasaban primero por sus manos. Supervisaba, además, al segundo asistente, Mikasa.

Según le explicó Bert, ella debía llevar la agenda personal de Levi, llevarle el té, ordenar sus comidas, hacer reservaciones, llevar sus cosas a la tintorería, contestar los teléfonos, buscar información que necesitara, sacar copias, atender a los clientes y visitas, informarle quiénes y porqué se reunían con él, incluyendo información personal si era necesario. Aunque se les consideraba asistentes de Levi, en realidad eran asistentes de todo su equipo, por lo que a los requerimientos de su jefe debían sumar los de otros tres abogados, Erd Gin, Auruo Bossar y, Gunther Schultz. También les correspondía evitar que Hanji invadiera el espacio personal de su jefe y ser su enlace para eventos sociales de la oficina, los que aborrecía profundamente.

“Básicamente voy a ser su niñera.”

“Es un hombre muy ocupado.” Bert se veía nervioso y bajó la voz, como si alguien pudiera escucharlos. “Todo tiene que estar listo para cuando lo pida, a veces tenemos que adelantarnos a sus necesidades, y asegúrate que todo esté muy limpio.”

Mikasa vio en redondo la oficina; hasta ese momento no había reparado en que si bien el edificio completo estaba impecable, la oficina de Levi parecía un quirófano.

“¿No te parece que está llevando las 5S a un nuevo nivel?”

“No seguimos las 5S. En su opinión son poco efectivas, es su propio sistema. Incluso el Departamento de Calidad implementó un proceso exclusivo para éste departamento.” El joven abrió un cajón en su escritorio y le entregó un manual de procedimientos. “Tienes que estudiarlo y conocerlo completo para mañana sin falta.”

Reglas, procesos, esquemas… Mikasa respiró despacio, asimilando la información y puso los ojos en blanco. Por si fuera poco, el topo esclavista, era un maniático; y según lo diagnosticaba la joven, tenía un severo desorden obsesivo compulsivo. De acuerdo con el manual, en el escritorio de ellos, no debía haber más que lo estrictamente necesario, lo que se limitaba al teléfono, computadora, un portarretratos solo si no podía evitarse y los documentos que necesitaran para el día. Antes de marcharse, cada día, debían asegurarse de regresar todo a los archiveros y “… por ningún motivo en la mañana debía haber papeles acumulados.” Iban a ser meses muy largos. La lista de reglas seguía y seguía, recordaba que Eren había mencionado que mantenimiento y limpieza no simpatizaban con él y ahora todo tenía sentido. Si ellos tenían que darles lata y hacer su trabajo aun más pesado no era de extrañarse que resultaran antipáticos.

Por la tarde no tuvo más opción que aceptar que no todo iba a ser terriblemente malo. Aunque poco después no pudo evitar impresionarse; sistemas apareció con todo un equipo de informática para ella. Parecía que una tienda Mac había vomitado sobre su escritorio; además del iMac que encontró desde que había llegado, le llevaron una de las nuevas MacBook, un iPad, un iPhone y todo lo que su jefe necesitaba que tuviera para “poder realizar sus funciones medianamente bien”, según le informó un tipo que le pidió disculpas por tener que repetir las palabras del Sr. Ackerman.

“¿De verdad necesito todo esto?”

“Todo en la oficina está controlado por el sistema que desarrolló Hanji. Es la app que tiene la SZ. Lo necesitas hasta para sacar copias.” Bert, se acercó a su escritorio para explicarle cómo funcionaba todo. “Además, todo el equipo de Levi comparte calendarios y mensajería. Pero no por sistemas normales, tienes que usar la app de Hanji. Es una manera de evitar que se filtre la información. Levi tiene acceso a las computadoras y para trabajar, además de tu sesión individual, necesitas una sesión en equipo.”

“¿Hanji, también?”

Bert sonrió tímidamente y Mikasa tomó nota mental de hacer algo por él en agradecimiento a toda la ayuda que le estaba dando. La noche anterior, Sasha insistió para que vieran “El Diablo viste de Prada” y desde que supo iba a ser la asistente de Levi, no dejaba de verse en el papel de la estresada y pobre Andrea; frustrada e incapaz de hacer dos cosas bien las primeras semanas. Estaba frustrada, era un hecho, pero al menos sabía que el otro asistente no iba a ser un problema, y tratándose de ella, no creía que fuera tan difícil seguirle la corriente al loco de su jefe.

“Hace poco hicieron cambio de equipos así que tienes suerte. Se suponía que antes de entregar equipo al nuevo asistente iban a esperar a que durara un par de semanas, pero supongo que pidieron las cosas para Eren. ¿Ustedes son amigos, cierto?”

Hasta ese momento, Mikasa, no se había preguntado qué tanto sabía su compañero sobre la forma en la que Armin y ella llegaron a _Smith &Zoe_. Supuso que debía estar enterado, considerando que trabajaba tan cerca de su jefe, pero el enano del demonio parecía poco interesado en que se hablara de su equipo. No es que Mikasa creyera que hubiera mucho por saber, pero leyó entre líneas cuando le dijeron que su email era mikasa@sz, sin apellidos, por orden de su jefe.

“Vivimos juntos.” Mikasa respondió sin haber escuchado realmente la pregunta.

Si no hubiera estado tan distraída pensando en que tenía que leer el tedioso manual de procesos del departamento, revisar la agenda como le había pedido Bert, repasar la lista de casos en los que el equipo de su jefe estaba trabajando y en que a primera hora por la mañana tenía que ir a la tintorería, habría reparado en la expresión de Bert luego de su respuesta. Quizá algunos malos entendidos se habrían evitado.

La noche fue bastante más amena que las que habían compartido las últimas semanas Eren, Mikasa y Armin. Los tres tenían mucho que contarse de sus días y la cena estuvo llena de anécdotas, quejas y risas. Armin iba a trabajar con Moblit, en el equipo de Hanji, pero era complicado explicar lo que ella hacía; de hecho nadie en la oficina podía explicarlo con claridad. “Tiene que ver con tecnología e informática, y titanes… y control. No estoy muy seguro, pero me dijo que voy a entenderlo poco a poco.”

Escuchaba a Armin con una sonrisa, intentando contagiarse de la emoción que desbordaba el joven. Aunque su trabajo con Hanji parecía un misterio era evidente que le gustaba lo poco que sabía. Además, la conversación de su amigo evitaba que siguiera dándole vueltas a su propio trabajo. Mikasa intentó distraerse, no tenía muchas opciones y estar permanentemente de mal humor no le iba a ayudarle en lo más mínimo. Ese día su jefe no había estado presente, pero dudaba que fuera a tener siempre la misma suerte. Después de cenar terminó un ensayo que tenía a medio hacer y estudio toda la información que le dio Bert.

.

-x-

.

Todas las mañanas se repetían ciertos patrones en la oficina, cada uno de los socios llegaba a diversas horas, generado diferentes reacciones en los que ahí trabajaban. Hanji, era la primera en aparecer, como un remolino de energía, saludaba a todos a su paso; pero su sonrisa no podía tomarse a la ligera, nadie en la firma era más efectivo o estaba más comprometido que ella. Erwin no tenía una hora fija para llegar, pero siempre saludaba con calma y observaba con una sonrisa política. Si _Smith &Zoe_ funcionaba como un reloj era en gran medida gracias a los segundos al mando, el equipo bajo su dirección hacía que todo saliera según sus deseos. La forma en la que el resto del personal respondía a ellos variaba, pero era evidente que en cuanto Levi aparecía, un aire de stress se reflejaba en los rostros a su paso.

El sistema de comunicación de la oficina colapsaba a las nueve de la mañana; Thomas, en la recepción era el primero en dar el llamado de aviso. En los cajones de los escritorios desaparecía cualquier cosa innecesaria, mangas de camisa limpiaban manchas de café y los perfiles de _Facebook_ desaparecían para una más sería Intranet. Era un verdadero espectáculo los rostros casi asustados de los empleados al verlo pasar. Mike siempre bromeaba con lo mucho que a Levi divertía la situación; cosa que por supuesto él negaba. Pero quien más disfrutaba era Hanji, sobre todo porque a pesar del miedo generalizado, la ausencia de sonrisas y el tartamudeo que era capaz de provocar, los empleados de la firma lo admiraban tanto como le tenían miedo. Ninguno tanto como sus asistentes, o así había sido hasta Mikasa. En el caso de Bert, si bien el joven parecía vivir en permanente estado de alerta, estrés y cansancio, también era verdad que había una admiración generalizada por su eficiencia; además, el equipo completo de Levi reconocía públicamente el enorme trabajo que realizaba.

Esa primera semana fue una verdadera pesadilla para Mikasa, acostumbrarse a la nueva rutina fue más complicado de lo que imaginó. Tres veces a la semana se levantaba antes de salir el sol para dar una clase de defensa personal, se cambiaba en el gimnasio y llegaba directo a la oficina; a menos que Bert le hubiera pedido que pasara a la tintorería, a la panadería favorita de su jefe por un croissant recién horneado, o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacerse a esas horas del día. En todo caso, tenía que estar a las ocho y media en punto sentada en su escritorio. En cuanto llegaba a la oficina revisaba el correo de su jefe, tomaba nota de lo que Bert consideraba importante que aprendiera ese día, buscaba el periódico, se aseguraba que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar, o polvo, o sombras que parecieran suciedad, no solo en la oficina del maniático de la limpieza de su jefe, sino en todo el camino que llevaba de la entrada del edificio a su escritorio.

Mikasa aprendió muy pronto que su día era menos complicado si Levi no iniciaba el suyo de mal humor, y nada lo ponía de peor humor que la suciedad y la ineficiencia. También aprendió que él tenía las formas más variadas de ponerla a prueba. Con su escritorio frente al de él, todo el día se sentía observada y en examen permanente. En más de una ocasión lo vio observándola fijamente, su expresión parecía estar esperando que se equivocara en algo. Esos días prepararon una reunión y ella se la pasó de un lado a otro de las oficinas, la mayor parte del tiempo en compañía de Bert o con el equipo de Hanji. También Levi estuvo muy ocupado, aún así, los momentos en los que ella estaba en su escritorio, coincidían con los ratos en los que él estaba en su oficina.

A veces las acciones más inocentes tenían un trasfondo que desafiaba las leyes de Morphy.

Ocurrió a su cuarto día como asistente personal de Levi. Ese día él no llegó a la hora usual, lo que implicó cambiar varias veces su té para que al llegar lo encontrara caliente; cosa que a Mikasa le parecía una estupidez. Aun no eran las once de la mañana cuando el murmullo y los sonidos en las computadoras avisaban que algo estaba pasando. La reacción de Bert debió haberla alertado, pero aun no lo conocía lo suficiente como para notar el ligero cambio en su comportamiento. Frente a ellos estaban Erd, Auruo y, Gunther, que esperaban a Levi para algún tipo de reunión y también ellos cruzaron una mirada significativa. Mientras Auruo se puso tenso, Gunther y Erd hablaban con ella en tono poco natural. También estaba un mensajero, intentando que Bert recibiera unos documentos sin tener mucho éxito.

Mikasa imprimía un informe cuando su jefe apareció. Tenía una expresión que parecía irritada y tal y como hizo los días anteriores, no reparó en ella directamente. Después de un saludo tan cordial como un tempano de hielo, extendió la mano con las llaves de su automóvil. A Mikasa le sorprendió que Bert, siempre presto a obedecer cada palabra de Levi no diera un paso adelante, o que el mensajero volviera a ver hacia otra parte. Como la cosa más natural del mundo ella las tomó y fue entonces que notó las miradas del resto, y la peculiar mueca en el rostro de Levi.

“Está estacionado frente al edificio, así que muévete antes que llegue la grúa. Llena el tanque y pasa a la tintorería, hay una mancha en una camisa que me entregaron ayer. Ve también a la panadería, al lado hay una tienda de té y además de tarta recién hecha, compra té. Necesito que estés de regreso a las doce en punto, porque tengo que ir al juzgado. ¿A menos que no puedas?”

Sin decir una palabra más se dio la vuelta y la dejó con mil preguntas, una de ellas era si acababa de desafiarla, pero la desechó casi de inmediato, no tenía nada de sobresaliente lo que le pidió. Erd, Auruo y, Gunther caminaron tras él, los dos últimos intentaron contener las risas, mientras Erd le dio una palmada en el hombro y se levantó de hombros.

“Mikasa, que no le pase nada a su carro, por favor.” Bert la vio casi suplicante. “Y no solo me refiero a algo grave, que no se ensucie siquiera.”

“¿Qué camisa? ¿Qué panadería?” La joven fijo sus grandes y profundos ojos negros en Bert. “¿Cuál es su carro? ¿Se supone que debo saber de qué estaba hablando?”

“Teléfono.”

La solitaria palabra en labios del otro asistente poco hizo para solventar sus dudas. Pero no tuvo más opción que caminar a la entrada del edificio porque el joven atendió una llamada; Bert solo le señaló el elevador y le entregó una tarjeta institucional que ella supuso le iba a servir para pagar. Estaba llegando al lobby cuando su recién estrenado celular sonó y un agitado Bert le explicó –o intentó hacerlo- lo que tenía que hacer, o lo que se le ocurrió que podía ser. Le dijo que revisara la guantera para ver si había algún recibo de la tintorería y le dio el nombre de la panadería favorita de Levi, pero no tenía idea de a qué tarta se refería, porque no era usual que comiera tartas. Del té solo le dijo que tomaba de todo tipo excepto mezclas “extrañas”.

Mikasa no comprendió el alboroto, las miradas de pena, ni las risitas, nada de lo que le pidió fue descabellado y tenía dos horas para hacerlo, ¿qué podía salir mal?

Lo primero que Mikasa descubrió fue que el automóvil en cuestión no era un carro viejo como ella apuntó, con lo que puede catalogarse como inocencia, sino un Shelby 427 Cobra del 69, del mismo rojo que su bufanda. La sonrisa del profesor Smith cuando la encontró a la entrada del edificio la desconcertó. Además de señalar el innombrable pecado de decirle “viejo” a un auto “clásico”, repitió la mueca que vio en Gunther y Auruo; pero algo en la forma en la que la vio era diferente. Mikasa comenzaba a irritarse por las miraditas que le dedicaban y no quiso pensar en las causas.

Todo habría ido de maravilla si el vehículo hubiera sido de cambios automáticos y no uno mecánico. Mikasa sobresalía en casi cualquier cosa, el uso de la transmisión y las cajas de velocidades no era una de ellas. A partir de ese momento todo comenzó a ir en picada. Además de los cambios de velocidades, el vehículo la odiaba; esa fue la única explicación que encontró para el reto de encenderlo. De no haber sido porque le pidió a Jean que bajara a ayudarla, habría gastado las dos horas que tenía solo en encenderlo. Algo le decía que el maldito vehículo olía la animadversión que ella sentía por su dueño y había decidido hacerla pagar con un odio similar. Cada calle era una pesadilla, olvidaba los cambios y en dos oportunidades se apagó el motor, dejándola a merced de la ira matutina de los conductores.

El siguiente reto fue la tintorería. La camisa que la joven encontró en el asiento del pasajero era de un blanco prístino y no supo cómo explicar la mancha que su jefe encontró y por la que ella tenía que reclamar. Entre otras cosas porque no la veía. Una mujer mayor y poco paciente la escuchaba con cara de fastidio y Mikasa se preguntó si había alguna posibilidad de no regresar a esa tintorería. Diez minutos después, llegó un empleado que parecía conocer a Levi y que Mikasa juró que terminó por apiadarse de ella, porque puso la camisa a contraluz y una tenue sombra se vio reflejada. Tardó otros diez minutos en que aceptaran su error antes de poder marcharse. En su opinión hubiera sido más saludable volver a pagar por la limpieza, pero Bert le repitió un millón de veces que para Levi no era una opción; incluso le envió un par de mensajes para recordárselo.

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y no comprendía cómo algo tan simple se le complicaba tanto. El siguiente punto en la lista era la panadería y por primera vez agradeció las peculiaridades de su jefe. El automóvil no solo estaba limpio, parecía haber salido de una exposición y no había nada fuera de lugar. En la guantera encontró, además del recibo de la tintorería, un panfleto de una panadería con el mismo nombre que le dijo Bert. Intentó llamar a Bert para confirmarlo, pero luego de unos minutos recibió un mensaje diciéndole que estaba en una reunión y que no podía hablar, pero que si era el nombre y le preguntó que qué tanto hacía y que regresara cuanto antes a la oficina. Tardó nuevamente en encender el carro y el odio comenzaba a ser mutuo. Por segunda vez en el día llamó a Jean para que le ayudara. Se sentía culpable porque desde que había hablado con Armin se había mantenido alejada de Jean; pero no conocía a nadie más que entendiera de vehículos. Cuando logró que encendiera, se fijó en la dirección de la panadería y las maldiciones salieron con extrema facilidad de su boca.

 _Sawney y Bean_ estaba del otro lado de la ciudad. Mikasa vio la hora en su reloj y se preguntó cómo iba a lograr hacer todo, cuando el tráfico comenzaba a volverse más pesado y sus habilidades al volante parecían empeorar. Como si necesitara alguna motivación, la mueca en el rostro de Levi y sus palabras se repitieron vivamente en su cabeza. La joven se repitió continuamente que si su jefe creía que iba a fracasar, en algo en apariencia tan simple, teniendo un par de días en el trabajo, estaba muy equivocado.

Su nivel de estrés competía con la rabia que iba creciendo en ella. El carro se apagó, otra vez, en un semáforo y las bocinas no la dejaban concentrarse. Aún tenía que averiguar qué demonios quería el irritante de su jefe que comprara. Siempre podía contar con Eren y con Armin; dudó un momento antes de marcarle a Eren, las cosas no estaban en los mejores términos entre ellos, pero él había trabajado con Levi. Estaba nerviosa y mientras se conectaba la llamada, dudó que le contestara; en cuanto escuchó la voz de Eren, se sintió mucho más relajada. Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando le dijo que no sabía. La siguiente llamada fue a Armin, si alguien podía averiguar cualquier cosa era él. Le explicó la situación en la que estaba y Armin le dijo que en cuanto lo descubriera la iba a llamar; algo en la seguridad con la que le dijo que no se preocupara le dio tranquilidad.

El analgésico que tomó para su dolor de cabeza habría hecho efecto de no haber sido por un automóvil que estuvo a punto de chocar con ella. Llegó a la panadería al borde de un colapso nervioso. Sasha le habló en alguna ocasión del lugar y no le sorprendió que hubiera impresionado a su amiga, el sitio tenía un aroma delicioso y las vitrinas estaban rebosantes de pan recién horneado. El lugar estaba llenó y Mikasa escuchaba cada segundo corriendo en su reloj. No sabía si cortar la fila o no, aun no tenía ni la menor idea de qué ordenar; cruzó los dedos para que solo vendieran una tarta, pero tenían cinco variedades. Estuvo a punto de comprarlas todas cuando llegó un mensaje de Eren.

_[Eren:] Sasha averiguó x  nosotros, dice que en la cantina siempre elige manzanas y muffins/nueces_

Sonrió involuntariamente ante el mensaje, quizá algo bueno iba a salir de todo su aventura. Sus opciones se redujeron a dos de las tartas del lugar. Esa noche iban a cenar la tarta que no fuera la elegida. El mensaje de Armin cayó segundos después.

_[Armin:] Le gusta la repostería francesa. Lo lamento, no pude averiguar más. ¿Todo bien?_

El respiro de alivio fue seguido por un par de mensajes para ambos dándoles las gracias. Ya con una _tarta tatin_ en sus manos – y otro par de cosas que no pudo resistirse a comprar- se dispuso a regresar a la oficina, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar. Con el té fue sobre seguro y compró _darjeeling_. Su primera victoria fue el encendido, estaba a punto de marcarle a Jean cuando el sonido del auto la hizo sonreír. _“¿Es la tarta, cierto? Por algún motivo le tienes cariño al enano maldito y esto es lo que quiere, así que estás perdonándome un poco._ ” ¿Desde cuándo hablaba con las cosas? Se rió de sí misma y avanzó con más seguridad. Al menos no se apagó el auto durante el viaje de regreso y ya eso era suficiente para ella. Eso, hasta que el tráfico hizo prácticamente imposible que regresara en el tiempo que debía. A esas alturas Bert no le enviaba mensajes sino que le llamaba, cada llamada solo la ponía más nerviosa y ella no estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación.

_[Bert: ] Mikasa, ¿dónde estás? Ya salió de reunión y preguntó por ti_

_[Mikasa:] Estoy entrando al estacionamiento_

El reloj marcaba las doce con cinco minutos cuando entró al estacionamiento y lo vio señalar su muñeca con un gesto que solo empeoró su humor; Hanji estaba a su lado y le sonreía dándole ánimos. Cinco minutos tarde y sujefe actuaba como si ella hubiera perdido una gran apuesta o le hubiera arruinado el día llegando horas después. Al menos no tuvo que estacionarse, dudaba con sinceridad poder lograrlo. Cuando le entregó las llaves reparó en él por primera vez. Desde su encuentro en la oficina de la Decano en la Universidad, lo había visto sin verlo y el día de la negociación lo ignoró flagrantemente. Luego, cuando se presentó como su jefe, vio sus ojos y la mueca en su rostro pero no se fijó en la forma de su cara. Era un tipo que resultaba atractivo, más de lo que Mikasa se sentía cómoda admitiendo, con una mirada intensa que se detuvo en la de ella; un hombre elegante sin mucho esfuerzo, con una expresión de permanente fastidio.

La veía desafiante, igual que cuando le dijo que iba a ser su jefe, como si pusiera en duda todo lo que ella hacía o decía. Mikasa sintió que intentaba decirle que no lo impresionaba en lo más mínimo y tuvo que contener la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco. El sentimiento era mutuo. Lo primero que hizo fue recorrer su auto con los ojos y limpiar una minúscula manchita en la carrocería. Durante ese segundo Mikasa sintió que su corazón se detenía, temiendo que en efecto le hubiera pasado algo. No le tenía ningún aprecio, por bonito que fuera, pero lo último que necesitaba era sumar el costo de la reparación a su presupuesto, o peor aún, a la deuda que tenían.

“Llegas tarde.” Mikasa quería mandarlo al infierno, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo y solo dejó que sus ojos transmitieran el mensaje. Podía vivir con los cinco minutos que había tardado y aun sentir que había hecho un buen trabajo; a ella no le interesaba impresionarlo, solo hacer su trabajo. Levi levantó la tapa de la caja en la que llevaba la tarta y la vio con curiosidad, era evidente que no esperaba que hubiera comprado la correcta y Mikasa sintió que podía clamar victoria. Entonces pasó, él se subió al automóvil y su cara de sorpresa se transformó en profunda condescendencia. “Si no eres capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo, deberías pedirme que te traslade a la fotocopiadora, a menos que eso también se escape a tus habilidades.”

“¿Qué?” _Qué demonios_ …  

Ella hizo todo lo que le pidió, la tintorería, el té, la tarta. Siguió el dedo que le señalaba algo y lo comprendió. Olvidó la gasolina. Se quedó parada en silencio mientras que él se alejaba, después de haber encendido el carro sin problema alguno, lo que terminó de enojarla; ella tuvo que batallar una y mil veces cada vez que se subió al endemoniado vehículo. Respiró frustrada, su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento y se le quitó el apetito.

Su frustración se habría convertido en algo mucho más violento de haber escuchado la conversación entre Hanji y su jefe, lo bueno fue que ya estaban lejos de ella. “Tenemos tiempo de sobra para llegar, pudiste haberle dado más tiempo.”

“Tse. Esa mocosa actúa como si todo lo tiene siempre bajo control. Aunque me sorprende que pudiera encender el auto y que supiera qué comprar.”

“A mí me sorprendió más que le dieras tu carro.”

“¿Te soy sincero? No creí que lo pudiera encender.”

Hanji lo vio con reproche, a ella la joven le simpatizaba y no entendía los juegos de Levi. Además, algo en la forma en la que la trataba a Mikasa era distinto a lo que acostumbraba, pero prefirió guardarse el comentario y observar con libertad cómo evolucionaba la relación entre ellos. Como de costumbre abrió la guantera para curiosear y se encontró con el panfleto de _Sawney y Bean,_ y la dirección llamó su atención.

“¿La enviaste al otro lado de la ciudad? Sabiendo que solo tu entiendes cómo encender y apagar esta cosa. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que abrieron una sucursal a dos calles de aquí?”

La sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro hizo que Hanji negara con la cabeza, actuaba como un niño.

.

-x-

.

Mikasa supo, a la hora de la comida, gracias a Sasha e Historia, todo lo que necesitaba saber de los rumores de la oficina. El par, en una semana, se enteró de mil detalles. Era muy poca la atención que les daba, por mucho que lo intentó seguía enojada con el tráfico, con el vehículo, con Levi, con ella, con el universo mismo que la había puesto a trabajar con él. Le dio una sencilla lista de cosas que tenía hacer y no la cumplió; podía darle todas las vueltas al tema y el resultado iba a ser siempre el mismo. No estaba acostumbrada a fallar, a la condescendencia, la forma en la que él la vio y el comentario de las fotocopias era más de lo que toleraba. Además, por un instante, la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de su jefe y la idea de cambiar la opinión que tenía de ella, fue… agradable.

“Mikasaaaaaa. ¿Me estás ignorando?”

“¿Qué?” Sasha estaba sentada a su lado y sus brillantes e inquisitivos ojos se clavaron en ella con una mirada que rivalizaba con la del gatito de Shrek. Mikasa buscó el paquete que había llevado de la panadería. “Te tengo un regalo.”

“¡Dame!” Abría y cerraba las manos cual niña chiquita e Ymir se cubrió la cara sintiendo vergüenza ajena. “Porque soy tu mejor amiga, cierto. Y me quieres más que a nadie.”

Cuando Mikasa puso en sus manos un aromático muffin el gritito de felicidad de Sasha la hizo sonreír.

“Eren me dijo. Muchas gracias.” El agradecimiento en voz de Mikasa era evidente.

“Para eso estamos los mejores amigos.”

El sonido de la garganta de Armin aclarándose, o más bien reclamando su lugar en la vida de Mikasa no pasó desapercibido. Mikasa sacó dos muffins más de la caja, el primero se lo dio a Jean; el pobre joven casi se ahogó con la bebida que se estaba tomando y un furioso rubor invadió su rostro. El otro era para Armin, y como cosa usual le sonrió con la más bonita de sus sonrisas, la que estaba destinada para él o para Eren. Sasha hizo el puchero que siempre hacía cuando quedaba claro quién tenía el puesto que ella quería.

“Mikasa.” La voz firme de Levi casi hizo que se pusieran de pie en saludo militar. “Si ya terminaste, Bert tiene que preparar un informe y necesita ayuda.”

Aunque seguía molesta, no lo vio desafiante, de hecho evitó verlo a los ojos. Mientras tanto, Levi dedicó una gélida mirada al grupo. Jean y Armin tragaron saliva con la sensación de estar condenados al patíbulo. Ella caminaba un paso tras él y se contuvo para no asesinarlo, después de escuchar la ironía en cada una de sus palabras.

“Tienes un montón de fotocopias que sacar. ¿Sabes usar una fotocopiadora? ¿O es una tarea demasiado complicada? Si necesitas ayuda podemos pedirle a tus amigos que te den una mano.”

.

-x-

.

En los días que siguieron, Levi continuó con su juego, preguntando si era capaz de hacer lo que le tenía que hacer, cada vez que le encargaba algo; con un tono de voz que la hacía querer asesinarlo. Todo el día se la pasaba encargándole mil cosas sin importancia, mientras que el pobre Bert tenía que hacer el trabajo serio; por lo menos él si confiaba en las habilidades de Mikasa y le delegaba actividades útiles. La joven comenzaba a preguntarse si había algo que pudiera hacer bien a los ojos de su jefe.

Durante la segunda semana, las remodelaciones que Hange estaba haciendo se habían movido al vestíbulo y llegaban cerca de la oficia de Levi. A Mikasa no le pareció nada grave, pero Bert comenzó a hacer llamadas y sudaba demasiado para ser tan temprano en la mañana; considerando, además, que la temperatura era bastante fría. Según les informó Nanaba, que hasta donde se daba cuenta Mikasa parecía saberlo todo en el lugar, los trabajos deberían haberse hecho en la noche, pero una fuga o quién sabe qué cosa los retrasó. Si algo resultó evidente, fue que también Nanaba se puso tensa.

“Mikasa, ¿sabes preparar buen té, cierto? Armin me contó que trabajaste en un bar de tés.” La pregunta de Bert la tomó por sorpresa.

“Si.” Los ojos de la joven no perdían detalle, pero no comprendía la gravedad de lo que ocurría. Antes de poder preguntarle, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cantina.

“No hay muchas opciones para preparar pero no tenemos tiempo de ir a conseguir uno. ¿Con algo de lo que haya aquí se puede preparar un buen té? No cualquier té, el mejor té posible.”

“La semana pasada compré. ¿No pudo haberse acabado, o sí?” El recuerdo del tráfico y la mirada de Levi le revolvieron el estómago.

“Uno, mira este lugar. Dos, necesitamos más que cualquier té.” Bert señaló el sitio y luego volvió a verla suplicante.

Podía preguntar qué ocurría, lo que no le aseguraba entender la creciente tensión en el ambiente, o podía hacer lo que el alto y nervioso asistente le pidió. Mikasa no estaba de humor para explicaciones que tuvieran algo que ver con su jefe, así que optó por la segunda opción.

o maravillosa que le pareció la cantina el semana anterior, se desvaneció cuando buscó algo que permitiera preparar un buen té. Ya no había rastro del _darjeeling_ que ella compró, solo té regular en bolsitas. No entendía por qué debía ser excepcional, pero siguiendo la misma línea de pensamientos, decidió dejarlo pasar. Bert siempre estaba explicándole las indicaciones a medias que Levi le daba, y haciendo su vida más fácil; así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, combinó frutas con la infusión de _oolong_ que estaba almacenada y que tenía un aroma bastante decente. Recordó las palabras de Bert respecto al té y las mezclas extrañas, por lo que decidió que el té no debía saber demasiado a frutas. Recordó un viejo truco para que solo aromatizaran la bebida, sin cargarla de sabor; algo que le dio buenos resultados con los clientes más exigentes en su viejo trabajo.  

No cabía duda que su día era más fácil si el de Levi iniciaba con pie derecho. Ella estaba en la cantina preparando la infusión, cuando llegó. Toda la oficina estaba en vilo, la primera víctima de su mal humor fue la responsable. Hanji, le explicaba la importancia de los cambios, cuando amablemente la mandó al carajo. Después comenzó a repartir trabajo a diestra y siniestra.

“¿Dónde demonios está Mikasa? ¿Ya se dio por vencida y decidió regresar a su casa?” Bert intentaba hablar con él, guardar el abrigo que acababa de darle y tomar nota de todo lo que le indicaba para el día.

Levi veía por la ventana, ignorando el mundo y con las manos en la sien como alejando la migraña que el desorden de las renovaciones le generaba, cuando Mikasa puso una humeante y recién preparada taza de té sobre su escritorio. “¿Qué demonios es esto?”

“¿Té?”

Hizo a un lado la taza y le pidió que buscara información sobre una empresa de telecomunicaciones. Cuando Mikasa, lo vio con expresión interrogante, él puso en blanco los ojos y señaló la computadora.

“Supongo que sabes usar Google.” Dicho lo cual desvió la mirada y se enfocó en su propia computadora.

Bert la vio con una sonrisa que era más una súplica que otra cosa y salieron de la oficina. Así fuera por castigo divino, a menos que cerrara las persianas, Levi podía verlos y ellos a él; otra cosa más que la fastidiaba. Bert le dijo que Levi confiaba en que usaran su criterio para buscar información, que hacía lo mismo con cada asistente. Cuando ella lo interrogó con la mirada, él le sonrió, se encogió de hombros y le confirmó lo que todos habían insinuado; nadie duraba en su puesto más de una mes y la mayoría a penas pasaba de una semana. Mikasa jamás escapaba de los retos, así que se enfrascó en la búsqueda de toda la información que se le ocurrió.

En algún momento levantó la vista y no supo exactamente cómo tomar lo que veía; Levi estaba reclinado en su sillón, ella lo veía de perfil y él veía a la ventana con expresión pensativa pero no irritada, muy diferente a la que tuvo momentos antes; tomaba despacio el té que originalmente ignoró. Una mueca, diferente a cualquiera que Mikasa hubiera visto hasta ese momento, se dibujó en su rostro. Fue tan sutil que ella llegó a dudar haberla visto, tanto como dudaba que de haber sido verdadera fuera una sonrisa. Regresó la vista a la computadora preguntándose, también, si la sensación que se desató en su estómago era producto de una enfermedad; la misma que de pronto la había puesto a ella de buen humor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo ha sido un parto. Tengo meses con él, y por fin encontré inspiración y tiempo para terminarlo. La historia va a seguir la línea que tiene que seguir, no voy a apresurarlo porque luego solo me estanco, pero espero que ahora sea más fácil actualizarlo.


	6. Poco a poco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tiene una idea muy clara de Mikasa, bonita y no tan eficaz o brillante como Erwin sugiere, pero quizá sus prejuicios son el problema. ¿Será que Mikasa es mucho más de lo que él cree o quiere creer? Además, hay avances sobre la desaparición de los expedientes.

A veces, Levi, necesitaba que el día durara otras veinticuatro horas. En particular en semanas como esa, en las que el trabajo se acumulaba como hojas que caen de un árbol, y en esas semanas más de cincuenta los árboles decidieron mudar las hojas. No era de extrañarse que tuviera una vida personal inexistente, metido siempre en la oficina, sin hora de salida, con poco o nada de tiempo para él. Isabel le repetía que necesitaba vacaciones y quizá era así, pero no tenía tiempo; menos cuando la fusión de _Sinna Enterprises_ y _Stohess Railroad & Cía_ estaba tan cerca.

Ese día no pintaba menos pesado que el resto; al llegar a la oficina, nada más salir de ascensor se encontró con Hanji. Las dichosas remodelaciones aun no terminaban y ella casi logra evadirlo dando media vuelta, pero antes de darse cuenta él le estaba reclamando que el ruido y la suciedad no lo dejaban trabajar en paz.

“Tu vida sería más fácil si usaras a Mikasa para algo útil, y no solo para que de vueltas por la ciudad.”

Por algún motivo, Hanji, había decidido mencionar a su asistente cada mañana, y como cada mañana él ponía los ojos en blanco y la dejaba atrás; ella sonrió satisfecha, quizá había encontrado la forma más adecuada de dar por terminados los reclamos matutinos. Él en cambio prefería ignorar a su amiga; tenía muchas cosas por hacer como para darle importancia a la mocosa que se sentaba al lado de Bert. Mikasa Ackerman tenía todas las referencias del mundo y aun así actuaba como una niña chiquita y Levi no tenía tiempo para lidiar con sus berrinches. Para él, la joven funcionaba en las labores que le asignaba y punto. No ignoraba que Bert se apoyaba en ella y tal parecía que Erd la apreciaba, pero Levi no estaba convencido que ella fuera algo más que una cara bonita. Le concedía que supiera usar sus atractivos, en esas semanas la mitad de la oficina se la había pasado hablando de ella y más de uno le ofrecía constante ayuda o intentaba llamar su atención. Además, Erwin siempre se refería a ella con especial énfasis. Todos sabían que el distinguido profesor Smith tenía debilidad por sus estudiantes bonitas.

Para Levi, era ridículo lo mucho que su atractivo hacía que las personas la vieran de manera tan poco objetiva. Era una mujer hermosa, casi de manera perturbadora, pero no todo en la vida se limitaba a las apariencias.

“La verdad es que no me impresiona.”

“¿Eso es lo que quieres?” Erwin bajó los papeles que revisaba y se fijó en la manera en la que Levi frunció el entrecejo; como dando pie a que continuara con el despropósito que quería decirle. “¿Qué Mikasa te impresione? ¿Es lo que quieres?”

“No seas ridículo, esa mocosa es mi asistente.”

Su amigo bajó los documentos y se acomodó los lentes. Erwin Smith tenía por hobbie leer entre líneas y analizar a las personas; para hacerlo, tomaba pedacitos de información de cada conversación o evento en el que tomara parte o del que fuera testigo; nada pasaba nunca desapercibido para él.

“Solo digo lo que parece.”

“Y si mejor hablamos de tu estudiante de turno.”

“¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de por qué no dejaste que Mikasa trabajara conmigo?”

“Tse, deberías dejar de escuchar los disparates de Hanji.”

No era la primera vez que ese tema salía a colación, todo gracias a la enorme boca de Hanji. Cuando quedó zanjado el tema de Eren y se acordó que Armin y Mikasa iban a entrar a trabajar en su lugar, Hanji los quiso en su equipo, pero Erwin sugirió que la joven trabajara con él. Era su alumna más destacada y, según dijo, estando próxima la promoción de Nanaba, necesitaba una nueva protegida.

.

-x-

.

_“Eren trabajaba conmigo, lo lógico es que lo reemplace.”_

_“¿Ambos o solo Mikasa?” Las palabras de Erwin hicieron que Hanji abandonara el teléfono y sonriera con las más traviesa de las expresiones._

_“Ambos.”_

_“Ella te detesta. ¿De verdad quieres pasar por eso?” Sus palabras no le hacían honor al interés casi morboso que se reflejó en el rostro de la inquisitiva y casi siempre acertada Hanji._

_“Hanji, vuelve a jugar con los zombies. Ella tiene que trabajar con alguien, y mi equipo es el que está perdiendo un asistente.”_

_“Como quieras, es tu equipo. Es una pena, me habría resultado muy agradable trabajar con ella.” Erwin retomó el informe, aunque sus ojos seguían fijos en Levi, que  trabajaba como si nada. La única que seguía distraída era Hanji, claro que ella ya había terminado sus labores del día._

.

-x-

.

Desde ese día, Hanji repetía continuamente que Levi había querido evitar que Erwin se “interesara” en la joven; la mayoría de las veces él ignoraba sus insinuaciones y cuando no lo hacía, repetía que le divertía ver la cara de fastidio de Mikasa. En el fondo si le molestaba que Erwin no negara que le interesaba una relación fuera de la profesional con ella, pero jamás iba a admitirlo. A Levi nunca le habían interesado las “estudiantes de Erwin”, como Hanji las llamaba. El director de _Smith &Zoe_ sabía disimular sus _affairs_ y, salvo el incidente con Nifa, todos sospechaban pero nunca tenían la certeza. Nanaba era diferente; no solo no había tomado la clase del profesor Smith, sino que antes de entrar a la firma ya tenía una relación con Mike, y el altísimo hombre era uno de los mejores amigos de Erwin. Todas las “estudiantes” eran bonitas e inteligentes, pero Levi no recordaba a ninguna. Levi había desechado la idea de suplir a Jaeger con Mikasa; la irritante belleza de ojos desafiantes, era más dolor de cabeza del que quería tener.

Eso, hasta que Erwin sugirió que la joven trabajara bajo sus órdenes directas.

Sea como fuera, Mikasa cumplía con dificultad sus expectativas, más que Eren eso sí; aunque eso ya era bastante, no veía todas las maravillas que Erwin alababa en ella. No negaba que era muy agradable llegar a la oficina y encontrarse con las piernas de la joven y admirar la forma en que la ropa envolvía su impresionante trasero. Farlan, había insinuado que quizá la solución fuera que se la llevara a la cama. Levi levantó la vista y vio la impasible figura de Mikasa Ackerman detrás de su escritorio, supuso que estaba terminando los detalles del informe que le había pedido. Tenía los audífonos puestos y su cabeza se movía de forma casi imperceptible al ritmo de la música y cuando atendió una llamada mordió el lápiz y sonrió. Era una visión casi extraña y Levi regresó la vista a su propio trabajo, pero algo lo hizo volver a ver y se encontró con los ojos de Mikasa; la sonrisa de la joven desapareció en ese mismo momento. Dos cosas le quedaron claras, su descontento con ella no era ni la sombra del que ella sentía por él; lo otro era que debía beber menos en compañía de su hermano, porque nunca debió mencionar a su asistente, Ackerman o no.

“Mikasa.” La joven tardó lo que en levantarse y entrar a la oficina, y Levi habló sin dejar de revisar los documentos frente a él. “Confirma los detalles de la reunión del viernes, probablemente se extienda después de la hora de la comida, encargarte de eso también. Te acabo de enviar un correo de Hanji, habla con ella y que no me moleste. Mi hermana va a cumplir años y va a llamar para pedirte ayuda; también necesito reservaciones para la próxima semana.”

Mikasa se quedó viéndolo como esperando, detalles o más instrucciones, pero él se limitó a decirle, “¿Qué haces ahí parada?” Suponiendo que era todo, regresó a su escritorio y Levi salió de la oficina poco después.

Cuando llegó al restaurante, Erwin estaba sentado junto a una mujer joven y Levi esperó en la barra antes de acercarse. Las cosas parecían salir como habían supuesto y la mujer se levantó al poco rato. La mirada de Erwin era calculada, como meditando su siguiente paso; Levi tomó el lugar que ella había dejado y llamó al mesero para ordenar una ensalada y pasta, se sirvió vino y espero que su jefe terminara el mensaje que suponía estaba enviando a Moblit o a Nanaba.

“Era ella supongo. ¿Averiguaste algo?”

El profesor Smith dio un largo sorbo a su copa de vino y ordenó lo mismo que Levi.

“Se sorprendió de verme aquí; estaba comiendo con su padre, él no hacía mucho se había ido cuando tu llegaste. No dijo mayor cosa y respondió con evasivas estudiadas si me peguntas.” Erwin se distrajo un momento para leer el mensaje que cayó en su teléfono antes de retomar la conversación. “Moblit va a revisar los videos de las fechas que me dijiste, pero a los de ese día les faltan algunos minutos.

“Conveniente.”

“Mucho.”

“¿Y su padre? ¿Te dijo algo de él? ¿Le preguntaste?”

“No, pero todo encaja. Solo que no esperaban que tu nueva asistente decidiera ofrecernos a nosotros la parte del Legado que le corresponde. Ha sido una ventaja que Mikasa sea tan obstinada como para intervenir en el acuerdo con Eren.”

“Es su novia, por qué sería raro.” Erwin se encogió de hombros y se sirvió más vino; Levi hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. “¿Has vuelto a hablar con Marie?”

El alto y rubio abogado negó con la cabeza y se quedó callado durante un momento más bien largo. Levi nunca supo cómo actuar con el tema de Marie y prefirió guardar silencio, esperando a que Erwin retomara la conversación; era lo que él prefería cuando alguien mencionaba a Petra. Hanji solía decir que la interminable sucesión de estudiantes era la forma que tenía Erwin de lidiar con lo sucedido con Marie, algo así como lo que pasaba con Levi y el trabajo; simples placebos.

“Me acosté con ella.”

“¿Qué?” La pregunta salió de labios de Levi sin la fuerza que podía suponerse ante tal descubrimiento. De todas las cosas que su amigo podía decir, esa era la última que esperaba, pero solo la leve inclinación de su ceja derecha delató su sorpresa.

“No debí llamarla.”

“Lo que no has debido hacer es bajarte los pantalones.” Levi tenía una reunión con Nile Dok esa semana e iba a ser muy complicado verlo a la cara e ignorar lo que Erwin acababa de decirle. Más allá de los conflictos personales o los problemas futuros que pudiera causar lo que su amigo le había confiado, Levi tenía claro que de no ser por ella, sabrían menos de lo que sabían y suavizó sus palabras. “Si no hubieras hablado con ella no sabríamos a qué atenernos.”

“Ya no contesta mis llamadas.”

“Es lo mejor.”

Aunque era un secreto a voces que los Dok no tenían el matrimonio perfecto, también era evidente que Nile la quería a su manera. Levi se había encontrado con Marie pocas veces, y aunque era atractiva y de conversación interesante, nunca entendió el efecto que tenía en Nile y Erwin. Habían sido mejores amigos en los años en los que Marie era novia de Erwin, que según sabía habían sido los de toda su juventud. Pero Erwin cambió de ciudad y terminó con ella. Años después, Nile se volvió su socio y anunció su compromiso con Marie. Justo por esos años Levi comenzó a trabajar en _Smith &Zoe_ y vio el cambio en Erwin. También estuvo ahí la noche en que Erwin se embriagó y terminó tocando la puerta de casa de Marie para pedirle que dejara todo y se fuera con él. Nile se enteró y ambos terminaron con un par de costillas rotas y un socio menos. Lo que Nile no supo, o eso creía Levi, fue que ella estuvo a punto de cancelar la boda y que había pasado un fin de semana con Erwin antes de recapacitar y convertirse en Marie Dok.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Erwin era de esas que resultan más tristes que las lágrimas y Levi deseó que Hanji estuviera ahí, ella siempre sabía qué hacer en esos casos; de no haber sido por ella, él mismo no habría sabido qué hacer consigo mismo en más de una ocasión. Era patético lo poco que se le ocurría para reconfortar a Erwin. ¿Más vino? No, no era lo más adecuado porque tenían que regresar a trabajar y Erwin tenía clase. ¿Algún caso en el que estuvieran trabajando? Quizá fuero lo más práctico, pero el caso más importante que tenían era el que llevaba Nile y la probabilidad que el mismo Levi mencionara al otro abogado era inmensa. ¿El Legado Ackerman? A pesar que el tema era de común interés implicaba hablar de Kenny y Levi se rehusaba a habla de su tío; además, la imagen de Mikasa esa mañana, sonriendo y tarareando lo ponía de mal humor. Eso y que precisamente por el dichoso Legado Erwin se puso en contacto con Marie. Descartados los anteriores, solo quedaba algo de qué hablar, un tema lo suficientemente tentador como para distraerlo… Levi sabía que iba a arrepentirse.

“La semana que viene tengo una cita a ciegas.”

El azul de los ojos de Erwin se intensificó y Levi puso en blanco lo suyos. “No me vas así que tu sacaste el tema. ¿Hanji?”

“Hanji e Isabel. Parece que su única distracción es meterse en mi vida.”

“¿Quién es?”

“Si la conociera no sería una cita a ciegas.”

“Ahórrate la ironía. ¿Cómo la describió Hanji? ¿Cómo te convenció?”

“Esa fue la parte en la que intervino Isabel. Si voy, prometió dejar de organizarme citas a ciegas en seis meses.” Erwin hizo un gesto para que siguiera hablando; al menos ofrecer como ofrenda su inexistente vida amorosa estaba funcionando. “Se llama María Carlstedt, trabaja para los Titanes e Isabel está encaprichada con ella desde que la conoció. Hanji asegura que va a gustarme.”

“¿Es todo?”

“Cabello y ojos oscuros, en palabras de cuatro-ojos interesante, y cito: ‘traviesa’; con buen cuerpo, y al parecer con más opiniones de las que le piden.” Terminó su copa antes de proseguir. “Hanji, asegura que es lo que necesito; yo dudo que ella tenga la más mínima idea, pero si mi cita incluye fácil entre sus cualidades, no voy a quejarme.”

Erwin sonrió de forma muy diferente esa vez a las palabras de Levi y su voz era casi provocadora. “Yo creo que Hanji conoce muy bien tus gustos actuales.”

“¿Es decir?”

“La negación no va contigo.”

“Tse.”

La comida fue amena, a pesar que Levi sabía que Erwin no estaba en su mejor momento. Al final retomaron el tema por el que estaban reunidos; en sus averiguaciones Moblit había descubierto más sobre la desaparición de los documentos o el _affair Jaeger_ , como Hanji lo llamaba. Una de las estudiantes de Erwin era hija de uno de los principales interesados en el Legado Ackerman, precisamente la joven con la que estaba Erwin cuando Levi llegó al restaurante. Aún no tenían pruebas suficientes, pero según les dijo Moblit, el padre de la joven fue uno de los que se acercó a Mikasa para ofrecerse a comprarle su parte y al parecer no estaba asociado con Nile y Kenny. Además, suponían que ella estuvo involucrada; Erwin creía que ella había sido quien informó a la universidad sobre los expedientes.

Decidieron que era mejor manejarlo entre ellos, manteniendo al margen a Eren y sus amigos. Primero necesitaban averiguar más sobre Annie Leonhardt.

.

-x-

.

Poco antes de entrar al edificio se encontraron con Mikasa, aunque ella no los había visto; parecía estar regresando de uno de los múltiples encargos del día. Caminaba un par de pasos delante de ellos, en compañía de uno de los becarios, uno que siempre estaba a su alrededor y al que Levi había visto sonrojarse cada vez que ella tenía el menor de los detalles. La joven estaba tan seria como de costumbre y cargaban entre ambos la información que Levi le había pedido que fuera a buscar. Al llegar a uno de los pasillos las voces se intensificaron y la conversación que tenían llegó a sus oídos.

“… es semana de exámenes y tengo mucho trabajo.”

“Mikasa, es solo un rato y tu no necesitas estudiar. Además, no hemos podido hablar desde lo que pasó en el cumpleaños de Eren.”

En ese momento entraron en el ascensor y Levi se encontró de frente con las mejillas sonrojadas de su asistente. Jean los vio con absoluta frustración, era obvio que habían interrumpido algo. Erwin, que no había perdido un solo detalle de lo que pasaba, los saludó amablemente y comentó lo mucho que le sentaba el azul a la joven. En cuanto ella agradeció el cumplido, Erwin se fijó en Levi y acercándose a él, dijo tan quedo como le fue posible algo sobre cómo ella tenía el cabello y los ojos oscuros, y sonrió ante la mirada asesina que le dedicó en respuesta. Por el espejo podía ver a Jean acercarse a ella y decirle algo al oído; ella volvió a sonrojarse y Levi prefirió ignorar a todos los que estaban presentes, fijándose en su teléfono.

“¿Levi, cuándo tienes las deposiciones de los Reeves?”

“Mañana.”

“¿Crees que acepten el acuerdo?”

“El único inconveniente que tenemos es su hijo.”

“Convéncelos.”

“En eso estoy.”

“Tienen que aceptar.”

“Van aceptar.” No necesitaba decir más, Levi siempre cumplía con todo lo que se le pedía.

Erwin siguió su camino a su oficina y Levi ignoraba a los dos jóvenes que caminaban delante de él; él no era el único, Mikasa lo ignoraba de manera flagrante. El único que estaba consciente de ambos y de la carga en el ambiente era Jean. Mikasa se distrajo un segundo y se retrasó un par de pasos, con lo que el pobre joven terminó en medio de ellos.

“Su automóvil es impresionante. El año pasado fui con unos amigos a una exhibición y había uno muy parecido, no tan cuidado como el suyo, claro.” Levi lo vio de reojo cuando habló, como si no entendiera porque se dirigía a él. “¿Qué tal el juego de los Titanes? Nosotros lo vimos en casa de Sasha, fue cardíaco, ¿o no Mikasa? Fue imposible conseguir entradas.”

“Prefiero a los Veteranos.” El tono seco de la respuesta de Levi era un indicativo para terminar la conversación.

“Claro.” Jean hablaba nervioso y Mikasa le sonrió con ese tipo de simpatía que se siente por las causas perdidas, pero por algún motivo el joven siguió hablando. “¿Llevamos un caso de Dimo Reeves? hace unos meses conocimos a su hijo.”

Estaban frente a la oficina de Levi y Jean se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer. Levi entró a su oficina y la vio tomar sin mayor esfuerzo las cajas que sostenía el becario, pidiéndole que esperara un poco. Cuando Mikasa se inclinó para tomar algo en el cajón de su escritorio, los ojos de Jean recorrieron con disimulo las caderas de la joven y se sonrojó cuando ella se dio la vuelta. Mikasa le entregó unos papeles y Jean se acercó a ella que parecía explicarle algo, señalando algo en la carpeta que sostenía.

“Mikasa, cuando termines de coquetear hay trabajo que necesito que hagas.” 

Levi estaba frente a la computadora y no vio la escena, pero escuchó la disculpa apresurada de Jean y aunque no comprendió lo que ella le dijo, su tono era el que había esperado. Escuchó pasos que entraban en su oficina y se detenían frente al escritorio. Levi había notado, en las semanas que tenía trabajando con ella, que sus pasos se volvían apresurados e impacientes dependiendo de las circunstancias, aunque su rostro rara vez mostraba su descontento.

Mikasa se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, pero él siguió sin volver a verla. Disfrutaba con la impaciencia de la joven y redactó dos correos antes de levantar la vista.

“Ah, estabas ahí.”

“Creí que ibas a pedirme algo.”

 “No.”

“¿No?”

“No.”

Levi hizo una mueca que hacía perfecto juego con su cara de inocencia y Mikasa cerró levemente los ojos dándose la vuelta para regresar a su escritorio. Bert acababa de llegar y se topó con ella; Levi se imaginó la cara de la joven y supuso que Bert le preguntó que quería porque alcanzó a escuchar que ella contestaba, “Volverme loca, ¿qué más?”

Era infantil, pero su exasperación lo hacía sonreír.

Los días siguientes fueron un reto para la paciencia y cordura de la joven, además de una réplica de las semanas previas. A esas alturas ella sabía que entre más trabajo tenía Levi, más trabajo tenían ellos, pero no estaba preparada para la avalancha de de cosas que tuvo que hacer, menos para que le pidiera que hiciera malabares.

“Mikasa, necesito que prepares un informe de las sanciones que se aplicaron a _Importaciones_ _Reeves_ en los últimos cinco años. Están en el archivo, pídele a Bert que te de acceso… Que sean diez años y lo necesito para mañana a primera hora.”

Lo que Levi no le dijo era que la información que necesitaba estaba perdida dentro de numerosas cajas y que para encontrarla debía pasar un par de horas sentada en el archivo. Para cuando encontró lo que necesitaba se le había hecho tarde para una clase y Levi la vio correr por los pasillos junto a Armin. Incluso corriendo su expresión era impasible.

“Mikasa, llama a _Sinna Enterprises_ y pide que envíen los balances financieros.”

“Mikasa, ¿dónde están los reportes de _Stohess Railroad & Cía_?”

La parte más estresante de la fusión era la burocracia que reinaba en _Stohess Railroad & Cía_. El equipo de Levi tenía que lidiar con información traspapelada y él perdía la paciencia con la ineptitud casi tanto como con la suciedad; así que como era de esperar, Nile Dok disfrutaba complicándole la vida y retrasando la información. Erd y Bert eran los únicos que sabían manejar el tema tanto con la empresa como con la firma de Dok, pero incluso ellos consideraban un castigo tener que pedir información. Con un panorama como ese, Levi disfrutó verla llamar cada quince minutos y regresar información equivocada sin darse por vencida.

“Mikasa, el té está frío.”

La tercera vez que le regresó la taza creyó que la joven iba a tirárselo en la cabeza; pero algo le decía que ella no creía que lo hiciera a propósito; y era la verdad. Estaba demasiado cansado para jugar con la escasa paciencia de su asistente, pero cada vez que se sentaba a tomar su té, alguien entraba a su oficina o recibía una llamada; y aun no terminaba la mañana.

“Mikasa, Hanji necesita ayuda con la día de campo de la oficina. Asegúrate que sea un día en el que yo tenga mucho trabajo, pero que no se entere que no voy a ir.”

Uno de los eventos favoritos de Hanji era, como podía suponerse, uno de los que menos gustaban a Levi; un día de convivencia con todos los empleados de la firma. Para él era solo un día de ruido, calor, comida a medio quemar y un aburrido partido de baseball en el que Hanji invertía demasiado entusiasmo. Cuando Hanji lo llamó para pedirle ayuda, recordó que “la nueva” no se dejaba envolver con tanta facilidad por ella y que no la intimidaba,a diferencia de lo que pasaba con Bert.

“Mikasa, consígueme una copia del último de disco de _No Name_ para el viernes a más tardar. Incluye dulces y que la envoltura sea rosa.”

“Mikasa, mi hermana está organizando su fiesta de cumpleaños y necesita locales.”

Cuando se lo pidió no imaginó que Isabel iba a sentir curiosidad por su asistente, menos que iba a llamarlo para preguntarle cómo era, porque le había gustado su voz. Tuvo que llamar a Farlan para que impidiera que la curiosidad la arrastrara a su oficina. No era raro verla aparecer para llevárselo a comer o por un café, incluso que llegara con comida; Levi disfrutaba de su compañía, pero con la cantidad de trabajo que tenía no podía distraerse. Además, no quería que conociera a Mikasa; era absolutamente ridículo y absolutamente cierto. Aunque bien sabía que el huracán Isabel no tardaría en aparecer por su oficina, ni Farlan ni nadie podía evitarlo. Jamás debió mencionar a su nueva asistente frente a sus hermanos.

“Mikasa, Erwin va a entregarte unos documentos que tienes que llevar al juzgado. Cierran en media hora, muévete.”

“Mikasa, mañana a primera hora lleva mis trajes a la tintorería.”

“Mikasa, te pedí un café, no un té.”

Y la lista de tareas que le asignaba, solo aumentaba y aumentaba, no solo Levi, su equipo completo y hasta el mismo Bert, necesitaban que hiciera algo, y todo era urgente.

 “Mikasa, copia diez juegos de la carpeta que dejé en tu escritorio.”

“Mikasa, necesito que hagas un pedido de pañuelos.”

“Mikasa, te pedí que me pidieras comida hace una hora, asegúrate que ya está por llegar y que no esté fría.”

“Mikasa, consígueme el número del editor de Sina News.”

 “Mikasa, consígueme la dirección del servicio de detallado de automóviles y asegúrate que tengan espacio para este fin de semana.”

“Mikasa, necesito que hagas una reservación para dos, el viernes.”

 “Mikasa, ¿dónde está mi té?”

“Mikasa…”

“Mikasa…”

“Mikasa…”

Y ella no era la única, el pobre Bert hacía veinte cosas a la vez, Levi se la pasaba en juntas y revisando documentos, mientras su equipo iba y venía de todas partes.

En los pocos descansos que Levi tomaba, se fijaba en sus asistentes. Bert parecía nervioso, pero sabía trabajar con él, haciendo todo como debía; era una pena que no tuviera más iniciativa. Levi jamás había tenido un asistente tan competente como el alto y nervioso joven. Ella en cambio no estaba acostumbrada a la presión de las fechas límites de Levi y su equipo, y menos cuando tenían tres casos grandes, además del de la fusión.

En un momento casi sintió pena por ella; Mikasa estaba al teléfono cuando Gunther y Erd le pidieron algo, al mismo tiempo. La joven atendía al mensajero que llevaba los balances que había pedido, tenía que imprimir un informe y no lograba enviar el documento desde la aplicación de la firma. “Casi” era la palabra mágica, porque Bert colgó la llamada que había estado atendiendo y resolvió todo en menos de cinco minutos. Ella se dejó caer en su asiento y por primera vez desde que la conocía, su rostro reflejaba un tipo de frustración que no era arrogancia. Esa semana la vio sonrojarse, sonreír, correr, canturrear una canción y frustrarse.

Prestaba más atención a su nueva asistente de la que quería, pero era imposible no levantar la vista y encontrarse con ella, intentando seguir el paso del equipo.

Una mañana la joven se veía cansada. Levi dudaba que pudiera llevar el ritmo de su oficina, si con lo “poco” que hacía y habiendo pasado solo un par de meses parecía a punto de darse por vencida. Poco antes de la hora de la comida, entró a su oficina y le dejó sobre el escritorio la información que le había pedido y le pasó una llamada. Viniendo de cualquier otro o en otro momento no habría sido nada relevante, pero a pesar que la ignoró durante un par de segundos, ella no se ofuscó, ni sus pasos eran tan impacientes como de costumbre; tampoco respiró fuerte cuando le pidió una nueva taza de té porque la de su escritorio ya estaba fría.

“Mikasa…” Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien, pero no supo cómo hacerlo. Los enormes ojos negros de la joven se fijaron en los de él, aguardando. Casi nunca lo veía a los ojos, salvo cuando parecía desafiarlo. “Comunícame con Erwin.”

“Ahora mismo.”

Cuando salió a comer, se dio cuenta que ella seguía ocupada. Hasta donde recordaba no tenía nada pendiente que él le hubiera pedido, pero supuso que alguien más del equipo lo había hecho  y siguió adelante sin darle importancia. Tenía planes para comer con Hanji, pero ella aseguraba que no era capaz de llegar al restaurante sin comer algo antes de salir y lo arrastró a la cantina. Mientras ella tomaba galletas para el camino, él se fijó en la mesa donde comían los becarios; Armin tomó una manzana y se alejó de prisa mencionando a Mikasa.

“¿Tampoco hoy baja a comer Mikasa?” Preguntó distraído el mismo joven que acompañaba a su asistente en el ascensor; hablaba mientras enviaba mensajes por teléfono. Levi tuvo la impresión que sus mensajes estaban dirigidos a la joven asistente de la que hablaban.

“No y no sé de dónde saca energía, a mí ya me habría dado algo. Es demasiado trabajo.”

Levi puso los ojos en blanco, era increíble que cuando Bert hacía el doble de cosas que ella, sin contar que eran tareas mucho más complicadas, “la nueva” tuviera la desfachatez de quejarse de su trabajo con sus amigos.

“Tampoco yo. Hoy en la mañana entregó cuatro ensayos, llenos de anotaciones. Pero yo no me quejo, de no ser por todas las correcciones que le hace a los míos, quién sabe cómo me habría ido.”

“Si comieras menos y trabajaras más…”

“Nadie te pidió tu opinión Jean. Además, ¡por favor! tú revisas cincuenta veces tus ensayos antes de pedirle a Mikasa que te ayude. No sea que sede cuenta que estás más bruto de lo que sospecha.”

“Braus, termina tu hamburguesa y guarda silencio.”

Mientras los otros dos discutían, una bonita joven de brillantes ojos azules retomó el tema. Levi recordaba haberla visto en los pasillos, siempre en compañía de la becaria alta, pecosa y con cara de pocos amigos que estaba senada a su lado. El día de la deposición de los Reeves, Mikasa le pidió a la joven que le ayudara con unos papeles y a llevar café. Cada vez que pasaban frente a la sala de juntas o entraban por algo, Flegel Reeves se distraía y parecía atontarse admirando a la encantadora rubia. Al principio Levi se había molestado por las interrupciones, sobre todo porque no le había pedido café a Mikasa, pero el hijo de Reeves dejó de ser un problema para Levi y él mismo terminó llamando a Mikasa otro par de veces. En cada oportunidad su asistente apareció en compañía de la rubia.

“Creí que iba a quedarse dormida a mitad del examen. Supongo que se quedó hasta tarde estudiando.”

“Supongo, además hoy tenía clase en el gimnasio…”

“No entiendo porqué regresó a las clases del gimnasio. No es que tenga mucho tiempo libre entre su trabajo aquí y las clases. Armin y Eren no están mejor; cabecita de coco saliendo de la oficina se va directo a las tutorías. Papa frita… digo, Sasha, ¿tú qué sabes?”

“Ymir, ¡no me llames papa frita!”

“Perdón, papa frita…”

La conversación de los jóvenes fue más informativa de lo que hubiera esperado. No sabía que Mikasa estaba en exámenes; la mayor parte de las veces olvidaba que la joven aun estaba estudiando y que su trabajo era a medio tiempo. Tampoco que revisara trabajos de sus compañeros… y ¿a qué se referían con clases en el gimnasio?

“¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas?”

“Hanji, camina que se nos hizo tarde.”

Se alejó rumbo a los ascensores y Hanji lo siguió, pero no guardaba silencio como él hubiera querido.

“¿No sabías?” La mirada de Hanji era de incredulidad, pero pronto pareció encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta y continuó hablando. “Armin me dijo, parece que los tres tienen otros trabajos. No me extraña que Mikasa no te haya dicho nada, te apuesto que cree que si te cuenta solo vas a decirle que es una excusa para no hacer bien su trabajo, la vas a amenazar con enviarla a sacar copias, o vas a creer que es débil o algo peor. Me parece que la siempre la juzgas con demasiada severidad. No puedes quejarte de su trabajo, ¿o sí? ¿No crees que eres injusto con ella?” Ante la mirada que le dedicó, Hanji levantó las manos en señal de inocencia. “Me callo, ya sé que no te gusta que te diga nada.”

Eso de “me callo” duró menos de cinco minutos, estando tan cerca como estaba la cita que le había organizado, se pasó media comida hablando del tema y pidiéndole que se comportara. La conversación con Hanji, como siempre, tocó mil temas a la vez, tanto de trabajo como de los titanes –el tema favorito de Hanji-, como de la vida personal de Levi o confidencias de la suya. De los últimos temas era más bien un monólogo.

Cuando regresó de comer, Mikasa no estaba en su escritorio y Hanji secuestró a Bert para que le ayudara con algo. Así fuera por curiosidad u otra cosa, se acercó al escritorio de la joven y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, tenía todo mucho más organizado de lo que él hubiera creído. Los papeles en los que la había visto trabajar durante su hora de comida estaban en una carpeta en una esquina del escritorio y la abrió con disimulo. Eran ensayos a medio revisar, con sugerencias, correcciones y anotaciones de gramática y citas. Incluso señalaba posibles casos a considerar e incluía caritas de incredulidad o felicitación. Había uno con el nombre de la joven, también le había hecho revisiones y Levi sucumbió a la curiosidad y se tomó el tiempo de leerlo.

¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendido? Desde que escuchó de ella, Erwin no hacía más que elogiar a su alumna estrella, pero hasta ese momento Levi estaba convencido que era más un interés por llevársela a la cama, que algo estrictamente académico. Sin embargo, tanto las revisiones como su propio _paper_ eran meticulosos, todo lleno de citas y con argumentos claros.

“¿Necesitas algo?”

La voz de Mikasa sonó muy cerca de él y cuando Levi levantó la vista, se encontró con la mirada impaciente de su asistente, estaba frente a él y a un par de pasos de distancia. Tenía una expresión de fastidio, pero su reacción fue momentánea y antes que Levi dijera algo ella se había recompuesto. Igual resultaba evidente que tenerlo cerca era una especie de castigo, pero sabía controlarse más de lo que él había supuesto. ¿Se había fijado realmente en su asistente o solo creía haberlo hecho?

“Necesito los balances financieros que te pedí.”

Mikasa tomó la carpeta en sus manos y sacó de su cajón lo que le pedía. Al hacerlo se inclinó a su lado y Levi no pudo evitar notar el agradable aroma que la envolvía, tan sutil que era necesario estar muy cerca de ella para sentirlo. El par de segundos que Mikasa tardó en encontrar los balances, él se fijó en el rostro de la joven, en particular en el largo de sus pestañas; tan largas y espesas que le daban un aire dramático a su mirada. Él había notado sus ojos, desafiantes o inexpresivos cerca de él, llenos de cariño y devoción en compañía de Eren o Armin, tímidos y con algo muy semejante a la culpa cuando el becario con cara de caballo le hablaba, o de respeto y admiración cerca de Erwin. Se había tomado su tiempo admirando el trasero y las piernas de la joven desde la primera vez que la vio en el campus, cuando no sabía quién era y creyó que no volvería a verla. Pero nunca había estado tan cerca de ella como notar su perfume o lo rizado de sus pestañas y algo le decía que no era una buena idea comenzar a hacerlo.

“Aquí están.” Los ojos de Mikasa volvieron a fijarse en él. Ella Habló sin titubeos, pero no había ningún dejo de desafío en sus palabras. “Esto lo hago en mis ratos libres, nunca cuando estoy en horas de oficina.”

No necesitaba explicarse, Levi no había pensado siquiera en recriminarle algo. ¿De verdad creía que era tan fácil para él creer que ella se distraía con algo distinto a su trabajo? Recordó las palabras de Hanji y su propia forma de tratar a Mikasa y se dio cuenta, que sí, era lógico suponer que él no le daría el beneficio de la duda.  La joven seguía viéndolo a los ojos y Levi notó algo que bien podría haber sido sorpresa en la mirada de la joven; era como si Mikasa hubiera visto en Levi algo que no esperaba y a él lo invadió una repentina ola de incomodidad. Puso los ojos en blanco dando por terminado su pequeño intercambio y se dio la vuelta para entrar a su oficina.

“Por cierto en tu ensayo, en la página dos, el argumento del segundo párrafo contradice la tesis que propones y la redacción es confusa.”

No dejó que sus ojos se distrajeran viendo la reacción de su asistente.

Poco después, Mikasa, entró con el té que le llevaba siempre a las tres de la tarde y le informó que ya había enviado a su hermana una lista de lugares, que esa misma tarde debía llegar a su departamento los pedidos que había hecho, dejó un bonito paquete que contenía el álbum de _No Name_ para Isabel, le recordó la reservación para la cena que tenía esa noche, le dijo que habían llevado los informes que necesitaban de _Stohess Railroad & Cía_; además, todos los pendientes que tenía estaban listos. Levi sabía que el álbum aun no salía a la venta, estaba programado para un día después del cumpleaños de Isabel y él ya había comprado otra cosa para su hermana, seguro que Mikasa iba a decirle que no lo había conseguido. También notó que su agenda estaba actualizada y que en las últimas semanas no había tenido tantas interrupciones como solía, y algo le decía que era gracias a ella.

A pesar que no pasó cada instante pensando en lo que Hanji le había dicho sobre Mikasa, tenía la espinita clavada y comenzó a preguntarse si no era injusto con su asistente. Desde que la conoció, la animadversión de la joven hacia él lo puso a la defensiva, además, por mucho que quería negarlo la joven le parecía más atractiva de lo que debería. ¿Sería posible que la hubiera juzgado antes de tiempo? Cada vez que le pedía algo, por bizarro, tedioso o infantil que fuera, ella lo hacía; si, tenía permanente expresión de arrogancia y sin duda su trabajo no la hacía feliz, pero hasta ese día siempre había cumplido. ¿Podía culparla por no disfrutar de su trabajo? Levi era muy difícil, pero se esforzaba por desesperarla y verla enojarse.

“¿Tienes examen mañana en la mañana, cierto?”

“Si.” Si le sorprendió que Levi lo supiera, su voz no lo evidenció.

“Te puedes tomar la tarde para estudiar.”

“Gracias.”

Mikasa se quedó de pie, como si dudara de algo, pero Levi no volvió a verla. Tenía curiosidad de ver si el rostro de la joven reflejaba sorpresa, pero prefería mantener la distancia.

“¿Qué esperas para retirarte? Si no necesitas la tarde libre dime, que hay mucho por hacer.”

“¡No! Si la necesito.”

Antes que los pasos llegaran a la puerta, levantó la vista y la llamó.

“Mikasa, tus clases son prioridad. Incluye en mi agenda tu calendario de clases y exámenes.” Si quería ver sorpresa en el rostro de Mikasa, lo logró con creces. Hizo una muy breve pausa y sus palabras resultaron más secas de lo que había querido. “No me veas así, necesito que te gradúes para que hagas la transferencia de tu parte del Legado. Ahora vete.”

Después de eso, la forma en la que lo vio fue la habitual, una mezcla de fastidio y desinterés. Pero a él le costó dejar de pensar en lo mucho que se suavizó la mirada de Mikasa por un instante, o en la forma en que sus pestañas se movían y en su perfume; claro que volvió a negar cualquier posible interés que tuviera en ella. Era ridículo que pensara en la chiquilla malhumorada de su asistente cuando ese día tenía una cita con otra mujer; además, ella tenía novio y la él o veía como se ve a los enemigos.

 

**

 

Su cita a ciegas no fue ni el desastre que él supuso, ni el éxito que Hanji e Isabel aseguraron. La mujer con la que salió le recordaba demasiado a otra persona, pero no tanto como para cautivarlo. María había terminado una relación hacía muy poco y tampoco estaba interesada en algo a largo plazo. Al final fue ella la que se lo llevó a la cama para distraerse y a Levi le pareció perfecto. El problema fue que al tener el rostro tan cerca, le decepcionó que sus pestañas no fueran más largas o sus ojos más negros.

Por la mañana, al salir del gimnasio recibió una notificación de la actualización de su agenda con las clases y horarios de su asistente. Al llegar, ella no estaba y por primera vez desde que trabajaba con él, no le preguntó a Bert donde demonios estaba “la nueva”, ni Bert tuvo que recordarle que todos los viernes tenía clase a las nueve de la mañana y que iba a llegar hasta más tarde. Tampoco le envió mensajes a mitad de su clase para pedirle que hiciera o le llevara mil cosas.

Cuando Mikasa regresó, todo era igual al día anterior; ella se la pasó haciendo malabares, atendiendo llamadas o con las infames copias que Levi disfrutaba pidiéndole, llevando té o café. Todo igual, pero algo era diferente y Levi no quería pensar en qué.

El día no terminaba con la suficiente prisa, aunque si alguien le preguntaba qué quería con exactitud, Levi dudaba poder responderlo. ¿Quería que llegara el fin de semana para dejar de verla o que el fin de semana durara menos horas para que ella regresara a su oficina?

Ninguna de las dos preguntas tenía sentido.


	7. En pie de guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Mikasa demostrarle a Levi que está equivocado con ella es un tema de orgullo y cuando se le presenta la oportunidad hará todo lo que está en sus manos. Quizá la opinión de Levi es mucho más importante para ella de lo que se atreve a aceptar.

El despertador sonó una, dos, tres veces antes que su mano dejara de seleccionar _snooze_ como si esa opción fuera a darle las dos horas extra de sueño que necesitaba. Mikasa se incorporó despacio, sintiendo cada músculo quejarse y preguntándose si su cerebro se había quedado sin serotonina; se sentía más cansada que cuando se fue a dormir y abrir los ojos fue un suplicio.

Se estiró una última vez y tomó su bolsa del gimnasio, revisando que no le faltara nada importante. Dos días atrás tuvo que comprar un desodorante porque olvidó el suyo; terminó eligiendo el más barato –total, era solo por ese día. Día que se convirtió en el más largo del que tuviera memoria. Tuvo que salir de la oficina varias veces, buscar archivos y quedarse hasta tarde; la temperatura era cálida y en cuanto comenzó a sudar, su estrés rompió records. A las tres de la tarde lo único que quería era irse a su casa. El perfume de Sasha fue lo más cercano a una solución, hasta que Armin –su brillante caballero– salió al rescate.

La reacción inicial de Mikasa fue pánico absoluto y Armin tuvo que esforzarse para convencerla de que no apestaba. Armin necesitaba muy poco para saber cuándo las cosas no marchaban bien, era como si tuviera poderes telepáticos. Después de eso, Mikasa pasó quince minutos en el baño hasta estar segura de haberse refrescado y regresó a su escritorio con un leve aroma masculino. Se sintió más tranquila hasta que Mike se apareció buscando a Levi. Mike, o más bien la nariz de Mike se fijó en ella, le dedicó una mirada llena de curiosidad y preguntó si Armin había pasado por ahí y a Mikasa le pareció que quedó en el aire el comentario sobre cómo ella olía al rubio joven. También le pareció que todas las miradas se fijaron ella, en particular la de su jefe.

Levi daba instrucciones para una reunión con los Reeves y había tomado el portaplumas _Dead Fred_ , que Mikasa tenía junto a su computadora; un regalo de Ymir para aliviar el estrés y que Mikasa usaba pensando en su jefe. Desde que lo puso en su escritorio la mirada de Levi se clavó en el poco ortodoxo artículo y en más de una ocasión después de hablar con él, la vio apuñalar al muñeco con la pluma. Mikasa sabía _que Levi sabía_ que usaba al portaplumas como proxy para descargar la ira que él le producía. Cuando Mike preguntó por Armin, su jefe regresó el muñeco a su lugar, la vio de reojo y entró a la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Durante el resto de la tarde, Mikasa no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda; lo que empeoraba cada vez que Levi la llamaba a su oficina o se detenía a su lado.

El simple recuerdo le produjo escalofríos.

Al salir de su habitación se encontró con Eren que preparaba el desayuno. Desde que Mikasa regresó a las clases del gimnasio a primera hora de la mañana, él se levantaba temprano para estar seguro que comiera. Durante el rato en que se hacían compañía, evitaban los temas que resultaban peligrosos o que terminaban en confrontaciones. Ese día la conversación derivó en temas propios del departamento, cosas por arreglar, pagos por hacer; manteniéndose lejos del hielo delgado. Eren aun tenía un par de horas libres en las que pudo quedarse descansando, pero desayunaba con ella; Mikasa sabía que después iba a preparar la comida de los tres y que Armin iba a aparecer por su escritorio para obligarla a comer.

Esa mañana Eren estaba de muy buen humor y le contó el caso de una mujer que confesó el  asesinato de su esposo. La historia, que en otras circunstancias pudo ser tétrica, era hilarante. La mujer no solo no estaba arrepentida, sino que describió una serie de hechos que podrían haber salido la trama de las novelas de _Henry Wilt_ ; para rematar, la mujer trabajaba en una escuela politécnica y el jefe de Eren, que se apellidaba Flint, se había comido ese día un pastel de carne. Por si fuera poco, resultó que el esposo no estaba muerto y ella no se dio cuenta que solo se había quedado dormido. Cuando llego a esa parte tenía lágrimas en los ojos y le dijo que nadie en la oficina había entendido porque le resultaba tan gracioso. Eren contaba la historia de manera que ella misma no dejaba de reír.

Verlo animado era un cambio agradable y antes de salir, le dio un beso en la frente. Por poco  que durara la tregua entre ambos, era un enorme peso menos sobre sus hombros.

El sol no hacía mucho había salido al llegar al gimnasio. A pesar de la hora se escuchaba la animada voz de Historia. Mikasa se acercó a la pista en la que desde una esquina veía a la encantadora joven terminar su clase de _bodyjam_. Historia era la instructora más popular del gimnasio y sus clases de baile aeróbico era las que más demanda tenían. La pequeña y burbujeante rubia parecía salida de una revista de moda, con la larga cabellera suelta y una coqueta trenza que mantenía el rostro despejado. Mikasa solía tomar la clase de Historia como calentamiento, sobre todo cuando Sasha lo hacía; otras veces, prefería la tranquilidad de la caminadora.

Un ruido, que parecía el gruñido de un zombi detrás de ella, la hizo volver la mirada. Frente a ella estaba Sasha, cuyo rostro también asemejaba a un muerto viviente. Todos solían molestarla por mantener la membrecía del gimnasio sin asistir; Sasha odiaba ir tan temprano por la mañana, pero el único horario que le permitían sus clases y trabajo. Por eso cada día era una lucha con las sábanas. Esa mañana Sasha había ganado la batalla y se acercó a Mikasa con una expresión que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que tenía sueño.

“No esperaba verte hoy.” Fue el saludo de Mikasa.

Sasha bostezó como respuesta y puso cara de infinito pesar antes de hablar. “Hoy empieza mi nueva vida y como no pienso hacer dieta, tengo que venir todos los días al gimnasio.”

“¿Nueva vida?”

“Nueva vida.” La energía con la asentía contrastaba con la expresión de minutos atrás.

“Solo vas a trabajar con el profesor Smith.”

Su comentario causó en Sasha la dramática reacción que esperaba. “¡Solo! ¡Solo! ¿Te imaginas tenerlo cerca todos los días?”

Mikasa estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de efusiva infatuación de su amiga por el apuesto profesor, así que solo se río. La mitad de su generación babeaba por Erwin Smith y Sasha era algo así como la presidente del club de fans. La tarde anterior, cuando Hanji le dijo que iban a transferirla como asistente de Erwin, casi se desmayó de la felicidad y cual extasiado torbellino fue en busca de Mikasa para compartir las buenas noticias. Auruo estaba con ella y preguntó si Sasha era la nueva Nifa, lo que le ganó una de las gélidas miradas de Levi. Antes que alguna de ellas pudiera preguntar qué quería decir, la voz de su jefe resonó con calma y autoridad, recordándole a Mikasa que si no tenía nada qué hacer, había documentos por fotocopiar. Le bastó con levantar una ceja en dirección a Sasha, para que se fuera de inmediato, medio asustada.

“Debería comprarme ropa, ¿no crees?” Estaba distraída recordando y la pregunta de Sasha la tomó por sorpresa. Como era más una afirmación que una pregunta, no esperó respuesta y siguió hablando.  “Quiero algo nuevo; como el vestido que traía ayer Historia…” Al decirlo sus ojos se movieron en busca de la rubia. “¿Cómo hace para verse siempre perfecta? ¿Has visto las camisetas de “Así me levanto, diagonal, no hay manera que te levantes así”?”

“Son perfectas para Ymir e Historia, totalmente de acuerdo.”

Las dos veían a Historia en su faceta de instructora deportiva, saltando y poniendo especial atención a los alumnos que tenían dificultad con la rutina.

“Ymir es muy afortunada.”

Mikasa se tomó un instante, como si reflexionara en lo que Sasha acababa de decir, antes de agregar, “Yo creo que la afortunada es Historia.”

Sasha le dio un leve golpe en el hombro e hizo una mueca mientras le decía, “Tú y tu _crush_ lésbico con Ymir.”

“Es verdad. Además, Ymir es mejor novio que cualquiera que yo haya tenido.”

“Has tenido dos novios Mikasa y uno de ellos era un encanto.”

“Okay, mejor novio que cualquiera de _todos_ los que tú has tenido.”

“No han sido tan…” Mikasa con los brazos cruzados la veía de frente y levantó una ceja. “Eso me dolió ex mejor amiga.”

El cansancio con el que había despertado se estaba evaporado. El desayuno con Eren, la charla con Sasha y la clase que iba a dar eran el remedio que necesitaba para el mal humor. Armin le repetía que lo que necesitaba era un armisticio con Levi porque su mal genio hacía que todo a su alrededor fuera más difícil de sobrellevar.

Armin, como siempre, tenía razón.

Tenía que dejar las hostilidades con su jefe.

¿Pero cómo?

Levi tampoco hacía fácil la relación entre ambos. Al menos, Mikasa reconocía que él era menos antipático con ella, comparado con la forma en la que la trataba al principio. Pero eso no lo dejaba libre de culpas, él también ponía mucho de su parte en la fricción que los rodeaba. Con todo, no terminaba de entender las razones detrás de su enojo hacia su jefe. Ya no lo culpaba por lo de Eren –no tanto como al principio, al menos–, aunque seguía reprochando las acciones de _Smith &Zoe_. Pero si fuera eso, su enojo abarcaría al profesor Smith o a Hanji y no era el caso. Hanji y ella interactuaban poco, pero siempre en buenos términos; a Mikasa la ofuscaba la excesiva energía de Hanji, pero le resultaba simpática. En el caso del profesor Smith, sentía una profunda admiración por él y aunque reconocía que era un hombre atractivo, no era parte de su club de fans.

Levi era otra historia. Él la ponía de malas, agotaba su paciencia, la retaba y siempre actuaba como si hablar con ella fuera una pérdida de tiempo. La relación de ambos inició de la peor manera posible y ella era la responsable –no iba a negarlo–, así que suponía que los problemas entre ambos eran estrictamente laborales, que empeoraban por la manera en la que la trataba. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la viera de reojo y Levi se había vuelto un experto; además, el tonito condescendiente con que le hablaba la ponía furiosa. En esos cuatro meses nada había funcionado como había previsto y su ego era el más afectado. Lo peor era que no quería admitir que parte del problema era que _él_ no reconocía su capacidad y que _él_ la trataba como si ella fuera incapaz o tonta, o peor.

Quizá escuchar a Armin no fuera una mala idea. Si ponía un poquito de su parte y se enfocaba en lo mucho que aprendía trabajando con su jefe, en una de esas su relación podía mejorar. Cuando Levi, no la amenazaba con la fotocopiadora o evitaba los comentarios condescendientes, su compañía era casi tolerable. La semana anterior, por ejemplo, se quedaron hasta tarde trabajando y en un momento en que le llevó un café, él le dijo que se sentara y charlaron durante unos minutos. A Mikasa, la tomó por sorpresa, pero estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en las razones de Levi y asumió que también él estaba cansado. No fue una charla larga y se limitó a sus clases, pero era el único momento en que habían hablado desde que se conocieron. Fue extraño pero no desagradable; aunque seguramente era consecuencia de la sobredosis de café.

Levi, también, solía hacer comentarios sobre los ensayos y trabajos que ella entregaba en la universidad; recordándole que sus asistentes tenían que tener las mejores calificaciones. Desde que supo que ella revisaba trabajos de sus compañeros se tomó la atribución de tomar las carpetas en su escritorio, sin autorización de la joven, y dejarle   _post-its_ con comentarios. Al principio ella se ponía furiosa y guardaba en un cajón las carpetas, lo que no impidió que su jefe volviera a hacerlo; ya no le daba vueltas al tema, asumía que para él era otra forma de ponerla de mal humor. Él disfrutaba su enojo y ella evitaba a toda costa reaccionar frente a él. Después de todo, Levi…

La realización de lo que estaba haciendo la dejó helada.

El gimnasio era su espacio personal y el tiempo que le dedicaba era sagrado. Aunque trabajara ahí, el ejercicio la relajaba y era la manera en la que descargaba el estrés. Ese era su tiempo y su espacio, al que muy pocos tenían acceso; aun así, tenía un largo rato pensando en Levi. Si su jefe hubiera profanado un templo, a ella no la habría afectado más. ¿Qué hacía ella pensando en su jefe? ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué tenía que justificar sus acciones? Él no había hecho nada más que ser un dolor de cabeza para ella y se merecía su desprecio y más. Una ola de enojo la envolvió y cerró los ojos, dedicándole floridos términos en sus pensamientos.

 Su rostro debió delatar algo de su estupefacción, porque Sasha dejó de hablar y la miraba curiosa.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en Levi?

La madura reflexión que había hecho salió volando por la ventana en cuanto cayó en cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos y en ese instante Levi volvió a ser el malo del cuento. Pasaba tanto tiempo en la firma y en compañía de su insufrible y explotador jefe, que era como si hubiera desarrollado síndrome de Estocolmo o algo peor. Estaba harta de la montaña rusa en la que se habían convertido sus emociones en esos meses; en un momento estaba contenta, luego molesta, contenta otra vez y así hasta el cansancio. 

Lo peor era que enojarse con Levi y sentir que perdía el control solo la enojaba más, esta vez con ella misma.

“¿Mikasa? ¿Estás bien?”

Desde que sus problemas se incrementaron, Sasha se lo preguntaba con frecuencia; aunque no sabía qué era lo que les había ocurrido, era evidente que algo no marchaba bien. Sino no era Armin, ella era la que le preguntaba si había descansado o comido y le ayudaba cada vez que podía. La joven volvió a preguntarle y Mikasa asintió despacio como única respuesta. A Sasha la respuesta no la convenció pero ya no dijo nada, además, el rostro de Mikasa volvió a la pasiva inexpresividad que la caracterizaba. La joven tenía la habilidad de recomponerse en segundos.

La clase Historia terminó poco después y se reunió con sus amigas. Ninguna de las dos comprendía cómo, después de saltar, cantar, animar y gritar, se veía fresca e impecable. En el tiempo que quedaba antes de la clase de Mikasa, la conversación derivó en la búsqueda de departamento que Ymir e Historia estaban haciendo.

Mikasa mezclaba las clases de defensa personal con clases de _piloxing_ , todas muy temprano en la mañana, cuatro veces por semana. Impartía la clase de defensa personal para un grupo pequeño que avanzaba por niveles. Ese día tenía como invitado a Reiner, quien con su musculatura era el modelo perfecto de perpetrador para que sus alumnos practicaran. Sasha tomó venganza de las bromas que le hacía el corpulento instructor y siguiendo las indicaciones de Mikasa, lo lanzó al suelo con facilidad. Estaba tan contenta que lo repitió un par de veces, hasta que fue el turno de Historia; claro que en su caso no tenía que esforzarse mucho, Reiner siempre estaba medio atontado en su compañía.

En los vestidores, Mikasa intentaba que sus accesorios le dieran un aire diferente a su ropa.  La hacía infeliz tener que pensar en qué ponerse para ir a trabajar; si por ella fuera, iría en ropa deportiva. Aunque le gustaba la ropa formal, siempre había preferido un look más casual; claro que el verdadero problema era que no tenía un armario ilimitado y esa era la millonésima ocasión que se ponía ese atuendo. Vestía un sencillo pantalón gris claro de pierna recta, ligeramente tallado y una blusa blanca ligera sin botones. Le encantaba la forma en la que la blusa se ajustaba a su cuerpo, pero algo no terminaba de gustarle y se preguntaba si un cuerpo menos tonificado ayudaría. Últimamente se fijaba mucho en su apariencia y ponía más empeño que de costumbre para verse bien.

Se había quedado frente al espejo. Acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja, lo ató en una cola de caballo, lo soltó y lo reacomodó de la manera usual. Sasha la observaba. En cuanto Mikasa notó lo ojos de su amiga en ella, se apartó del espejo y se distrajo guardando sus cosas. No vio a Sasha quitarse el cinturón rojo que llevaba puesto y fue hasta que sintió que lo acomodaba en su propia cintura que reaccionó. Historia, que había visto lo que hacía Sasha, se sumó a la labor. Ninguna de las dos dejó hablar a Mikasa.

No hicieron nada drástico. Sasha le quitó todos los accesorios, salvo por el cinturón rojo y el reloj. Mientras que Historia estilizó con sutileza su cabello, acentuó un poco más el delineado de sus ojos y agregó una pisca de bronceador a sus mejillas. El proceso tardó menos de diez minutos. Había que poner mucha atención a los detalles para saber qué la hacía ver diferente y ambas aplaudieron el resultado. No era la primera vez que hacían algo similar, aunque solía ser cuando se quedaban a pasar la noche en casa de alguna. Cuando Mikasa se vio al espejo tampoco notó un gran cambio, pero le gustó el resultado.

“Te ves muy bonita.” Le dijo Historia y acompañó sus palabras con la encantadora sonrisa que dedicaba a sus amigas más cercanas. “Tú siempre te ves bonita, solo que a veces se te olvida.”

El rubor en las mejillas de Mikasa duró mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado. Tenía muchas razones para estar de buen humor; no por el maquillaje sino por ellas, por Eren y la tregua, y por Armin que le envió una fotografía de una catarina posada en su mano. Cuando llegó a la  oficina se sentía segura, ese era su día y nada iba a afectarla.

Bert le dijo que Levi iba a llegar tarde y eso le confirmó que sería un buen día. Eso hasta que supo que el motivo por el que no llegaba era un problema con la fusión. La situación puso a la firma en revuelo y el equipo de Levi tenía mil cosas por hacer. Desde el momento en el que Erd entró por la puerta, Mikasa no paró. Cuando Levi llegó, ella estaba preparando café; por fortuna la oficina completa hacía eco de la llegada de su jefe y le llevó uno, suponiendo que lo preferiría al té. Lo primero que notó Mikasa fue que su siempre impecable jefe llevaba puesta la misma ropa del día anterior; lo siguiente, que Hanji parecía un torbellino revisando unos papeles, sentada en el piso de la oficina. Levi estaba absorto en la computadora y no hizo ningún comentario sarcástico al verla llegar. Así fue como su asistente supo que la situación era grave.

Como no pudo acercarse de frente, se aproximó a Levi rodeando el escritorio para dejar el café a su lado. En cuanto se inclinó para dejar la taza, él fijó en ella la vista y se puso tenso.

“¿Me dejas trabajar?” Levi había levantado las manos del teclado y su voz parecía un gruñido.

A Mikasa la reacción de su jefe la tomó por sorpresa y se quedó inmóvil, sin alejarse y con el rostro tan cerca del de Levi que podía ver directamente la intensa mirada del abogado. En cualquier otro momento se habría enojado, pero algo en los ojos y la expresión cansada de Levi se lo impidieron.

“Solo dejé una taza de café.” Mikasa habló en voz baja, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

“¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?”

El enojo llegó en seguida y sus ojos lanzaron llamas. No era la primera vez que Mikasa deseaba con toda su alma que Levi pudiera leer la mente y supiera todo lo que ella pensaba de él y que todas las maldiciones que inundaban sus pensamientos no se quedaran ahí; aunque en ese momento él comprendió con claridad que ella lo acababa de mandar al demonio. Se alejó con tanta rapidez y fuerza que su cabello se movió dando un toque dramático a su salida. A pesar del deseo que la embargaba, no azotó la puerta al salir.

El ajetreo del lugar no la dejó escuchar la conversación entre Hanji y Levi, a pesar que la voz de la primera no conocía modulación.

“Entooooonces… ¿te pone mal tu asistente o te pone mal tu asistente?” Hanji presenció la escena desde la ubicación privilegiada en la que se encontraba y sus ojos iban de Levi a Mikasa y de Mikasa a Levi.

“No tengo tiempo para tus pendejadas cuatro-ojos.”

“Y con lo linda que se ve hoy, no me extraña que te pusiera nervioso.”

“Hanji, es en serio.” Levi mantenía la vista en la computadora y no dejaba de escribir. Su voz tenía una inflexión que le habría puesto la piel de gallina a cualquiera, pero su adversario daba poca o nula importancia a la amenaza que flotaba en el aire.

“¡Y esos ojos! ¡Vientos huracanados, estimado Koji! Te lanzó un ataque de rayos fotónicos.”

“La edad te delata.” A pesar de la poca paciencia que le tenía, la referencia a un anime de los años setenta fue demasiado incluso para él. 

Esta vez fue Hanji quien puso los ojos en blanco ante un comentario que dejaba en claro que su amigo la criticaba porque entendió lo que le dijo. 

“Ni Elsa habría sido más fría contigo que ese bombón que se sienta ahí afuera.” La expresión traviesa de Hanji le dejó en claro que podía seguir el día entero usando animaciones para dejar claro su punto.

“Si no piensas poner tu trasero a trabajar, te puedes ir a tu oficina.” Levi hizo una pausa y después de estirar su cuello, llamó a su asistente. “¡Mikasa!”

La llegada de la asistente dio por finalizada la conversación. Mikasa se quedó en la puerta de la oficina con una frialdad que hacía que la temperatura bajara y mucho. Levi no le dijo nada antes de lanzarle su llavero; la agilidad con la que ella atrapó las llaves hizo que su jefe levantara una ceja y que Hanji sonriera. Mikasa temió que fueran las llaves del automóvil y lo que eso significaba, pero la figura metálica con forma de alas en su mano no era la de la pesadilla roja que aun la atormentaba y cuyo odio –estaba convencida– era mutuo. El silencio que siguió fue exasperante y Mikasa tuvo que ceder para preguntarle qué quería; lo que supuso que él esperaba. La arrogante sonrisa en el rostro de Levi al escucharla, se lo confirmó.

 “Necesito que me traigas una muda de ropa.”

A esas alturas Mikasa no esperaba explicación alguna y salió de la oficina en busca de Bert, su ángel guardián. Debían ser las llaves de su departamento y el alto asistente se le dio la razón. Para su fortuna, Bert era un experto intérprete y le dijo que en el armario de la entrada iba a encontrar una maleta negra que Levi siempre tenía lista; también le dijo que tenía que entrar a su habitación para tomar un traje y una camisa. Historia le prestó su automóvil, un _smart_ convertible que hacía juego perfecto con ella; automático, para dicha de Mikasa.

No era la primera vez que iba al departamento de Levi, aunque nunca había pasado del vestíbulo. Bert le repitió que no olvidara quitarse los zapatos, lo que era una advertencia innecesaria; nadie en su sano juicio se expondría voluntariamente a la ira de Levi Ackerman. Era un dúplex amplio, moderno y lleno de luz; sobraba decir que estaba pulcro y ordenado. Entrar en ese lugar le resultó extraño y no pudo evitar curiosear. En la sala había una fotografía suya con sus hermanos. Mikasa los había visto por la oficina, pero nunca había hablado con ellos en persona; siempre le pareció que su jefe lo evitaba. Era ridícula la manera en la que él actuaba a veces, como si ella no existiera. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la sonrisa de su jefe. La expresión era diferente a cualquiera que ella hubiera visto en él; Levi se veía tranquilo y feliz. No supo qué pensar, creía que él solo tenía sonrisas burlonas, como la de hacía un rato. Quizá fuera que solo tenía sonrisas burlonas y arrogantes para ella.

Dejó el retrato donde lo encontró y se fijó en los estantes de libros que cubrían dos paredes completas del lugar. Sus ojos recorrían los volúmenes legales y se detenían en los más extraños o aquellos que había visto solo en la biblioteca de la universidad. También había literatura y le sorprendió ver algunos títulos; muchos le resultaban desconocidos y otros estaban en francés. Armin sabría de qué se trataban y sin duda se habría vuelto loco de la felicidad con la impresionante colección. Un libro llamó su atención, una edición ilustrada de la historia detrás de famosos cuentos; no pudo evitar abrirlo y se maravilló con las ilustraciones de Gabriel Pacheco. Se habría quedado leyéndolo, pero un mensaje de Bert le recordó que no tenía tiempo para perder.

La imagen que tenía de Levi, aunque sesgada, era muy diferente.

No tenía sentido pensar en eso y siguió con su tarea. Al entrar en la habitación se sintió fuera de lugar, casi como si invadiera el espacio personal de su jefe; no se desvió de la búsqueda de la ropa y evitó que sus ojos deambularan por  el lugar. No estaba segura de cuál traje tomar y no quería molestar a Bert. Recordó un traje gris plomo que por suerte no fue difícil de localizar y tomó una corbata que le recordaba el índigo de sus ojos. Esperaba que su elección no fuera a hacer que la despidiera.

Cuando regresó a la firma, Erwin estaba hablando con Levi y le pareció que su jefe se quedó viéndola antes de decir algo; el profesor Smith también lo hizo, pero fue algo breve y de reojo. Poco después salieron de ahí rumbo a la oficina de Erwin. Había algo misterioso en el rostro de ambos y Mikasa tuvo la sensación que algo pasaba; un algo diferente a lo que alborotaba la oficina. Era como estuvieran hablando de algo que le incumbía. No era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación, tampoco era la primera vez que presenciaba una reunión de ese tipo entre ellos. En más de una ocasión desestimó esos pensamientos, sintiéndose infantil por asumir que hablaban de ella; pero no era eso lo que le parecía, no creía que hablaran de ella. Era más bien como si algo de lo que decían la involucraba y no le gustaba la sensación que le producía en el estómago.

Después de la hora de la comida, Levi discutía con su equipo sobre lo ocurrido y cómo podía afectarlos. Mikasa los escuchaba y desde su escritorio intentaba pensar en algo. Cuando Levi la llamó, volvió a sorprenderla. Una tercera compañía clamaba tener intereses que evitaban la fusión. Levi repartía tareas y al quedarse con más trabajo que equipo, llamó a Mikasa y le pidió que buscara antecedentes para prevenir el bloqueo de la fusión.

Siendo Levi, Levi, no la dejó disfrutar el momento. Antes que Mikasa dijera algo, lo escuchó decirle, “A menos que no te sientas capaz de hacerlo. En todo caso sabes dónde está la fotocopiadora.”

Los dioses estaban poniendo a prueba su paciencia con ese hombre.

Si al menos tuviera dinero para la fianza hacía mucho le habría hecho un favor a la humanidad. Prefirió quedarse callada –y no engrosar las filas de desempleados de la ciudad.

Pronto se dio cuenta de lo difícil de su misión; toda la información que buscaba iba a parar a callejones sin salida. Antes de marcharse, su jefe se detuvo junto a la mesa en la que ella trabajaba en la biblioteca; Mikasa estaba rodeada de expedientes y estaba tan enfocada en lo que leía que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que escuchó una voz a la altura de su oído.

“Yo buscaría las revocaciones cuando los intereses de los terceros son previos.”

Al seguir con el rostro el origen de la voz se encontró con los ojos de su jefe y no pudo evitar mover la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo la necesidad de incrementar el espacio entre ellos. Levi tenía el brazo apoyado en la silla en la que ella estaba e ignorándola, tomó el libro que tenía en las manos. Llevaba puesta la ropa que ella le había llevado y la corbata realmente realzaba sus ojos; olía a fresco y limpio y a ella le hubiera gustado negar que le gustaba su aroma, pero era muy agradable y le sentaba de la manera más exasperante.

Levi se fue de la misma manera en que la que había llegado, sin agregar nada y sin esperar que Mikasa dijera algo.

Fue una noche muy larga, pero exitosa. Al día siguiente, tenía clases por la mañana pero se desvió de su rutina para ir a la oficina. Se pasó la noche buscando información, siguiendo el consejo de Levi y estaba tan orgullosa de sí misma que no quiso esperar para mostrarle lo que encontró. Sabía que iba a estar trabajando y llevó con ella el café favorito de su jefe como ofrenda de paz.

Quizá un armisticio entre ambos fuera posible.

“Esto  no me sirve.” Levi dijo con monotonía después darle una ojeada a lo que Mikasa le acaba de entregar y sin tomarse la molestia de levantar la vista; dejó los papeles en una esquina de su escritorio y le dio un trago al café que Mikasa le había llevado y que ella, en ese instante, deseaba verter sobre su insufrible existencia.

“Es exactamente lo que dijiste que buscarías.” Cada palabra dejó en boca de Mikasa un gusto amargo.

“¿De verdad crees que necesito que me des información que yo puedo buscar por mi cuenta? Esa información ya la tengo, pero supongo que no es mucho lo que se puede esperar de alguien a quien le importan más sus berrinches, que demostrar que toda esa inteligencia que dice que tiene es real.”

“Pero…”

“Puedes retirarte.” Su voz, que no reflejó algo distinto a fastidio, no admitía contrario.

Mikasa salió de la oficina cansada, perpleja y furiosa. Pasó horas leyendo y buscando los antecedentes que él ni se tomó la molestia de ver; estaba tan orgullosa de su trabajo y al final no sirvió de nada. No estaba acostumbrada a lo que estaba ocurriendo, Mikasa siempre cumplía con las expectativas. Respiró despacio y salió de la oficina. Bert, que escuchó todo, le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo. Tenía que controlarse a cada paso, su ego había sufrido un golpe muy fuerte, pero ella era experta en salir delante de situaciones complicadas. Si Levi creía que iba a darse por vencida estaba muy equivocado.

Iba a demostrarle de una buena vez quién era Mikasa Ackerman.

Las llamadas que realizó eran parte de su preparación para la batalla. Siempre podía contar con Armin y Sasha.

“¿Armin? Voy a la universidad, ¿aun estás en casa? Necesito un favor…”

Aun llevaba en su mochila las notas que tomó la tarde anterior y en el trayecto las repasaba y anotaba nuevas ideas y todo lo que recordaba de sus clases y de lo que había leído. Tenía clase de derecho administrativo con la Dra. Rico Brzenska y era la única clase a la que pensaba asistir. La Dra. Brzenska nunca había sido fanática de Mikasa, pero poco a poco desarrollaron una relación de respeto mutuo y la suya era por mucho una de sus clases favoritas. En cuento terminó la clase, la joven se levantó de su asiento dejando a Sasha sola y fue detrás de su profesora. Había escuchado a Erd mencionar algo que en ese momento le pareció importante, pero no avanzó mucho por esa línea de investigación y para cuando Levi habló con ella, ya la había abandonado. Como fuera, algo seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza y decidió retomarla, a esas alturas no tenía muchas opciones. Levi había dado por terminada la participación de la joven en el caso, por fortuna, Mikasa no tomaba muy en serio lo  que su jefe decidía sobre ella.

Con la determinación de demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba con ella, habló la Dra. Brzenska sobre su idea y aunque la mujer no le dio una respuesta definitiva –tampoco lo esperaba–, le indicó por dónde seguir buscando.

Sabía que se podía meter en líos, pero no le importaba. Pensó pedirle ayuda a Bert, pero si no lograba nada solo iba a meterlo en problemas. Bastante era que no fuera a hacer nada de lo que Levi le había pedido o que él fuera a asesinarla; confiaba, en parte, en el acuerdo que había hecho con ellos para que no la despidieran, aunque Levi no dudaría en hacerlo llegado el caso. Ya pensaría en eso cuando pasara. Lo siguiente en su lista fue hablar con Sasha, había recibido una lista de tareas por hacer fuera de la oficina y le pidió que la cubriera; en cuanto su amiga le dijo que si, se recluyó en la biblioteca de la universidad.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba, pero aun necesitaba comprobar lo que había escuchado y de lo que encontró información en los correos que había archivado. Encendió su teléfono sin el menor deseo de comprobar las llamadas y mensajes perdidos que tenía; poco después de la hora de la comida comenzó a recibir mensajes y llamadas de la firma; Bert le había dejado más mensajes de voz de los que recordaba haber tenido en toda su vida. Habían mensajes de Eren preguntándole si quería ir al cine y de Armin, preocupado porque no respondía las llamadas.

Llegó al departamento y Armin estaba dormido en el sofá con la televisión encendida. Lo arropó con cuidado y tuvo a penas tiempo de darse un baño; tenía que ir al registro público y después al archivo del juzgado. El registro abría a las ocho y tenía que estar a primera hora, como le había dicho Marlo, un compañero suyo que trabajaba en ese lugar. Se pasó medio día buscando información y la rodeaban cajas y expedientes cuando sonó su teléfono, la vista previa del mensaje era todo lo que necesitaba ver; “¿Dónde demonios estás?” Dos iniciales era todo lo que tenía el contacto, L.A.

Marlo le llevó café y ella ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos había tomado en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

La llamada de Armin la sobresaltó, el joven le dijo que todos en la oficina estaban vueltos locos con las deposiciones que tenían en unas horas y que Bert le había preguntado por ella; en palabras del otro asistente, Levi estaba a punto de matar a alguien y ella era la primera opción. Mikasa sabía que la información que había encontrado era importante, pero no bastaba, así que le pidió a Armin que averiguara algo por ella. Llamó a Bert para asegurarle que estaba bien y pedirle disculpas por dejarlo con el trabajo; también porque necesitaba que le contara qué estaban haciendo. Cuando Bert le confirmó la línea que estaban siguiendo, se sintió un poco mejor y llamó a Erd, le dijo lo que estaba buscando y que aun no encontraba todo lo que necesitaban. A pesar de eso el abogado le explicó qué podía hacer y buscar. Era muy arriesgado, pero parecía no haber otra opción.

La reunión era las cinco y no podía dejar de ver el reloj sintiendo que el tiempo se le escapaba. Mientras esperaba que le llevaran los expedientes que pidió en el juzgado, comenzó a dudar. Si nada de lo que estaba haciendo funcionaba, ¿no era darle la razón a Levi? Quizá su terquedad era solo soberbia y no fuera tan brillante e inteligente como le habían dicho. Le había enviado todo lo que tenía a Erd y tanto Bert como Armin estaban ayudándole; si las cosas funcionaban tampoco podía decir que fuera por ella. Fue a Erd a quien se le ocurrió la idea y quien, después de saber qué había encontrado, le dijo qué más buscar. Pero no podía echarse para atrás a esas alturas, no podía dejarse vencer. Ya no era solo a su jefe a quién estaba probándole su capacidad.

Toda su determinación cayó al suelo cuando el reloj marcó las cinco en punto.

Sasha le envió un mensaje diciéndole que Historia le había conseguido un poco más de tiempo pero no mucho. Todo lo que necesitaba era una certificación y estaba esperándola. En cuanto la tuvo en sus manos salió prácticamente corriendo; iba a pedir un taxi, pero el tráfico a esa hora era imposible y optó por el metro para llegar a la firma. Al salir del ascensor Armin la estaba esperando con una carpeta que solo necesitaba la certificación que ella llevaba; el tiempo se le hizo eterno mientras la fotocopiaban. En la sala de juntas se encontraba Levi con los otros abogados; cuando él la vio por el cristal, se levantó y salió al pasillo. Erd lo acompañaba.

No dijo una sola palabra y se quedó mirándola con tanta autoridad que Mikasa casi se quedó sin palabras. Sabía que Erd le había dicho lo que ella estaba haciendo y que seguramente había incluido la información que le mandó a la que ya tenían; sin embargo, nadie había revisado lo que acababa de conseguir en el juzgado y no había tiempo para hacerlo. Estaba ojerosa, vestía jeans y sus ballerinas favoritas; aunque Sasha le había prestado su blazer y le había soltado el cabello, su apariencia dejaba mucho que desear. Pero no tenía tiempo para dudas, así que dio un paso al frente y le extendió las carpetas.

“Ahí está todo lo que necesitas.” Él tomó la carpeta y revisó el documento en el que ella había señalado y siguió callado; su rostro más calmo e inexpresivo de lo que recordaba. Mikasa lo vio a los ojos y dijo con toda la seguridad de la que era capaz, pero con suavidad. “Confía en mí.”

Las pupilas de Levi se dilataron fugazmente, luego se dio la vuelta y regresó a la sala donde lo esperaban. Erd le dio una palmadita y lo escuchó decir, “ _Show time_.”

Mikasa se quedó observando, la voz de Levi sonaba con claridad y la joven fue testigo de por qué lo llamaban bestia.

Tenían información crucial, pero inútil si apresuraban las cosas; dependían de los errores de los otros para poder vencer y Levi los fue rodeado, sin darles un segundo para reflexionar. Sus argumentos fluían con tanta velocidad que confundía a sus adversarios; la contraparte era una mujer que defendía a su cliente de manera brillante, pero Mikasa sabía hacía donde la dirigía Levi y también que la mujer no iba ver llegar el ataque legal que habían preparado. Nile Dok estaba con ellos, del lado de Levi defendiendo la fusión. Para contrarrestar uno de los argumentos de Levi, el hombre que prestaba su deposición dijo lo que Levi necesitaba y lo vio dar el último golpe de forma despiadada.

Fue como ver a una pantera cazando a su presa.

¿Era admiración lo que sentía? Desechó la idea repitiéndose que no era más que cansancio.

Las deposiciones terminaron a los pocos minutos y Levi le dijo que lo siguiera. Permaneció callado hasta entrar a la oficina.

“Mocosa no puedes solo desaparecer.”

“Pero…”

“Aun no termino de hablar.” La voz de Levi se suavizó lo suficiente para que ella se quedara callada y asintiera. “Tienes responsabilidades que cumplir y no puedes solo ignorarlas.”

“Yo sé.”

Pudo ver en el rostro de su jefe que lo sorprendió lo que dijo.

“Si tienes una idea, la discutes con el equipo.”

“¿Me habrías escuchado?” Preguntó sin una sola gota de confrontación en su voz y esperó a su respuesta.

“Mikasa, tienes mucho que decir; aprende a que escuchen tu voz aunque no quieran.” Levi hizo una pausa, acababa de decirle lo más parecido a un cumplido y la dejó sin palabras. “Hiciste un muy buen trabajo.”

Mikasa levantó el rostro con sorpresa y sonrió en agradecimiento. Fue una sonrisa tan pequeña que había que conocerla para saber lo mucho que significaba.

Odiaba admitir lo mucho que quería el reconocimiento de su jefe, pero ya no lo negaba.

Levi le pidió que lo esperara en su oficia mientras hablaba con Hanji. Mikasa se sentó en el largo y cómodo sofá y aunque intentó no hacerlo, estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida. Se durmió profundamente y creyó haber soñado que alguien acariciaba su cabello y le decía quedito que había hecho un buen trabajo. Al despertar, Armin estaba leyendo a su lado y le sonrió antes de decirle que se podían ir cuando ella estuviera lista y que Levi le dejó dicho que se tomara el día siguiente. Mikasa asintió despacio y al incorporarse sintió que algo la cubría.

El saco de Levi se sentía tan cálido, que el lugar se le antojó helado después de quitárselo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hice una revisión general de la historia, corregí errores de dedo gramaticales; además los capítulos 1 y 2 que había quedado un poquito simplones ya tienen más, no sé, algo -además de más palabras. Ya tengo a la mitad el siguiente capítulo y creo que las esperas no van a hacer tan largas de ahora en adelante. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia... por cierto, el siguiente capítulo me tiene emocionada.


	8. Más de lo que te imaginas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi reflexiona sobre su actitud hacia Mikasa y decide seguir el consejo de Erwin; continuan los malos entendidos y se enfrenta a dos momentos que parecen acercarlo mucho más a su asistente.

Cuando Erwin apareció ese miércoles por la noche, lo vio más cansado de lo usual. Levi supo, sin que se lo dijera, que las cosas se habían complicado. Cada vez le parecía más que el interés de su amigo por el Legado Ackerman era una poco saludable obsesión. A Levi también le interesaba, no lo negaba, pero su interés era diferente. Durante su infancia, su madre rara vez habló de su familia, mientras que Kenny era de lo único de lo que hablaba; su tío le contaba las historias de un célebre pasado, que nada tenía que ver con la vida que llevaban. Quizá era por eso que el Legado importaba tanto a su tío. Para Kuchel, su madre, nada era más importante que su hijo. Fue hasta que su madre enfermó que comenzó a hablarle de los Ackerman, solo de su familia; a ella nunca le interesó el Legado. Cuando ella murió, su tío lo involucró con la búsqueda imposible de una gloria vinculada al Legado, y Levi fue testigo material de la obsesión de Kenny.

De no haber sido por lo poco ortodoxo de sus métodos, seguiría al lado de su tío.

La de los Ackerman era una historia oscura y llena de engaños, complots y venganzas. El enfrentamiento con los Reiss fue solo uno de los problemas que tuvieron. Cuando conoció a Erwin se enteró de muchas más cosas sobre la historia de su familia. De acuerdo con la investigación que el padre de Erwin había hecho, antes de los Reiss y la desmembración de los Ackerman, hubo un enfrentamiento político que socavó el poder de la familia. La información era confusa; los rastros desaparecían como si alguien se hubiera dedicado a hacerlo. El padre de Erwin se pasó la vida estudiando la historia de la ciudad y en particular la de los Reiss y los Ackerman; lo prematuro de su muerte hizo que Erwin retomara su trabajo, haciéndolo suyo. Hubo una época en la vida de su amigo en la que creyó que nada era más importante y Levi lo vio arrepentirse. El Legado era su kriptonita; el Legado y Marie Dok.

Mientras servía un vaso de _scotch_ para su amigo, Levi reflexionaba en la permanente colisión de ambos temas. Nile se ganó el afecto de Marie mientras Erwin se dedicaba al trabajo y al sueño de su padre. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que perdía, fue demasiado tarde. Fue en esa época que descubrieron la asociación entre Nile y Kenny para controlar el Legado. Los dos sabían que el repentino interés de Dok surgió después de la pelea con Erwin. No era difícil suponer que parte de su motivación era la eterna rivalidad entre ambos.

El Legado Ackerman era mucho más que participaciones estratégicas en las empresas más importantes del país. Era un misterio que Erwin necesitaba resolver; el misterio que obsesionó a su padre y que lo obsesionaba a él. De la misma forma que pasaba con Kenny. A Levi le interesaba por su propia historia, por la familia a la que había pertenecido su madre y cuya oscuridad la hizo evitar el tema. Los Ackerman y el pasado, quizá ese era su propio talón de Aquiles. Petra siempre le dijo que el pasado no podía ser más importante que el presente; desde su carta la gritaba que su incapacidad de afrontar su vida lo hacía esconderse en una historia que no era suya. Erwin perdió a Marie, Nile estaba perdiendo a Marie, Levi había perdido a Petra, Kenny era un hombre solitario y sin apegos.

Kuchel decía que el Legado era una maldición y eran muy pocos los inmunes a la fiebre que producía.

De los tres descendientes de la familia original, dos estaban enfrentados por el Legado; los dos buscando respuestas de su propia herencia. También estaba ella. Ella que parecía tan ajena a los efectos devastadores del Legado. Ella a quien no le interesaba ni el Legado, ni los Ackerman. Ella para quien su apellido no era más que eso. Ella que se desprendió del Legado sin pensarlo dos veces para salvar a otro.  Ella que no le había preguntado ni una sola vez por los Ackerman. Ella que veía su historia y su pasado solo en su propia existencia y en la de las dos personas que siempre estaban a su lado; ninguna de las cuales era un Ackerman. Ella dejaba ir al Legado, pero el Legado aun no la dejaba ir a ella. ¿Podía realmente salir incólume después de estar en contacto con el Legado? ¿No era acaso víctima indirecta? Después de todo, los intereses de otros en su parte del Legado, la llevaban lejos de donde ella quería ir.

Las piezas del tablero se movían sin control aparente y de manera inexplicable, su joven asistente parecía tener parte de las respuestas. El problema era que ellos no tenían las preguntas.

Todo comenzó con la investigación que Moblit hacía sobre la desaparición del expediente. Pareció fácil asumir que Nile Dok estaba involucrado; sin embargo, cuando los dedos comenzaron a señalar a Annie Leonhardt, las conexiones dejaban de ser tan evidentes. Para nadie era un secreto que parte de la mesa directiva de  _Stohess Railroad & Cía _se oponían a la adquisición forzosa que daba pie a la fusión con _Sinna Enterprises_. Además, no era extraño que Dok utilizara trucos sucios para retrasar el proceso; Levi podía pasarse un mes completo relatando todas las artimañas que enfrentó en ese año. El problema era que no había una conexión entre Annie y Nile, o con _Stohess Railroad_. Si la había, Moblit aun no la encontraba. Fue entonces que notaron lo que siempre estuvo a la vista,  la relación entre Mikasa y Annie. Pero aunque fuera evidente, las pistas para entender los motivos llevaban a ninguna parte. De lo que si estaban seguros era que la rubia tuvo que ver con la desaparición de los documentos.

Para rematar, y de acuerdo con Moblit, Eren estaba enterado de ciertos detalles de la participación de Annie. Cuando Erwin quiso llamar a los tres jóvenes e indagar al respecto, Levi se opuso y propuso esperar hasta tener pruebas. Si Moblit tenía razón, Eren tenía un interés particular en Annie y hasta donde sabían, su asistente tenía una relación con Eren. Aun sin explicar sus motivos, Hanji le preguntó si quería proteger a Mikasa; Levi ignoró el comentario, pero la duda se quedó con él. La chiquilla malgeniada que tenía por asistente, se aparecía en cada rincón de su vida y él poco podía hacer al respecto. Lo peor era que a su reacción inicial de desaprobación por una posible infidelidad de Eren, siguió otra aun más extraña. El interés de Eren en la rubia podía ser algo bueno para él. Aun así, no quería _verla_ triste.

No le gustaba discutir el tema en su oficina; cada vez que lo hacían Mikasa fijaba sus inquisitivos ojos en ellos, como si intuyera algo.

Erwin le explicaba que Kenny se adelantó a ellos en la adquisición de otra parte del Legado. En esos meses Nile y Kenny eran más agresivos y Erwin proponía hacer lo mismo. A ambos sorprendió el poco interés que aparentaba Levi; desde que comenzaron con su auto-impuesta misión para averiguar todo sobre los Ackerman y adquirir el controversial Legado, era la primera vez que estaba distraído. Dedicó los últimos siete años a su trabajo y a adquirir el Legado, tanto que le costó su relación con Petra. A pesar de eso, de pronto había más cosas en su cabeza reclamando su atención y a él le parecían más importantes, así fuera para debatir consigo mismo su futilidad.

Retomó la conversación, pero a Erwin no le pasó desapercibido que desde el momento en que salió a relucir el nombre de su asistente, Levi estaba pensativo.

“¿Te gusta?” preguntó Erwin con tanta naturalidad que Levi casi se ahoga con su bebida.

A esas alturas de su vida, creía firmemente que la causa de su muerte iba a ser asfixia por aspiración. A pesar que no era usual que lo tomaran por sorpresa, cuando sus amigos lo lograban, él siempre estaba bebiendo algo. 

“¿Tu también vas a empezar con eso?” respondió casi en un rugido, mientras limpiaba con una servilleta las gotas de licor en su camisa.

“¿Te das cuenta que no necesito decir su nombre para que sepas de quién estoy hablando?”

“¿No te está esperando alguna de tus alumnas?”

Erwin, inmune a esos comentarios, sonrió como leyendo entre líneas y encontrando la respuesta que buscaba. “Y sin embargo no respondes. Interesante.”

“Interesante un carajo.” Sus palabras sonaban aburridas, pero siguió hablado a pesar que quería cambiar el tema. “Es una mujer atractiva, cualquiera a quien le gusten las mujeres puede verlo.”

“Sin duda es hermosa. Como parte de esa comunidad a la que le gustan las mujeres respaldo a ese comentario,” Erwin señaló enfatizando las palabras, como esperando algo de Levi que se había levantado y servía hielo en su vaso. Lo dicho por Erwin hacía eco en su cabeza. 

Ante el silencio de su interlocutor, Erwin prosiguió, “¿Te molestaría si me acerco a ella?”

A pesar de estar acostumbrado al aire impositivo del abogado a quien llamaban Bestia, la mirada asesina que Levi le dirigió, erizó la piel de Erwin. La pequeña figura al otro lado de la habitación proyectaba una sombra que imponía autoridad y resultaba intimidante.

“Supongo que le molestaría a su _novio_ ,” sostuvo Levi y la palabra con la que designó el papel de Eren en la vida de Mikasa, le sentó mal.

“¿Eso es lo que te detiene? ¿Que tenga novio? ¿Que sea tu asistente?”

Erwin Smith sabía qué, cuándo y cómo preguntar. No era de extrañar que lo consideraran un abogado implacable; con el agravante de la perfecta sonrisa con la que siempre envolvía a sus víctimas. A Levi siempre le recordó a Miguel Cara de Ángel, “hermoso y malvado como Satán”.

_¿Qué es lo que me detiene?_

El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír burlándose de sí mismo.

No quería pensar en eso, durante meses evadió cada pregunta que le hicieron al respecto y bloqueó sus propios pensamientos; la última parte sin mucho éxito. La atracción que sentía por Mikasa era evidente para él y para los que lo conocían; por fortuna pasaba desapercibida para ella y sus propios amigos –o eso esperaba Levi. Guardó silencio un largo rato y se sirvió más licor, pero no era lo que necesitaba; en lugar de sentarse se dirigió a la cocina y puso la tetera al fuego. Erwin sabía que debía aguardar por la respuesta de su amigo y bebió despacio el contenido de su vaso.

Mikasa nunca debió importarle más de lo que le importaban sus asistentes, porque nunca debió trabajar con él y porque nunca debió involucrarse en su vida.

Desde que la encontró dormida en el sofá de su oficina, cayó en cuenta que ella removía algo dentro de él. Todo lo que pasó en esos días fue una reacción infantil de su parte; mientras, ella lo desafió y salió vencedora en el jueguito que tenían desde que comenzó a trabajar con él. Fue una idiotez querer que fallara para tener una excusa para no admitir que la joven le gustaba de la manera en que le gustaba. Ese día se veía cansada y frustrada; aun así, aún en ese momento de fragilidad, la seguridad con la que le habló lo dejó sin palabras.

_Confía en mí._

Esas tres palabras lo desarmaron.

Mikasa le pidió que hiciera lo que más le costaba hacer. La forma en la que sus ojos gritaban que no iba a arrepentirse, lo tomó por sorpresa. Erd le informó durante el día todo lo que ella hacía y Levi le dijo que la apoyaran en lo que necesitara. Eso solo le bastó para armar una estrategia que dependía en que ella encontrara la evidencia que les hacía falta. Su equipo se quedó atónito cuando dio las órdenes; Erd fue al único a quien le pareció perfectamente natural.

¿Confiar en ella?

Quiso decirle que lo había hecho todo el día, pero no supo cómo. _Confió_ en ella desde el momento mismo en que supo qué era lo que estaba haciendo y por qué no aparecía por la oficina. _Confió_ en que la testarudez que él había presenciado y el orgullo herido con el que lo veía, no iban a dejar que se diera por vencida. _Confió_ en que las ideas brillantes que había leído en sus ensayos, y en los cometarios que hacía a los que le pagaban, iban a ayudarle a saber qué buscar cuando tuviera los expedientes en las manos. _Confió_ en que cuando no pudiera avanzar por su cuenta, iba a pedir ayuda a sus amigos y equipo de trabajo. _Confió_ en que iba a llegar a tiempo. _Confió_ tanto en Mikasa, que si ella no hubiera encontrado lo que estaba decidida a encontrar, la fusión completa se habría desplomado. _Confió_ en ella al grado que dependió de su resultado.

Levi confió en ella de manera instintiva y aun le costaba asumir sus propias acciones. Él podía confiar en ella, pero las cosas habían ido tan mal entre ambos que Mikasa no confiaba en que él confiara en ella. De eso no podía culparla, él se dedicó a hacérselo creer. Al principio fue así; después, las cosas solo se salieron de control. ¿Cómo convencerla que ya no era así? ¿Cómo controlar el deseo que sentía por hacerla enojar? Era estúpido e infantil, pero algo poderoso se encendía en Mikasa cuando quería demostrarle que él se equivocaba con ella, y él quería vencer su arrogancia… o eso había querido, en ese momento le parecía que era la única manera de comunicarse. Era como si fuera el único idioma que podían hablar.

Por si sus palabras no hubieran sido suficientes para causarle un daño irreparable, la mocosa le sonrió en agradecimiento. A él le parecía imposible comunicarse con Mikasa en mejores términos, pero la verdad era que lo estaba haciendo. Dos semanas después ya casi no le hacía el comentario de la fotocopiadora –Levi sabía que tenía que dejar de decírselo, pero la joven se lo ponía demasiado fácil cuando se enojaba con él –; no le daba explicaciones de las cosas que tenía que hacer, pero era menos confuso y ya no la enviaba al otro lado de la ciudad sin necesidad. Incluso charlaban más; considerando que antes rara vez lo hacían, todo era una mejoría. Pero Levi no se engañaba, Mikasa no había cambiado la expresión de absoluto fastidio cuando él estaba cerca; lo que rara vez pasaba, porque él se aseguraba de mantener la distancia entre ambos.

Las ocasiones en las que por algún motivo se acercaba a él, sobre todo cuando estaba frente a la computadora, y su voz resonaba cerca de sus oídos, Levi se ponía muy tenso. Sentía que una descarga eléctrica lo golpeaba y siempre reaccionaba justo como no quería reaccionar frente a ella. Nunca fue bueno relacionándose con quienes lo atraían, pero con ella se sentía ridículo; porque no la estaba cortejando, porque no debía cortejarla. Pero eso era lo quería. 

Terminó de servir las dos tazas de té y regresó a la sala donde lo esperaba Erwin.

“Que trabaje para mí es irrelevante y no creo que tú, con tus antecedentes, me llamaras la atención por eso. Lo que me detiene es el desprecio, odio y enojo que siente por mí,” respondió por fin y Erwin lo veía pensativo. No fue una pausa larga y cuando Levi volvió a hablar había más certeza en su voz. “No soy tan arrogante como para creer que el problema es que ella tenga novio.”

Mikasa podría estar soltera o tener quince hijos y dos esposos y nada cambiaría el poco aprecio que sentía por Levi, de eso estaba seguro.

“¿Y no crees que podrías hacer algo al respecto?” La mirada interrogante de Levi fue su única respuesta. “Para que ella cambie la opinión que tiene sobre ti, para que conozca quién eres en realidad y darte la oportunidad de conocerla.”

“No habría ninguna diferencia.” Levi bebía despacio su té y repitió en voz alta algo que había meditado más de una vez.

“Yo creo que si la habría,” señaló su amigo. “Creo que deberías asumir menos y actuar más. No vas a negar que alrededor de Mikasa actúas diferente. Desde que trabaja contigo tienes mejor humor; sin mencionar la paciencia con los empleados. No necesariamente es por ella, como tampoco necesariamente está desvinculado de su presencia.”

“¿Podemos cambiar el tema?”

“Solo piensa en lo que te acabo de decir.”

“¿Tu qué crees?” La inhalación que prosiguió a sus palabras dejó en claro que la ironía era que Erwin no tenía que pedirle que lo pensara.

“Yo creo que hacen buena pareja.”

Levi puso los ojos en blanco y terminó el té. A veces, estaba más que convencido que la causa de muerte de sus amigos iba a ser asfixia por estrangulamiento y dudaba que algún jurado lo declarara culpable.

A pesar del cambio de tema y las ganas de asesinarlo, Levi pensó mucho en lo que hablaron. Se sentía mejor después de charlar con Erwin, pero terminó con más dudas.

 

 

 

***

 

Los días que faltaban para terminar la semana se le hicieron eternos, tuvo que viajar con el equipo y no la vio ni jueves, ni viernes. Era mejor así, su infatuación iba a extinguirse tarde o temprano y si no la veía a diario sería más temprano que tarde. De eso estuvo seguro, hasta que el sábado a mediodía Hanji le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda y que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Como necesitaba distraerse no opuso resistencia; lo que nunca se imaginó era que su peculiar amiga iba a llevarlo al departamento que la joven compartía con Eren y Armin. De eso se enteró hasta que Eren Jaeger abrió la puerta que acababan de tocar. Era un sábado por la tarde y no había ningún pendiente, su asistente iba a matarlo en cuanto lo viera.

Por fortuna Mikasa no se encontraba. Por  fortuna, pero para decepción suya.

Armin le contó en alguna oportunidad a Hanji, que tenía una colección de fotografías que había comenzado su abuelo y que cuando quisiera se la podía mostrar. La mayoría estaba en álbumes y otras eran parte de la decoración de su departamento. Le contó también que algunas eran de los viejos tiempos de los Titanes y a Hanji se le antojó verlas. Levi podía jurar que lo llevó como castigo por no ayudarle  a revisar los contratos publicitarios de los Titanes. Era evidente su incomodidad a pesar que Eren se mostró como el más perfecto anfitrión. Nunca entendió la admiración que el estudiante sentía por él y le parecía excesiva para ser solo agradecimiento. A diferencia del placer que sentía cuando exasperaba a Mikasa, con Eren le divertía un poquito más de lo saludable ver qué tanto se ponía nervioso y lo mucho que se esforzó el par de semanas que trabajó con él. Era casi como lo que le pasaba con Bert. Hanji tenía razón cuando lo acusaba de sadismo.

Sin embargo, estar sentado en la sala de Mikasa esperando que ella apareciera en cualquier momento, era masoquismo.

Cuando por fin se decidió a levantarse e irse con o sin Hanji, alguien entró al departamento. No alguien, Mikasa. Vestía ropa deportiva y no se fijó en las figuras sentadas en su sala. La entrada del departamento daba a un pasillo, al final había un acceso para la cocina y otro para la sala; ambos espacios divididos por una barra. Mikasa estaba cubierta en sudor y en cuanto dejó las llaves en un platito sobre la mesa del pasillo, entró a la cocina, sin ver a ninguna parte.

“Mikasa,” Armin comenzó a hablar, probablemente para advertirle que no estaban solos, pero ella lo interrumpió.

“Historia me pidió que cubriera su clase, después de la mía,” mientras hablaba y como si se sofocara, se quitó la sudadera, quedándose en top deportivo. “Hacía mucho no tenía un sábado para mí y que se me ocurrió correr en el parque con Sasha; te imaginarás quién llamó a Connie para que la llevara por un helado.”

Mikasa se quedó observando el contenido del refrigerador y tomó una botella de agua, que deslizó por su cuello antes de beberla.

Si Levi tuvo en su vida un momento en el que perdió noción de espacio y tiempo, fue ese. Sus ojos se fijaron en la esbelta y tonificada figura que bebía agua como si estuviera en un anuncio de televisión y por cuya garganta resbalaban gotas de agua fresca que se confundían con las gotas de sudor. Mikasa vestía unos capri deportivos negros que se ajustaban en los lugares correctos, con el talle abajo del ombligo; al no llevar más que un top, enmarcaba el más perfecto _six-pack_ que Levi hubiera visto. Mantener la ecuanimidad, mientras admiraba el contraste de la musculatura con la femenina figura de reloj de arena, fue un verdadero reto. Se obligó a dejar de verla, para evitar un corto circuito, justo en el momento en que Mikasa volvía el rostro y se encontraba con la expresión embelesada de Hanji Zoe.

“¿Y ustedes…?”

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire y la joven se quedó callada, viendo a los que estaban presentes, sin entender qué hacían ellos dos ahí. Levi sintió que los ojos de Mikasa se clavaron en él. Seguro de haber retomado el control, la vio como si no pasara nada. Y pasaba, ¡claro que pasaba!

Eren caminó hasta llegar a su lado y le dijo algo al oído. A Levi le pareció que era casi una súplica para que se comportara; como fuera, verlo a su lado y con tanta intimidad, le molestó más de lo que debería.

“¿Hice algo mal?” La pregunta de Mikasa lo hizo reaccionar. Ella lo veía de frente, con expresión seria pero no enojada.

“No. Hanji quería ver las fotografías de Armin.”

Sabía que los demás estaban hablando, pero él solo ponía atención a lo que ella decía. Mikasa se disculpó y tomando la sudadera que estaba en la silla se alejó rumbo a la que Levi supuso era su habitación. Un momento después, la joven entró al baño y él escuchó el agua de la regadera.

Aun estaban viendo las fotografías cuando ella reapareció. Vestía una camiseta de los _104th Trainees Squad_ que le quedaba grande; ese día había partido y parecía lista para verlo. Entró directo a la cocina y Eren la siguió; le dijo algo que la hizo reír y ella le dio un golpe en el hombro. Sabía que lo prudente era decirle a Hanji que se marcharan, pero en lugar de eso se levantó y desde la entrada de la cocina le preguntó si podía beber algo. Fue Eren y no Mikasa quien tomó el vaso de sus manos y lo rellenó. Ella lo observaba con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido e iba a decir algo cuando Hanji los interrumpió.

“¿Los 104? ¡No me digas que son tu equipo! Los Veteranos podría entenderlo, ¿pero los 104?”

Mikasa volvió el rostro hacia Hanji y dijo con tono neutral, “Los 104 han sido decisivos en cada temporada; en esta tienen más oportunidades de ganar el campeonato que tus Titanes o los Veteranos,” la última parte la dijo viendo a Levi y levantando la ceja con condescendencia.

“¿Por qué el 7? ¿Es la camiseta de las reservas?” Hanji se había acercado y se fijaba que la camiseta tenía firma y dedicatoria.

“El 7 es el de Marco Bodt. Esa camiseta es un regalo que él le hizo a Mikasa cuando estaba en la reserva,” Armin explicó con más detalles de los que Mikasa se sentía cómoda compartiendo, a juzgar por su expresión.

Hanji, que estaba leyendo la dedicatoria y parecía tener acorralada a la joven no escondió su emoción. “ _Mikasa, acábalos_ … con un corazón incluido,” leyó para todos y antes que Mikasa se replegara para evadir el contraataque que sabía iba a recibir, Hanji la tomó del brazo y le preguntó. “¿Tú y Bodt?”

“Salimos un tiempo.” Al responder, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar y se fijaron un instante en los de Levi, antes de detenerse en Armin como si le pidiera ayuda.

“¡Marco Bodt es un encanto! Es una pena que hayan terminado, también fue una pena que no se concretaran las negociaciones con los Titanes, en el último partido no tuvieron misericordia con él. Pero que aun uses su camiseta debe significar algo, ¿o no?”

“Fueron novios, pero de eso ya hace tiempo,” Eren interrumpió la conversación y parecía dispuesto a darla por terminada.

Por una vez Levi estuvo de acuerdo con Eren.

En el camino a su casa, siempre en compañía de Hanji, Levi repasó en silencio lo ocurrido. No solo estaba seguro que la imagen de Mikasa iba perseguirlo, sino que presenció la complicidad que existía entre ella y Eren. Para rematar, la forma en la que lo vio le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

_¿Hice algo mal?_

La pregunta de Mikasa le supo amargo. Cambiar la imagen que ella tenía de él iba a ser una misión imposible y no el paseo en el parque que Erwin pintaba.

 

 

***

 

En los días que siguieron a la visita a los jóvenes, hubo tanto trabajo en la oficina que era extraño que interactuaran para algo diferente a las interminables tareas que le asignaba.

Levi fue notando que la joven se veía menos frustrada mientras hacía su trabajo y que aunque Bert siempre la ayudaba, lo hacía cada vez menos. El equipo completo seguía el ejemplo de Erd, quien siempre estuvo del lado de la joven y era, de ellos, quien más señalaba lo cruel que podía ser con ella. Hanji decía que Erd y ella formaban parte del Pelotón de Defensa de Mikasa Ackerman, mientras que Bert y Armin integraban el de sus ángeles de la guarda; según la misma lógica, Levi, Jean y Erwin eran su Club de Admiradores. No sabía que le disgustaba más, que Hanji estuviera tan segura de su interés por Mikasa, o que lo incluyera en la misma categoría que a Erwin y al otro interno.

Un día, de esos en los que el trabajo se acumulaba y parecía interminable, la joven se quedó hasta tarde. Levi tuvo toda la intención de poner en práctica el consejo de Erwin, pero en cada oportunidad alguien los interrumpía, o sonaba el teléfono, o él resultaba más brusco de lo que quería. Al acabarse el día, supuso que era una señal para dejar el tema en paz. Antes de marcharse les pidió que regresaran los expedientes al archivo; Bert estaba a punto de salir y Mikasa le aseguró que ella podía hacerlo.

El archivo era una de las cosas que menos le gustaba a Mikasa; Levi lo sabía y no la culpaba, pero igual disfrutaba viendo la cara de resignado fastidio que hacía la joven. Sus pucheros eran encantadores y él tenía debilidad por ellos.

Regresar la información al archivo podía esperar a la mañana, y habían tenido un día de locos, pero Levi no dejaba nada para después. Estaba acostumbrado a que Mikasa hiciera todo por su cuenta, por lo que levantar las cajas en las que estaban los papeles no representó ningún problema; aún así tomó la mitad, ignorando que ella le repetía que podía hacerlo sola. Era menos complicado ignorarla que aceptar que lo hacía para acompañarla.

La joven caminaba un par de pasos delante de él y Levi agradecía la vista. Mikasa vestía siempre de manera sencilla, pero ese día se veía más guapa que de costumbre; con una falda negra tipo lápiz y una blusa de un rosa tenue con el cuello levantado; a pesar del color resultaba bastante masculina. Tenía los tres botones abiertos y un collar de múltiples cadenas negras que contrastaban con el crema de su piel. No llevaba ningún otro accesorio y él observaba a detalle el esbelto cuello de la joven.

El archivo era un espacio de dos niveles y para ingresar se necesitaba un código de acceso. La temperatura era más fría que la del resto de las oficinas y estaba arriba del centro de informática, al lado de la biblioteca. Normalmente esas dos áreas tenían mucho movimiento de personal, pero a esa hora no quedaba casi nadie en el edificio. Tardaron muy poco tiempo en regresar todo a su lugar y la conversación, casi inexistente, no se alejó del trabajo.

Bajaban las escaleras y Mikasa, como siempre, iba delante de él. Levi hizo un comentario y ella volvió el rostro para recriminarlo cuando perdió el paso. Todo pasó en menos de un segundo. Los brazos de Levi se movieron con vida propia evitando que cayera. En el proceso, Levi la sujetó con firmeza del talle con una mano, mientras que con la otra se afianzó al pasamanos de la estrecha escalera; lo que sirvió de punto de apoyo, evitando que cayeran. Por el ángulo en el que la detuvo, Mikasa estaba pegada a su cuerpo; el pasamanos a su espalda y sin espacio para moverse. Las manos de la joven, aferradas a su hombro y a su pecho, y el rostro en una posición peligrosamente cerca del suyo.

Mikasa se veía sorprendida y ninguno de los dos se movió del espacio que compartían. Ella no parecía ser consciente de lo que lo cerca que estaban o de la manera en que las manos de Levi la sostenían. Él, en cambio, estaba demasiado consciente de lo cerca que estaba Mikasa.

“Gracias,” Mikasa dijo con un tono de voz mucho más suave de lo que él había escuchado antes. Al hablar fijó sus ojos en los de Levi.

“No hay problema.”

Las manos de la joven estaban dejando una arruga en la camisa de Levi y a él no podía importarle menos. Había algo hipnótico en la manera en la que los brillantes ojos de Mikasa permanecían fijos en los suyos. Mikasa siempre lo sorprendía, aunque nunca era su intención hacerlo. La mirada de la joven resultaba hechizante y poderosa, con pestañas largas, abundantes y rizadas, y ojos dueños de una expresividad que desafiaba el autocontrol que caracterizaba a la joven; el gris de sus ojos era tan oscuro que le recordaba a una noche negra y estrellada. Los ojos de Levi recorrieron el rostro de Mikasa y se detuvieron en los labios. La tentación era muy grande, casi imposible de combatir, más aun cuando estaban entre abiertos y tan cerca de los suyos.

Levi podría haberse quedado el día entero sin moverse, pero ella, como era de esperarse, reaccionó. Sus pupilas se dilataron y lo vio como quien no entiende lo que pasa; aunque no se movió, ni lo soltó.

“Ya puedes soltarme.” La respiración de la joven al hablar fue como una caricia.

“¿Soltarte?”

Su propia voz resultaba más sugerente de lo que debería. Esa mujer era un peligro para su estabilidad mental.

“Si… soltarme.”

El trance se rompió.

Levi la ayudó a fijar los pies en los escalones y se alejó de ella como si nada hubiera pasado. Confiaba en que Mikasa no notara que para él era como si lo hubiera quemado.

Tuvo una noche interminable y durmió muy poco. No podía perder el control cerca de ella y en definitiva no podía permitir que algo como lo que pasó esa noche se repitiera.

 

 

 

***

 

La mañana siguiente no fue incómoda. Para su tranquilidad, el trabajo no les dio tiempo de estar a solas.  Sin embargo, Levi notó algo extraño en Mikasa. No era nerviosismo, ni algo que indicara que lo ocurrido la afectaba; pero algo no marchaba como de costumbre. La joven se movía despacio, al menos en comparación con ella misma. Levi estaba seguro que además de él, el único que lo notó fue Armin. El que asumía era el mejor amigo de su asistente se apareció dos veces con dulces para la joven y le preguntó, en cada ocasión, si estaba bien.

Discutía con Erd y Hanji los detalles de un contrato de los Titanes que parecía irrompible, cuando Mikasa les llevó café. En esos meses, de alguna manera que él no terminaba de comprender, la joven sabía exactamente qué necesitaba, cuándo y cómo. Al final del día, si aun tenía trabajo que hacer le llevaba un café y cuando estaba cansado aparecía con un té recién hecho. Sabía qué llamadas evitar o pasar a cualquiera del equipo; también, cuando dejar que Bert se hiciera cargo y cómo controlar a Hanji.

Antes de salir, Erd la llamó para pedirle que hiciera unas copias, hubo algo en la manera en la que asintió que llamó la atención de Levi.

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó con autentica inquietud.

Mikasa respondió sin titubear, pero sus ojos lo cuestionaron. “Si. Con permiso.”

Cuando no tenía clases trabaja tiempo completo; a él le hacía la vida más fácil y a ella le suponía un ingreso extra. Por eso, en esos días no era raro verla hasta tarde en la oficina. Las horas extra venían de maravilla para el pago de imprevistos.

Al igual que el día anterior, el trabajo se extendió y eran más de las ocho cuando iba a salir de la oficina. Erd tenía planes para cenar con su prometida y Bert afinaba detalles para el día siguiente. Erd conversaba con Mikasa sobre sus clases ese semestre; caminaban detrás de él. En el elevador observó de reojo la expresión de Mikasa y al llegar al vestíbulo le pidió que lo acompañara al estacionamiento. Erd se distrajo con una llamada y poco después se separó de ellos; como Bert ya se había marchado, el camino fue muy silencioso.

El impresionante y pulcrísimo vehículo de Levi estaba estacionado sin ningún otro a su alrededor. Ella sabía que era por la hora, pero se entretuvo con la idea que el resto de carros se sentían intimidados con por el Shelby 427 Cobra del 69; de la misma manera que los humanos solían intimidarse con su dueño.

“Sube.”

“¿Perdón?”

La pregunta de Mikasa, supuso Levi, era natural tomando en cuenta que no le había dicho nada más y que cuando lo acompañaba al estacionamiento era porque iba a darle algún encargo; lo que sucedía a menudo. Estaban frente al vehículo; él dio la vuelta hasta la puerta del pasajero y la abrió repitiendo la palabra, que esa segunda vez sonó como una orden.

“Sube.”

Puso los ojos en blanco ante la inamovilidad de su asistente, y señaló sus pies.

“Si ese tobillo sigue inflamándose va a estallar. Te diría que vayas a que te revisen, pero conociéndote no vas a hacerlo, así que voy a llevarte.”

Casi nunca le faltaban las palabras y el bonito tono rojizo en sus mejillas era encantador, pero a Levi se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

“No es necesario. No es nada.”

“Sube al auto, Mikasa.”

 “Dije que no es necesario.”

“Es una orden.”

“Ya no es horario laboral.”

“Cuando trabajas conmigo tu horario es el que a mí se me da la gana.”

No pasó inadvertido para Levi, la manera en la que lo labios de Mikasa se abrieron para decir sin disimulo pero a media voz, “Esclavista.”

“No voy a arriesgarme a que se empeore lo que sea que tienes y luego no puedas trabajar.”

“¡Cómo si te importara lo que me pase!”

Tuvo que contenerse para no meterla al carro como la niña berrinchuda que podía llegar a ser.

“Me importa que hagas tu trabajo y me pagues la deuda que tienes.” Su voz era inflexible. “A ver mocosa, o te subes al carro o te juro que te voy a cargar como un saco de papas hasta el primer hospital que encuentre.”

La forma en la que lo vio era la misma que acostumbraba Isabel cuando no se salía con la suya. Las dagas que lanzaba con la mirada dejaban en claro que lo creía capaz de hacerlo. Le dedicó una mirada de fastidio acompañada del puchero, que obviamente no sabía que encantaba a Levi y pasando a su lado entró al vehículo, para luego cruzar los brazos en señal de perfecto e infantil berrinche.

Él imploró paciencia al mismísimo demonio y dio la vuelta para subirse. Se acomodó en el asiento y ajustó su cinturón de seguridad, viendo que ella seguía con los brazos cruzados ignorándolo deliberadamente.

“Cinturón,” señaló de manera imperativa.

Mikasa que estaba viendo al vacio frente a ella volvió el rostro a la ventana, como si necesitara dejar más en claro que lo estaba ignorando. Pero Levi no tenía tiempo, ni paciencia; soltó el cinturón que acababa de colocarse y se giró hasta quedar frente a ella, tomó el cinturón que le había pedido que se pusiera y lo ajustó, antes de reacomodarse y ponerse otra vez su propio cinturón de seguridad. Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron en completa incredulidad.

Levi tuvo que repetirse que el aroma de la joven no lo distraía y que tener su rostro cerca del de ella no lo había puesto innecesariamente nervioso. Por fortuna ella le daba pelea y eso evitaba que perdiera el tiempo pensando en cosas inútiles.

“Iba a ponérmelo,” le reprochó.

“Era para este siglo, Mikasa.”

“¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan…?” La pausa fue breve y solo la hizo para soltar una especie de gruñido. “¿… _irritante_?”

“El burro hablando de orejas.”

Esta vez ella puso los ojos en blanco y Levi, para dar por terminada la conversación, encendió la radio. Buscó instintivamente hasta que la melodía le resultó agradable. Ella lo vio como si estuviera loco e hizo lo impensable, cambio al modo reproductor y se desplazó por las carpetas de música buscando algo que a ella le gustara. Por mucho que a Levi le gustara Carol Emerald, en su carro el único que elegía la música era él y usó el control del volante para regresar a la radio. No le importaba lo que sonara.

“No lo hagas,” dijo de forma seca.

La advertencia llegó tarde, el delgado dedo de Mikasa lo desafió al volver a seleccionar el reproductor; ella todavía tuvo la desfachatez de sonreír con gesto burlón. Levi aprovechó el rojo para verla con la expresión homicida y seleccionó la radio.

“Primero me secuestras y ahora me obligas a escuchar lo que sea que es eso.” Mikasa lo veía desafiante sin que la afectara en lo más mínimo la mirada de Levi.

Su dedo seleccionó el reproductor sin dejar de verlo.

El auto se puso en movimiento.

La sonrisa de satisfacción que intentó disimular Mikasa, estuvo a punto de hacerlo apagar el aparato; a pesar de su insubordinación, prefería la música al silencio. Lo enojaba que ella supiera qué buscar y encontrar en su música. ¡Su música! Y lo hacía de manera natural, como si ese fuera su espacio.

Veinte minutos después se estacionó.

“¿Dónde estamos?”

“La clínica en la que trabaja mi hermano.” Respiró impaciente cuando la joven no se movió. “Te juro que voy a bajarte como a una niña si no lo haces por tu cuenta.”

Lo volvió a ver con puchero incluido y abrió la puerta, repitiendo algo que Levi no entendió pero que sonaba muy poco civilizado. Había dado un par de pasos y volvió la vista, Mikasa se apoyaba en el capó y el paso que dio fue casi un saltito.

“¿Necesitas ayuda?”

“¡No!”

La entonación lo habría mantenido lejos de no haber seguido una mueca de incomodidad; según entendía Levi, en el lenguaje de Mikasa era el equivalente a un grito de dolor para los humanos. Para ese entonces estaba convencido que su asistente era marciana o plutoniana, aunque considerando su temperamento bien podría ser la hija del demonio.

La vio caminar vacilante, pero con la arrogante expresión que él conocía tan bien y contó hasta diez. Cuando la joven se detuvo a su lado levantó una ceja, otro de sus gestos de autosuficiencia.

“Soy perfectamente capaz de…”

Antes que terminara la frase, Levi la detuvo tomándola del brazo, lo que hizo que se apoyara en el pie que tenía lastimado y soltara una maldición. Iba a recriminarle, pero cansado del numerito la levantó, cargándola sin dificultad entre sus brazos.

“¡Qué demonios…!”

Estaba tensa e intentó soltarse, pero Levi ni se inmutó.

“Es para este siglo, Mikasa.”

“¡Bájame!”

“No.”

“¡Bájame!”

“No.”

“Es en serio, Levi. Suéltame o te juro que…”

Levi aflojó los brazos, como si fuera de dejarla caer y Mikasa se aferró a él, como si lo creyera capaz de hacerlo. La vena sádica de Levi disfrutó en demasía la reacción de la joven.

“¡No se te ocurra dejarme caer!”

“Primero que te suelte, luego que no te suelte. Decídete.”

La sonrisa en su rostro solo terminó de ponerla de mal humor.

“Sabes muy bien a lo que me refería. Puedo caminar por mí misma.”

“No, no puedes. Además, no creas que llevarte en brazos es un placer. No eres peso ligero.”

Mikasa levantó por fin el rostro y el enojo había dado paso una indignación que Levi no había visto nunca en ella. Inhaló antes de hablar, controlando el deseo de asesinarlo. Levi supuso que era porque no quería terminar en el suelo. Las manos de Mikasa seguían aferradas a él, no que él lo notara claro está.

“¿Me estás diciendo gorda?”

“No, estoy diciendo que pesas, no que eres gorda.”

“Es lo mismo.”

“Dudo mucho que haya una gota de grasa en tu cuerpo.”

Se detuvo de pronto, inclinó la cabeza y levantó la ceja, recordándole que la había visto solo con top deportivo. Mikasa se sonrojó de la forma más encantadora posible y desvió la mirada.

Siguió caminando y luego de una breve pausa agregó, “¿Podemos cambiar el tema?”

“Por favor.”

Era raro verla quedarse sin palabras, tanto como que le importaran cosas como el peso o la apariencia. Levi nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella. Para él, ella era bellísima y su cuerpo, con el abdomen definido a la perfección y sus curvas, le quitaba el aliento. Pero no la conocía lo suficiente, Mikasa era un enigma para él.

Agradeció en silencio que la puerta de la clínica estuviera cerca, porque Mikasa pesaba más de lo que aparentaba; armado su propio numerito, lo último que quería era no poder cargarla todo el camino. Era cuestión de orgullo, además de una de las pocas formas que tenía para impresionarla.

Y no porque él quisiera impresionarla.


	9. A veces lo que callas es tan importante como lo que dices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la visita a la clínica para que le revisaran el tobillo; Mikasa comparte un momento de calma con Eren y Armin evitando hablar sobre los detalles de lo ocurrido, mientras que Levi se ve atacado a dos frentes con preguntas sobre su asistente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo 9 se me salió de control, así que como hace mil años no actualizó, decidí cortarle una parte y hacer de la primera parte un capítulo enfocado en la relación de Mikasa/Armin/Eren y Levi/Isabel/Farlan, continuando el momento en el que quedó el capítulo anterior. Espero que así pueda dedicarme al siguiente capítulo y publicarlo lo más pronto posible.

Mikasa se despertó agitada y con el corazón retumbando. Tenía la camiseta cubierta en sudor y su rostro refleja confusión y miedo. Se quitó el cabello que caía sobre la frente húmeda y dejó sus manos apoyadas en la cabeza, respiraba despacio para controlarse, como evitando que el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho. Abrió los ojos para cerciorarse que solo había sido un sueño; estaba en su cama, en su cuarto y no en medio de un campo de batalla, pero no parecía ser suficiente evidencia para su ansiedad. A veces despertaba con una extraña opresión en el pecho —reminiscencias de la muerte de sus padres—, pero hacía mucho tiempo no tenía pesadillas, menos una como esa. A pesar de haber comprobado que todo parecía igual que antes de acostarse, seguía agitada y se levantó por impulso. Sus pasos la llevaban con prisa; Eren estaba viendo televisión y la vio dirigirse a la habitación de Armin, cojeando y con el rostro descompuesto. Lo que fuera que la angustiaba contagió a Eren; el joven, sin entender qué pasaba fue tras ella, preocupado.

Armin estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo y ajeno a todo lo que no fuera su libro, cuando Mikasa entró y antes que pudiera preguntarle qué ocurría, ella se dejó caer a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza. Eren los observaba sin entender y Armin lo volvió a ver con la misma cara de duda.

“¿Mikasa?”

La voz de Armin era de sorpresa, aunque habló casi en un suspiro. Mikasa relajó los hombros pero no lo soltó y tampoco respondió, era como si las palabras se quedaran atoradas en su garganta.

“¿Mikasa estás bien?” Eren se sentó junto a ellos y su voz sonaba inquieta, casi por instinto una de sus manos dibujaba círculos en la espalda de su amiga; como cuando eran niños y ella fue a vivir con los Jaeger.

Cuando Mikasa por fin habló, era más un susurro dirigido a ella misma que una respuesta a las preguntas que le hacían. La joven repetía despacio “estás bien” y sin soltar a Armin, extendió una mano para tomar la de Eren.

“Solo fue una pesadilla,” cuando por fin encontró la respuesta que ellos querían oír, la joven habló despacio con la voz entrecortada.

“Claro que estoy bien,” Armin sonrió con dulzura y abrió los brazos para invitar a Eren al repentino abrazo que lo envolvía. Los abrazos de Eren eran de los que dejaban sin aliento, ponía en ellos la misma fuerza e intensidad con la que hacía todo. Por algún motivo la repentina tristeza de la joven lo había contagiado, pero también lo hacía el amor con que Armin acariciaba despacio la cabeza de Mikasa.

Mikasa no recordaba con exactitud su sueño, eran imágenes borrosas de muerte y dolor. No recordaba, pero la sensación de haber perdido a su mejor amigo le oprimía el pecho y llenaba de lágrimas sus ojos. Armin estaba bien, estaba sentado junto a ella, abrazándola para consolar lo que fuera que le pasaba. El miedo que la impulsó a levantarse de la cama para estar segura que todo estaba bien, se desvanecía con el contacto de los dos jóvenes que componían su mundo entero. No sabía cómo explicarse, pero ya otras veces alguno de los tres había pasado por algo similar, irrumpiendo a la mitad de la noche en la habitación de cualquiera de los tres y en busca de su compañía. Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato mientras Mikasa iba poco a poco calmándose. Quizá fuera por el contraste con su sueño, pero el miedo dio paso a una alegría que tampoco podía explicar. Todo lo que siempre había querido era estar con ellos, todo lo que necesitaba era tenerlos cerca. Con el rostro en el cuello de Armin y Eren recostado en su espalda, todo estaba bien. La respiración pausada de Armin y el calor de Eren la hacían inmensamente feliz. Los problemas cotidianos, por complicados que fueran, resultaban irrelevantes en momentos como ese.

“¿Me puedo quedar a dormir aquí?”

La pregunta no era en una pregunta y los tres lo sabían, pero Mikasa esperó a que Armin le respondiera. Él sonrió, acomodándose para hacerle un espacio y ella se metió debajo de las cobijas. Eren salió de la habitación y regresó pocos minutos después, las luces y la televisión estaban apagadas y él tenía en los brazos su almohada favorita. Llegó hasta la cama y empujó a Armin para que le hiciera espacio a él también. Durante años habían repetido el mismo patrón, durmiendo en una cama en la que apenas cabían los tres y haciéndose compañía en las buenas y en las malas. Armin puso los ojos en blanco y Mikasa rio con suavidad.

“Mikasa,” Eren veía las vendas en el tobillo de la joven. “¿Qué te pasó?”

Por un momento ella guardó silencio, no era que no quisiera contarles, pero no solo no sabía cómo explicar lo que había pasado, sino que no quería pensar en eso. “Me lo torcí el tobillo en las escaleras de la biblioteca.”

“Pero ya la revisaron,” Armin interrumpió a Eren, contestando lo que sabía que iba a preguntar y fue más que evidente la mirada de incredulidad que lo que acababa de decir causaba en su interlocutor. También a él lo tomó por sorpresa cuando Mikasa se lo contó; claro que ella omitió el noventa por ciento de la historia, enfocándose en los hechos que consideró relevantes. Mikasa-terquedad-Ackerman, odiaba ir al médico, decir que se sentía mal o demostrar cualquier forma de debilidad, lo que en más de una ocasión los hizo discutir con ella o pasar largas horas convenciéndola a punta de chantajes emocionales.

“Levi la llevó al médico,” fue la simple afirmación con la que Armin explicó a Eren lo ocurrido. No era que él supiera mucho, esas tres oraciones resumían su entendimiento en un asunto que le resultaba por demás interesante.

“¿Levi?” La sorpresa  de Eren sobrepasó con creces la de Armin y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Mikasa como esperando que ella prosiguiera con la explicación. Ante el silencio de la aludida, quien no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco y recostarse en la almohada para desechar el tema, fue él mismo quien siguió hablando. “Creí que lo odiabas.”

“Lo hizo solo para amargarme la vida,” era la única explicación que Mikasa pretendía dar.

No necesitó ver el rostro de sus amigos para caer en cuenta de la tontería que acababa de decir. Era ridículo afirmar que alguien que se había preocupado por su salud y que se tomó el tiempo de llevarla a que la revisara un médico —su hermano para ser exactos— lo hacía tan solo para hacerla enojar. ¿Qué podía decirles? ¿Qué su jefe la secuestró para llevarla al hospital después de evitar que cayera por las escaleras? ¿Qué la cargó en brazos a pesar que ella le dijo que no lo hiciera? Si pensaba en los hechos aislados, no tenían nada de sobresaliente; cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo. ¿Por qué no les contó todo? Los dos la miraban de reojo, pero fue Armin quien la puso nerviosa. Sabía que ninguno iba a quedarse contento sin que les diera mayores detalles y no quería volver a tocar el tema, así que resumió en términos escuetos lo que querían saber.

“No tiene nada de especial. Ayer que me lastimé estaba con él. Hoy se dio cuenta que tenía el tobillo hinchado y me llevó al hospital para asegurarse que no era algo grave y que puedo seguir trabajando.” Después de todo, eso fue lo que Levi le dijo a ella. “Se habrá sentido culpable o que se yo. Si no me explotara como lo hace, el tobillo no se me habría inflamado tanto, además, me dijo que si no voy a trabajar no puedo pagarle.”

Eren parecía medianamente conforme con la explicación, Armin en cambio adivinaba que había más que contar. La relación con Mikasa, según había aprendido en todos esos años de convivencia, implicaba moverse despacio para que por sí misma decidiera confiar en ellos. En el momento que tardó Eren en extender la mano para apagar la luz, Mikasa sintió la mirada azul de Armin sobre ella. No quería pensar en nada, lo que había pasado con su jefe no era importante; Levi no era tan inhumano como ella creía, nada más. Cerró los ojos y lo último que hizo antes de dormir fue tomar la mano de Armin entre las suyas y darle un beso de buenas noches. Lo que de verdad le importaba era que Armin estaba bien.

.

.

.

Levi, a diferencia de Mikasa, no podía dormir. No solo su cabeza le daba vueltas a lo ocurrido una y mil veces, sino que Isabel se había aparecido en su departamento para confirmar la “increíble” historia sobre la dama en apuros con el tobillo lastimado y la “gallarda caballerosidad” con la cual él había actuado. Le costó un largo rato comprender que Isabel se refería a él discutiendo con Mikasa, porque su terquedad le había impedido aceptar que necesitaba ayuda para caminar. Jamás habría considerado que amenazar a su bonita asistente con dejarla caer si no se callaba pudiera ser considerado caballerosidad. Las implicaciones en su versión y en la de Farlan, eran las mismas, sin embargo. Durante dos horas, Isabel lo sometió al interrogatorio habitual; durante dos horas, Levi intentó en vano cambiar el tema. Su hermana quería saber cosas que él mismo no sabía y Levi le dedicó una mirada asesina a Farlan; lo único que recibió a cambio fue más bromas de parte de él.

Todo pudo haber salido perfecto, pero la mirada de incredulidad de Farlan a la entrada de la clínica gritaba a los cuatro vientos que no sería así. No podía ser de otra manera, Levi había confiado en no encontrárselo, pero estaba frente a él con la boca abierta. Mikasa Ackerman en sus brazos, con las manos aferradas a su cuello. Por mucho que les repitió que era por el tobillo y que ella tan solo reaccionaba a la posibilidad que él la dejara caer, ninguno de los dos lo escuchaba. En el caso de Isabel, su imaginación llenaba los espacios en blanco; además, para la energética joven, nadie en este u otro universo podía rechazar a su hermano. Nada podía decir Levi para evitar la novela romántica que estaba creando.

Farlan era otra historia. Levi podía negar, podía explicar, podía decir lo que quisiera, pero Farlan lo vio cargando a Mikasa y la manera en la que su actitud se suavizaba en compañía de la joven o, mejor dicho, la forma en la que pretendía que su actitud no se suavizaba en compañía de Mikasa. Fue el mismo Farlan quien revisó el tobillo de la joven, vio a Levi preocupado por ella y esperando a que estuvieran los exámenes listos para llevarla él mismo a su casa. A cada instante los ojos de Farlan seguían sus movimientos, sorprendido por todo lo que estaba pasando. Cuando Mikasa le dijo que se podía ir, que iba a llamar a Eren para que fuera por ella, Levi la ignoró. Cuando ella buscó su teléfono, le dijo que se habían quedado en su automóvil y que dejara de quejarse, que él la iba a llevar de regreso y no había nada más que discutir. Todo bajo el atento escrutinio de Farlan.

La llevó hasta la puerta de su departamento, en un acto de inaudita caballerosidad. No era que no se hubiera preocupado por cualquiera en su equipo o de la misma firma, pero la preocupación que sentía por la salud de Mikasa lo impulsaba a hacer mucho más. Después de todo, se trataba de la insoportable mocosa que hacía las veces de su asistente. De haber podido, la habría acompañado hasta verla debajo de las sábanas y estar seguro que iba a descansar, porque conociéndola, no sería extraño que se fuera directo a dar una clase en el gimnasio. Desde que llegó a su casa había escrito veinte veces un mensaje preguntándole si estaba bien, pero lo borró otras tantas veces. No tenía excusa para enviárselo.

El gruñido de frustración tomó a Farlan e Isabel por sorpresa.

“¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?”

Para Isabel todo se resolvía de la forma más lógica posible, pero ella no sabía todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y tampoco sabía de los problemas personales entre ambos o de sus jueguitos infantiles, y de las razones que tenía Mikasa para no sentirse atraída por él. El karma se debía parecer mucho a lo que le ocurría, porque hasta él admitía que se ganó la animadversión de Mikasa a pulso.

“Es solo mi asistente.” ¿Cuántas veces al día repetía la misma mentira?

“Si te gusta tanto, tienes que hacer algo al respecto,” Farlan se había sentado a su lado y hablaba con tanta propiedad del tema, que parecía que él tenía las cosas más claras que el propio Levi.

“¿Quién dijo que me gusta?” La expresión de condescendencia en el rostro de Farlan lo dejó callado. No iba a salirse con la suya en esta discusión.

Dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y el ruido que salió de su garganta daba a entender que se daba por vencido.

“¿Si acepto que me gusta, me van a dejar en paz?” Cerró los ojos mientas hablaba y al abrirlos estaban los dos viéndolo finamente; Farlan tenía cara de _ya lo sabía, te lo dije y te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo_ ; mientras que Isabel parecía el niño del meme de _You know your crush is behind you when your friend…_

Jamás iba a dejar que Isabel volviera a la oficina, ¡jamás!

“¿Te das cuenta que está puede ser lo que estábamos esperando?” Isabel preguntaba emocionada, pero la pregunta no estaba dirigida a su hermano mayor.

“Si lo hubieras visto con ella no tendrías dudas,” Farlan hablaba con Isabel como si Levi no estuviera presente.

No tenía fuerzas para intervenir en la conversación que pretendía arreglar su patética e inexistente vida romántica. Prefería revisar contratos y antecedentes con Hanji que escucharlos proponer ideas y posibles soluciones a lo que todos consideraban era un asunto de interés colectivo.

“¿Y es bonita? Yo solo he hablado con ella por teléfono. Hace tanto no voy a tu oficina… Últimamente siempre nos vemos en algún restaurante,” Isabel, que guardó silencio como uniendo los puntos, se veía ofendida de pronto. “¡Lo haces para que no la conozca!”

“¿Bonita?” La pausa que hizo Farlan le sirvió a Levi de excusa para levantarse y dejarlos con el tema a ellos. “Es muy guapa, callada y con un aire nostálgico… tal y como le gustan a Levi.”

“¿Mikasa Ackerman, cierto?” Isabel tenía el teléfono de Levi en las manos. “¡Wow! Parece una muñeca. Tienes razón, es por completo su tipo.”

“Isabel, ¿qué haces?” Levi preguntó desde el otro lado del salón, sintiendo un muy poco fraternal aprecio por lo que pudieran estar haciendo.

Farlan estaba a su lado viendo las fotografías que Isabel encontró al buscar a Mikasa en _Instagram_ ; al parecer, su encantadora chiquilla era fan de las _selfies_. Les quitó el teléfono, pero no cerró la aplicación, ni el perfil de Mikasa. Había caído tan bajo como era posible y muy probablemente iba a ver por su cuenta las fotos de su asistente cuando estuviera a solas. Si tenía suerte, habría alguna del prodigioso set de maravillosos abdominales que ella no presumía lo suficiente.

“Deja que te conozca, es todo lo que tienes que hacer,” Isabel hablaba con tanta confianza que nada de lo que él le dijera iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Isabel y Erwin lo hacían sonar tan fácil, como si una vez que Mikasa conociera al verdadero Levi, no al abogado despiadado que siempre ganaba sus casos, iba a terminar su relación con Eren y enamorarse perdidamente de él. O enamorarse perdidamente de él y terminar con Eren. El orden de los factores, no parecía alterar el producto. Que su vida entera girara alrededor de su trabajo, la acidez de su carácter, su incapacidad de ser un ente social o cualquiera de sus maravillosas cualidades resulta irrelevante para esos dos. Levi dudaba no solo porque no tenía derecho a poner en duda la relación de la joven con Eren, sino porque de alguna manera Mikasa parecía ver a través de él y nada de lo que veía cambiaba su opinión.

¿Por qué alguien como ella se fijaría en él? ¿Qué tenía él para ofrecerle de cualquier forma? Cada una de esas respuestas le confirmaba que tenía que mantenerse alejado de Mikasa, que era ridículo actuar como adolescente a su alrededor y que nada iba a cambiar. Su racionalidad insistía a cada momento que era mejor dejarlo así, cuando las cosas aun podían detenerse, cuando estaba seguro que podía controlarse. Racionalidad aparte y abusando de la confianza en sí mismo, creía tener todo bajo control.

Además, ¿qué daño podía causar una simple infatuación?

¿De qué servía seguir negando la atracción que sentía por su asistente? Nadie le creía de cualquier manera. Cada una de las personas que componían su círculo más cercano parecía haberlo notado antes que él, además, ninguno de ellos se tomaba el trabajo de fingir que le creía cuando les decía que ella era solo su asistente. Isabel y Farlan eran las excepciones hasta ese día; una vez que ellos “descubrieron” lo que ocurría, al único al que podía mentir era a él mismo. Isabel ni siquiera lo había visto cerca de Mikasa y ya había armado una historia completa entre ellos, en la que Levi no dudaba que estuvieran casados y viviendo en alguna isla desierta.

Ellos seguían hablando y probablemente planeando su boda, por lo que Levi decidió que era mejor dejarlos organizando su futuro y decidiendo los nombres de sus hipotéticos hijos. El día había sido demasiado largo y su mente regresaba al recuerdo de Mikasa en sus brazos y la forma en la que se aferró a él en las escaleras y cuando la cargaba. Era mucho más interesante pensar en la forma en la que sus brazos se acomodaban perfectamente a su figura; incluso recordar su frustración cuando ella decidió rebelarse y tomar control de la música en su auto, era más entretenido que contestar preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta.

“… tienes que invitarla a salir,” la mano de Isabel atrayendo su atención lo hizo reaccionar.

“Is tiene razón.”

“Asumo que Farlan no te ha dicho que tiene novio,” mientras utilizaba el único argumento que parecía hacerle sentido a sus inquisidores, se acomodó en el sofá.

“¿Y?” Para Isabel las cosas eran mucho más simples que para el resto del mundo y Levi envidiaba la facilidad con la que actuaba. “Eso no quiere decir que no pueda enamorarse de ti.”

“Isabel, no la conoces.”

“Tu jamás de fijarías en alguien que no valga la pena. Si a ti te gusta, a mí me gusta.”

Levi entendía las razones de Isabel. Durante mucho tiempo su hermana intentó que Levi siguiera adelante con su vida, con una vida de verdad y no solo la de su trabajo; durante ese mismo tiempo ninguna mujer llamó su atención lo suficiente como para que se volviera un tema de conversación o como para que él admitiera que estaba interesado siquiera. Sin importar cuantas citas a ciegas le organizaran o los encuentros casuales que tuviera con otras mujeres, desde Petra era la primera vez que hablaba de alguien como lo estaba haciendo de Mikasa. Todo lo que Isabel quería era verlo feliz y se sentía culpable al saber que ella se preocupaba por él.

“Ella… Mikasa, no está interesada. La última persona en el mundo que le podría interesar, soy yo.”

“Puedes comenzar diciéndole que es bonita,” Farlan habló solo para apoyarla, pero estaba distraído con uno de los libros de la colección de Levi y había cedido la conversación a Isabel. A diferencia de ella, él prefería no presionar a Levi o forzarlo a hacer algo para lo que no estuviera listo. Todos estaban de acuerdo con que necesitaba algo más que el trabajo, pero para Farlan, Levi tenía sus tiempos y él respetaba eso.

 “¿Bonita? no, dile que se ve sensual,” Isabel, como siempre optaba por la ruta directa.

“Is, soy su jefe. Estoy seguro que ese es el ejemplo del curso contra acoso sexual en el trabajo.”

La conversación no se desvió del tema, por mucho que Levi lo intentó y ya era muy tarde por la noche cuando se marcharon, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos y las dudas que se derivaban de todo lo que habían dicho.

Se suponía que debía revisar una licitación, pero asumió que su productividad se había quedado en la oficina y culpó a Isabel por su procrastinación. No había muchas fotografías de su asistente, por desgracia, pero si encontró una de los famosos abdominales. Famosos no solo para él, la imagen era sin lugar a dudas la entrada más exitosa en el perfil de Mikasa, a pesar de no ser estrictamente una de esas en las que los fotografiados parecen estar seduciendo a la cámara. Mikasa estaba frente a un espejo ayudando a alguien con algún ejercicio que involucraba mancuernas y si Levi creyera en la "zona" podría decirse que era el estado en el que se encontraba.

La mayoría de las fotos que vio las habían subido Armin y Sasha; en casi todas aparecía en compañía de Eren y Armin. Había una que llamó su atención, ambos jóvenes le daban un beso en las mejillas y ella sonreía con timidez; por las fechas ya había comenzado a trabajar en la firma y parecía que estaban celebrando su cumpleaños. ¿Cómo no se enteró del cumpleaños de su asistente? Supuso que Bert se había encargado de hacerle llegar un regalo genérico, de esos que son impersonales y obligatorios en la firma. No le extrañaba que todos los días apuñalara el block de notas sobre su escritorio, ese mismo que Hanji decía era conocido extraoficialmente como “Levi”.

Se sentía como un adolescente acosando en redes sociales al objeto de su interés. A pesar de eso no cerró la aplicación, solo tuvo mucho cuidado al desplazarse, evitando que un doble click dejara en evidencia su poco profesional actividad nocturna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier vinculación con los recientes capítulos no es una coincidencia.


	10. Otro simple e insignificante malentendido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un viaje de trabajo, un malentendido, hamburguesas y la posibilidad de conocerse mejor.

No eran vacaciones, eso lo tenía claro, sin embargo, pasar una semana en Ciudad Ehrmich sin su jefe, ni los problemas cotidianos, era mejor que estar de vacaciones. Mikasa suspiró sintiéndose un poquito patética; atravesaba un momento en la vida en el cual un viaje de trabajo era lo más emocionante que le podía pasar. Lo peor de todo era que estaba convencida que según pintaban las cosas, era lo más emocionante le habría de pasar en mucho tiempo. No se suponía que fuera ella quien acompañara a Erwin, el viaje completo fue cosa de último minuto y a ella le confirmaron hasta unas horas antes del vuelo. Las tres horas que duró el vuelo se la pasó terminando un reporte y coordinando con Bert la vida completa de su jefe para esa semana. Todo en la oficina estaba patas arriba gracias a un caso de último minuto. La noche anterior durmió poco menos de cuatro horas y su cuerpo aun resentía el final del semestre; por eso se sentía patética, le esperaba una semana de trabajo interminable, no una semana de copas con su mejor amiga. Sasha insistía en que tendrían tiempo de sobra para disfrutar de la ciudad, los bares de moda y los casinos. Para Mikasa era más urgente asegurarse que Historia cubriera sus clases en el gimnasio.

Los viáticos que le pagaba la firma eran razón suficiente para sonreír y no porque pensara gastarlos durante el viaje. Al terminar las clases se terminaban también las asesorías y los trabajos que corregir, así que Armin y ella tenían menos ingresos, eso implicaba aprovechar las oportunidades como llegaran. Con todos los gatos del inicio del semestre iban a necesitar todo el dinero que pudieran ahorrar. La practicidad era el leitmotiv de Mikasa Ackerman. Mientras que Sasha planeaba salir de rumba cada noche, Mikasa planeaba disfrutar de la habitación y de las instalaciones del hotel sin gastar un centavo que no fuera indispensable. Iba a ser una semana de austeridad; por regla general en las reuniones en las que asistían había comida y bebida, al menos eso le aseguraba no morir de inanición. Además, dentro de las funciones que debía desempeñar se incluía organizar una de gala donde pensaba comer todo lo que pudiera.

Sasha, en cambio, estaba dispuesta a todo lo que fuera necesario para que la practicidad de su amiga, no fuera tan práctica esa semana.

La maleta aun no terminaba de dar la vuelta en el carrusel cuando los mensajes comenzaron a llegar. Levi no estaba ahí, pero era imposible olvidarse de él. Pero él no era el único demandando su atención y su tiempo. Historia aun no respondía su mensaje y la joven optó por contactar a Ymir. Al menos lo intentaba porque los mensajes de su jefe caían sin parar y sin dejarla completar una frase. Ojalá hubiera podido dejar encendido el modo avión por el resto de la semana. Ojalá ella tuviera un modo avión en el cual refugiarse. El grupo que Gunther “tan amablemente” había creado, para que todo el equipo estuviera en contacto, no dejaba de sonar. Bert también colaboraba con la reducción de su calidad de vida, claro que no tanto como su jefe. Se rio de sí misma cuando vio, además, diez correos con el llamativo título de “urgente”. Nunca iba a entender por qué Levi tenía que nombrarlos así, todo con él era urgente. No le mandaba cadenas, ni le preguntaba por el clima; si él enviaba un correo, siempre era urgente.

Una semana sin su jefe era demasiado pedir.

Dejó de lado el resto de su vida, como de costumbre, e intentaba dar respuestas concretas a cada mensaje. El problema fue que en cuanto contestó uno, llegó una avalancha de preguntas. Supuso que las respuestas monosilábicas no complacían a su Levi, en cuanto la pantalla se iluminó con el nombre de su jefe; mejor dicho, con sus iniciales. Mikasa se negaba rotundamente a escribir el nombre completo de su jefe. El pobre e inocente aparato no tenía la culpa de nada. Ya bastante hacía con no poner la imagen de Gruñón en el contacto. Estaban por llegar al hotel y Erd le dedicó una sonrisa que no terminó de comprender, lo mismo que pasó con la mirada que Erwin cruzó con el otro abogado. Lo que ella consideraba conmiseración, era uno de tantos indicios de la obviedad de las acciones de su jefe, esas que para ella pasaban siempre desapercibidas.

Consideró por in instante dejar que se perdiera la llamada, pero fantasear con ignorar a su jefe y e ignorar a su jefe no eran la misma cosa.

“¿Llegaron? El reporte de la adquisición no incluye el diagnóstico del último bimestre en bolsa. Erd tiene el resto de la información.”

“Hola Mikasa, ¿qué tal el vuelo?” La joven respondió a su jefe con toda la ironía que pudo.

“Muy graciosa, Mikasa,” algo en la voz de Levi llamó su atención, casi como si lo hubiera sorprendido. “¿Vas a seguir jugado o vas a darme una respuesta.”

“Estamos por llegar al hotel. Lo incluyo y te lo envío.”

“Erd tiene el resto de la información,” la pausa que siguió a sus palabras era poco usual en las conversaciones con Levi, usualmente le decía lo que tenía que decirle y daba por finalizada la conversación. “Que lo revise él antes de enviarlo.”

“¿Qué él revise mi reporte antes de enviártelo?”

Cerró los ojos para evitar ponerlos en blanco, después de todo el jefe de su jefe estaba frente a ella y las reglas laborales indican que no es apropiado evidenciar las ganas de colgarle el teléfono a la mitad de la conversación. Mucho menos apropiado era musitar las maldiciones que le dedicaba a su jefe inmediato cuando le resultaba insufrible; lo que pasaba cada dos segundos. Mientras: cerraba los ojos, contaba hasta cien, respiraba despacio y se repetía que no podía quedarse sin trabajo.

Alguna divinidad se apiadó de ella porque por fin llegaron al hotel, así que la joven asistente se alejó del grupo con disimulo y tomó nota de los mil nuevos encargos de Levi. Hacía malabares con el iPad, el teléfono y los papeles que estaba revisando, al mismo tiempo que pretendía ignorar que tenía hambre y estaba cansada.

“ _Supongo que, si no confía en que lo que hago, alguien más tiene que revisar mi trabajo… De verdad cree que soy tan estúpida como para no hacer bien un simple informe_ ,” lo dijo en voz baja y para sí misma al terminar la llamada y no notó la alta figura que se había acercado a ella.

“Tiene que quedar listo para mañana,” Erwin la veía con la misma cordialidad del primer día que llegó a trabajar con ellos. “Es mucho trabajo y fue su manera de no cargarte el trabajo a ti sola.”

Mikasa se puso tensa al escuchar las palabras de su superior y se dio la vuelta hasta verlo directo a los ojos. Su rostro mantenía una expresión imposible de leer y habló despacio, como si estuviera reprendiéndose por el desliz que acaba de tener.

“Si usted lo dice,” no acostumbraba a hablar de sus opiniones sobre Levi con su equipo de trabajo, Bert era una excepción; aunque intentaba mantener un tono neutro, supo por la forma en la que su profesor inclinó el rostro, que no estaba siendo efectiva. “No importa. Para nadie es un secreto que a él no le gusta mi trabajo.”

“Te equivocas Mikasa.” Ella lo vio con evidente incredulidad. “Levi no es no alguien fácil de entender, pero si no le gustara tu trabajo hace mucho habrías dejado de trabajar con él.”

La elevación de la ceja derecha de la joven lo hizo sonreír. Mikasa no terminaba de comprender la relación entre su jefe y el jefe de su jefe. Erwin Smith era su profesor favorito, aunque dudaba que él lo supiera; afrontaba cada tema como si fuera una estrategia militar y sus ojos diseccionaban a sus interlocutores como si se tratara de un ejercicio de interpretación dogmática. Levi en cambio… le resultaba cada día más difícil describir a su propio jefe. Levi era una especie de rompecabezas, algunas piezas encajaban perfectamente y sin esfuerzo, otras, no tenían coherencia alguna. No imaginaba dos personas más diferentes, y a la vez más parecidas, que ellos dos.

“La deuda no representa un problema, Mikasa.” Al menor descuido, Erwin leía con demasiada facilidad lo que pensaba y eso la incomodaba. “Ten en cuenta que transferirte a otra área no interfiere con el pago.”

“Supongo.”

“Hay mucho que puedes aprender trabajando con él, aunque sea un reto.”

Una llamada de Bert los interrumpió y ella lo agradeció en silencio. La preocupación profesional del primer asistente era encantadora. Enfermo y todo se las arreglaba para cumplir con sus funciones y echarle la mano. Al colgar, recibió un mensaje de Ymir confirmándole que Historia podía cubrirla y que había perdido su teléfono, otra vez. Le reenvió a Ymir el correo con las horas que necesitaba que la cubriera y aceptó todas las condiciones que la novia de Historia ponía para hacer efectivo el arreglo. Condiciones que Historia no ponía y de las que dudaba estuviera enterada. Por si fuera poco, tenía que coordinar con Armin la llegada del plomero antes que Eren decidiera que él podía arreglar la fuga del lavabo.

Eran las dos de la tarde y el mundo parecía arrimarse en sus hombros para descansar un rato.

Cuando por fin se acercó al _lobby_ del hotel para registrarse, estaba distraída. Al parecer ella era la única que aún no tenía la llave de su habitación. Erwin hablaba con un grupo muy serio de personas y Sasha se alejó por un momento; por su parte, Erd estaba al teléfono y tenía la expresión de quien contiene la explosión de una bomba.

“Mikasa Ackerman,” en el momento en que dijo su nombre, la displicencia con la que la encargada la atendía desapareció. La empleada se quedó viéndola e intercambió miradas con el hombre que estaba a su lado.

“¿Levi Ackerman es su…?”

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, mientras que la mujer actuaba casi con nerviosismo. Mikasa contestó con un “Sí” distraído. Armin por fin le estaba contestando; estaba en la biblioteca y no creía llegar a tiempo para recibir al plomero. Tenían que asegurarse que alguien abriera la puerta y lo llevara al lavabo, además de hacerle compañía el tiempo suficiente para que Armin apareciera. Eren tomaba un curso en la Fiscalía ese día y si Hannah, la vecina de al lado, no podía hacerlo, su única opción era Ymir. Cuando terminara de pedirle favores a Ymir, le iba a haber empeñado el alma.

Si para algo no tenía tiempo Mikasa Ackerman, era para prestar atención a las personas en el lobby del hotel. A menos que fuera Erwin, Levi o Erd, el resto del mundo iba a tener que esperar. Y aun ellos tendrían que formarse en la fila antes de pedirle algo más. Los empleados detrás del mostrador fijaron sus ojos en ella y luego en Erwin antes de regresar la mirada a la pantalla.

“Parece que ha habido un error en la reservación,” el gerente tomó el lugar de la mujer y se dirigió a Mikasa con un tono que reflejaba nerviosismo. Cambió la llave que estaba sobre el mostrador y chasqueó los dedos para llamar al botones. “Acompaña a la señora a su _suite_ y asegúrate que todo esté perfecto.”

Puso levemente los ojos en blanco cuando la llamaron señora; odiaba que lo hicieran, pero nunca corregía el apelativo. Tenía el teléfono en la mano y optó por enviar un mensaje a Armin quejándose del título que le habían dado, como hacía siempre que pasaba. El personal del hotel pareció tomar su reacción como indiferencia y se apresuraron a llevar su equipaje. Hannah no estaba en el edificio, Ymir había dejado de contestarle, Bert necesitaba la contraseña de un documento, Levi quería que le reenviara un correo que Hanji no encontraba, Sasha le estaba comentando algo sobre copias de una licitación… era uno de esos momentos caóticos en los que nada tiene sentido y no se puede hacer otra cosa que resolver un tema a la vez. Eso fue lo que hizo la joven, ante la imposibilidad de saltar por la ventana o cambiarse el nombre e irse a vivir a Los Cabos. Mikasa, en definitiva, no estaba prestando atención a nada ni a nadie que no estuviera en su lista de pendientes. Si los empleados del hotel querían algo tendrían que incendiar una habitación y aun entonces, la joven lo pondría al final de la lista; posiblemente antes que dormir, pero en la lista.

Erd, que observaba lo ocurrido, intentó decir algo, pero Erwin lo detuvo, negando con la cabeza; la escena completa, incluida la sonrisa del socio principal de _Smith &Zoe,_ pasó desapercibida para Mikasa.

Ella sabía que la cadena hotelera en la que se hospedaban era una de más importantes del sector turístico y que ese era el hotel más grande de Ciudad Ehrmich, también sabía que Levi era el abogado que tenía la cuenta; nada de eso la hizo pensar que su habitación sería a donde la llevaron. Incluso le preguntó al botones si no había un error; el joven le dijo que era una de las mejores habitaciones y salió sin preguntar nada más, ni pedir propina. Era una _suite_ en uno de los últimos pisos, con dos habitaciones, un área común con más amenidades de las que ella hubiera visto en cualquier hotel, un jacuzzi y una pantalla gigante. El departamento que compartía con Eren y Armin cabía dos veces en el espacio que ocupaba la _suite_. Si todo eso era poco, la habitación estaba quirúrgicamente limpia.

La cama era de esas con tecnología viscolástica, como las que salían en la televisión; se recostó un segundo y el colchón se acomodó a la forma de su cuerpo. Quería cerrar los ojos y descansar dos otoños consecutivos. Disfrutaba de la sensación cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, imaginó que una vez descubierto el error, mandaron a alguien para escoltarla a la económica habitación que Bert reservó para ella. La mujer que tocaba la puerta le preguntó si encontraba la habitación adecuada o si necesitaba algo. Sugirió prepararle un baño de burbujas con sales minerales y esencias naturales.

Mikasa preguntó una vez más si no había algún error y al poco rato le llevaron una cesta con frutas y chocolates como cortesía de la casa.

Podía llamar a conserjería, podía recordarles que ella era una asistente y que su habitación no podía ser esa. Había muchas cosas que podía hacer, incluido tomar un baño caliente y recién preparado y descansar en una cama que parecía hecha para su cuerpo. Si Sasha llegaba a enterarse que pensaba siquiera en dejar pasar esa oportunidad, iba a dejar de hablarle; ¿quién era ella para poner en peligro su amistad con Sasha? Después te todo, ella firmó el registro del hotel y en la hoja decía habitación simple; también señaló en dos oportunidades la equivocación sin que nadie hiciera nada al respecto. El mundo no se iba a acabar porque Mikasa moviera el orden de su lista de pendientes y se concediera un par de horas para descansar. Se sintió como quien trasgrede un orden mayor, casi como Daniel el Travieso. Las burbujas, el aroma a lavanda y verbena y la calidez del agua desaparecieron al mundo entero. Durante los treinta y tres minutos de relajamiento que se concedió, Mikasa Ackerman logró, por primera vez en meses, poner su mente en blanco.

Una llamada de Levi interrumpió su tranquilidad. Lo dejó sonar y no porque quisiera ignorarlo, no de forma flagrante; la idea de contestar mientras tomaba un baño le resultaba inconcebible. En cuanto estuvo presentable, le llamó. Se sintió ridícula por necesitar vestirse primero. Era absurdo, él no tenía manera de saberlo. Antes de marcar se sentó en la cama para repasar todas sus obligaciones, tenía a la mano todo lo que podía necesitar para responder a las exigencias de su jefe. La idea era imposible, sin importar qué tanto se aventurara a pensar dos pasos delante de Levi, su jefe se adelantaba cinco a ella. Aun así y a pesar de lo mucho que la hiciera enfadar por su continuo criticismo, ella era más testaruda que él. La necesidad de probarse a sí misma que podía con cualquier reto, y de demostrarle a él que no la intimidaba, la convirtieron en la descripción misma de la eficiencia.

Levi era un hombre extraño. Le preguntó por cosas que Mikasa dejó listas, una camisa que ella recogió de la tintorería por otra de esas manchas invisibles al ojo humano y que solo su jefe veía, camisa que dejó en el departamento de su jefe, correos que él ya tenía y nimiedades por el estilo. Lo más extraño de su llamada fueron las preguntas que hizo sobre Erwin. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella si el otro abogado estaba borracho? Erwin asistió a una comida a la que por fortuna ella no tuvo que asistir, pero era todo lo que podía decirle. Mucho menos podía saber por qué el profesor Smith llamó a Levi para felicitarlo.

Las preguntas de su jefe eran una insensatez, pero no por eso dejó de llamar a Sasha para averiguar lo que él quería saber.

Su lista de pendientes del día quedó completa antes de percatarse. Eso le deba tiempo para dormir o eso esperaba. Sasha, tenía otros planes. La intempestiva visita de su amiga no fue una sorpresa, desde que le dijo que estaba alojada en una de las _suites_ lo vio venir.

Convencerla de dormir era una imposibilidad. Al menos la persuadió para pasar la noche comiendo pizza en compañía de _Netflix_. La propuesta no era imposible considerando que Sasha aún tenía trabajo pendiente y que llevó con ella tres botellas de vino. Otra cosa más que no hacía desde meses atrás era pasar tiempo con sus amigas, una misión que llevaron a cabo gracias _FaceTime_. _Netflix_ sin Ymir no era ni una milésima parte igual de divertido.

“Deja el teléfono por un minuto.” Ya fuera en persona o desde la computadora, la demanda de Ymir era la de todos los días. “¿Quién es que no te deja ni un minuto en paz?”

La atención de Historia se desvió de la serie que solo ella quería ver, el tema siempre era su favorito. “¿Nuevo novio, pretendiente o ex?”

“Ninguna de las anteriores,” aunque quisiera seguirles el juego, Erd necesitaba una correlación de datos; información que le pasaron hasta hacía quince minutos.

“¿Eren?” Escuchó a sus dos amigas preguntar desde la pantalla.

“Es Levi,” ante la indiferencia de Mikasa, Sasha decidió intervenir.

“¿Levi? ¿El Levi de la oficina?” Los ojos de Historia brillaron con morbo. “Entonces, Mikasa, ¿a él lo clasificamos como pretendiente, nuevo novio… interés sexual?”

“Jefe,” la repuesta de Mikasa fue simple, demasiado simple.

“¿Solo jefe?”

“Tirano, explotador, maniaco de la limpieza, dictador…” era una lista interminable, pero dicha de manera mecánica, por la costumbre de los meses anteriores. Le importaba más enviar lo que Erd necesitaba que quejarse de su jefe.

Sus ojos no abandonaron la pantalla de su teléfono, su atención no de desvió del trabajo y poco o nada reparó en la profunda decepción de Historia. Desde que la ayudó con Reeves, Historia tomó particular interés en la relación de Levi y Mikasa. Nadie más en su grupo entendía de dónde sacó la idea, Sasha seguía creyendo que Mikasa debía darle una segunda oportunidad a Jean, a pesar que las cosas no pasaron del beso. El resto no tenía una opinión al respecto y no la necesitaban, Sasha e Historia eran un ejército por ellas mismas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Historia e Ymir se pusieran demasiado cariñosas entre sí como para continuar con la llamada. Sasha, muy a su pesar decidió terminar un par de pendientes.

Cuando por fin el teléfono dejó de sonar y pudieron relajarse con la botella de vino que quedaba, era muy tarde como para hacer algo más.

“¿Tú y Jean?”

Era una pregunta que Mikasa había visto venir.

“Nada.”

“Me sorprende que se diera por vencido.” Hizo una pausa para terminar su copa. “No, no me sorprende. Desde que estamos entramos a _Smith &Zoe _todo lo que haces es trabajar… Mikasa, ¿por qué terminaste con Marco?”

Hizo bailar con la muñeca el líquido en la copa. Tampoco la sorprendió en cambio del tema, no era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba, todos lo hicieron en su momento. Jean lo sabía por Marco y Armin porque ella se lo dijo. Eren lo supuso, pero nunca le preguntó.

Quizá fuera el vino, o el cansancio, incluso podía ser que ya no era un tema delicado para ella; lo que haya sido, la hizo hablar.

“Me pidió que me casara con él.”

Sasha casi se ahoga con el vino y pasó un rato antes de recomponerse.

“¿Con anillo y todo?”

“Con anillo y todo.”

“¿Qué le dijiste?” Mikasa hizo un gesto de obviedad ante la pregunta de su amiga. “Ya sé que le dijiste que no, ¿por qué? Creí que estaban enamorados.”

Era difícil explicarlo, levantó los hombros porque no supo cómo hacerlo. La respuesta evidente era que estaban muy jóvenes, que él se marchaba de la ciudad, que ella no estaba lista para dejar a su familia y su carrera. Todo era cierto, pero no toda la verdad.

“No lo suficiente como para casarme con él.”

“Yo creía que…”

“Yo sé.”

“Estabas tan triste después que se fue.”

“Mucho. No fue fácil decirle que no.”

“Supongo que no era para ti después de todo.”

“Supongo.”

A veces era muy difícil comprender a Mikasa, pero la serenidad con la que respondía decía más que sus palabras.

“¿Mikasa, alguna vez te ha pasado por la cabeza tener algo más con tu jefe?”

“¿Algo más?” El vino la hacía escuchar cosas y le tomó un momento procesar la pregunta de su amiga; sus pensamientos se desviaron a un camino que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. “¿Estás delirando? ¿El vino estaba adulterado? ¿Has visto mi relación con Levi?”

“No me refiero exactamente a Levi… ¿Sería tan malo, aunque fuera una sola noche?”

No era a Mikasa a quién le preguntaba, parecía más un soliloquio. Mikasa entendía muy bien a qué se refería o a quién, mejor dicho.

“Sasha, hay un millón de razones por las que es una mala idea. No solo es tu jefe y tu profesor, lo que ya hace que esté prohibido, pero tú has escuchado las historias. No quieres ser la nueva Nifa, sea lo que sea que haya pasado con ella, no es algo que quiera que te pase a ti.”

“Yo sé y nunca he dicho que estoy enamorada o que me quiero casar con él,” Sasha hablaba despacio, como meditando una decisión muy importante. “Si tuvieras la oportunidad de acostarte con él, sin pensar en las consecuencias, solo dejarte llevar por el momento, ¿no lo harías?”

“No voy a acostarme con Levi. Eso está fuera de discusión.”

“Estoy hablando de Erwin.”

“A eso me refería,” se acomodó en el piso, ordenando sus ideas. “Estas hablando de jefes, mi jefe no es Erwin, es Levi.”

El vino la atontaba y decidió dejar la copa de lado.

“Técnicamente Erwin es jefe de las dos.”

Sasha estaba igual de aturdida que ella o más incluso. También ella dejó su copa y tras reflexionar un momento preguntó con curiosidad si le había preguntado a Bert quién era Nifa. Al menos el tema, tan recurrente como misterioso las hizo pensar en algo distinto.

La cabeza le dolía, el día fue extenuante y la semana que les esperaba iba a ser peor. Cuando se quedó sola en la habitación no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que Sasha había dicho.

¿Qué podía decirle si se veía tan decidida?

¿Acostarse con su jefe sin pensar en las consecuencias? No habría manera que ella pudiera hacer algo así, era absurdo. Si su relación con Levi era de por si complicada, sumarle… Abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Era la última vez que tomaba vino, lo último que necesitaba era pensar en tonterías; probablemente fuera alérgica a los taninos. La conversación había sido sobre jefes y su cerebro estaba confundido, eso era todo, dos botellas de vino confunden a cualquiera. Se durmió evitando pensar y por la mañana despertó sin recordar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, ni la mitad de lo que conversaron. Tampoco recordaba el sueño que había tenido, pero tenía la sensación que había sido placentero. Era extraño porque rara vez soñaba; no debía ser algo interesante si no lo recordaba.

Estaba de muy buen humor, una semana de trabajo, pero sin la presencia de su jefe era reconfortante. Fijó los ojos en el teléfono y sonrió involuntariamente cuando aparecieron las iniciales de su jefe en la pantalla. Por una vez sentía que iba un paso delante de él.

.

.

.

Si de algo estaba seguro Levi era que jamás previó nada de lo habría de ocurrir.

El viaje de Erwin se prolongó más de lo esperado, habría sido romántico asumir que dedicó cada minuto a extrañar a su bonita asistente, pero Levi no encajaba en esa definición; no de manera voluntaria. Si en ciudad Ehrmich, Erwin y compañía tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, en las oficinas de _Smith &Zoe_ ocurría lo mismo. Tuvieron un par de días de absoluta locura en los que Hanji sacó la casta y se encargó de que todo fluyera. Eso lo distrajo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era extraño levantar la vista y no ver a Mikasa tomando llamadas, contestando el teléfono y sonriendo cuando Armin llegaba de visita. Armin estaba en su escritorio y a Levi no le gustaba verlo ahí. Estaba ayudando, pero era difícil saber si Levi lo asustaba o si estaba planeando conquistar el mundo.

Llamarla a las diez de la mañana se volvió una costumbre en los días en los que Mikasa se ausentó. La joven se adelantaba a sus necesidades y encontrar una razón para llamarla se volvía más y más complicado. A veces le contestaba antes que él preguntara por algo, dejándolo sin excusas. Al menos el tono cortante de los primeros meses desapareció sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Comenzó a dejar libre un par de minutos a las diez en punto e intentaba no pensar en eso. Si por algún motivo ella no contestaba de inmediato, se ponía de mal humor hasta que le regresaba la llamada, por fortuna para Bert solo pasó un par de veces. Armin le llevaba el café y se hizo cargo de temas de la oficina y Bert regresó a organizar su vida privada. El primer asistente era eficiente y sabía de sus gustos y manías más que la propia Mikasa, pero Levi se acostumbró a la manera en la que ella hacía las cosas y le irritaba el cambio.

Una noche, mientras discutía un presupuesto con Hanji, recibió una llamada de Mikasa. Habló con ella el tiempo suficiente para que le pasara a Erwin. Hanji, siempre atenta, notó la molestia en la voz de Levi. Eran casi las diez de la noche y por lo visto su asistente estaba en compañía de Erwin.

"No le va a pasar nada. Erwin sabe que si intenta algo con ella, lo castras." Al menos tuvo la delicadeza de esperar a que colgara.

"Tómate el café y deja de desvariar."

"¿Por qué no fuiste en lugar de Erd? Es una ciudad romántica."

"Hanji," fijó en ella una de sus famosas miradas asesinas, pero sus advertencias estaban perdiendo fuerza.

"Todo lo que digo es que sería el momento perfecto para que esos titilantes ojos negros se fijen en tu existencia."

"¿Titilantes ojos negros?" Lo preguntó despacio, casi con incredulidad y condescendencia.

"Necesitas mejorar tus habilidades declamatorias y poéticas para decirle cosas bonitas al oído," aunque hablaba de él, su atención estaba en la mini aspiradora sobre su escritorio; adoraba el pequeño juguete que ella misma le había regalado.

"¿Terminaste?"

"Aun no, o qué, ¿no tengo permiso de interesarme en tu vida sentimental?"

"Nunca has tenido permiso."

Regresó la conversación al trabajo, pero cada cierto tiempo fijaba la vista en el teléfono. No se le ocurría ninguna razón para llamarla.

Lo último que pasó por su cabeza es que dos días después tomaría un vuelo a Ciudad Ehrmich. No, no para susurrarle ninguna titilante estupidez a nadie. Necesitaban resolver el problema lo antes posible o su cliente se enfrentaría a un juicio que iba a dañar su imagen sin duda alguna. Mikasa se encargó de organizar su viaje, pero fue Erwin quien lo recibió en el aeropuerto y lo llevó al hotel. La situación era crítica y las negociaciones se habían estancado; surgió un conflicto de intereses con uno de los socios y Erwin llamó a Levi para que hiciera desaparecer el conflicto lo antes posible. En el trayecto discutieron la estrategia y decidieron posibles alternativas; en ese punto, limitar al máximo el daño era la prioridad. Mikasa estaba con Erd revisando expedientes en las oficinas de la empresa que representaban, fue lo poco que supo de ella. Toda su atención estaba puesta en el caso y en el resultado que debían alcanzar.

Levi nunca iba a juicio, por lo que en el momento que Erwin lo llamó quedó claro que necesitaban el armamento pesado. No tenían mucho tiempo, pero si todo salía bien el beneficio para _Smith &Zoe_ sería significativo. No dudaba que Erwin confiara en su capacidad para intimidar a sus oponentes. Un acuerdo millonario estaba en juego después de todo, quien tuviera la razón no era relevante, sino quien pudiera argumentar de mejor manera que la verdad estaba de su lado. Todo su equipo pausó cualquier otra actividad.  

Era un caso interesante y a él le gustaban los retos.

Supuso que en el hotel sabían de su llegada porque el gerente lo esperaba. Levi odiaba la lambisconería del personal, pero se había acostumbrado. Al menos el lugar era menos repulsivo desde “el incidente”; Hanji amaba nombrar todos los eventos medianamente llamativos y ese no fue la excepción. Casi clausuraron un hotel cinco estrellas por él, después de todo los empleados no estaban tan equivocados al hacer lo imposible porque nunca se repitiera “el incidente”.

Le entregaron una llave magnética y le dijeron que todo estaba listo.

Levi debió sospechar algo cuando el gerente hizo hincapié en que ella era encantadora y que debió avisarles para preparar algo más adecuado. El tono coqueto le pareció ridículo. Le recordaba demasiado a la mirada de Erwin cuando lo dejó en el hotel. También él le dijo algo en esos términos, con una felicitación incluida. Todo lo que quería era descansar antes de llamar a su asistente, alguien debía ponerlo al día después de todo.

Lo llevaron a la _suite_ que ocupaba cuando se hospedaba ahí; a veces se preguntaba si no desalojaban a los huéspedes o si estaba siempre vacante. La atmósfera era diferente, la sala común estaba a media luz, había velas encendidas, la chimenea ardiendo, música al fondo. Llevaron la adulación a extremos escandalosos y lo ponían de mal humor. El botones acomodó la maleta, mientras Levi siguió a una de las habitaciones, la cama tenía pétalos de rosas. Fastidio y perplejidad invadían su rostro, era obvio que lo llevaron al lugar equivocado. Iba a llamar al botones para que corrigiera el error, cuando escuchó la voz de Mikasa. Al parecer la joven entró a la habitación y se sorprendió con el escenario que habían armado. Erwin debió avisarle que Levi acababa de llegar y al ir a buscarlo la llevaron a lo que fuera esa habitación. Debían salir de ahí antes que la pareja que esperaban llegara.

“¿Qué es todo esto?” Era lo que Levi quería saber, al menos su asistente no se andaba por las ramas.

“Buenas noches, Sra. Ackerman, su esposo la está esperando,” la voz del botones era amena, con un toque de picardía que no disimulaba.

“¡Qué!” La sorpresa en la voz de Mikasa igualaba la que inundó a Levi.

Las palabras del gerente, las risitas, la actitud de Erwin, todo cayó en su sitio. La pregunta era, ¿cómo demonios llegaron a esa conclusión?

Salió de la habitación cuando Mikasa respondía, o más bien preguntaba. En cuanto el joven lo vio salir, hizo lo mismo, dejándolos solos en la _suite_. En el rostro de su asistente se leía con claridad desconcierto. Parecía que ella también estaba armando las piezas, muchas más piezas asumió Levi.

“Buenas noches, Mikasa,” podía dejar pasar la oportunidad o no. No iba a hacerlo. “¿O debo decir queridísima esposa?”

Las sombras oscurecían su rostro, pero no lo suficiente como para que no se evidenciara que se sonrojó. Intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas, no lo ocultaba. No era que su estoicismo hubiera salido por la ventana, era demasiado Mikasa para ser así, pero toda la situación la tomó por sorpresa.

“Nunca les dije que estábamos casados o que yo fuera tu esposa,” cerró los ojos y Levi supuso que repasaba los últimos días. “Hicieron una pregunta, creo. No estoy segura, estaba mandando un correo y solo dije que sí. Creí que me habían preguntado si era tu asistente. No usaron la palabra asistente, pero qué más podía ser.”

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle el absoluto desapego que sentía por el apellido que compartían. Aun así, la conclusión a la que llegó el hotel era absurda; no bastaba que se apellidaran igual para creer que estaban casados, no para personas cuerdas.

“Erwin estaba ahí,” Mikasa continuaba con una explicación que a esas alturas no cambiaba nada.

“Por supuesto que estaba ahí y debió parecerle lo más gracioso del mundo.” No sabía si reír o indignarse. “Cejón de mierda…”

“Dame un par de minutos, voy a llamarlos y a aclarar el mal entendido,” se acercó al teléfono y Levi pudo apreciar en detalle las facciones de su rostro.

Había cosas mucho peores en la vida que creer que estaban casados.

“Déjalo así,” la confusión la hacía ver encantadora. “Mikasa, ésta cadena de hoteles es una de mis cuentas más importantes y no solo es el personal quien cree que estamos casados.”

Extendió la nota que estaba en una enorme cesta llena de regalos. Mikasa leyó el inocente papelito y su rostro alcanzó una nueva tonalidad de rojo. El presidente de la cadena enviaba sus más sinceras felicitaciones a la pareja, insinuando que disfrutaran de una segunda luna de miel. Levi le comentó además que era un hombre que valoraba la familia y la santidad del matrimonio como pocas personas en el mundo. No era tan simple como corregirlos.

“Lo lamento tanto,” se sentó en el sofá y Levi se acomodó a su lado. “Cada día había una amenidad nueva, frutas, chocolates, café… me siento como una idiota.” Lo veía como esperando que la regañara o que confirmara lo que dijo.

“Ni el hotel más esplendido del mundo regala cosas así porque sí, Mikasa,” no pudo evitar sonreírle. Para Levi, ella era una mezcla de ingenuidad y frialdad, a veces lo que la rodeaba le parecía insignificante, otras, el mundo la tomaba por sorpresa.

“Erwin dijo que te tenían miedo y que querían que dijera cosas buenas del hotel.”

“El maldito se está divirtiendo mucho con esto, pero tiene razón. Como si asistente o mi esposa,” la última palabra la dijo despacio. “Querían que me dijeras cosas buenas de ellos, es verdad.”

Mikasa por fin asintió, aun incómoda por lo ocurrido, pero menos ofuscada.

“¿Qué hacemos?”

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró con la pregunta. Podían cambiar la versión a riesgo de ofender a alguien o podían no hacer nada.

“Hay dos habitaciones, Mikasa,” ella fijó la mirada en sus ojos. “E igual vamos a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, trabajando. Mientras estemos aquí, estamos casados.”

Ella asintió sin emoción alguna, pero sus ojos reflejaron lo terrible de la noticia. Se preguntó que le afectaba más que la confundieran con su esposa o que su descuido se reflejara en su perfecto desempeño. Levi observó la mano izquierda de la joven y se preguntó si la charada necesitaba de algún anillo. Por fortuna, Mikasa comenzó a hablar de trabajo y eso evitó que saltara por la ventana, frustrado con sus propios pensamientos. Volvió a enfocarse en el trabajo y no pensó en que por lo menos durante unos días iba a tenerla cerca hasta cuando durmieran. Cada uno en su habitación.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era decidir si agradecer a Erwin o asesinarlo.

.

.

.

Una serie de eventos siguieron a la llegada de Levi. Nada extraordinario en apariencia.

Los dos días siguientes fueron el reto que todos esperaban, horas interminables de trabajo y poco descanso. La primera noche fue la más pesada de todas, todo el equipo estaba reunido en la _suite_ y Erwin a pesar de la seriedad de todo, no pudo evitar hacer comentarios sobre la confusión del hotel y la “felicidad de los Ackerman”. Mikasa, al principio se veía apesadumbrada, pero se acostumbró a las bromas de todos; según se dio cuenta Levi, Sasha se enteró del malentendido hasta que se lo dijeron. Cuando por fin se retiraron y los dejaron a solas, Mikasa terminó de organizar unas carpetas, preguntó si no necesitaba algo más de ella y se fue a dormir. Fue la primera vez que le sonrió.

Desde temprano en la mañana estuvieron reunidos negociando, tomando deposiciones, luego hubo reuniones informales y al terminar el día aún no se resolvía nada. Estaba agotado y todavía faltaba convencer a dos accionistas mayoritarios. Veía las noticias, sentado en el sofá de la sala y masajeando sus sienes; el escándalo en la televisión no ayudaba a los intereses de su cliente. Mikasa puso frente a él una taza de té recién hecho y apagó el aparato.

“No más trabajo por hoy,” tenía otra taza en sus manos y sentó a su lado.

“Todo puede cambiar para mañana.” No podía evitar preocuparse, el trabajo no avanzaba a la velocidad necesaria y no podían extender su estadía indefinidamente.

“Por eso Erd está monitoreando las noticias,” se veía cansada al hablar. “Duplicar el trabajo no nos lleva a ninguna parte. No más trabajo por hoy. ¿Te pido algo para cenar?”

“No más trabajo para ninguno de los dos,” Mikasa no parecía cómoda con el acuerdo, pero asintió. Se levantó y Levi supuso que iba a su habitación. Casi escuchaba a Hanji en su cabeza, a Isabel y al mismo Erwin, en coro, repitiendo que no dejar ir esa oportunidad. “Toma tu abrigo, vamos por comida.”

Antes que protestara negó con la cabeza, le extendió el abrigo y la empujó a la puerta. Ella no tuvo tiempo de tomar su teléfono y él dejó el suyo con toda la intención.

Mikasa caminaba a su lado y cada cierto tiempo preguntaba a dónde se dirigían, él ponía los ojos en blanco y la acusaba de impaciente. La ciudad estaba iluminada y llena de vida, pero ellos, a diferencia de la mayoría de turistas, no se dirigían a los lugares más frecuentados. Dudaba que a ella le gustara ese tipo de sitios. Tenía una sola oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarle en un sitio donde no pudiera charlar con Mikasa. ¿De qué podían hablar? Confiaba que algo distinto al trabajo se le ocurriera al llegar. Su asistente, en dos oportunidades intentó entrar en cualquier lugar, entre ellos un Starbucks, en ambas ocasiones Levi la miró ofendido antes de tomarla del brazo y obligarla a seguir caminando.

Cuando por fin llegaron Mikasa lo había acusado de querer matarla de hambre, además de tener tendencias de secuestrador.

“Ackerman, te puedo cargar otra vez si es lo que quieres.”

Ella se detuvo en seco y lo amenazó con el dedo índice, “Ni se te ocurra.”

Pronunció cada sílaba y Levi sonrió antes de pedirle que siguiera caminando o él iba a entender que quería que lo hiciera. Le lanzó dardos con la mirada, pero siguió caminando. Casi cuarenta minutos después llegaron al restaurante. No era un lugar sofisticado, era un lugar pequeño y lleno de vida. Solo unas cuantas mesas estaban ocupadas. La mesera les llevo el menú y Levi se lo regresó sin dejar que lo tomara, no tuvo que levantar la vista para saber que Mikasa se indignó.

“Dos hamburguesas, la de ella con gorgonzola y alioli, sin tocino. La mía con cebollas cippolini fritas y mayonesa con pimienta. En brioche. Con camote frito, no papas. Partidas a la mitad. Dos limonadas con fresa y albahaca.”

“Quería ver el menú,” estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados y cara de fastidio.

“Es lo mejor del menú y no has parado de quejarte de una posible muerte por inanición. Te hubieras tardado toda la noche en decidir.”

Omitió decir que desde que supo que Mikasa adoraba las hamburguesas quería que probara las de ese lugar. También omitió decir que ordenó todo lo que sabía que le gustaba a su asistente. No se equivocó en lo más mínimo. Ella no reconoció que le gustó todo, no necesitaba hacerlo; en cada bocado su rostro reflejaba felicidad. Cuando le preguntó por la de él, Levi le ofreció la mitad y sonrió cuando la vio quitarle el tocino. Mikasa no le ofreció la mitad de la suya de inmediato, durante unos minutos su mirada osciló entre la hamburguesa en su plato y su jefe. Era como una niña disfrutando y acaparando, pero al final ofreció su mitad. Al terminar sus camotes fritos, Levi ordenó más. Incluso pidió tarta de limón con merengue; el postre parecía salido de la televisión al igual que la sonrisa de la joven. Levi nunca la había visto sonreír tanto desde que se conocieron. Era agradable ver que alguien disfrutaba de la comida de esa manera.

“¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?”

“Es un tesoro de esta ciudad, yo trabajé aquí.”

Mikasa dejó la cuchara a un lado y lo vio con incredulidad.

“¿Aquí?”

“Un verano cuando estaba en la universidad.”

“¿Haciendo qué?”

“Mesero.”

“No te imagino como mesero.”

Toda su atención estaba puesta en él, con las manos sosteniendo su rostro y apoyada sobre la mesa. Nunca tuvo el menor interés en él y era extraño ser objeto de sus preguntas. Levi sabía muy bien que era más curiosidad que interés, al menos la forma en la que lo veía era diferente. Si tenía suerte el objeto de su interés podía llegar a considerarlo humano.

“Te sorprenderías.”

“Si la gente se quejaba, qué hacías, ¿los echabas o los regañabas hasta que pedían disculpas por tener mal gusto?”

Ella rio cuando él lo hizo. Era un sonido agradable, más de lo que debía.

“Las dos.”

Mikasa tomó la taza de café y al parecer estaba vacía. Levi lo había notado antes, le frustraba que se le acabara el café.

“¿Otro café?”

La pregunta de su joven asistente lo tomó desprevenido y solo asintió antes que ella llamara a la mesera y pidiera dos cafés dobles.

¿En qué más has trabajado?” Mikasa hizo una pausa para endulzar su bebida. Siempre dos de azúcar, siempre mascabado y nunca endulzantes de moda como el resto de la oficina, negro cuando lo llevaba desde su casa. “¿Además de mesero?”

Fue una charla larga y amena. Ella no imaginaba lo raro que era para él hablar de su vida, pero superado el nerviosismo que ella le producía, se sintió cómodo en su compañía. La conversación era sobre ellos, pero se limitó a trabajos anteriores, a hechos concretos, sin entrar en temas personales. Mikasa le hacía bromas sobre su edad y por primera vez él decidió no hacerla enojar; las bromas no terminaron ni en una discusión, ni con silencios incómodos.

“¿Qué tal el café?”

Su acompañante era una conocedora y el tema era uno de sus favoritos. Siempre había una taza de café en su escritorio; los _mugs_ con frases sarcásticas eran sus favoritos. La mayoría expresaban el poco amor que sentía por los lunes y las mañanas, también estaba el de Gruñón, uno de los enanos de Blanca Nieves. Regalo de Hanji con un mensaje nada subliminal hacía su jefe.

“No es tan bueno como el mío, pero no está nada mal.”

“Modestia aparte.”

“¿Alguna queja sobre mi café?” Entrecerró los ojos como si esperara un golpe bajo, aun así, le estaba dando una oportunidad y él no iba a desperdiciarla.

“Ninguna.” Levi no iba a arruinar deliberadamente la noche. Además, le gustaban las bebidas que ella preparaba para él.

Ella tenía curiosidad por su gusto por el té y en particular por la forma en la que sostenía la taza. Hizo una demostración de lo absurda de su manía por agarrarla desde arriba y no por el asa. Por fortuna Mikasa preguntaba cosas que no tenía problema en contestar, no a ella. Claro que la explicación de su forma de sostener las tazas no la convenció y tuvo que contarle la historia completa. No le había contado esa historia con todos los detalles incluidos a nadie antes. Solo con Farlan e Isabel hablaba de su madre, las historias alegres. Ella escuchó atenta y se río con el desenlace.

Aún tenían trabajo que hacer y por lo menos dos o tres días más en la ciudad. Si esa cena tuvo algún significado fue demostrarle que de alguna manera lograba comunicarse con ella como adultos civilizados. El cambio le gustaba.

Ella le gustaba.

Mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c/n: Se que debí haber publicado el capítulo antes, pero la segunda mitad del año pasado fue muy difícil. Voy a terminar la historia, es un propósito personal y su apoyo me ayuda más de lo que imaginan.


	11. Tal parece que mi jefe es humano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa deja a un lado los prejuicios en contra de Levi; él no puede evitar notar lo territorial que es su asistente o que sus amigos no entienden qué es la sutileza. Referencias a poesía barata y muchos abdominales.

 

La llamada llegó a la hora acostumbrada y como cada día, Mikasa se aseguró de tener todo el trabajo listo para poder tomarla. No era difícil ver la alegría que le causaba escuchar el peculiar sonido; ya todos en la habitación se habían acostumbrado a que el tema de la Familia Adams iniciaría en punto de las nueve de la noche. Eran conversaciones cotidianas, sus favoritas, en las que hablaban de trivialidades, del departamento y cualquier cosa que hubieran hecho en el día. Armin estaba leyendo a Murakami y por sus ojeras, no era difícil asumir en qué invertía sus noches. Eren y Jean descubrieron un nuevo juego y sus ojeras competían con las de Armin. Era imposible no preocuparse, siempre se sintió responsable de ellos, aunque ambos le repetían que no tenía que hacerlo; aunque sonreían y se veían animados, no podía evitar notar su cansancio. Ambos trabajaban horas extras y por lo visto, no dormían lo suficiente; Armin tuvo que prometerle que iba a dormir más de un par de horas al día y que de su cuenta corría que Eren comiera vegetales y descansara más. Eren no entró en una batalla campal sobre su independencia, ni insistió en que no era un niño, de hecho, parecía extrañarla y le recordó que ella también tenía que dormir y comer lo suficiente; insistió, además, en que no siguiera los consejos de Sasha. Eren estaba de muy buen humor, lo que en su idioma quería decir que estaba de luna de miel con Annie. Pese a que Annie era un dolor de cabeza para Mikasa, verlo feliz la hacía feliz a ella.

Al terminar de hablar con ellos, la joven respiró con tranquilidad y por un instante, todo estuvo en calma. Fijó la vista en la ciudad y una sensación que no podía describir la invadió, era como si a pesar de la calma que sentía algo le faltara, quizá esa misma tranquilidad hacía evidente qué otra pieza faltaba. Un algo que no tenía nombre concreto. Intentó racionalizar sus emociones, desde la muerte de sus padres siempre le faltaba algo; el problema era que no era lo usual. No tenía nada que ver con los recibos de quincena y fin de mes, tampoco con el cansancio del trabajo.

Era una noche hermosa, con una luna llegando a llena y una brisa fresca que derrotaba el calor de la temporada. Recorrió con la vista las luces de la ciudad, que desde el balcón del último piso eran más que asombrosas. Quizá si ellos dos estuvieran con ella esa cuasi melancolía habría desaparecido; la idea la hizo sonreír, no imaginaba a Eren en el balcón si tenía todas esas amenidades al alcance de la mano. Armin si se habría sentado con ella a ver las luces de la ciudad, pero él era el más solitario de los tres y se habría quedado en silencio a su lado y aun después que ella entrara en la habitación. Una corriente de aire frío la hizo tiritar y lo ligero de su blusa poco ayudaba.

Se dio la vuelta para buscar inútilmente el chal que no había sacado y no pudo evitar el contraste en las dos vistas. La habitación estaba completamente iluminada, y las cajas con documentos estaban por todas partes. O tan por todas partes como era posible en un lugar donde habitara su jefe. Dentro de la suite y detrás del ventanal veía a Levi trabajando, se había arremangado y leía detenidamente lo que aparentaba ser un balance de resultados. Le bastaba con ver cada documento para describir su contenido—y no solo a ella, su jefe ponía una atención inhumana en cada detalle. Levi cerró los ojos un instante y con los dedos medio y pulgar se masajeó las sienes. Sus dedos se perdieron en su cabello y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza como para recuperar la concentración; regresó la vista a los papeles e hizo un par de anotaciones en el margen del contrato en el que Erd había trabajado los últimos dos días.

La joven asistente lo observaba abstraída en cada movimiento; cuanto trabajaba, Levi se enfocaba a tal grado que parecía no notar nada a su alrededor, ese día no era diferente y revisaba con detenimiento un contrato que podía solucionarlo todo. Ella sabía que Erd era meticuloso en extremo, aun así, Levi revisaba todo con lupa, hacía anotaciones, preguntas, revisaba otros documentos y no quitaba el dedo de la llaga hasta estar seguro de cada detalle. Esa semana, Mikasa dejó de lado sus prejuicios y al hacerlo pudo ver que su jefe y revisaba todo lo que llevaba su nombre con una precisión y parsimonia que llegaba a ser irritante.

Mikasa se avergonzaba de su propia arrogancia; desde que comenzó a trabajar bajo sus órdenes creyó, con absoluta seguridad, que Levi tenía algo en su contra y cuando revisaba su trabajo era solo para buscar errores. Creyó, también, durante más tiempo del saludable, que era algo personal, que su jefe lo hacía porque desconfiaba de ella y disfrutaba viéndola molesta. Si bien algo le decía que la parte de verla enojada no estaba errada, el resto de sus especulaciones no sobrevivía el contraste con los hechos. Erd era su mano derecha y uno de los abogados más incisivos que ella conocería a lo largo de su profesión y ahí estaba Levi, sentado con expresión inquisitiva, leyendo el contrato. Mikasa pudo jurar que no lo hacía porque dudara de Erd; esa era la naturaleza de la Bestia. Su atención profesional en los detalles era la clave para su éxito. Lo más interesante era que no hacía nunca correcciones innecesarias y en su mayoría, era para informarse. En todas las reuniones en las que lo había visto, el despliegue que Levi hacía era consecuencia de lo mucho que sabía. No se le escapaban los detalles; por eso era despiadado, porque sabía de qué hablaba y usaba cada palabra con el suficiente conocimiento para desestabilizar a sus oponentes.

Erwin tenía razón, era mucho lo que ella podía aprender.

En lo últimos días trabajar con él fue casi agradable y llegaron a crear una interesante dinámica. Trabajaban todo lo que podían y luego él salía en pequeñas expediciones culinarias, podría decirse que la arrastraba con él; su renuencia era más un hábito que otra cosa, porque tampoco era tan desagradable descubrir tesoros gastronómicos cada noche y él, aunque fuera más difícil creerlo, no era tan mala compañía. Además, sin él, ella no habría hecho más que trabajar y quizá no habría llegado a conocer las pequeñas maravillas que escondía la ciudad y que su jefe conocía. Ninguno de los restaurantes que visitaron era innecesariamente elegante o caro; quizá por eso no se sentía incómoda. Lo más extraño de todo fue que se divirtió en compañía de su jefe.

Mentiría si dijera que Levi se convirtió de la noche a la mañana en su persona favorita; también mentiría si dijera que aun sentía el mismo desprecio por él. Dejar de odiarlo como persona, incluso respetarlo como abogado, no impedía que como jefe la volviera loca. Su perfeccionismo era desquiciante, no porque a ella no le gustara hacer todo bien, pero hacer las cosas bien bajo los estándares de Levi Ackerman estándares volvía loco a cualquiera. En una de sus charlas de medianoche, Armin le recordó que los jefes siempre estaban en esa categoría y que a ella le tocó uno más difícil que el resto. Trabajar con Levi era un reto, pero Mikasa tenía claro dos cosas, él estaba equivocado si creía que ella iba a darse por vencida, y dos iba a ganarse su respeto; aunque la última parte no iba a admitírsela a nadie.

Lo veía desde fuera con curiosidad. En un momento, Levi tomó la taza de café que ella le había preparado y sonrió; se acomodó en el sofá y parecía disfrutar de la bebida, tanto que dejó de lado el trabajo y casi, casi se veía relajado. La joven apartó la mirada sin entender por qué y se quedó afuera un rato más.

Esa noche, Erwin pasó por Levi para una cena con potenciales clientes y mientas Mikasa comía en compañía de Sasha, volvió a sentir que algo le faltaba.

La misma sensación la acompañó el resto de la noche y por lo mismo le costó conciliar el sueño.

Mikasa se levantó con el cuello tirante y una molestia general en todo el cuerpo; estaba empapada en sudor y empujó con las piernas las cobijas. La habitación estaba fría, pero no lo tanto como estar cubierta por dos frazadas. Eran las cuatro con veintisiete de la mañana y calculó haber dormido poco menos de tres horas. El gruñido de frustración que salió de su garganta reflejaba el enojo con sigo misma. En un mundo ideal ella debería seguir durmiendo. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de volver a dormir. Un esfuerzo inútil. En vista de la futilidad de sus acciones, se arrastró fuera de la cama y buscó en su maleta ropa deportiva, dispuesta a sudar la frustración y recargar sus energías.

Había llevado con ella tan solo unos shorts que hacía demasiado honor a su nombre; su puso una camiseta holgada y sin mangas sobre el top deportivo, que la hacía sentir más cubierta y se detuvo ante el espejo antes de salir. Su cabello tenía vida propia y lo ató en una cola de caballo, dejando su fleco en una trenza. Se aplicó bálsamo para los labios con color y salió de la habitación. La suite estaba a oscuras, afuera no amanecía y se movió con sigilo para no importunar a su jefe que debía seguir durmiendo. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la habitación de Levi, la puerta estaba entreabierta, la cama hecha y él ausente. Se quedó un momento de pie imaginando razones para que no estuviera ahí, o estaba aún en compañía de Erwin trabajando, o en compañía de alguien más. Una mujer quizá. Su jefe no tenía una vida romántica abierta al público, si es que tenía una; aunque Mikasa recordaba a una mujer en particular, ella le envió flores en nombre de su jefe. Hanji hacia comentarios al respecto que lo ponía de mal humor, pero la joven asistente no ponía atención. Sea lo que fuera que su jefe estuviera haciendo no era problema suyo, así que desechó su curiosidad original y bajo al gimnasio del hotel.

Se encontró con unas cuantas personas en su travesía por los pasillos, en su mayoría fiesteros que regresaban de una noche de copas y diversión, otros parecían listos para los viajes turísticos en las fueras de la ciudad. Un grupo de jóvenes, que dedujo eran universitarios, se detuvieron en seco, uno de ellos insinuó que después de ver a alguien tan atractivo como ella, podía morir en paz. Mikasa pasó en medio de ellos sin volver a verlos, hasta que uno de ellos tomó una flor de uno de los jarrones y poniéndose de rodillas se la ofreció. Mikasa dudó un segundo, pero terminó por tomar la ofrenda y él se llevó la mano al corazón, en el gesto más melodramático que pudiera imaginarse.

Las luces del gimnasio estaban encendidas y Mikasa vio a tres o cuatro personas en clase de yoga. En las máquinas no había nadie y como no tenía ganas de meditar, sino de quemar calorías, se fue directo a las caminadoras. Peleaba con su viejo mp3 para que reconociera los audífonos cuando una figura que había estado agachada se incorporó. Mikasa se detuvo al ver a su jefe y ambos asintieron ligeramente como único saludo. Ninguno de los dos parecía sorprendido, aunque ella lo estaba. Pusieron en marcha las caminadoras, los dos enfocados en cualquier cosa que al frente, al menos era una vista panorámica que podía mantener su mente ocupada.

Al parecer Levi tenía un buen rato en el gimnasio, con la camisa sudada a ella no le pasó desapercibida la manera en la que la tela se pegaba a su abdomen, también reparó en sus brazos. Bastaba con verlo para saber que se ejercitaba, pero Mikasa no se había fijado en las formas que delineaban cada músculo. Claro que solo fue un momento y después de eso sus ojos veían todo menos a su jefe. Pero siendo Mikasa quien era, comenzó a preguntarse qué rutina de ejercicios hacía Levi, considerando que no era un hombre grande y porque no había nada fuera de lugar o desarrollado en demasía. Resultaba evidente que se cuidaba y la instructora que llevaba dentro tenía curiosidad; ¿seguía su propia rutina o tenía un entrenador personal? De pronto sintió un respeto profesional por quien fuera que hubiera hecho la rutina del hombre que corría en la máquina junto a la suya. Los derroteros de su mente la llevaron a imaginar posibles ejercicios y rutinas que servirían para mantener un cuerpo que, sin perder cierta delicadeza, era fuerte, masculino y perfectamente definido. Sasha mencionó alguna vez que, a pesar de ser un hombre bajito, estaba como para comérselo, comentario al que Mikasa no creyó que valiera la pena prestar atención. Consideró por un instante decirle a Sasha la realidad de sus suposiciones; consideración que duró lo mismo que un cubo de hielo en una taza de café caliente.

Levi le dijo algo, pero ella estaba distraída imaginando series y repeticiones enfocadas en cada intersección muscular del cuerpo de Levi. Reiner entrenaba con ella cuando no tenía clientes y le hizo una rutina que complementaba el cardio de sus propias clases; la joven se preguntaba si sería difícil ejercitarse con su jefe. Levi dejó la caminadora y se sentó en una máquina para pectorales; no estaba en línea directa a la joven, pero si lo suficientemente cerca como que ella pudiera verlo, si levanta el rostro y lo inclinaba ligeramente. También ella estaba en el ángulo de visión de quien usara la máquina. Cada vez que empujaba los brazos, la tensión en sus músculos llamaba la atención de su asistente. El sudor caía por su mandíbula y empapaba la camisa, marcando una v abdominal que era sin dudarlo un motivo de orgullo.

Mikasa aumentó la velocidad, hubiera querido salir y correr hasta que sus pulmones amenazaran son salirse de su pecho.

El beep en su teléfono le indicó que los treinta minutos de calentamiento habían terminado y sintió el martilleó de su corazón al reducir la velocidad. Sus pulmones no amenazaban con salirse del pecho, pero demandaban más aire del que podía proporcionarles. Estaba secándose el sudor con la toalla cuando la fría sensación de una botella de agua la volvió a la realidad. Levi sostenía una botella contra su brazo, Mikasa le agradeció y sonrió involuntariamente.

"¿No deberías estar durmiendo?" La pregunta de su jefe era más difícil de contestar de lo esperado.

"¿No deberías tu estar durmiendo?" La refrescante sensación del agua fría la hizo cerrar los ojos; siempre fue una de sus favoritas. Era casi como desconectarse de todo por uno de los placeres más inofensivos del mundo. Levi la miraba curioso y ella levantó los hombros como quien explica todo sin decir nada; al menos funcionó porque él asintió y su cara reflejaba empatía.

"Ya somos dos." Algo en la manera en la que habló la hizo pensar que quizá no fuera tan descabellado pensar que a ambos les faltaba algo. No era un "algo" que ella pudiera nombrar, no en su caso y sobraba decir que menos en el de él. Pudo haber asumido que él se refería al estrés, al cansancio, a cualquier cosa concreta, definida, aun así, sabía que era tan complejo como lo que le pasaba a ella; su respuesta no fue más que un gesto, pero estaba segura que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Segura que él la había entendido.

De pronto sintió una enorme curiosidad por el hombre parado frente a ella. El mismo al que quería ponerle un laxante en el café. El mismo que la hacía llevar veinte veces la misma camisa a la tintorería porque el blanco no era blanco.

Su jefe veía algo tras ella y Mikasa siguió sus ojos hasta encontrarse con la flor que le habían reglado en el pasillo.

"¿Robando el decorado?"

"No es necesario, alguien más lo robó para mí," por regla general aceptar obsequios de universitarios en estado de ebriedad estaba fuera de discusión, pero la manera en la que el tipo se puso de rodillas y la ofreció le resultaba encantadora e inofensiva. A Levi no le pareció ni la mitad de encantadora la historia y ella puso los ojos en blanco; no le estaba pidiendo permiso y tampoco necesitaba su aprobación. No tenía por qué decirle que nadie le había regalado flores desde hacía años, con excepción del abuelo; el Sr. Arlert siempre cortaba una rosa para ella cuando lo visitaban. Al parecer todas las flores que le obsequiaban eran producto de las más insignificantes faltas penales.

Ambos continuaron sus respectivas rutinas; él distraído con pensamientos que ella no se animaba a indagar, ella evitando verlo. Ese día Mikasa era una paradoja que ponía sus nervios de punta.

Estaba distraída intentando usando una de esas máquinas que necesitan de un doctorado en física cuántica para poder ser usadas, cuando escuchó una risita; no cualquier risita, era una más huecas que un cuenco vacío. Una mujer, bastante más atractiva de lo que Mikasa admitiría nunca, estaba con Levi preguntándole quién sabe qué. Era extraño explicar lo que ocurría, la mujer invadía el espacio personal de su jefe y él, aunque no parecía responder al coqueteo, tampoco se alejaba. La susodicha una tipa bajita y rubia y con más curvas que… Mikasa se quedó pensando en qué tendría más curvas. Había escuchado la expresión, pero nunca prestó suficiente atención como para aplicarla. La conclusión seguía siendo la misma, nadie necesitaba ser tan voluptuosa. Fuera como fuera, era un atractivo hueco, de comercial de bronceador con la típica rubia operada, de esas que se olvidan a los dos segundos de dejar de verla. La mujer mencionó sus propios abdominales, diciendo alguna estupidez sobre cómo nadie podía tener los que él tenía; al decirlo tocó sin reparos la camisa de Levi, justo donde marcaba los músculos.

Nunca imaginó que el abogado fuera de esos que coquetean con ridícula facilidad, o que no opusiera resistencia cuando alguien decidía tocarlo porque sí. Esperaba que fuera tan visceral como siempre y que le diera un golpe en la mano para que la quitara, ella sin duda alguna lo habría hecho. La rubia siguió hablando del perfecto equilibrio de su cuerpo; "fácil y tonta" resumió Mikasa y por algún motivo vio un reto en lo que decía. Se colocó unas botas de inversión y sin volverlos a ver siquiera, se quitó la camiseta holgada que llevaba puesta y se colgó de cabeza en una barra de abdominales. Iba a comprarle un enorme regalo a Reiner por insistirle en que perfeccionara su rutina para definir abdominales. A veces se sentía poco femenina, pero Historia e Ymir tenían la costumbre de medir la sensualidad de todo a partir de los abdominales de Mikasa; en ese momento irradiaba seguridad.

Terminó las series y bajo con la misma facilidad con la que hizo las repeticiones. Levi y su acompañante la observaban mucho más cerca de lo que ella recordaba haberlos visto; Mikasa buscó su toalla como si cualquier cosa. Había algo en Levi que llamaba su tención, pero Mikasa hizo caso omiso.

"¿Se conocen?" La pregunta desbordaba antipatía y Mikasa fijo en ella la mirada más desinteresada de su repertorio.

Levi aprovechó para mantener un brazo de distancia, acercándose a su asistente. "Mikasa Ackerman," dijo deteniéndose a su lado, su mano detrás de la espalda de la joven. La rubia no podía ver que en ningún momento llegó a tocarla, aunque pareciera lo contrario. "Mi esposa."

Una silente maldición siguió a las palabras de su jefe y Mikasa le dedicó la más falsa de sus sonrisas.

Palabras más, palabras menos, la tipa en cuestión era esposa del dueño de hotel y a todas luces también una accionista; lo que la convertía en uno de los clientes más importantes de la firma. La mujer, cuyo nombre nunca se registró en la memoria de Mikasa, no se veía nada feliz con la información que le habían proporcionado e hizo más de un comentario sobre la importancia de no perder la femineidad y alguna otra tontería sobre copas y escotes. Mikasa mentalmente le dio tantas vueltas a los ojos que comenzó a ver sus propias neuronas. La mano de Levi seguía suspendida en el aire, sin tocarla. El abogado mencionó algo sobre las instalaciones del gimnasio del hotel y la tipa vio la oportunidad para remarcar que era su hotel, preguntó con displicencia a Mikasa si creía que faltara algo y la joven se limitó a negarlo; la mujer dijo entonces sobre que tenía todo lo necesario a pesar del tamaño y Levi reafirmó que como en todo, la calidad era más importante que la cantidad. Con eso la susodicha, dio por fin por terminada la conversación y los dejó en paz para poder terminar de ejercitarse.

Mikasa terminó su rutina y notó que Levi estaba recostado en una pared con los brazos cruzados, observándola y por lo visto, esperándola. Tomó sus cosas, caminó hasta donde él se encontraba y se quitó los audífonos, aunque ninguno dijo nada y se limitaron a asentir. En el camino fue Levi quien inició la conversación; algunas menciones a la reunión del día, si todo salía bien sería la última; también le contó del lugar al que fue a cenar la noche anterior, sus críticas fueron criminales y Mikasa no pudo evitar reír con sus comentarios.

Llevaba la flor en la mano y en más de una ocasión sintió los ojos de Levi quemándola en su mano. Quizá además de su fobia a la suciedad, tuviera poco aprecio por las flores.

Al llegar a la suite, él abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar. De pronto, Mikasa se sintió incómoda; no, no incómoda, pero no encontraba una mejor palabra para describir la extrema conciencia que tenía de la cercanía de su jefe y de sus propias acciones.

"Así que instructora," era una pregunta, diagonal, afirmación, diagonal, comentario y ella solo asintió. Él veía de frente sus abdominales y ella recordó que tenía la camiseta en las manos. Siguió caminando rumbo a su habitación, pero no se sentía ni intimidada, ni avergonzada; Levi la veía con naturalidad mezclada con admiración. "Dame el nombre de tu gimnasio, no me vendría mal un cambio."

Mikasa se detuvo frente a la puerta y volvió el rostro hacia él. "¿Tomarías mis clases?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"No tienes ni idea de qué clases imparto," ella inclinó el rostro y él le dio la razón sin hablar. "Defensa personal y _piloxing_ _._ "

Levi levantó una ceja, "Interesante."

Mikasa clavó los ojos en él antes de darse la vuelta para entrar en su habitación, "¿De verdad crees que podrías conmigo?"

La puerta de cerró tras ella y en el espejo que le daba la bienvenida se encontró con una sonrisa que hacía mucho no veía en ella misma. La realización de todo lo ocurrido la hizo sonrojarse con la más absoluta incredulidad.

¿Acababa de coquetearle a su jefe?

.

.

.

.

Hanji usaba con exceso una palabra que a Levi siempre le pareció una tontería, sin embargo, parado frente a la habitación de su asistente, con los acontecimientos de las últimas horas frescos en su memoria, no encontraba una mejor descripción de su estado.

Idiotizado.

Su asistente lo idiotizaba, lo volvía estúpido, incoherente, lo aturdía, inhibía la sinapsis entre sus neuronas. Se veía a sí mismo como un cromañón incapaz de articular palabras cuando ella actuaba de la manera en la que acaba de hacerlo. Lo peor era que Mikasa, nunca de los nunca jamases había actuado de manera similar frente a él. Claro que podía estar equivocado. Su asistente era más territorial que un macho alfa y Levi mentiría si dijera que no quería ser su territorio. Aunque no hubiera sido por él, sino porque la rubia la había fastidiado, la demostración de Mikasa y la arrogancia de quien no se esfuerza mientras hace algo impresionante, lo hizo quedarse viéndola de la manera más patética y evidente posible. Por fortuna, ella estaba demasiado ensimismada como para darse cuenta que él tuvo que forzarse a cerrar la boca.

Erwin debería instituir una regla según la cual todos los viernes eran viernes de ropa deportiva en la oficina. Ese cuerpo era criminal.

Se dio cuenta que seguía de pie frente a la habitación de Mikasa, con lo que supuso era cara de idiota y arrastró los pies hasta su propia habitación. En la madrugada se hartó de no poder dormir, en parte porque ella estaba demasiado cerca, y fue al gimnasio en busca de paz. Ja.

Esa chiquilla lo volvía loco y no se tomaba la molestia de darse cuenta.

Era frustrante.

La situación.

Ella.

Que no se diera cuenta no era tan malo, al menos eso evitaba que hiciera un ridículo mucho mayor.

Las siguientes horas habrían de demostrarle qué tanto quería que ella se diera cuenta y qué tanto más podía hacer el ridículo. También que quizá no fuera el fin del mundo.

.

.

.

.

La reunión salió mejor de lo esperado y tras dos semanas de trabajo, el cliente no podía estar más feliz, ni la remuneración ser mejor. Ese día solo asistieron Levi y Erwin y al terminar ya era más tarde de lo que previeron. Las dos últimas noches, sus expediciones culinarias se vieron interrumpidas por trabajo y saber que en dos días más se fuera a terminar el viaje, le sentaba mal. En esa semana Mikasa dejó de verlo con disgusto, cenó con él casi cada noche sin hablar de trabajo y en la mañana había –Levi estaba _casi_ seguro– _coqueteado_ con él.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentado en un bar en compañía de Erwin, mientras su mejor amigo se disculpaba por no ser una bonita asistente, "con ojos que amenazaban tormentas". Había algo mal con sus amigos, todos tenían tendencia a la poesía barata y chistes sobre su patética infatuación con Mikasa Ackerman. Aguantó por lo menos media hora de comentarios sobre qué hacer con su "esposa", antes de cambiar el tema.

"¿Hablaste con Kenny?" No era una pregunta, no en el sentido tradicional y Levi tomó un largo trago mientras esperaba la respuesta. No le gustaba el sabor y no entendía por qué Erwin siempre insistía en ordenar para los dos.

El sonido con el que respondió Erwin era de afirmación, luego añadió, "Preguntó por su sobrino favorito."

Levi puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo en la misma habitación que su tío? Sus últimos encuentros fueron telefónicos y nadie podía llamarlos familiares. Tolstoi quizá. Prefería que Erwin se entendiera con él, así al menos evitaba una discusión infantil e innecesaria; además, Kenny tenía curiosidad por Mikasa y a Levi no le causaba la menor gracia. No podía impedir que la conociera, pero no tenía por qué facilitarle las cosas.

"¿Dijo algo útil?"

"No sabe con quiénes está asociado Leonhardt, pero si ha escuchado el nombre," hizo una pausa para llamar a la mesera que se desvivió en atenciones con el rubio y apuesto abogado. En ella cuanto se alejó, continuó con la conversación, "Sabe menos que nosotros, pero ya lo conoces."

"Es cuestión de tiempo." Levi conocía a su tío y si ya había escuchado de las misteriosas intervenciones de Leonhardt, no tardaría en hacer "lo necesario" para saber lo que quisiera. Sus métodos, menos civilizados que los Erwin Smith—o quizá no tanto—, rara vez eran infructuosos.

"No parecía saber del ofrecimiento que hicieron a tu asistente," la mesera se desvivía en coqueterías con Erwin y él, como siempre, sonreía con ánimos de causar un pequeño infarto cerebral. Bebió de su nuevo vaso y tras aprobar la bebida agradeció a la joven. "Pero tiene mucha curiosidad por conocerla."

No eran noticias nuevas y no pretendía darles más importancia de la necesaria, no mientras su tío no actuara en consecuencia. La conversación había derivado en el Legado, como siempre, y Levi estuvo a punto de preguntarle por Marie. El sexto, séptimo y octavo sentido de Erwin lo detuvieron.

"No preguntes," recorría el lugar con la vista y por lo que Levi podía apreciar parecía buscar compañía más agradable que la suya.

"Supongo que estás haciendo lo necesario para averiguar, antes que Kenny, quién está detrás de todo esto." Resultaba absurdo lo poco que habían averiguado en esos meses. Todas las pistas terminaban en Annie Leonhardt y su padre; de él se sabía casi nada. Era como si no existiera, a pesar que toda la información estaba a la vista; quizá porque todo era demasiado perfecto sus sospechas se incrementaban. Nada podía permanecer perfecto e inalterado bajo el escrutinio de la lupa.

"Tenemos que provocar que se muevan," no era la primera vez que lo proponía, solo que antes creyeron que debían conocer la mano que estaban jugando; ante la imposibilidad de avanzar parecía no haber otra opción. Eso traía cuatro elementos que Levi hubiera preferido no incluir en la ecuación: el trío procedente de Shiganshina y Annie Leonhardt.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Eren?" Le preguntó Levi. Había un acuerdo tácito entre ellos según el cual Levi no hablaría con Eren a menos que fuera necesario.

"Dos semanas, un par de días más." Erwin habló con Eren sin descubrirle todo lo que sabían y solo confirmó que él sabía menos que ellos. Aunque así fuera, su relación con Annie y Mikasa era lo único a lo que podían apostarle y a Erwin no le gustaba actuar sin saber qué cartas tenían sus oponentes. La mirada de inconformidad de su socio dio paso a una de reprobación; no tenía que añadir nada, Levi no quería involucrar a Mikasa con el Legado. El silencio se había hecho largo y Erwin leyó entre líneas. No entendía la renuencia de Levi, ¿por qué era tan terrible que la bonita estudiante se enterara de todo? A todas luces resolvería gran parte de los problemas, ella podía incluso terminar con Eren y eso beneficiaba los intereses de Levi, además, con ese temperamento volcánico, era capaz de causar la conmoción que ellos necesitaban. "Es decisión de ella y lo sabes."

Levi lo miró con desgano y sus ojos clavaron dagas en los de su amigo y socio. "A ti no te importa si es decisión de ella o no, al menos conmigo ten la decencia de no pretender que eres Gandhi."

"Eso no quita que sea su decisión. Si nos beneficia," Erwin asintió a la acusación nada disimulada en la expresión de fastidio de Levi. "Si eso _me_ beneficia, es un tema aparte. Ella habló con el padre de Annie o con alguien detrás de él. Hay algo que no sabemos de esa conversación y puede que a ella le parezca irrelevante, aunque no lo sea."

"No lo entenderías," tampoco Levi lo entendía y el tono en sus palabras lo evidenciaba.

"Vas a admitir que estás enamorado de ella."

"No seas ridículo." Las palabras de su madre lo perseguían desde que Mikasa apareció en el panorama. La joven era sincera en su falta de interés por la familia Ackerman y Levi no iba a fingir que el Legado no causaba más que problemas. No era que creyera en la "maldición", pero no quería cegarse como Erwin o Kenny hacían. "Sabes mejor que nadie lo que pienso del Legado."

"¿Por qué no lo dejas entonces?"

Era una muy buena pregunta y no era la primera vez que Erwin se la hacía, tampoco era la primera vez que Levi se quedaba callado. ¿Qué respuestas iba a darle el Legado? Después de perder tanto en aras de conseguirlo, dejar de lado una ambición de tantos años no tenía sentido. ¿De qué le servía saber que el Legado no traía más que problemas si no renunciaba a él? No tenía respuestas y su propio cinismo lo nauseaba. No era mejor que su tío o Erwin. Tampoco era mejor que Nile, aunque esa idea le provocaba reflujo.

Desvió la vista y se encontró de frente con la joven de la que hablaban. Mikasa Ackerman. Maldijo como respuesta al golpe imaginario que lo dejó sin aire al verla; su asistente pacería decidida a causarle un ataque al corazón sin proponérselo. Vestía una blusa de tirantes, suelta y con un escote lo suficientemente pronunciado como para voltear miradas; unos jeans que resaltaba de forma impresionante su trasero y unas botas a media pierna de tacón al piso. Negro cerrado excepto por el blazer. La asistente de Erwin estaba con ella; Mikasa no esperaba encontrarlo en su noche libre y no pudo o no quiso controlar su desencanto. A pesar de su renuencia, su entusiasta amiga se acercó y la levó con ella, prácticamente empujándola.

El bar estaba llenó y Mikasa quería marcharse, Levi no tuvo que escuchar lo que le decía a Sasha para saber qué era. Su saludo fue otro silente asentimiento con la cabeza y Levi no supo si matar o abrazar a Erwin cuando las invitó a sentarse con ellos. Sasha se veía encantada de estar en compañía de Erwin y Levi le dedicó a su mejor amigo una mirada de advertencia. Hubo un momento más que embarazoso cuando Sasha se sentó al lado de Erwin y Mikasa se quedó de pie con cara de "qué hago aquí", Levi estaba sentado casi en la orilla del _booth_ y no se dio cuenta que tenía que moverse para que ella se sentara. Iba a desollar vivo a Erwin. Cuando por fin se sentó estaba rígida e incómoda; en más de una ocasión fijó una mirada en Sasha que gritaba "¡Vámonos!", pero su amiga le regresaba un gesto que pedía paciencia.

Levi gruñó en sus adentros, no solo no sabía de qué hablar con ella, sino que creía que la joven estaba entrando en estado de arrepentimiento por el pequeño incidente de la mañana. Mientras Erwin hablaba con Sasha en un tono que parecía incomodar más aún más a Mikasa, ellos dos permanecían en silencio. Un horrible y físicamente doloroso silencio. Levi consideró marcharse, pero algo en la idea de dejarla en compañía de los otros dos parecía peor, había tomado las llaves con esa intención cuando notó que Mikasa lo veía de reojo. El mensaje era cruzado, pero cuando dejó las llaves en el mismo sitio, la joven se relajó un poco en su asiento. Al menos no era peor su compañía que el poco profesional flirteó que desplegaban sus acompañantes. Tenía unas ganas infinitas de pedirle que se fuera con él. Pero no lo hizo. Tuvo todo el día la intención de llevarla a un restaurante de comida tailandesa del que había escuchado, pero no sabía qué decirle. ¿Por qué era tan simple para Erwin o para el idiota que le regaló la flor? Cuando estaban a solas era todo más fácil y eso que ella no le hacía las cosas fáciles. Su frustración no tenía límites.

Como si las cosas no fueran irritantes, en cuanto ellas se sentaron, la mesera desapareció y ni la sonrisa de Erwin logró hacerla regresar. La barra estaba atascada con personas que no tenía más suerte que ellos con el bartender. Sasha había llevado consigo una cerveza, al terminarla la dejó en la mesa y Erwin se ofreció a traerles algo de beber; no había ni comenzado a hablar cuando la encantadora joven que moría de aburrimiento sentada a su lado, se levantó y dijo que iba ella. La gélida expresión con la que lo habló no daba pie a negociación alguna.

Mikasa se abrió paso sin problema hasta llegar a la barra y tampoco ahí tuvo problemas ordenando las bebidas. Eran absurdamente natural la manera en la que pedía las cosas sin darse cuenta del efecto que causaba. Un tipo incluso se ofreció a llevar el resto de las bebidas a la mesa, por fortuna—para Levi—un mesero impidió su ridículo galanteo. Sasha incluso comentó que Mikasa e Historia eran sus armas secretas cuando las barras estaban así de llenas.

La joven regresó con resignación a su asiento al lado de su jefe.

"¿Qué tal la reunión?" La pregunta de Mikasa era normal, pero a Levi le sentó mal. No quería hablar de trabajo.

"Ya está todo prácticamente listo," respondió con la misma información que escribió en el grupo de _WhatsApp_.

"Perfecto, ¿le mando un mensaje a Bert para que confirme los boletos del avión o lo hago yo misma?" Tomó el teléfono y Levi puso la mano sobre la de ella, para que lo guardara.

"Mañana," fue todo lo que dijo y ella quitó la mano, guardando el teléfono en su bolsa.

"¿Estás bien?"

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

"¿Por…?"

"Tú, dejado algo para mañana," sonrió por primera vez desde que se sentó y quizá desde que llegaron al bar. "Si no me equivoco es el primer indicio del fin del mundo."

"Tu sonriendo es el segundo." Se dio una palmadita mental en el hombro y ella se rio sacudiendo la cabeza.

Iba a decir algo cuando alguien la llamó por su nombre.

"¡Mikasa Ackerman!" Una joven, de la misma edad se acercó y en cuanto Mikasa se levantó para saludarla, la abrazó. La sonrisa de su asistente era encantadora y la otra joven estaba contenta de verla y se desvivía en demostraciones de afecto.

"Hannah, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Siguieron las presentaciones usuales, los saludos correspondientes y en menos de dos segundos la conversación que habían iniciado ellos dos salió volando por la ventana. Por lo que pudo ver eran muy buenas amigas y quería ponerse al día con ella, tanto que dejó de prestarle atención al que Levi creyó haber escuchado que era su novio.

"¿Ya viste a Marco?"

Sasha dejó de hablar, clavándole los ojos a Mikasa, pero su asistente no reaccionó de manera diferente.

"¿Marco?"

"Está aquí en la ciudad; estaba aquí en el bar con nosotros. Se fue hace menos de media hora," la joven revisó algo en su teléfono y sonrió. "Thomas le dijo que estamos contigo y está preguntando por ti. Está en un café con Mina y quiere que vayamos."

La había sujetado de la mano y Mikasa parecía dudar hasta que escuchó la segunda parte, "¿Mina está aquí?"

En cuanto confirmaron lo que preguntó, se fijó en Sasha y como su amiga no opuso resistencia, Mikasa aceptó. Antes de irse lo volvió a ver con cara de culpa.

Genial.

Huyó en la primera oportunidad e iba a encontrarse con su exnovio, que casualmente era un popular jugador de baloncesto, mientras él se quedaba en compañía de Erwin que en negación total flirteaba con una de sus estudiantes.

Cartón lleno.

Como no tenía la menor intención de hacer mal tercio, decidió tomar la invitación de Erd que estaba en el bar del hotel.

Nada peor podía pasar.

.

.

.

.

Mikasa estaba en la cama, riendo con los chistes de Armin y contándole que se había encontrado con Hannah y Mina; habría pagado por ver la cara que puso cuando le mencionó que Marco estaba en la ciudad. Escuchó voces afuera y supuso que Levi había llegado en compañía de alguien. Cerró los ojos para poner atención y creyó escuchar a Erd y Gunther. Al menos ya no se sentía tan culpable de haber abandonado a su jefe con Sasha y el profesor Smith.

Solo esperaba que Sasha no hiciera una tontería; pero por el último mensaje que le envió parecía que tenía toda la intención de cometer más de una.

Escuchó una maldición que sabía era de Levi y luego una conversación a media voz. La curiosidad sacó lo mejor de ella y salió en busca de un vaso con agua a pesar de tener una jarra llena al lado. La sala de la suite estaba iluminada, así que en cuento abrió la puerta vio a su jefe que tenía un pañuelo con sangre en la cara y se negaba a que Erd le revisara la mano.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Levi se dio la vuelta para entrar en su propia habitación cuando la mano de la joven en la suya lo detuvo, ella lo hizo darse la vuelta y que se quitara el pañuelo, tenía una fea cortada en el labio, además le sangraba la nariz y en el ojo tenía un golpe que iba a convertirse en moretón. Erd tenía también el labio cortado y múltiples moretones y Gunther, ni el menor rasguño. Su ropa estaba impecable, como si acabara de salir de una tienda, mientras que los otros dos tenían manchas de sangres y marcas de tierra.

¿Cuántas veces en la vida había visto escenas similares protagonizadas por Eren, o por Eren y Jean, o por Eren, Jean y Connie? Había un patrón innegable, pero no venía al caso.

"¿Me van a contar qué pasó?" Estaba muy seria y con los brazos cruzados; los tres intercambiaron una mirada que solo terminó de enfadarla.

De los tres, Erd era parte de quienes siempre se ponían de su lado, Gunther no hablaba con ella si podía evitarlo y Levi, Levi no iba a decir nada, aunque ella continuara el trabajo que alguien más inició. Con la única opción mirándola de frente, Mikasa fijó esos ojos que podían derretir cascos polares o congelar el magma del centro de la tierra, en Erd. El rubio abogado sonrió y el tic en el párpado derecho lo estaba delatando; los otros le dirigieron expresiones amenazantes que no competía con la de ella.

"Levi no quiere que le revise la herida," Erd soltó su acusación con pretendida inocencia, con la intención de evitar mencionar lo que había originado el estado en el que se encontraban. No contestó la pregunta, pero desvió con éxito la curiosidad de la asistente.

Mikasa cambió de blanco y Erd suspiró cuando la atención de la joven se centró en su jefe.

"Siéntate," era un orden directa y Levi refunfuñó algo, pero obedeció. Erd le pasó lo que habían comprado para limpiar la herida y estaba maravillado con la actitud de Levi.

La joven iba a pedir agua y hielo, cuando Gunther se adelantó y puso frente a ella un par de toallas limpias, una cubeta con hielo y agua fría. La eficiencia del único que parecía no haberse metido en líos la hizo sonreír y darle las gracias, lo que causa miradas acusadoras de los otros dos. Definitivamente había una historia detrás de todo.

Mikasa estaba limpiando la herida del labio y revisaba que la nariz no estuviera rota, mientras el jefe del equipo, que era el peor paciente del universo, la dejaba hacer. Erd no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría y tampoco se esforzaba por disimular su sorpresa. Ella no entendía su sorpresa, pero a esa hora del día no parecía buena idea darle vueltas al asunto.

"Erd, siéntate tú también," señaló un lugar en el sofá al lado de Levi.

"No te preocupes, tu revisa bien a Levi que se quejó todo el rato del dolor, a mí me puede curar Gunther," mientras hablaba había tomado al otro de la manga y caminaban a la puerta. Actuaban más raro que de costumbre y Levi se veía tenso, cruzaron miradas una segunda vez en una conversación en la que ella no tenía lugar. "Además, mira la hora que es. Nos vemos mañana." Antes de cerrar la puerta, asomó la cara y soltó un, "Buena suerte, jefe."

Salieron de la suite con excesiva rapidez. Cuando se quedaron solos, Mikasa decidió que no preguntar qué acababa de pasar era la mejor opción y siguió con su autoimpuesta función de enfermera. Sin embargo, no imaginaba ningún escenario donde los golpes que tenía su jefe en el rostro fueran posibles; no creía que hubiera alguien tan estúpido como iniciar un pleito con él. Porque esas eran las huellas de puñetazos. Desde niño Eren se metía en líos y ella se volvió una experta no solo curando heridas, sino descifrando la verdad detrás de ellas. También tenía los nudillos lastimados. ¿Qué demonios pasó? No lo dejó más que un par de horas solo y según apreciaba, pasó mucho en ese lapso de tiempo. Suspiró considerando las ventajas de la ignorancia; tampoco era como si su jefe fuera a contarle mucho, no cuando actuaba con indiferencia y no disimulaba las ganas de retirarse.

Dejarlo solo no era una opción, no para Mikasa Ackerman y su arquetipo de madre y protectora. Además, se sentía culpable. Quiso gruñir ante la idea, pero era verdad; si se hubiera quedado con ellos o si… Ella y sus eternos hubiera.

Mojó la gasa en agua fría y limpiaba la sangre que se iba secando. Erd dijo que Levi se había quejado del dolor; ni por un millón de dólares habría sida capaz de imaginar al frío y calculador hombre que hacía las veces de su jefe y potencialmente _amigo_ , con dolor físico. En su imaginario Levi se habría levantado y caminado como si nada después de fracturarse la pierna; probablemente amenazándola con enviarla a la fotocopiadora, porque de alguna forma esa era la solución perfecta a su estrés. Aun así, lo que Erd mencionó llamaba su atención, vamos, le preocupaba. Los golpes y las heridas no parecían serios, pero nunca se sabía.

"¿Te duele?" Tenía la mano a la altura del párpado y veía con preocupación el hematoma que se estaba formando. Era un golpe que pudo haber sido grave. Mikasa entendía de golpes, porque Eren se metía en líos y ella terminaba siempre en medio de todo; ese golpe era de evasión, algo más grande iba a estrellarse en la cara de Levi y al eludirlo, terminó con la parte de afuera de un puño en el párpado. Era la tercera vez que estaba tan cerca del rostro de su jefe y aun no terminaba de entender el color de sus ojos, a veces tenían un azul más cálido, otras eran mucho más oscuros, índigo; cuando negociaba parecían negros.

"No…" Frunció el labio y gruñó cuando ella aplicó fuerza con la gasa y dejó a medias la oración. Era otra formar de inducir a la verdad.

"¿Pero no te duele?" Aunque disfrutó demostrar que nada ganaba con fingir, sus manos suavizaron sus movimientos.

Levi se quedó en silencio, como meditando. Quizá su ego no disfrutaba que la joven que trabajaba bajo sus órdenes lo hubiera puesto en evidencia, pero sus ojos decían algo distinto, aunque no estaba segura qué.

"Solo un poco," respondió a media voz, con los ojos en otra parte.

"No vas a contarme qué pasó," afirmó Mikasa y él sonrió. Era una sonrisa pequeña, como si ese secreto fuera importante y ella optó por dejarlo pasar; la idea de no saber y aun así ser parte de lo ocurrido no la molestaba. "Una última curiosidad, ¿ganaron?"

La arrogante manera en la que levantó las cejas respondió con creces la pregunta.

Mientras lo atendía, le hacía preguntas sobre si no le molestaba o dolía algo y las respuestas que él daba, nada del otro mundo, hasta que el rompió la monotonía.

"Traidora," musitó Levi y Mikasa sintió una ola de calor en el rostro.

"Perdón," estaba poniendo una mariposa en el párpado de Levi e hizo una pausa para responder la que creía una justa acusación. "Si sirve de algo iba a preguntarte si querías venir, pero imaginé que ibas a decir que no."

"A una cita con tu exnovio?" Levi le vio como si fuera una niña chiquita confirmando lo que ella ya sabía.

Mikasa se irguió en el asiento. Estaba sentada al su lado, con una pierna cruzada bajo su cuerpo y el cuerpo de lado, para poder acercarse sin lastimarlo. "Que estaba con su novia, que es una de mis mejores amigas. Novia que yo le presenté."

Una especie de "oh" quedó suspendido en el aire, después de un breve instante, él agregó, "Aun así, me debes una."

Ella asintió con media sonrisa y extendió la mano para cerrar el trato.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella terminó de curar y limpiar sus heridas. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con su trabajo, le dio las buenas noches. Cada uno se marchaba a su habitación y ella estaba apagando las luces cuando Levi la llamó.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" El tono en el que formuló la pregunta era serio, meditado, y ella se dio la vuelta y se sentó junto a él. No sabía por qué, pero le pareció lo más adecuado. "¿De verdad no te dan curiosidad el Legado y los Ackerman?"

 

“No, no como parece que todos esperan,” contestó, buscando las palabras correctas para explicarse. “Mi papá llevaba un diario y alguna vez escribió sobre el Legado como algo que existía, que sabía que otros tenían interés por conseguirlo, pero su parte no tenía más finalidad que pagar mis estudios y por eso lo amarró a otro fideicomiso. Cuando pasó…” hizo una pausa con la intención de no sacar el tema las razones que la llevaron a la firma. “Armin me preguntó lo mismo. Esa noche me pasé leyendo su diario con la intención de entender algo más, pero fuera de un par de menciones, no había nada que le diera relevancia en su vida. Era raro que escribiera algo distinto a nosotros tres o a mi mamá.”

Cuando se quedó callada, Levi le ofreció una disculpa por hacerla hablar sobre eso.

“No me pone triste hablar de él, ya no.” Y era cierto, en el fondo le gustaba hablar de ellos, aunque rara vez lo hacía. Como aun no contestaba la pregunta completa, prosiguió, “Tampoco dice mucho del apellido o la familia; cuando era niña crecí con ellos dos y nunca escuché de tías, abuelos o primos, siempre fuimos nosotros tres. Para mí no es el apellido de un clan, ni un secreto que necesita respuestas; no es como si yo heredé el apellido de una familia y un Legado. Su apellido es mi apellido y ya.”

Se levantó y sirvió dos vasos con agua, al regresar le ofreció uno a Levi, “Tu turno.”

Levi se encogió de hombros. “Mi mamá,” comenzó y Mikasa acomodó las piernas en el sofá y la mano en el respaldo, sosteniendo su cara. “Ella me hablaba de la familia, siempre contándome historias que le contó su abuelo, y lo que ella recordaba; ella hizo que me interesara la familia.”

“¿Y el Legado?” Por primera vez, Mikasa quería saber, no qué era, quería saber de él y su interés en la herencia de los Ackerman.

“Kenny, mi tío…”

Levi le habló de Kenny y sobre cómo conoció a Erwin, le contó de la obsesión de su tío y ella puso los ojos en blanco señalando que no creía que ellos dos fueran los ejemplos más adecuados para hablar de personas cuerdas. Hablaron durante horas de los Ackerman, del Legado y del lado de la familia que ella nunca conoció. Mikasa tuvo la sensación que había algo más que él quería decirle, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo y ella no supo cómo preguntarle qué era.

“Tu turno,” le dijo Levi.

“¿Mi turno?”

“Cuéntame algo de ti; algo que yo no sepa.”

“Prefiero tomar café que té,” dijo ella luego de un par de minutos pensando qué decir.

“Algo que yo no sepa, Mikasa.”   

“¿Algo que no sepas?” Inclinó el rostro y habló con seriedad, “Odio sacar copias,” aunque lo intentó, terminó riéndose.

“Muy graciosa.”

“Gané un concurso de cantó cuando estaba en el colegio,” lo interrumpió antes que le reprochara su simpleza.

“¿Por qué nunca te he escuchado cantar?”

“Porque no me gusta cantar en público,” le respondió con cara de estar diciendo lo más lógico del mundo.

“Ganaste un concurso y no te gusta cantar en público.”

“Perdí una apuesta,” fue su explicación.

Levi se veía interesado, “¿Te gusta apostar?”

“No.”

La vio por un momento sin entender y comenzó a reír. Era una risa burlona pero no desagradable y Mikasa se rio con él sin saber si reía de ella misma o simplemente la contagiaba la inusual reacción de su jefe.

El sol estaba saliendo y habían pasado toda la noche hablando. Ese era el último día en ciudad Emerich y la joven se preguntaba si al regresar a casa y a la rutina, las cosas volverían a ser iguales o no.

Sabía, sin embargo, que iba a echar de menos la ciudad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido, no voy a abandonar esta historia, solo que a veces es complicado lograr que las palabras fluyan. Se que me tardo mucho en actualizar pero espero que el próximo capítulo quede listo la próxima semana como ofrenda para quienes siguen esperando y me dan animos con cada entrega.


	12. Saltos Cuánticos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una conversación con Histroria que la deja pensando. Una invitación de Hanji que abre la puerta para que las cosas cambien. Una visita inesperada y una conversación que activa una una bomba.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada excepto quedarse en compañía de Netflix todo el día, ordenar una pizza y hacer maratón de lo que fuera; total, todas sus series avanzaban sin que ella pudiera sentarse a verlas. Sin embargo, Historia tenía otros planes. Después que su amiga cubriera sus clases por poco más de dos semanas, Mikasa no tenía la capacidad moral de negarse a nada que Historia le pidiera; así que se levantó del cómodo capullo en el que se había refugiado y se arregló para salir.

Le envió un mensaje a Sasha para que fuera con ellas y recibió un simple “ocupada” seguido de un guiño como respuesta. Era un sábado por la mañana y ambas estaban libres; suspiró alejando las suposiciones que ese “ocupado” despertaban. Su amiga no le contó mayor cosa sobre la última noche en ciudad Ehrmich, pero tampoco negó que algo “pasó” cuando Mikasa se lo preguntó directamente. Decidió no ahondar en el tema, no hasta que Sasha quisiera hablar con ella. También decidió guardarse sus opiniones. Era mejor esperar y no suponer de más, claro que le costaba no hacerlo después de ver al profesor Smith salir de la habitación de Sasha la mañana antes de que regresaran. No quería seguir esa línea de pensamiento, no cuando por experiencia propia sabía que las personas tendían a tomar todo fuera de contexto y a hacerse sus propias novelas, sin considerar a los interesados. Fuera como fuere, no era usual que Sasha desechara un sábado de compras como si nada.

Ymir tampoco iba esa vez; así que la dejaban a merced de Historia, lo que tampoco era malo. Historia pasó por ella poco después de las diez y en cuanto la vio, sus dedos le señalaron el camino de regreso a su departamento, negándose a aceptar el puchero que indicaba que contrario a lo que la evidencia señalaba, Mikasa Ackerman había puesto su mejor esfuerzo en su apariencia. Una camiseta de Eren, jeans y zapatos deportivos, sin más maquillaje que un brillo de labios no constituían un argumento suficiente, o creíble, o tolerable. No para Historia Reiss. Ni siquiera Ymir se libraba cuando la _petite_ y decidida rubia tomaba cartas en el asunto.

Cuando Historia consideró que Mikasa ya no parecía un vagabundo, le dio el visto bueno para salir a la calle. La mirada de Mikasa buscó una vez más el espejo, acomodó un mechón y lo regresó a su lugar. Hacerle caso a su amiga no era tan malo después de todo.

“Últimamente lo haces cada vez más,” Historia tenía una expresión enigmática al hablar, Mikasa fijó en ella la mirada más inquisitiva de su repertorio y levantó una ceja. Desde el umbral de la puerta Historia se limitó a levantar los hombros, y cuando le dio la espalda, dijo tan solo, “Sonreír.”

Antes que pudiera responderle o preguntarle algo, Historia estaba fuera de la habitación.

Mikasa Recorrió despacio las bolsas debajo de sus ojos y al hacerlo sintió la tensión acumulada en el cuello. Sentía la piel tirante, Armin le programó una cita con el oftalmólogo en la clínica comunal porque tenía siempre la vista cansada, recurría más veces de las prudentes al frasco con antiácidos en la mesita junto a su cama, además, no recordaba haber dormido cinco horas seguidas al día cuando más tiempo tenía para dormir. Por si fuera poco, el motor del automóvil decidió irse a huelga y llevarlo al taller dejó un hueco en el presupuesto que no lograban cubrir; los sándwiches y la pasta eran el menú de cada día y la noche anterior intentaron ajustar los gastos del mes sin lograr un cambio significativo. Por fortuna, cuando se iba a la cama estaba tan cansada que era muy poco lo que pensaba en su lista interminable de pendientes. Sus dedos bajaron despacio y se detuvieron al llegar a las mejillas. Historia tenía razón. El espejo se lo probaba, aun en medio del recuento de sus problemas.

Se apresuró a salir y se encontró de frente con Annie, que salía del cuarto de Eren. Había un desafío permanente cuando cruzaban miradas, como dos alfas midiendo al oponente y tanteando el terreno. Ninguna bajaba la mirada. Mikasa no la había visto por el departamento en semanas y las pocas veces que coincidían nunca llegaban a hablar; esa mañana no era la excepción. Estaban una frente a la otra mientras Historia le enviaba un mensaje urgente a Ymir preguntándole qué hacer; su novia se tardó en contestar y cuando lo hizo fue con un “si se agarran a golpes, ni se te ocurra separarlas; consígueles lodo y las grabas,” seguido de un “si hay lodo, puedes pelear con ellas, pero pídele a alguien que las grabe.”

Annie fue la primera en romper el silencio al preguntarle si tenía algo para los cólicos. Sin medir palabra, Mikasa regresó a su habitación y salió no mucho después con ibuprofeno y una almohadilla térmica; Eren masajeaba su espalda de su novia y había tanta ternura en la sonrisa que le dedicó a Mikasa al darle las gracias que ella solo supo asentir. Sin importar cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado, no se acostumbraba a verlos juntos y le seguía sentando mal la debilidad de su amigo cuando se trataba de Annie. Era extraño interactuar con él como de costumbre estando ella presente y la incomodidad que las rodeaban se hizo extensiva a todos en la habitación. Aunque Historia era amiga de ambas, cuando tenía que elegir, tomaba el lado de Mikasa; lo que no impedía que en más de una ocasión hiciera hincapié en que Annie debía sentirse sola.

Por fortuna Armin apareció envuelto en su frazada favorita, abrazando a su almohada y con cara de sueño; saludó a todos con la cabeza y se sirvió un tazón de cereal antes de dejarse caer ante la televisión.

“¿Vas a salir?” Preguntó a Mikasa mientras elegía qué ver. “¿Puedes pagar el recibo del gas? Está en el cajón.”

Eren se levantó para buscarlo y entregárselo a Mikasa, y aprovechó para pedirle un par de favores, aprovechando que iba al centro comercial. Poco antes de salir, musitó un “gracias,” que nadie más que ella escuchó.

Durante el camino, Historia, le contó emocionada el trabajo que estaba realizando con la casa hogar que patrocinaba su familia. Mikasa hizo con ellos el servicio social, solía acompañar a Eren cuando iba de visita y sabía de primera mano lo mucho que emocionaba a su amiga su labor con los niños. Era sin duda un cambio agradable en su rutina, además la joven que la acompañaba siempre tenía un tema interesante de conversación que sin excepción lograba distraerla de lo mundano de sus problemas. Tanto que rara vez notaba el paso del tiempo.

Claro que por mucho que la distrajera, siempre regresaba al mismo punto de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Mientras comían, Mikasa no dejaba de mover la pierna, balanceándola y mirando las mesas a su alrededor sin prestar atención a lo que Historia le preguntaba. Las bolsas a su lado, aunque blancas, parecían irradiar una luz neón, casi nuclear. ¿Por qué se dejó convencer por Historia para comprarse ropa? Estuviera de oferta o no. Tenía que regresar y devolver sus compras, todo lo que necesitaba era levantarse. Excepto que hacía mucho necesitaba una blusa blanca con el hombro caído y era tan bonita que fue como amor a primera vista; también necesitaba un pantalón y esa fue la causa por la que entraron a la tienda. Pero no era ropa que pudiera usar para ir a trabajar; un atuendo práctico, en definitiva, no era. De comprar algo debió haber elegido algo más adecuado para la oficina. Además, su vida giraba entre la oficina, la universidad y el gimnasio; y a la universidad iba con los atuendos que necesitaba en sus trabajos. Lo práctico era regresarla y usar ese dinero en uno de todos los algos que eran prioritarios en su eterna lista de pendientes. Aun así. Aun cuando se sentía irresponsable, siguió sentada bebiendo una café al que le faltaba cuerpo y que se había quedado un minuto más del necesario al calor.

“Mikasa, ¿por qué te cae tan mal Annie?”

Dejó el café sobre la mesa una vez más, y ladeo el rostro como buscando la respuesta. Más de una vez se lo habían preguntado, casi siempre ponía cara de fastidio y eso le servía a la mayoría. Historia Reiss no era la mayoría.

“No confío en ella,” era reconfortante decirlo en voz alta. “No le creo ni lo que dice, ni lo que hace.”

Historia asintió y luego guardó silencio un largo rato. Mikasa había terminado su café y la veía jugar con los hielos que flotaban en una bebida que debía saber a nada.

“¿No es por Eren?” No fue la pregunta, fue la manera en la que la veía lo que hizo que Mikasa dejara de jugar con el vaso.

“Es la novia de Eren, obviamente Eren tiene que ver. Si saliera con cualquier otro no tendría nada que ver con mi vida.”

“A veces es difícil entenderlos,” asintió antes de volver a darle vueltas a los restos de un tubo de hielo. “A ti y a Eren. Cuando los conocí habría jurado que eran novios o ex o algo que definiera su ‘es complicado’ de forma más romántica que platónica.”

“No, Eren y Armin son mi familia. Somos más que solo amigos, pero no, no así como lo dices. Además, tu saliste un par de veces con Eren,” lo que siguió fue algo que muchas veces pensó y que en su cabeza habría sido la respuesta a todo. “Adoro a Ymir, pero mi vida sería infinitamente más fácil si tu fueras la novia de Eren.”

Historia rio alagada, pero había algo más en sus ojos que lo que aparentaba, casi como si se burlara de la situación.

“¿Sabes por qué no volví a salir con él?” Mikasa dijo el nombre de Ymir como la cosa más obvia del mundo y su amiga sacudió la cabeza, en negación. “Tú.”

“¿Yo?”

Historia volvió a reír al escuchar la incredulidad de la pregunta. “Quería ser tu amiga más de lo que quería estar con Eren y aunque me digas que no te interesa de esa manera, si algo me quedó claro es que en ese entonces ser tu amiga y salir con Eren no eran compatibles. Y no solo eres tú, Eren es tan o más posesivo.”

“¡Pero no! De verdad, es como lo dijiste, es algo platónico. Yo estaba con Marco en ese entonces y no. No. No. No.”

La insistencia de su negación no era usual en ella, si las personas le creían o no cuando afirmaba o negaba algo, le daba igual. Y sin embargo en ese tema, de pronto sintió la necesidad de asegurarse de ser tan enfática como fuera necesario. Si su amiga pensaba eso, ¿quién más podría estar entendiendo todo mal? No, Eren era su amigo.

No era que ignorara que su relación con Eren podía mal interpretarse, pero eso pasaba con desconocidos, personas que no sabían nada sobre ellos; no con son su grupo cercano de amigos. No cuando ambos habían tenido relaciones con terceros dentro de ese mismo grupo. Al menos no debería pasar con ellos. Ellos la conocían y sabían de su historia recuente. Además, eso no le restaba fuerza a su postura frente a Annie, sobre todo porque sabía cosas que prometió nunca mencionar y que le daban la razón.

“Al final todo funcionó más que bien para mí,” al decirlo acarició el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en la mano. “Pero, y te lo digo porque te quiero, deberías pensar un poquito más en ti.”

“Si lo dices por Jean…” Negó con la cabeza.

“Lo digo por ti; además, nunca se sabe lo que puedes estar alejando sin darte cuenta.”

No ahondó más en el tema y Mikasa prefirió no preguntarle. Eso no evitó que lo que le dijo de su amiga le diera vueltas en la cabeza. Le costaba no ponerse a la defensiva; la idea de alejarse de Eren como solución alternativa a lo que le decían Sasha, Jean y al parecer Historia, le sentaba mal. Eren era su familia. No concebía el mundo sin ellos a su lado, pero las palabras de Historia hacían eco en ella. ¿Pensar un poquito más en ella? El detalle era que Mikasa Ackerman no sabía cómo hacer para pensar más en ella misma.

“¡Tengo una idea!” Algo en la voz de Historia la sobresaltó y el brillo en sus ojos no ayudaba a calmar la sensación de qué algo inesperado estaba punto de pasar. “Sasha va a arrepentirse tanto de no haber venido.”

 

 

.

.

.

 

Levi se había prometido no volver a entrar al infame perfil de su asistente en _Instagram_ , promesa que no lograba cumplir, aunque el movimiento de sus manos tenía un toque quirúrgico al desplazarse por las fotografías. Se negaba a inventar una excusa en caso que el infame _like_ quedara registrado. ¡Si tan solo Mikasa subiera más fotografías! Dejó el teléfono de lado y dejó caer la cabeza con un sonido lastimero. Quería buscar en Google “¿cómo recuperar la dignidad?” pero no creía encontrar la respuesta que necesitaba.

Durante una reunión, la noche del sábado, logró cerrar un acuerdo millonario sin que su cliente cediera en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué pensarían sus contrapartes si lo vieran tomando té y preguntándose por qué Mikasa no actualiza sus redes sociales? Su orgullo estaba a dos segundos de hacerse cargo de la situación cuando vio un ligero movimiento. Una de las becarias subió una foto de ella en compañía de la razón más inmediata del insomnio que sufría Levi. Estaban en un Starbucks en un centro comercial y Mikasa se veía distante y distraída. Intentaba leer entre líneas cuando el teléfono vibró en sus manos y por fortuna no lo dejó caer.

Si Levi hubiera sabido que atender una llamada de Hanji iba a tener el desenlace que tuvo, probablemente la habría ignorado. A la larga, sin embargo, sería ese día y esa llamada el germen de los cambios que se avecinaban.

Como si se tratara de un _Déjà vu_ veía a Hanji tocando la puerta del departamento de su asistente con una mezcla de pavor, vergüenza y ansiedad. Se suponía que los hombres de su edad actuaban como adultos. Se suponía. Entonces, ¿por qué accedió a las locuras de Hanji? O bien, ¿por qué no lo veía como la perfecta oportunidad para verla fuera del trabajo? Era demasiado para alguien a quien apodaban “La Bestía”, a esas alturas podían llamarlo “el Cachorrito” y sería más acertado.

Para su “fortuna” la puerta la abrió Armin, quien al parecer esperaba a Hanji. Si lo sorprendió la visita de Levi, no se evidenció en la sonrisa con la que los saludó.

“¿Está Mikasa?”

Levi hubiera querido asesinar a Hanji por la manera en la que formuló su pregunta, pero la respuesta estaba sentada en el suelo de la salita, con una taza de café en la mano y el control de la televisión en la otra. Sus ojos encontraron a Levi y a diferencia de Armin, era notoria su sorpresa.

“Si, también Eren.” Cuando Armin informó de la presencia de todos los habitantes del departamento, el joven al que acababa de mencionar asomó el rostro por la barra de la cocina y saludó con una sonrisa tan franca y abierta, que Levi sintió un golpe de culpa en el hígado. Para su fortuna Hanji acaparó la atención de Armin y Eren.

“Hola,” la voz de su asistente disipó en parte la sensación. La joven se había incorporado y estaba de pie a su lado, a menos de un paso de distancia.

“Hola,” se escuchó saludándola como si su visita no fuera la gran cosa, como si cada domingo se reunieran. Señaló a la culpable y musitó el nombre, “Hanji…”

El insonoro “Oh” que se formó en labios de Mikasa le indicaba que definitivamente no esperaba su visita, pero que entendía que el huracán Hanji era responsable. Quería no abrir la boca, actuar como si no se percatara del cambio en su asistente, pero sus ojos buscaban el rostro de la joven, tanto que ella terminó por notarlo.

“Te cortaste el cabello,” acompañó la obviedad de su observación con el dedo índice.

Mikasa se llevó la mano a las puntas del cabello, que caía alrededor de la barbilla y asintió como respuesta.

“Te queda muy bien,” dijo a media voz, como si lo distrajera el barullo que armaba Hanji y Mikasa le dio las gracias, sonriendo ante las tonterías que Hanji le decía a causa de su corte de cabello.

Levi quería decirle que sus rasgos se marcaban más con el nuevo estilo, que sus ojos se veían más negros que de costumbre y que, por difícil que pareciera, se veía más hermosa; que tenía una apariencia fulminante y que ese donaire de arrogancia y esbeltez, que siempre la rodeaba, se había intensificado. Quería decir más de lo prudente así que cambio el tema.

No mucho después, tenía una taza de café en la mano y estaba sentado a la mitad de una conversación encabezada por Hanji, quien insistía en ver la colección completa de fotografías de Armin. Su asistente, en más de una ocasión, fijó los ojos en el reloj y antes que él pudiera preguntar si debían marcharse, Eren le dijo la hora.

“Vamos nosotros,” hablaba con Mikasa; ella asintió y se dirigió a la cocina.

“¿Estorbamos?” Fue la innecesaria pregunta de Hanji.

“No, para nada,” Eren, una vez más sonrió y en sus palabras se repetía la sinceridad del saludo con que los recibió. Levi no dudaba ni por un segundo que apreciaba la visita y que en realidad disfrutaba teniéndolos en su casa, después de todo charlaba con Hanji como si se conocieran de toda la vida y a él lo trataba con un respeto que nunca iba a entender. Era como si se hubiera conseguido un _fanboy_ al que no le importaba que lo hubiera tratado mal en un inicio.

“Vamos al supermercado,” informó Eren mientras buscaba algo en un cajón. De pronto, como si la cosa más evidente se le acaba de ocurrir, agregó, “¿Se quedan a cenar? Miks y yo no nos tardamos, además Armin va a preparar su famosa pasta. ¡Es una delicia!”

“No…” Comenzó a decir Levi, cuando lo interrumpió la sonora voz de su propia jefa.

“Claro que sí, muchas gracias,” Hanji tomó una vez más la palabra y Levi le dedicó la más gélida de sus miradas dispuesto a dejarla por su cuenta y consciente que estaban importunando.

“La ensalada que prepara Mikasa es una maravilla. Deberían probarla.” El comentario de Eren fue por demás inocente, pero efectivo.

“¡Perfecto! Pero nosotros los acompañamos,” declaró Hanji y Eren aceptó sin tomar en cuenta la mirada que cruzaron Armin y Mikasa. “¿Les parece si vamos en mi camioneta?”

¿Por qué se dejaba arrastrar por Hanji y sus locuras? Y más importante aún, ¿dónde estaba Moblit cuando se le necesitaba?

 

 

.

.

.

 

Bizarro.

Su jefe caminaba por el pasillo a su lado,  y la única palabra que cruzaba por su cabeza era esa. Hanji se había alejado con Eren, demasiado embebidos en su conversación sobre los Titanes como para prestarle atención al resto del mundo. Armin, por su parte, se dirigió al pasillo de limpieza, priorizando su táctica para economizar el tiempo en el supermercado, lo que la dejó a solas con su jefe.

Bizarro.

La escena era demasiado doméstica como para que no lo fuera. Por si fuera poco, y con un presupuesto limitado, muy limitado, tenía que elegir productos que sirvieran para la comida que Eren había organizado de improvisto, sin olvidar que debían sobrevivir esa semana. Todo mientras su jefe la acompañaba. Por lo menos Armin se había llevado la mitad de la lista; mitad que incluía productos de higiene femenina que no iba a elegir en compañía de Levi y no porque la avergonzaran. Después de haber vivido toda su vida en compañía de hombres, si algo le daba igual era eso; tanto que estaba segura que Armin sabía qué comprar y de qué marca. Como fuera, su ciclo menstrual era el ejemplo perfecto de la información que no le interesaba compartir con su jefe.

Tampones aparte, a ella le competía buscar los víveres y los ingredientes para la comida. Recorría con los ojos el estante de la pasta sin encontrar lo que necesitaba. Ni siquiera en los anaqueles más bajos.

“¿Qué buscas?” La voz de su jefe sonaba entretenida, como si el desfile de gestos de frustración que ella hacía le resultara gracioso.

“Fettuccini,” se incorporó y habló con desgano. “Pero no hay.”

La respuesta de su jefe, la hizo verlo como si le hablara en otro idioma, “Si es pasta larga, basta con espagueti, ¿no?”

Mikasa guardó silencio, pero abrió la boca con algo muy parecido a la indignación. “¿Cómo osas?”

“Es lo mismo,” la mirada de Mikasa lo hizo dudar de sus propias palabras. “¿No?”

Todo el apreció que se había ganado estaba diluyéndose a pasos agigantados ante la osadía de considerar que la pasta favorita de Mikasa se parecía remotamente al espagueti. Era una lucha perdida, en la que el mismo Armin aceptó la derrota. Toda la lógica del mundo sobre la preparación y los ingredientes no la convencerían jamás que eran lo mismo y al parecer su jefe optó por abandonar la fútil discusión, dejando de lado el paquete que había tomado y agachándose para una última inspección; con suerte el fettuccini que su asistente quería estaría cerca. Aunque eso no evitó que pusiera los ojos en blanco. A pesar del gesto, Levi sonreía de una forma que la tomó por sorpresa e incluso llamó a uno de los empleados para que ayudaran en la aparente misión imposible.

Después de diez minutos de espera, apareció un paquete. Claro que la joven cuando se empecinó en que no podía ser otro tipo de pasta, no consideró que fueran a llevarle semifresca, negra, gourmet y la más cara del lugar. Era obvio que después de hacer que Levi se pusiera en cuclillas para ayudarla y que lo hiciera esperar, no iba a decir “siempre no, gracias.” Así que tenía que reajustar su lista de compras para compensar el precio de su antojo. Como Eren había abierto la boca, no podía sustituir los ingredientes de la salsa por un frasco, tampoco quería cambiar el tipo de queso que Armin usaba y en definitiva, no podía reducir las cantidades. De hecho en el fondo quería comprar mejores ingredientes. No todos los días invitaban a sus jefes a comer y Levi era bastante _picky_ con su comida.

Elegía vegetales cuando, Levi le dio un golpecito en la mano para que soltara una bolsa con zanahorias, y puso en el carrito otra marca.

“¿No sabes comprar?” acomodaba lo que llevaban en el carrito como si jugara tetris y luego tomó una bandeja con portobello. “Por la compra de estas, te llevas una bandeja gratis.”

Al decirlo tomó la lista de manos de Mikasa y tachó las dos cosas.

“¿Es la compra de la semana? ¿La quincena?”

“Quincena.”

¿En qué momento su jefe se convirtió en quien compraba y ella en la acompañante?

Con lista en mano el abogado se movía con plena libertad por el supermercado, eligiendo solo los productos que tuvieran promoción o descuento. Algunas de las cosas que compraba eran de mucha mejor calidad que las que Mikasa hubiera elegido y de alguna manera se mantenía bajo el presupuesto. Siempre se consideró una experta en compras, y para variar y sin esfuerzo él la superaba. De no ser porque la alegraba que el presupuesto de las siguientes dos semanas estuviera reviviendo, se habría indignado con él. Por ningún otro motivo que la arrogante expresión de quien sabe que va un paso adelante.

“¿Por qué no preguntas?” Dijo Levi sin inmutarse. Estaban esperando que les entregaran camarones frescos y Mikasa lo observaba sin disimulo. “La curiosidad te delata.”

“No sé de qué me estás hablando.”

Un simple “Aja” fue la respuesta de su jefe quien tomó el paquete y se alejó en búsqueda de lo siguiente de la lista.

Mikasa iba a seguirlo cuando una anciana a su lado llamó su atención. “Hacen una pareja muy mona.”

“¿Quién? ¿Qué? No.”

El comentario de la señora a su lado fue lo último que esperaba.

“Pues no deberías dejarlo ir,” la mujer le sonreía de manera que la hizo sentir incómoda. “Aunque chiquito, está muy guapo y  se ve que le gustas mucho.”

“Permiso,” fue lo único que pudo decirle y se retiró.

No era la primera vez que le hacían comentarios donde se daba a entender que entre su jefe y ella había algo más que una relación laboral; durante el viaje a Ciudad Ehrmich la confundieron con su esposa. Incluso el último día, antes de regresar se encontraron con el dueño del hotel y durante la comida a la que tuvieron que asistir les tocó seguir el juego. No había pensado en esa tarde. Levi se comportó tan amable y atento con ella, que toda la mesa comentaba que hacían una pareja estupenda.

Fue una comida tan extraña como la tarde que estaba compartiendo con su jefe. La mano de Levi siempre a su espalda, aunque nunca la tocaba. El susodicho dueño del hotel que hizo un par de comentarios fuera de lugar.

¿De dónde sacaban esas ideas? ¿Por qué las personas tenían la necesidad de sacar conclusiones que no venía ni al caso?

 “Mikasa,” La voz de Levi la hizo reaccionar. “¿Estás bien?”

Los ojos de su jefe eran más amables de lo que recordaba y su pregunta sonaba genuina.

“Si, me distraje un segundo pero no es nada.”

“¿Segura?”

“Segura,” asintió para que su afirmación fuera más clara. “Gracias.”

Caminaban rumbo a la línea de cajas cuando decidió que no quería quedarse con la curiosidad.

“¿De verdad estás esperando que te pregunte?”

“Eres más curiosa de lo que aparentas.”

“Ya sabes que sí. Cuéntame.” Él levantó una ceja en respuesta y Mikasa se rio bajito, cediendo al fin. “¿Por qué sabes tanto de compras en el supermercado?”

Levi se levantó de hombros antes de responderle con franqueza, “Trabajé en uno.”

“El restaurante en Ciudad Ehrmich y un supermercado,” Mikasa hizo una lista de los empleos en los que sabía que él había trabajado.

“Así es.”

“¿Dónde más?”

Levi se detuvo y volvió el rostro hasta quedar frente a ella, “¿De verdad quieres saber de mí, Mikasa?”

Algo en la manera en la que la veía y en su pregunta no era igual que siempre. Los ojos de su jefe parecían clavarse en los suyos y por un instante Mikasa se sintió como las contrapartes a las que había visto interrogar. Como si leyera sus pensamientos y supiera algo que ella no sabía. Como si la bestia estuviera a punto de dar un zarpazo. No era usual que Mikasa Ackerman se sintiera pequeña frente a una mirada, aunque no recordaba una mirada tan fija como la de Levi sobre ella. Su jefe le producía curiosidad, sobre todo porque no lo entendía, por momentos era feroz y temible, y luego se mostraba atento y amable, generoso inclusive. Siempre distante y solitario, pero del alguna manera abierto con los pocos en los que confiaba. Eso la hizo preguntarse si la razón por la que actuaba con ella tan distinto del inicio de su relación era porque confiaba en ella.

Tenía curiosidad.

Mucha.

El silencio se hacía largo y ella iba a responderle, cuando Eren la llamó.

Se olvidó por completo de sus pensamientos cuando vio el carrito que llevaba Hanji. Su cabeza hacía cuentas mentales, sus ojos se clavaron en Eren y su cartera sintió un golpe mortal ante lo que veía. Armin caminaba con la misma expresión que ella. Las botellas de vino sin ninguna duda equivalían a media renta y la bandeja de quesos y carnes frías, probablemente a lo que llevaban Mikasa y Armin juntos. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Eren? Quien por si fuera poca no parecía caer en cuenta que no podían pagarlo.

Mikasa pensó en el pago del taller, en los recibos de la electricidad y en que iba a tener que tomar más clases en el gimnasio. Armin estaba callado pero sus ojos entablaron un diálogo con Mikasa en el que el asesinato de Eren se planeó a detalle. Tan embebidos estaban en la búsqueda de posibles compradores de riñones que no notaron que estaban frente al cajero y que Hanji había puesto el contenido de los tres carritos en la caja. Armin sacó de su cartera la tarjeta de crédito de las emergencias, esperando y quizá rezando para que pasara. Lo último que necesitaba Mikasa era que la declinaran en frente de sus jefes. El vacío en la boca del estómago era demasiado grande y lo peor era que Eren los veía sin terminar de entender la situación y sin lograr entrar en la silente conversación que sus dos amigos sostenían.

“Guarda eso,” Hanji miraba a Armin como si nada. “Son gastos de representación y para eso está esta tarjeta.”

Eren fue el único que no se veía sorprendido y Mikasa tuvo que contener las ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

“Hanji,” Armin estaba rojo e intentaba que la socia principal de _Zmith &Zoe_ aceptara no usar la negra y llamativa tarjeta de la firma. Esa que solo tenían unos cuantos y que Armin no había visto de cerca antes de entrar a trabajar para ella. “No está bien, nosotros los estamos invitando.”

“No, me invité yo sola.”

“Pero…” el pobre joven veía a Mikasa como pidiéndole ayuda.

“Hanji, estás incluyendo nuestras compras y esos no son gastos de representación,” señaló una mucha más calma Mikasa.

“Es lo bueno de ser la jefa, soy yo quien firma las autorizaciones.” La manera en la que Hanji habló no admitía contrario.

A veces Mikasa olvidaba que Hanji Zoe era tan o más intimidante que Levi; aun así la joven sentía la necesidad de decir algo. Eso hasta que la mano de Levi en la suya la detuvo. Su jefe negó despacio como quien le informa que esa batalla estaba tan perdida como la del fettuccini vs el espagueti. Fue entonces que Mikasa reparó en que Levi sostenía en su mano disimuladamente una tarjeta y la guardaba en su cartera procurando que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta.

Él sabía. Desde un inicio Levi supo cada cosa que pasó por su cabeza y de esa manera tan suya, intentó hacer todo más fácil para ellos. Incluso cuando Hanji y Eren destrozaron el presupuesto, él estaba más que listo para salir en su ayuda. Si las acciones de Hanji la ruborizaban, las de Levi la dejaban sin palabras. Lo que más la asombraba era que no le molestaba. No viniendo de él.

 Levi actuó como si ella no supiera sus intenciones.

“Gracias,” dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres, aunque con marcadas y diferentes entonaciones. Armin sonaba un poquito más que avergonzado; Eren como si nada pasada, era probable que ya hubiera tenido una conversación con Hanji de la que Mikasa se iba a enterar cuando estuvieran a solas. Mikasa lo dijo con una mezcla de vergüenza y perplejidad aunque no estaba segura si era porque lo permitía y eso era inusual, o porque todo lo que había pasado en esa tarde era más de lo que podía o quería procesar. Igual se aseguró de anotar mentalmente que cada vez que Hanji quisiera un café iba a prepararle el mejor del mundo. No tenía otra forma de demostrar su agradecimiento y sabía que pagarle de otra manera sería imposible.

“¡Encontraste fetuccini!” Eren notó el paquete de la pasta favorita de Mikasa. “Creí que no había.”

“Eren es muy raro,” apuntó Hanji, que se rascaba la cabeza, mientras el resto cargaba las bolsas en su camioneta. “No quiso cambiarlo por espagueti. Pero es lo mismo.”

“Son totalmente diferentes,” dijo con descuido Levi, como si toda su vida hubiera pensado lo mismo.

“¿En serio?” Hanji había dejado la seriedad en la caja y observaba a Levi muy interesada en la explicación que le daba.

“Por completo.”

Luego de eso, le dio una simple y convincente explicación de las “notorias” diferencias entre ambas pastas largas. Eren y Armin subían a la camioneta por una puerta y Levi abrió la puerta detrás de la del pasajero para Mikasa como si lo hiciera todos los días. Ella le dio las gracias de la misma manera. Notaba el cambio en la postura de su jefe, pero no entendía por qué de pronto tomaba su lado, cuando poco antes se burló de ella. Notó eso, pero no que él le dio la mano para ayudarla a subir y menos, que ella había respondido el gesto como la cosa más natural del mundo. Quizá porque de alguna manera esos pequeños detalles se habían vuelto naturales entre ambos.

Para ellos pasaban desapercibidos, pero no para otro par de ojos que los seguían con curiosidad, preguntándose qué había cambiado entre la asistente y su jefe.

 

.

.

.

 

“¿Me pasas…?” Levi no terminó la pregunta, pero Mikasa tomó el queso y se lo pasó.

Estaban sentados en la mesita de la sala del departamento de Mikasa, usando cojines como asientos y compartiendo una velada que ninguno de los dos previó. Para Levi no pasó desapercibido que la joven se veía un poquito más tensa de lo usual y, si era honesto, él sentía los mismo. En su caso no era la compañía de su asistente como podía pasarle a ella con la visita de su jefe durante un fin de semana. No, para Levi era la ubicación. Lo último que esperó al salir de su casa temprano por la tarde, era terminar en casa de Mikasa, pasar la tarde con Mikasa, charlar de algo diferente al trabajo con Mikasa y cenar con Mikasa. Si, en el viaje a Ciudad Emerich la convivencia los llevó a momentos personales, pero desde que regresaron las cosas no se movieron como a Levi le hubiera gustado. Una oleada de trabajo los golpeó de frente y no les dio tiempo de nada; no le sorprendía, pero no entendía por qué si la veía a diario, si pasaban horas trabajando juntos, si le bastaba levantar la vista para encontrarse con su estoica mirada, se habían estancado. No podía inventarse un viaje solo para estar con ella a solas otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza disipando la idea. A veces tenía la sensación que era precisamente porque compartieron ciertos momentos que las cosas se complicaban.

Era como si alguno de los dos tuviera que dar un siguiente paso y estuviera esperando que el otro lo hiciera. No era ella quien debía hacer algo, todo se resolvería si fuera ella.

¿Qué lo detenía?

¿Qué, además de sus propias inseguridades?

El departamento en el que se encontraba tenía parte de la respuesta.

Eren.

Ese minúsculo detalle en la vida de Mikasa Ackerman.

Levi quería culpar solo al joven, pero qué era exactamente lo que él quería. Mikasa se acomodó un mechón que no la dejaba comer en paz y él tuvo que admitir que no lo sabía.

Pero ahí estaban, compartiendo una comida que ninguno de los dos planeó. Casi podía sentir en la mano el calor del contacto de la joven. ¿Desde cuándo algo tan insignificante era importante para él? Se dio cuenta de sus propias acciones hasta que sintió la mano de Mikasa sosteniendo la suya, pero a diferencia de lo que le pasaba a él, ella no le dio importancia. ¿Quién en su sano juicio consideraría importante el más efímero contacto? Nadie. Nadie podía ser tan patético. En momentos como ese quería regresar al trabajo y no pensar en nada que no fueran estrategias para ganar. Cuando trabajaba el mundo entero se desvanecía, incluyendo la indignante necesidad de quedarse mirando a la bonita joven que trabajaba con él. Cuando trabajaba tenía pleno control de cada movimiento que daba.  Pero no estaba trabajando, no tenía un expediente en el que desaparecer, no había un contrato que destrozar o un contrincante al que llevar a las cuerdas antes de darle el golpe final.

Estaba ella.

Eren y Armin dejaron la comida para darle gusto a Hanji que no se aguantaba las ganas por ver la _memorabilia_ de los Titanes que Armin atesoraba. Por fortuna, Hanji decidió seguirlos en lugar de esperar a que trajera las fotografías y los recuerdos de la colección. Así que terminó comiendo a solas con Mikasa.

Era una comida sencilla pero deliciosa, y el lugar –a pesar de sus reservas– era muy acogedor; bastante más limpio de lo esperado, aunque no se adecuaba a sus estándares. Claro que nada se adecuaba a sus estándares, o quizá sí, solo que los quirófanos no contaban. El pequeño departamento estaba limpio y ordenado, con una decoración que giraba alrededor de fotografías en blanco y negro de fachadas de lugares y personalidades características de la ciudad.  Sabía, desde su primera irrupción en el hogar de Mikasa, que la fotografía urbana era uno de los pasatiempos de Armin. Las fotografías cubrían las paredes llenándolas de vida. También había fotografías de la campiña y una ciudad pequeña o pueblo; Levi no estaba seguro, pero era un paisaje verde y bonito. La pared que llevaba a las habitaciones también estaba llena de fotografías, solo que esas eran de ellos tres.

Durante los meses en que habían trabajado juntos, se fue enterando de pedazos que componían la vida de Mikasa, Eren y Armin; aun así, nada se comparaba con los recuerdos vivos que colgaban de las paredes. En todas las fotos estaban los tres juntos y tal parecía que su joven asistente era la encargada de tomar las _selfies_ ; también había un anciano de rostro amable e inteligente en muchas de ellas. Levi estaba fascinado con lo fotogénica que era su asistente y lo encantadora que se veía con esa sonrisa tímida que la caracterizaba. Para su desgracia también se había fijado en la manera en la que las manos de Eren siempre se apoyaban en el talle y los hombros de Mikasa, y en la forma en la que su rostro se inclinaba hacia el de ella. Lo que se negaba a aceptar era que esas fotografías lo ponían de mal humor.

El silencio no era incómodo, pero se estaba extendiendo más de lo necesario y él buscaba un nuevo tema de conversación. Algo que no fuera el clima, trabajo o cualquier otra charla banal. Recorrió con la vista el lugar, esperando encontrar algo que decir, pero lo distraía la hermosa mujer frente a él. Mikasa vestía una blusa blanca, amplia, de algodón con mangas sueltas que caía coqueta por su hombro derecho, unos shorts de mezclilla que dejaban al descubierto sus piernas, también sandalias y una tobillera de cuero rojo trenzada con cuentas negras. No tenía ningún otro accesorio, por lo que con el corte de cabello, también asimétrico y a la altura de los hombros, era imposible no reparar en su cuello.

“Tu herma…”

“¿Quién es…?”

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y se callaron de igual manera. Mikasa apartó una vez más el mechón que caía sobre su cara antes de hacer un gesto para que él continuara.

“¿Quién es el anciano que sale en las fotos?”

La joven giró el torso y extendió el brazo para alcanzar el portarretratos que señalaba Levi.

La expresión que acompañó al movimiento de sus manos mientras recorría despacio la fotografía, era diferente a cualquier gesto que hubiera visto antes. Se lo ofreció y habló despacio, como examinando su reacción.

“Es el abuelo,” le dijo. “Oficialmente el abuelo de Armin, pero él fue quien se hizo cargo de los tres, así que Eren y yo lo adoptamos como nuestro.”

La fotografía parecía ser la del baile de graduación de los tres y en ella rodeaban al Sr. Arlert que se dejaban abrazar por los tres.

“¿Él vive en…?” Levi comenzó la pregunta, intentando, sin éxito, recordar el nombre del lugar del que eran originarios.

“¿Shiganshina?” Completó Mikasa.

“Sí.”

“No, desde hace unos años vive en la ciudad; en una Residencia.” Algo en la forma en la que Levi la miraba debió parecerle una pregunta, porque añadió, “Ya está grande y por su salud necesita cuidados constantes.”

“Oh.” Quizá había preguntado de más.

“No pasa nada.” Mikasa casi nunca hablaba de temas personales, no con él; lo que sabía, le supo por Armin, Eren, la curiosidad de Hanji, los informes que Erwin pidió a Moblit, y por la última conversación que tuvieron en ciudad Emerich.

“Tengo la impresión que Armin heredó mucho de él,” Levi señaló, mientras observaba la inteligente y perspicaz mirada del anciano que abrazaba a los tres jóvenes.

“No tienes una idea.”

Ella se levantó para servir el café que había ofrecido y Levi comenzó a levantar los platos. Cuando Mikasa se dio la vuelta para preguntarle algo, puso la cara que solían poner los empleados de _Smith &Zoe_ en su presencia. Levi desechó las razones de Mikasa para quedarse sentado y le ordenó que terminara de preparar el café, lo que consiguió que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco.

“Tu turno,” dijo Levi.

“¿Perdón?” Los ojos de Mikasa volvieron a fijarse en él, dejando en claro que no sabía de qué le hablaba.

“Ibas a decir algo sobre mi hermana, creo,” le explicó y esperó a que ella prosiguiera.

“Ah, Te decía que tu hermana me llamó para invitarme a la inauguración del restaurante.”

Levi estaba arremangándose para lavar los platos y se detuvo en seco al escuchar a su asistente, lo que aprovechó Mikasa para alejarlo del fregadero.

“¿Isabel te llamó?”

“Sí.”

“¿A ti?”

“Sí.”

“¿Para invitarte a la inauguración?”

“Sí.”

“¿Vas a ir?”

Sus preguntas parecían un interrogatorio.

“Aun no sé. Se supone debo confirmar esta semana.”

Era obvio que la joven había regresado a su papel de asistente y esperaba que Levi le prohibiera o diera permiso para ir. Levi calló un momento y evadió el bloqueo que Mikasa hacía para que no lavara los platos.

“Hasta donde recuerdo ese viernes no tenemos nada programado y si Isabel quiere que vayas no me perdonaría si no vas. Yo voy a ir y no creo que te haga mal un momento de descanso. Si tus otros mil trabajos no te lo impiden.”

“Ninguno de mis otros jefes es un explotador,” dijo con encantadora naturalidad y una casi sonrisa que lo tomó desprevenido.

Para ese momento Levi se había acostumbrado a los comentarios de su asistente. “Muy graciosa Mikasa.”

Ella intentó una vez más alejarlo del fregadero, pero no contaba con la rapidez de su jefe, antes que Mikasa pudiera evitarlo la tomó por la cintura y volvió a hacerla a un lado. La joven, que rara vez se daba por vencida, aprovechó que su jefe se movió para tomar jabón y lo empujó con la cadera; en vista de las maniobras de su asistente, Levi tomó la esponja y la alejó de ella; al hacerlo quedó de espaldas al fregadero, mientras ella lo acorralaba para recuperarla. Ninguno reparaba en que entre más lejos de su alcance intentaba Levi poner la esponja, más se pegaba ella a él en aras de recuperarla. Levi no era un hombre alto, pero no por eso dejaba que ella se saliera con la suya y a pesar de los centímetros que ella le sacaba, no logró quitarle la esponja. Su asistente se dio por vencida justo en el momento en el que él sintió una ola de calor que lo recorría de pies a cabeza. La joven se alejó refunfuñando, dándole la oportunidad de darse la vuelta para continuar lavando los platos e intentar controlar el levantamiento en armas que sus hormonas habían iniciado. Necesitaba evitar que la bonita joven que tenía la mala costumbre de invadir su espacio personal se diera cuenta.

La puerta de la habitación de Armin se abrió y escucharon las voces de Eren, Armin y Hanji que regresaban de la pequeña exploración que habían hecho y que tomó más tiempo del esperado.

Era un día extraño, que sucedía a meses igual de extraños en los que la frustración se acumulaba en su cuerpo.

Mikasa terminó de preparar el café y les ordenó que regresaran a la sala. Ninguno opuso resistencia, el aroma a café fresco, recién molido y preparado era prometedor.

Durante la mayor parte de la conversación Levi y Mikasa se mantuvieron al margen, aunque la joven reía con las ocurrencias de los jóvenes con los que vivía. Era diferente verla relajada en su propio ambiente, como si él estuviera invadiendo un espacio íntimo entre ellos, porque resultaba evidente que esa era la interacción cotidiana entre ellos. Levi sintió todo el rato la mirada de Eren, y en cada oportunidad en la que Armin y Mikasa se distraían lo veía como si quisiera decirle algo. Algo que sus amigos no podían saber y no era difícil imaginar qué. En un momento en el que Levi preguntó por el baño. Eren le dijo que lo acompañaba; considerando que el departamento era realmente pequeño y que bastaba con decirle que estaba al final del pasillo, era de suponer que esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para decirle lo que fuera que iba a decirle.

Levi entró al baño y no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la vista. Era pequeño, pero menos de lo que hubiera supuesto y estaba organizado en un estilo que gritaba el nombre de Armin. En una esquina había un frasco de _eau de toilette_ con aroma a violetas. Sonrió porque era un aroma que a ella le sentaba a las mil maravillas; al terminar salió y se encontró de frente con Eren. Había olvidado que cual cachorrito lo estaba esperando. El joven se veía nervioso, y miraba continuamente hacia la sala, antes de indicarle que lo siguiera a la habitación.

Desde que trabajaron juntos, una escazas semanas, Eren veía con admiración a Levi, al punto que se volvía incómodo. Quizá si Levi no tuviera un interés tan evidente en la novia del joven, le habría parecido diferente. Pero no podía cambiar el estado actual de las cosas. Aun así intentaba no sonar más grosero de lo necesario cuando tenía que hablar con él.

“Erwin me dijo que no era conveniente preguntarle directamente a Annie, pero ya pasó mucho tiempo y yo sé que ella no me haría daño,” la conversación saltó directo y sin escalas al tema de los documentos desaparecidos, o más bien a la participación de la otra joven que estaba vinculada con Eren. Levi sintió la irritación creciendo dentro de él, ¿cómo podía hablar de otra mujer y preocuparse por otra mujer cuando Mikasa había sacrificado otras oportunidades, y vendido el Legado de su familia por él?

“Si Erwin te pidió que esperes, no veo por qué no puedes seguir una simple indicación,” tuvo que controlarse más de lo esperado y aun así sintió que la sangre le hervía ante la insistencia del joven.

“Yo sé que parece que está escondiendo algo, pero no es así,” ese algo en la manera en la que defendía a Annie Leonhardt, a pesar que ella los había llevado a una situación difícilmente sostenible, era extraño. “Yo conozco a Annie, ella no haría nada que me lastime. Yo sé que si hablo con ella todo se va a solucionar.”

“¿Cómo puedes defenderla después de qué todo apunta a que fue ella quien tomó los documentos de la fusión? ¿No ves la situación en la que los puso?”

“Por eso tenemos que aclararlo. No quiero mentirle. No quiero seguir mintiéndole.”

“¿Pero ella si puede mentir y salirse con la suya? ¿No ves que no se trata solo de ti? Si es que de verdad se trató alguna vez de ti.”

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Dime que solo pretendes estar idiota y no que eres un imbécil,” estaba molesto y se le hablaba a Eren con el mismo tono con el que envolvía a sus presas. “Erwin habló contigo al respecto, yo no tengo nada más que agregar.”

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando la mano de Eren lo detuvo bruscamente.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” A diferencia de Levi, Eren no sabía contener su enojo y levantó la voz.

Levi quitó la mano que se aferraba a la manga y uso el tono de voz más amenazante de su repertorio, sin exasperarse, ni perder la compostura.

“Que solo un imbécil no se daría cuenta que Leonhardt te está usando. Si quieres creer que esto es juego de niños, adelante. Sigue actuando como un pelele.”

“No eres justo con Annie…”

“¿Y lo que ella hizo si es justo? Tomó documentos originales que afectaron no solo a mi cliente, sino a mi firma, te incriminó y en el proceso casi logra que Mikasa les vendiera su parte del Legado. ¿No te sientes culpable cuando ves que tus amigos se matan trabajando? ¿No te arrepientes de defender a la tipa esa con la que sales a pesar que les hizo daño y que no le importa? Tch. Eres más patético de lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte callado si sabías que ella es la que estuvo detrás del robo? Y encima actúas como si nada pasara. ¿Por qué carajos la defiendes tanto?”

“¿Cómo que por qué?” Eren seguía alzando la voz, incapaz de controlarse.

Levi tenía los puños cerrados e iba a decir más cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Mikasa, Armin y Hanji clavándoles los ojos. Excepto que Mikasa no lo veía a él, en ese momento no veía a nadie excepto a Eren. Hanji la tenía tomada del brazo como si hubiera intentado que no llegara hasta donde ellos estaban. La mirada que más lo desconcertaba era la de Armin, el joven bajó la vista y a diferencia de Mikasa, intentaba no ver a nadie. Casi como si lo que acababan de escuchar fuera una confirmación de algo que Levi no entendía y que iba más allá de lo sucedido con Eren y _Smith &Zoe_.

A pesar de la seguridad con la que Mikasa avanzó hasta estar de frente a Eren, tenía una expresión que era difícil de explicar. Durante meses, Levi, evitó que Erwin hablara directamente con ellos y en ese momento no estaba seguro de qué quiso evitar. Al final fue él quien habló de más y puso en marcha el mecanismo de una bomba que estaba a punto de estallar.

“¿Fue Annie?” Era una pregunta simple, una pregunta que ella hizo con calma mientras lo veía a los ojos.

“Mikasa,” la voz de Eren salió suplicante y Levi se dio cuenta que estaban de más en esa conversación. “Déjame explicarte.”

“Contéstame, sí o no,” No había emoción en sus palabras y sus ojos tenían cautivos los de Eren. “¿Fue Annie?”

Tras una pausa que cargaba aún más el ambiente, por fin le respondió, “Sí.”

La siguiente pregunta provino de Armin, “¿Tu sabías?”

Eren optó por cerrar los ojos como si fuera incapaz de ver de frente a Armin, pero le dijo la verdad, “Sí.”

Levi se fijó en una fotografía en el escritorio de la habitación de Eren.  Eran ellos tres como siempre, pero mucho más jóvenes, Mikasa estaba al centro y ambos besaban sus mejillas, había un pudding con velas frente a ella. Desde que los conocía tenía la sensación de estar irrumpiendo en sus vidas. Como si estuviera destruyendo algo que solo entendía si pensaba en Farlan e Isabel. Había querido protegerla porque la idea de estropear la relación de esos tres, le parecía una monstruosidad; pero las cosas se salieron de control y el pequeño mundo de Mikasa estaba temblando. Todo porque manos que no lo merecían se interesaron en el estúpido Legado Ackerman. Las suyas incluidas.

“Necesito que me escuchen,” Eren los veía a ambos, esperando quizá arreglar algo que parecía imposible de arreglar. Mikasa sonrió con amargura, como si en ese gesto le dejara en claro que no había nada más que agregar. Él eligió a un tercero sobre ellos dos y ese parecía ser el pecado más grande que podía cometerse en el mundo del trio proveniente de Shiganshina. 

“No es el momento,” musitó la joven que intentaba mantener la calma, sin terminar de lograrlo. “Tenemos invitados. Hablamos después.”

Salió de la habitación seguida por Armin que evitó una vez más a Eren.

Eren se dejó caer en la cama y hundió las manos en la cabeza. En ese instante Levi sintió pena por él. Todos toman decisiones y lo único a lo que se puede aspirar es a no arrepentirse de lo que se decide. A Eren la decisión que tomó, le estaba pesando; aun así Levi no creía que se arrepintiera. Hanji guardaba silencio y se observaba los pies. Cuando Levi le indicó con un gesto que era momento de retirarse, lo siguió en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se animó a decir nada y dieron las gracias a Mikasa y a Armin que estaban en la sala. Eren los había seguido y se sentó en la barra esperando a que se marcharan para proseguir con la charla que dejó a medias con sus dos amigos.

Fue hasta ese momento en que Levi reparó en la gélida mirada que Mikasa le dedicaba. La misma de cuando estrechó su mano el primer día que llegó a _Smith &Zoe_. El efecto no fue el mismo esa vez, no era un desafío y le sentó como un balde de agua fría a la mitad del invierno. Pero no era el momento de hablar con ella, la joven tenía problemas más apremiantes que enfrentar y su visita duraba más de lo prudente. Ya bastante había hecho al hablar con Eren.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y avanzaron tan solo un par de pasos cuando la voz de Mikasa llegó fuerte y clara.

“¿Cómo pudiste?”

La puerta no ensordecía la batalla que inició en el departamento y al bajar por las escaleras aun escuchaban la voz alterada de Eren, aunque no se entendía lo que decía. Bajaron en silencio y en el camino ninguno dijo nada, al llegar a su departamento, Levi tomó el teléfono para hablar con Erwin.

Estaba frente a un espejo al terminar la breve conversación en la que previno a Erwin de lo ocurrido; su amigo le preguntó si creía que Mikasa fuera a reclamarle a Annie. No sabía la respuesta. Mikasa que parecía siempre dueña de sí misma, se veía herida y nadie podía adivinar lo que iba a hacer sabiendo todo, o al menos lo que Eren sabía. Hubiera querido no tener la necesidad de llamarle a Erwin y dejar que la suerte corriera. Pero Kenny tenía razón, el Legado era una adicción.

También Kutchel tenía razón.

Levi recordaba la manera en la que ella sonreía cuando Armin y Eren estaban a su alrededor, la paz en la mirada de Armin cuando Mikasa o Eren hablaban con él y el orgullo de Eren cuando sus amigos aprobaban sus acciones. También los idílicos momentos que capturaron en cámara.

El Legado era una maldición que destruía todo a su paso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que hace mucho no actualizo, han habido cambios en mi vida que demandan más y más mi tiempo. No he abandonado esta historia, nunca voy a abandonar esta historia. Este capítulo fue más complicado de lo que esperaba y al final me fue más fácil avanzar en los siguientes que sentarme a arreglar el rumbo de este, pero quizá sea el fin de año, el café o la luna pero por fin está tan listo como soy capaz de dejarlo.


End file.
